SoMnIuM
by McCartneyQc
Summary: Et si Damien Westlake avait jamais existé...
1. PrOlOgUe

**Bonjour les amis, les nouveaux amis...les futurs...Bonjour vous tous ! Ah les histoire psychologique j'Adore...mais MAIIIIS Et si Damien Westlake avait jamais existé...Si Castle avait jamais été écrivain...Et que Beckett n'aurait jamais eus le livres de Castle pour s'en sortir...Version McCartneyQc ! Kim de son prénom, ou la folle pour certain et petite chose pour l'amour de sa vie !**

**Merci d'avance au fidèle lecteur, au nouveau et a ceux qui ne laisse jamais de commentaire ! **

* * *

Nous avons tous déjà entendu parler d'univers alternatifs. Cette multitude d'univers dans lesquels la conception que l'on à des choses est différente parce qu'ils résultent de conséquences de choix différents de ceux que l'on à pu prendre.  
C'est comme cette théorie connu populairement sous le nom « d'effet papillon », qui dit que pour un univers, une modification infime des conditions initiales peut entrainer des résultats imprévisibles sur le long terme.

En voici une.  
Si jamais il n'était ce qu'il était, et si elle ne l'avait jamais eu !

**Castle :** _He call me down to his office. He sat me down and he said : Rick…you have a great talent. And no one had ever said anything like that to me before. Damien, he encouraged me, he critiqued me, he…he always made me dig little deeper. Without, Damien Westlake, I'm a lawyer. I'm a grifter, I'm a rodeo clown. But I am not a writer. Without him, I'm not me._ (3x15)

Biiiiip Biii….

Le cadran fini sa vie sur le mur d'une chambre sombre. Un grognement annonça le mécontentement de la personne qui avait commis le meurtre sur le cadran sans trop de remord. Il s'assit sur le lit. Malgré sa gueule de bois, il se leva. Il avait encore dormi habillé et sa ceinture qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de desserré lui avait presque coupé la circulation. Ses jambes étaient endolories et faibles. Mais il se mit quand même debout. S'il devait tomber, alors il tomberait. Mais il ne tomba pas, et le regretta presque. Il aurait voulu sentir quelque chose. Il aurait tellement apprécié ressentir quelque chose. Tout le paraissait banal, même son mal de tête lui apportait aucun plaisir. Son regard tomba vers la salle de bain, et après s'avoir secoué la tête et passé sa main sur sa barde de plusieurs jours, il s'y dirigea. À chaque fois que son regard tombait sur son reflet dans le miroir, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu tomber si bas. Comment son visage qu'il savait charismatique, avait pu être autant marqué par la vie ? Ou dans sa vie avait-il décidé de s'abandonner lui aussi ? Il se défi du regard, mais comme a chaque fois il n'a plus trop le courage de soutenir son regard. Il jeta un regard vers son rasoir, et se dit qu'il devait bien une fois pour toute passer la tondeuse dans cette barbe qui devenait de plus en plus longue, mais à chaque fois qu'il y frotta la main, il se dit qu'elle ne dépassait pas la ligne de la mâchoire, alors elle n'était pas encore dans la catégorie 'pouilleux'. Il savait qu'il aurait du prendre soin de lui, que ça ne prendrait que quelques minutes de sa journée. Mais il embarquait quand même dans sa douche. Si il devait aimer quelque chose dans la vie c'était bien l'eau bouillante qui lui coulait le long du dos, il se lava les penser encore une fois envoler dans son enfer, son travail. Aujourd'hui il devait rejoindre son patron Henry Parker, il prenait bientôt sa retraite et souhaitait lui refiler certain dossier.

Il était un avocat redoutable, il n'avait perdu aucun cas, il était le préféré des juges femmes, et les juges homme semblaient tout autant l'adorer. C'était surement du a son charme inné, a sa détermination, et a son attitude je m'en foutisme qui le rendait si en demande. Mais Patertu voulait lui donner qu'un lieu. Il lui avait dit :

- Oublie les cas de particulier, ce que tu vas rencontrer c'est gros … Un client, qui en représente des centaines … ça va changer ta vie …

Il en eut un sourire en coin, il était toujours dans sa douche, à laisser l'eau couler sur lui. Changer sa vie, il en demandait pas mieux, mais en quoi ce 'client' allait changer sa vie ? Il tendit sa main vers la bouteille de shampooing, vide évidement. Il en hocha les épaules, ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Il sortit de sa douche, l'esprit toujours aussi vide, mais il se sentait un peu mieux. Il avait ici promesse de changer sa vie. Il avait beau se dire à chaque fois que la vie n'est pas belle, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de garder espoir. Un jour ça ira bien pour toi mon homme. Son téléphone sonna. Une sonnerie définissait parfaitement sa folie : Surfin' Bird des The Trashmen. Il décrocha, sachant pertinemment qui l'appelait.

- Castle ?  
- Rick, c'est Henry.  
- Bonjour Henry.

Henry était tout le contraire de Rick Castle, Henry était toujours joyeux, croyait a la magie de la vie et semblait avoir qu'un but, montrer a ce maitre Castle que la vie méritais de lui donner une chance. Personne ne comprenait trop ce qu'avait vécu Rick pour être aussi taciturne. Et il ne souhaitait que personne ne le connaisse.

- Tu es prêt mon Ricky…  
- Prêt pour la platitude de la journée ?  
- De voir ce que je te donne …

Rick commença a s'habiller, il devait porter un habit propre, avec cravate, mais il adorait ne jamais serrer son nœud. Ses collègues femme raffolaient de son air négligé, son collègue masculin le jalousait. Ils croyaient à tort qu'il se donnait un genre. Mais peut-être un jour une personne sera assez intime avec lui pour comprendre que c'était surtout un mal de vivre.

- On se rejoins ou ?  
- Je viens te chercher …

**Sorenson** :_ You never told him how you stood in line for an hour just to get your book signed… How his novels got you through your mother's death? (1x09)_

Elle sautilla d'un pied a l'autre impatiente d'attendre la cloche qui lui donnerais le ok pour pouvoir enfin se défouler.

Bing Bing …

Elle s'avança trop rapidement au milieu que ses jambes cédèrent sous la puissance du coup qu'elle reçu en plein visage. Son corps bascula, et elle chuta lourdement au sol, malgré ses mains pour tenter de se rattraper à n'importe quoi qu'elle avait à sa portée. Ses mains se refermèrent dans le vide, alors elle se laissait tomber, et c'est son coude qui prit le premier choc, suivit de près par sa hanche, puis ses mains. Ses mains étaient égratignées, sa hanche douloureuse, mais c'était son coude lui faisait un mal de chien. Mais elle se releva d'un mouvement rapide, et se remis en position. Elle avait déjà le visage légèrement tuméfié, mais ce n'était pas du a ce combat. Elle secoua son bras, elle aurait voulu se l'arracher et frapper son assaillant avec, juste pour lui montrer qu'elle ne craignait pas la moindre douleur qu'il pouvait lui infliger. Elle avait peur de rien, en tout cas la douleur physique lui importait peu. Elle souffrait tellement de l'âme qu'elle devenait un adversaire redoutable, car peur de rien.

Mais pour l'instant seul l'homme sur le ring avec elle lui importait, elle voulait gagner, et surtout avoir l'Argent qui avait au gagnant. Elle avait mal au bras, elle avait l'impression qu'il regorgeait d'électricité qui paralysait chacune des cellules de son bras. Et c'est d'ailleurs avec ce bras blessé qu'elle frappa l'homme à l'estomac. Pas aussi fort qu'elle l'aurait voulu, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'il se plie en deux, et que d'un coup de pied bien placé, elle le mit à terre.  
Et a chaque fois que ça arrivait, elle en perdait à chaque fois le contrôle. Alors elle s'acharna sur lui, toujours au sol. Enchaînant crochet, uppercut et direct. Sa rage n'avait aucune limite. Et chacun des coups qu'elle lui infligeait la renforçait. Elle se sentait bouillir et son esprit se noyait dans cette haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui, certes, mais surtout pour elle. Et son esprit se mis a dérivée, a chaque fois qu'elle savourait qu'elle se détestait, elle en oubliait presque ou elle était. Un direct au menton la propulsa sur le dos. Et l'homme était sur elle, il avait prit ses jambes pour une prise ridicule. Normalement elle n'aurait jamais fait de combat mixte, car elle ne devait pas avoir de marque, ou elle risquerait de perdre son travail. Mais comme son visage était marqué, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion. Elle avait rendez-vous dans quelque heures, en sachant parfaitement que ses marques seront sur le corps, et que le bleues qu'elle sentait naitre sous son menton allait passer inaperçu. Elle réussit a se libérer facilement de la prise et réussit a se mettre debout.

Elle ne voulait pas prendre de chance avec ses mains, Alors c'est avec les pieds qu'elle l'acheva. Side Kick et High Kick étant ses préférés. Il tomba au sol et ne se releva pas, trop sonner de cette dernière attaque.

« 1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … 5 … 6 … 7 … 8 … 9 … et 10 ! »

Elle sentit son bras être levé au dessus d'elle, en signe de victoire. Des applaudissements retentissaient de tous les côtés mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle aurait du être heureuse, pourquoi ne l'était-elle pas. Elle se maudit elle-même, elle avait soif, elle voulait boire…

« Nous avons donc ce soir une gagnante messieurs ! J'espère que c'était bien pour Kate que vous aviez parié ce soir si vous vouliez toucher la mise ! »

Bien sûr qu'ils avaient pariés sur elle. Elle était la meilleure. Elle prit son argent et avait qu'une envie. Direction bar, et prendre quelques bière…Mais son portable se mis a vibré dans son sac sport.

- Beckett ?  
- Détective…venez le plus vite maitre Parker est déjà arrivé avec le nouveau avocat …

* * *

**Ok ici c'est totalement un essais ! Vous voulez la suite...C'est un processus assez compliquer des psychologie des personnages, car les perso sont très différente car le choix de vie a été different, mais ils restent en même temps presque pareil...Alors je continue !?  
**


	2. CrEeP

**C'est un pure plaisir assez difficile cette fic. J'ai enlever le plus gros morceau de la vie de Rick - l'écrivain- En enlevant a lui, je l'enlève a Kate aussi. Et je me suis tout simplement dit . Elle serait devenu quoi sans les romans de Rick pour la garde a flot ? Elle sombrera. Et lui sans ce qui le défit vraiment...que sera-t-il ? Rien..Vide. Ici la psychologie que je connue énormément m'a aider...Je ne croyais pas avoir autant de review pour un premier chapitre...Je sais qu'ici surement beaucoup va quitter le bateau ! Mais sans ce qui nous défini, ça prend du temps avant de retrouver notre chemin, mais c'Est possible...Surtout avec la rencontre des bonne personnes...**

**Pour les deux autres fic, au courant de la journée pour le Trône et p-e demain pour la Licorne**

**Guest: **Elle a la même profession :p car sa maman est morte aussi...J'ai juste enlever le plus gros morceau de leurs vie...Les livres de Castle ! Mais merci de commenter :)

**Rach'bou** : Ton idée étais le UA...:p tu le voulais meurtrier :p le voila avocat :p Mais toi tu corrige pas vite vite !

**Naniette** : Ils ont l'air différent a prime abord car ils sont plus terne...Mais a mesure de leurs rencontre...Tu les retrouveras peu a peu, car ils resteront toujours qui ils sont...Il faut juste les aider un peu :)

**Lacritique** : J'Adore mon surnom de folle ! Tu adhère déja, en espérant que tu aimeras toujours

**Guest** : La suite est la...en espérant que tu aimeras toujours

**Audrey 1986** : Oui j'avoue que l'idée est bien...même si pas toujours facile a écrire...Mais j'aime les défi...alors toujours aussi bien ?

**Fifouil :** Farfelue oui...mais assez génial a écrire :p...Merci d'être fidèle

**Lisounini** : Je veux aller que si Beckett aurait pas eu les romans de Rick, elle serait quoi ! Et lui, s'il n'avait jamais été publié...Et voila, j'ai pris quelque phrase de la série entière qui m'A amener a cette fic

**Leoune51** : Je trouve le fait que Rick est avocat plus bizarre que Beckett qui aime se battre...Car je me rappelle parfaitement du comment elle met K.O Demming dans la saison deux :p Somnium veut dire rêver en latin :p Et c'Est pas si alternatif que ca je trouve ;)

**Alice:** petite puce...Ils seront ce qu'ils sont...Mais laisson leurs le temps de se découvrir eux même...avant de devenir ce qui les défini :) Merci d'être fidèle

**Thalex** : Oh la coquine ! Oui tu adore mes écris...et merci d'être fidèle...et oui il a du M :p

**Sandrine** : J'aime beaucoup le mystère, j'Adore faire ça dans mes fic, mais tout sera révélé a sont temps :p Rick est malheureux...comme un peu au début de la série ! Mais dans la série il le cache mieux, car il est ce qu'il veut : écrivain...Ici il déteste son métier...Donc il ne s'aime pas...rohhh...c'Est compréhensible ce que j'ai écris ?

**Tkoluigi** : Merci ! il faut adhéré a la folie de Kim :p ce que tu fais a la perfection

**Shoukapik** : Tout d'abord la souffrance réel est le tome deux d'une trilogie, si tu as pas lu l'aveu tu peux être un peu a la tire :p Et oui tu as compris :D un seul évênement bouleverse plusieurs vie ! Mes titres viennent tous de ma tête de folle...ils sont devenu ma marque de commerce :) Merci d'être fidèle a ma folie

**Castle BB156-Bones** : Oui tu adore tout...tu viens même en mp me demander des nouvelles du trône...je t'Adore :p Merci d'être aussi fidèle

**Madoka** : Tu es perplexe a beaucoup de chose :p il suiffit de te laisser aller et de penser a ce qui aurait pu arriver dans ta vie, si tu avais jamais fait une tel ou tel chose...Ici je ne suis que ce qui a été dit dans la série...Castle s'il n'Avait jamais été écrivain il serait pas qui il est aujourd'hui, vrai ? Beckett a eut les roman de Castle pour aider a supporter et a suivivre a la mort de sa mère...Sinon elle ne serait pas qui elle est today, vrai ? Enlève les romans au deux...ils deviennent quoi !? Voila ce que j'Essais de voir...Le chemin vers leurs vrai 'eux' passera par plusieurs chemin sombre...Mais les voila réuni...seront-ils capable de se 'retrouver' ? Mais oublie pas que je t'aiiiime malgré tout ok ;) Tu restes la folle fini de ma trilogie...tu n'Es pas obligée de tout aimer de ce que j'écris

**Mandou-land** : Et non la moindre...La méga fan ( tu es la Beckett de mes écris ;) ) Je savais déja que tu adorerais cette histoire...tu verra, la fin est changer :p Merci d'être la, d'être une bonne amie...et Jespère te revoir bientot, toi et ton Geek de poche ;)

**Merci d'avoir laisser autant de review pour un prologue assez court...même si plusieurs quitteras cette fic après ce chapitre ! Je vous aimes, et j'Adore vous lire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Castle : **_At least we have last night. We should have done that four years ago. ( 5x01)_

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_  
_What the hell am I doing here ?_  
_I don't belong here_  
_- 'Creep' RadioHead_

Dans la petite salle de conférence du 12th le silence régnait toujours devant le visage impassible de Rick Castle. Il avait toujours le nez plongé dans les dossiers. Henry lui donnait de l'or, lui qui appréciait l'argent il savait qu'ici il pourrait sans faire en profusion. Il leva les yeux vers le capitaine du 12th, un certain Roy Montgomery, qui a la vu du regard bleu de l'avocat lui fut un beau sourire. Hypocrite se dit Castle, mais honorable, le capitaine voulait faire bel impression devant peut-être le futur avocat. Mais Rick eut un drôle de sourire et tendis un dossier vers Montgomery.

- Brutalité policière…

Le capitaine jeta un regard vers Henry Parker, et se décida d'accepter le défi de Castle.

- Certaine personne n'accepte pas de se faire arrêter…par une femme…  
- Selon ses dires, la dite femme…un instant je chercher son nom…oui Katherine Beckett…aurait prodigué a une arrestation musclée…  
- Maitre Castle…  
- Je déteste le titre Maitre…Juste Castle me va parfaitement capitaine…  
- Donc…Castle, la détective Beckett a fait une arrestation totalement au norme…surtout avec la manière que l'accuser à traité la détective…

Si le visage de Rick était totalement neutre, il eut un énorme sourire dans sa tête. Il adorait l'attitude du capitaine, il serait capable d'aller en guerre pour sauver son équipe, et s'était une qualité que Castle adorait. Il jeta un rapide cout d'œil aux autres dossiers, même si à l' instant qu'il était rentré au poste 12, il s'était sentit chez lui, Rick adorait se faire désirer. C'était comme avec les femmes vous savez. Il adorait les faire attendre, il restait assit dans un bar, voyant bien qu'une femme lui jetait des regards, attendant un verre de sa part. Mais, il avait quelque chose dans l'odeur du 12th qui lui avait donné, pour une rare fois, une envie de dire oui, sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil au dossier. Et ça commençait bien, un possible procès pour brutalité policière, pas rare au Etats-Unis me diriez vous, mais un fait rare, la policière, de surcroît détective, était une femme. Castle se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter les deux hommes présents avec lui dans la pièce.

- Tout d'abord, je vais devoir avoir la version du…j'oublie toujours les nom…Oui du détective Beckett…

Parker et Montgomery se regardèrent sidérés.

- Tu acceptes ?  
- J'ai le choix…? Alors….oui, un beau défi je sens…

Henry Parker et Richard Castle se serrèrent les mains quand la porte s'ouvrit laissa place a une jeune femme, qui semblait avoir été victime de brutalité policière, mais les marques sur son visage n'enlevèrent pas sa beauté. Montgomery se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Castle. Quand le regard bleu de Rick quitta la jeune femme pour plonger dans ceux brun du capitaine.

- Castle je vous présente votre première cliente…Détective Beckett…Beckett ton avocat Castle…

La première rencontre encore une paire d'yeux bleus, et une vertes. Certain auront l'impression de déjà vu, peut-être eux aussi, mais une chose de sur, beaucoup de préjugés viennent de tomber par un simple échange de regard. Lui avait tout d'abord pensé avoir affaire avec une lesbienne, ou du moins a une fille géante et énorme pour avoir mis K.O. un homme comme la victime, l'accusé, bah vous savez celui qui a été arrêté. Il se retrouvait devant une femme menue et relativement petite. Elle avait sur son visage des marque de combat, mais elle était merveilleusement belle, pas son genre, mais magnifique quand même. Pour Beckett, elle pensait avoir affaire avec maitre Parker, jamais elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver devant un nouvel avocat. Surtout qu'il était légèrement très négligé, pas rasé, portant des lunettes, qui cachait mal son triste regard bleus, pas son genre non plus, mais il avait une attitude 'bad ass' qui le rendait presque déjà sympathique a ses yeux. Comme elle le regardait toujours, lui avait sortit de son regard pour regarder ailleurs sauf vers elle. Ils se tendirent la main.

- Comme je viens d'accepter de remplacer maitre Parker…Je prends donc tout ce qui est sur ma main….et vous voila…

Kate fronça les sourcils, il avait un drôle d'humour, en tout as, si c'était de l'humour, car il avait un visage neutre, un sourcil levé, et sans plus de cérémonie il se retourna vers le capitaine.

- Je crois que moi et la détective-brutalité-policière, avons du travail, j'aimerais avoir la salle pour moi et elle…

Rick c'était déjà assit, jeta un regard vers Beckett et lui demanda silencieusement, de s'assoir. Avant de s'assoir elle jeta un regard vers son capitaine, qui hausa les épaules lui disant par ce simple geste, que présentement le chef c'était l'avocat. Elle s'assit devant Castle.

- Je sens que ça ne sera pas trop long comme cas, mais je déteste le vouvoiement moi…Alors, si ça ne dérange personne, tu seras tu !

Kate eut un sourire malgré elle, il semblait tout prendre a la léger et se dire a mort les problèmes. Elle était d'accord avec lui, ou du moins pour la, pour elle.

- Ça me va, si de mon côté je peux te dire tu aussi !  
- Ça va de sois …

Ils eurent un échange de sourire.

- Donc…Que c'est-il passé…de un pour avoir ses jolies marques au visage….Et pour que monsieur muscle porte pleine pour brutalité policière ?

Il n'avait pas grand respect pour personne il semblait ou c'était tout simplement la dérision qu'un homme de 6 pied 3 et de 280 livres puisse porter plainte contre une femme de 5 pied 9 et de tout au plus 120 livres. Mais c'était aussi la rencontre de deux personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas.

- Monsieur muscle a résister a son arrestation…  
- Et c'est une raison pour lui défoncer le visage ?  
- Non, mais il m'a touché les fesses.

Kate lui jeta un regard provocateur. Lui était totalement surpris. Elle venait de le surprendre, quelque chose de rare dans l'historique de Richard Castle.

- Pardon ? Tu lui a presque dévisser la tête…car il t'a touché les fesses…  
- Non…j'essayais de faire de l'humour…  
- Oh…réussis…fantastique…Mais sérieusement !  
- Dès qu'il m'a vu…et le détective Esposito…  
- Ton partenaire ?  
- Non, enfin oui…du moins en quelque sorte… Il c'est mit a courir, alors comme de raison nous l'avions poursuivit…Et quand nous l'avons eu, il m'a envoyé le coup de poing…  
- Intéressant…Alors tu as vu l'occasion pour lui dévisser la tête…  
- De un, ce n'était pas mon intension, et d'où viens ton image que je lui ai dévisser la tête ?  
- J'ai dis presque…  
- Quand même…elle vient de ou ?

Castle fut un geste de la main, signe de laisser faire.

- Le but de tout ça n'est pas d'où me vient mes images de fou, mais comment un homme de son gabarit puisse avoir été aussi massacré par…toi.  
- Quoi par moi ?  
- Bah…Tu l'as vue ?  
- Quel genre d'avocat tu es ?

Kate se leva et le défit du regard. Il était quoi ? Il était la pour la défendre pourtant il était plus porter à le croire lui.

- Je suis excellent…  
- Pourquoi tu me tourne au ridicule ?

Rick se leva à son tour, chose qu'il n'aurait pas du faire, car Kate du lever les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du porter des talons, mais elle revenait de la gym. Et elle détestait devoir lever les yeux sur un homme. Il devait bien faire les 6 pieds 2, il avait une force qui dégageait de lui, qui la rendait un peu confuse, mais la, il semblait choqué.

- Ou je te tourne au ridicule ?  
- Comme si je n'étais pas capable de me défendre…  
- Oh détective Beckett…Je suis désolé, c'est ce que je veux amener a l'avocat du gars…  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu es magnifique, tu es belle, tu m'as l'air toute douce…Ce que tu es vraiment ne me regarde pas…Mais si tu vas en procès, même si tu gagne, tu auras une tache sur ton dossier, et je crois que tu en veux pas. Alors si je suis capable de ridiculiser le gars de s'avoir fait, supposément, passé un tabac par…toi…L'avocat n'ira pas en procès, tu auras ce que tu veux, et moi une autre victoire a mon actif.

Kate en resta bouche bée. Il était devant elle, le regard interrogatif, presque pas conscient qu'il était un génie. Ou avait-il été toute sa vie, elle voyait en lui son chevalier servant. Explication ici, elle ne voyait pas en lui l'amour de sa vie, loin de la, ou en tout cas pour l'instant. Il était l'avocat du 12th, donc il est la pour la défendre. Elle pourrait avancer dans le cas de sa mère assassiné sans peur d'être mal défendu. Henry Parker était bon avocat, mais il était trop…trop heureux. Castle lui paraissait plus triste, ou peut-être plus blasé.  
Mais une chose de sur, la manière qu'il voulait amener le cas de brutalité policière amenait le sourire a Kate.

- Parfait…Je dois faire quoi ?  
- Ma chère Beckett…sourire comme tu le fais la…Tu pourrais faire fondre l'antarctique avec se sourire…

Durant tout le trajet pour aller rencontrer l'avocat de Steven Fartei, c'était le nom du gaillard qui accusait Kate Beckett de l'avoir battu. Castle se mit à penser à ce que le 12th pourrait changer dans sa vie. Il lui apportait plus de stabilité, un horaire plus stable, le fait d'avoir plus dossiers lui apporterait d'être au poste presque tous les jours de la semaine. Alors peut-être qu'Henry avait raison, le 12th allait changer sa vie…en mieux. Il appréciait le silence que la détective respectait dans sa voiture. Elle était canon, brutal, mais canon. Il avait vu les photos de Fartei, elle ne l'avait pas manqué. Il ne savait pas la vraie raison pourquoi elle avait fait ça, et ça lui importait peu s'il avait ici vraiment brutalité policière, car même s'il était un avocat intègre, Fartei avait commis plusieurs viols et meurtres. A la place de Beckett il l'aurait surement tué…s'il avait été capable de tuer.

Si Kate Beckett gardait le silence, c'est qu'elle était intriguée par cet avocat. Il conduisait le visage fermé, les mains serrées sur le volant. Il n'était pas heureux cet homme. Comme si elle l'était elle-même ? Mais les mâchoires serrés comme il avait le rendait séduisant a un niveau presque impossible a battre. Elle détournait les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre. Il n'était pas son genre, loin de la, ce Castle avait un léger surplus de poids. Elle les préférait ventre plat, pectoraux visibles. Mais…juste tout simplement mais, elle désirait ce qu'elle désirait.  
La voiture s'arrêta devant la prison d'état de New York.

- Prête détective Beckett…

Il était penché vers elle, un sourire en coin plus que provocateur.

- Après toi !

Ils marchèrent vers leur première collaboration, elle avait une confiance en lui, car il était totalement confiant. Bizarre a dire, mais même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, ils avaient, a cet instant, une totalement confiance un en l'autre. Elle pour la sortir de se mauvais pas, sans aucune tache a son dossier. Et lui en elle, qu'elle allait jouer le rôle de la pauvre petite faible.

Ici pas besoin d'expliquer comment Richard Castle réussit à berner l'avocat de Fartei. Castle était tout simplement le meilleur dans son domaine. Kate Beckett put avoir le loisir de voir son visage de transformer en charmeur. Il avait parlé à l'avocat comme s'il était son meilleur ami, il avait parlé tout bas, en riant en regardant Kate. Elle avait comprit qu'il venait de tourner Steven Fartei au ridicule, en la décrivant comme une pauvre poire. En temps normal elle aurait hurlé qu'elle lui avait dévissé la tête car il l'avait provoqué…Mais ça, devant le jeu du nouvel avocat, elle ne dit rien, et sourit même d'un sourire de pauvre poire. Une lueur avait passé dans le regard de Castle.

Il était satisfait.  
Aucun procès.  
Aucune plainte.  
Une autre victoire !  
Il s'approcha d'elle, sans trop la voir.

- Je ne possède que mon être faible pour résoudre les maux de mon existence ; que de vérité soit dite, la faiblesse dont je souffre ne sera que passagère ….  
- Pardon ?

Rick sursauta et plongea son regard bleu dans le regard vert si attirant de Beckett.

- Ah…normalement je suis seul quand je sors ce genre de phrase…  
- C'était magnifique…  
- Merci !

Le soleil s'était couché, il sortait de la prison avec sa cliente, normalement il était seul pour ce genre de rencontre. Mais ici il avait besoin de la séduisante Kate Beckett pour amadouer l'avocat. Elle avait été parfaite avec son sourire de pauvre cruche. Il fut le calcul rapidement : Ils étaient deux et une voiture.

- Je te ramène chez toi ?

Normalement quand un homme lui proposait ça, c'était une question de sexe. Et quand c'était rendu la normalement c'est qu'elle était pour. Bizarre qu'elle est ai pensé sexe. Mais elle lui sourit, un vrai de vrai sourire.

- Oui avec plaisir.

Il avait encore se sourire en coin. Ses lunettes lui descendaient sur le nez, rendant libre son regard a l'agression du regard de Beckett. Elle se sentait bien, il avait été en si peu de temps un avocat si efficace qu'il avait évité un procès gênant au poste.

- Tu as un gros dossier…  
- Je sais…

Ils embarquèrent dans la voiture, sans plus de question. Il était discret, un fait rare pour un avocat. Elle lui donna son adresse, rendu devant chez elle.

- Tu veux monter ?  
- Pour faire quoi ? Boire un verre, amener une tension sexuelle qui ne serait pas agréable pour le travail ?

Elle se tourna ver lui.

- Qui a parlé de tension sexuelle …  
- Je déteste ce genre de jeu, ou l'homme tourne autour de la femme durant des siècles. Je suis incapable, ou du moins, je ne désire pas avoir de relation…Mais oui, tu me plais aussi.  
- Tu n'aimes pas les jeux ?  
- Pas ce genre…

Il avait raison il ne devait pas avoir de troublant regard entre eux au travail, il était avant tout avocat du poste, et il avait été le sien. Mais oui, elle le désirait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et ça lui importait peu.

- Tu es toujours si peu romantique ?  
- Pourquoi je le serais ici ?

Il enleva ses lunettes, lui laissant le privilège d'y voir son visage sans rien pour distraire. Il était beau, sa barbe pas rasé, ses cheveux défaient lui donnait un air rebelle, il semblait peu se soucier de son apparence, et c'était ce qui lui donnait son charme. Kate défit sa ceinture et sans un regard vers Rick elle lui adressa quand même un drôle de requête.

- Tu serais plus confortable si tu reculais quelque peu ton siège...

Il avait un regard interrogateur, il ne comprenait pas trop ou elle voulait en venir quand il la vit s'assoir sur lui.

- Oh !  
- Avoir un volant dans le dos ce n'est pas toujours agréable ...

Il pencha légèrement la tête vers la gauche, question de voir la petite manette pour reculer le siège. Kate se permit de lui caresser les cheveux, ils n'étaient pas propre, mais pas encore gras et sales. Il était négligé jusqu'a la. Pourtant l'odeur de salon lui flotta au nez. Il défit sa ceinture, tandis qu'elle s'occupait de celle de son pantalon... Ils s'étaient à peine effleurés les lèvres d'un baiser. Si pour eux l'acte sexuel était ici un besoin de combler un vide sans trop de difficulté, l'action du baiser avait une connotation trop intime. Elle avait envie de lui faire l'amour, mais avait-elle envie d'avoir sa langue dans la bouche ? Ça pourrait paraitre un peu ridicule, mais vrai. L'acte sexuel est de nos jour presque banal, comme nos héros le démontrent si habillement. Elle s'assit sur lui, il est prêt et elle aussi. Sans trop enlever de vêtement, sans trop de caresses, l'acte est vite fait bien fait. Entre deux étrangers qui prennent un plaisir non coupable pour enlever tout risque de malaise. Mais ils c'étaient effleurés les lèvres. Si pour eux l'action du baiser est trop intime, car impliquant l'approche du visage, lèvres sellés et langues en combat. Pourquoi alors instinctivement leurs lèvres s'étaient-elles approchées, frôlées ?

Une réponse future, peut-être. Pour l'instant retrouvons les dans la voiture, lui bien en elle. Elle tenait une mèche de cheveux entre sa main, l'autre main se trouva dans le cou de Rick. Ce dernier avait le visage bien caché dans le cou de la détective. Du plaisir a l'état pur, mais tout a coup il l'empêcha de bouger de nouveau.

- Je veux me laisser aller, et pour ça...il me faut...  
- Tu en as ?  
- Dans la boite a gant...

Elle se retira et se pencha vers le côté passager, Rick pu se passer la main au visage, totalement surpris de la situation. Il se dit qu'il ne devait surtout pas oublier cette situation il devrait l'écrire quelques part. Mais tout pensées cohérentes disparut quand Kate se pencha vers son bas du ventre et lui enfila le condom.

-Voila.

Elle se remit par dessus lui, il lui sourit. Quand il reprit sa place en elle, Kate se pencha légèrement vers lui et effleura de nouveau ses lèvres. Ensuite tout alla rapidement. Elle se remit côté passager sans aucun malaise.

- Merci  
- De rien maitre Castle...  
- A demain ...

* * *

**Je met a chaque debut de chapitre une phrase de la série...qui apporte une explication du chapitre en court...Comme celui de ce chapitre :**

**Castle : **_At least we have last night. We should have done that four years ago. ( 5x01)_

**Et ils ont fait l'amour dans ce chapitre**

**L'histoire est-elle trop weird ? J'abandonne ou je continue ?**


	3. CaStLe

**Merci encore de me surprendre ! Je croyais totalement que ce genre d'histoire n'aurait intéressé personne. Et en plus il a de nouvel personne. Umm intéressant Mon but principal dans cette histoire n'était pas de totalement tout enlever a Rick...Je lui ai juste enlever Damien ! Oui c'est un gros morceau, car sans lui Castle n'aurait pas publier...j'ose penser que sans lui il saurait comme mon Castle. Mais bon :) Un rêve, une passion reste toujours en nous...Et ont sait que pour Castle sa passion ( sauf Beckett dans la série ) est l'écriture ! Oh et :p J'ai lu plusieurs commentaire en francais ou en anglais des pro-Beckett qui dissait : Bah c'est correct qu'elle embrasse un autre homme, Castle l'a bien fait et elle lui a pardonner. Ok ici c'Est pas une méga pro-Castle qui répond ( ok ceux qui me conaisse savent que je le suis ) Mais quand la fille a embrasser Castle, c'était au début de leurs relation, et c'était pas du tout apprécier de sa part. Il n'en voulait pas. Ici nous avons une femme qui lui a fait le PLUS beau cadeau de fête, de saint-valentin...et tout a coup a presqu'un an de fréquentation...ne sait plus trop. Non please. Mais bon ont verra, moi avant vous ;)**

**Chachalab: **Bonjour toi :) Ce n'Est pas une honte de pas commenter, même si c'est toujours apprécier...Merci de trouver ça original. Je met un travail assez constant pour trouver des idées jamais vue :) Les fautes oui...Je suis québécoise et ma correctrice francaise, parfois je crois qu'elle ne comprend pas toujours ce que j'écris.

**Rach'Bou: **Je veux tellement que chaque histoire sois meilleur que la précédante, alors je suis heureuse que Somnium est détrôner le trône a tes yeux. Car toi plus qu'une autre tu subis mes saute d'humeur, mes crise de folle fini. Mais les amis...si ROYCE est dans cette histoire c'est grace a elle...Malgré ce que tu peux penser tes idEs son toujours le bien venue...Voila comme tu peux t'impliquer ! Des idées...car nous y avons quand même penser ensemble. Et j'adore te dire les épisodes avant...Comme demain tiens toi bien après le téléphone si Beckett devient Beckett-salope..Car je sais que toi aussi tu es pro-Castle...( dis pas le contraire sinon je le dis a quelqu'un) Elle ne sera jamais une des plus marquante, car je ne suis pas une bisounours tout mouillé d'histoire pas logique et que je ne suis pas une auteur populaire...Mais j'ai mon petit cercle que jAdore...Je dois t'avouer que je suis heureuse de pouvoir avoir autant d'imagination, car un jour je pourrais l'écrire mon roman a moi.

**Naniette: **Oui la vie se déroule a l'envers...Si Beckett avait accepter l'invitation de Castle dans le 1x01, ont aurait surement eut du sexe sans sentiment :) Ils ont fait le sexe sans sentiments...Alors espéront qu'ils le feront un jour...avec sentiment. Mais temps que tu aimes toujours...

**Leoune51 : **Comme je t'ai expliquer en mp...En Amérique nous n'avons pas trop le vous comme les francais...De un nous sommes trrrrrrès peu de francophone en Amérique du Nord...Alors. Mais le 'tu' viens rapidement...Alors si pour toi c'est drôle, pour moi c'est les peu de fois que mes oreilles ont entendue du Castle en francais, avec leurs vouvoiment, ça m'a fait grincé des dents :) Comme dans la série, la Nikki Heat de Castle fait des art martiaux, comme sa Beckett :p Merci merci de trouver toute mes histoires a ton gout...En fait castle est content pour le 12th, pas pour voir Beckett, il ne le sait pas lui même pourquoi il est content :p Léa Léa, le sexe ici est un acte assez banal :p alors entre adulte le sexe peut être aussi rapide et sans gêne :) Merci de me lire, et continue avec tes commentaire super géniaux.

**Tkoluigi:** MERCI merci ! Je crois que Marlowe a écris ses personnage quel Castle et Beckett pour être des âmes soeur...Je crois que même s'ils sont presque totaltement différent, ce c¸oté la n'aurait pas changer...Mais il faut leurs laisser le temps :p Pour la souffrance réel...tu sais que ça sera pas tout de suite...Merci d'être patiente pour cet histoire.

**Camlapro : **Bonjour toi :) Merci de commenter mon histoire bizare :) Je les amènerai pas si loin que ça...Le début est nouveau, mais surement que la fin sera connue de tous ... Mais c'est toujours plaisant de voir des nouveau commentaire de nouvelle personne...

**IFON91: **l'évolution de personnage comme ça, est assez compliquer :/. Car jEssais de garder l'essence même des personnage ( même si ça parait pas trop) mais en même temps de les faire diffirent...rohhh ! Je ne me comprend pas moi même...Un ami me dirait : je comprend pourquoi tu as changer de métier :p tu rendais les gens fou ...En tout cas, merci beaucoup de commenter, c'est apprécié

**lisounini: **merciiii a toi ! merci d'être fidèle dans ma folie :p**  
**

**Thalex : **Bonjour toiiiii ! Oui Kate la coquine, les lèvres de Rick lui semblait peut-être trop appétissante...Au moins ici ont a pas eu a attendre 4 ans avant d'avoir du sexe `:p Merci d'être toujours la

**Lacritique**:Tu verra chère amie, ils ne seront pas toujours hors caractère...;) Si jamais plus personne ne veut de cette histoire je la complèterai que pour toi :) promis...Merci d'aimer ma folie !

**Mandou-land : **Oui c'est totalement ça qui aurait pu se passer, sauf que je pense qu'ils ne l'aurait pas fait dans une voiture...La voiture amène un sentiment d'urgence et de spontanée...Lisons pour savoir comment ca va évoluer...

**Castle-BB156-Bones : **des rapides oui...des chaud lapin :p j'essais de faire meilleurs a chaque histoires...et j'Adore mes fidèles lecteur.

**Crazysérie76 : **Voila la suite ! en espérant qu'elle est toujours aussi intéressante...

**Shoukapik : **premièrement comment vas-tu ? Oui pas besoin de barrière, surtout après le sexe non ? Ma folie est contagieuse...que pour la lecture :p je la garde ma folie est elle a moi, elle me permet d'écrire des histoires que tu adores...alors :)

**Audrey1986** :Ok je continue qu'un petit peu...:) :) bonne lecture

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les commentaires.**

* * *

**Castle** : _No, honestly, you're not gonna have anything to be embarrassed about. She's gonna be... She's gonna be really smart, very savvy, haunting good looks, really good at her job... And kind of slutty ( 1x04 )_

_Children, don't do what I have done_  
_I couldn't walk and I tried to run_  
_(…)_  
_Mama don't go_  
_Daddy come home_  
_- 'Mother' John Lennon_

Il regardait la détective Beckett monter chez elle. Rick Castle était rarement surprise par la vie, tout simplement car il n'attendait plus rien de cette vie. Mais quand il reboutonna son pantalon il se dit que ça avait été la plus belle surprise de sa vie. Le poste 12. Aucune femme ne l'avait abordé comme Beckett, et ça avait été…instructif. Il se regarda dans le rétroviseur et éclata de rire. Il se passa la main sur sa mâchoire, et fini par démarrer sa voiture. Il avait été frustré de se réveiller ce matin, mais ça avait été finalement une bonne journée. Ces pensées n'étaient pas toute portées vers la charmante détective, avec qui il avait fait très bonne connaissance, elles étaient portées aussi vers les autres dossiers. Il stationna sa voiture à son emplacement habituel. Et comme toujours c'était un stationnement interdit, mais il sortit une vieille contravention et la mit au pare-brise. Ça fonctionnait a chaque fois, un flic ne dépose pas une contravention quand il y en a déjà une.  
Il se prépara à la routine de la journée. Entrer dans l'immeuble dire bonjour avec un magnifique sourire au portier et surement a Madame Ahster, celle qui habitait en dessus de lui. Elle était toujours dans le lobby à ne rien faire de ses journées. Rick détestait l'hypocrisie, mais il était pro-paix. Il n'Avait aucune envie d'être lui même, et entendre les reproches. Alors il mit son masque de bon voisin. Et salua tout le monde.

Mais une fois que la porte de son appartement refermé derrière lui, il était lui même. Ou du moins celui qui a courant des années passé il était devenu. Il était quelque peu moins morose, normal, le sexe aide toujours à se détendre. Mais un regard rapide à son appartement vide vient lui ramener sa vie raté en plein visage. Il avait un appartement une pièce. Il n'avait qu'un lit, par terre. Une table ou un portable trainait en plein milieu. Sa cuisine était toujours vide, il préférait se faire livrer a manger. Il enleva son veston et le déposa sur son lit. Il avait trois boites qui trainaient à côté du lit. Il s'assit et ouvrit une des boites et en sortit un pile de feuille. C'était écris : At Dusk we die. Il l'avait terminer depuis longtemps, et comme a chaque fois qu'il regardait ses écrits, il se demanda ce qui l'empêchait des jeter.  
Notre cher Richard Castle avait un rêve : devenir écrivain. Mais, il l'était. Il avait commencé et terminé pas moins de 20 romans...Mais aucun n'a été publié, aucun n'a été écris pour être publier. Il n'avait aucune estime pour son travail, personne ne l'avait encouragé. On lui avait même dit :

''Trouve-toi un vrai travail, ne fait pas comme moi''

Sa mère.  
Martha Rodgers.

Il jeta un regard vers son répondeur de maison. Il y avait la petite lumière rouge qui clignotait, et un petit chiffre 2. Il avait deux messages. Il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter il savait qui c'était. Le premier Henry, pour lui dire merci d'avoir prit le 12e. Et le dernier...Martha.

Il devait dire qu'elle n'abandonnait pas.

Richard avait coupé les liens avec sa mère il y a presque cinq ans déjà. Elle n'avait été jamais présente et encourageante dans sa vie. Elle lui avait même, il y a 15 ans présenté une des ses collègues actrice. Meredith. Leur relation n'avait pas duré longtemps. Dans le fond il l'avait quitté quand il apprit qu'elle s'était fait avorter, en lui disant qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour avoir un enfant. Ça avait été une autre trahison de plus dans la vie de Rick. Il aurait adoré avoir une petite fille toute rousse, il lui aurait même donné le nom d'Alexis. Il adorait la culture grec, et en grec Alexis voulait dire ' le secourable' Il savait parfaitement que c'était un prénom masculin. Il aurait pu se dire qu'il aurait appelé sa fille Alexis, car lui même portait le prénom Alexander. Mais alors ont lui aurait dit, pourquoi pas Alexandra. Il aurait adoré avoir une fille, du prénom d'Alexis, pour pouvoir dire : Dans l'Astré d'Honoré d'Urfé, il a bien UNE Alexis. Bang ! Encore aujourd'hui il en aurait été fier. Mais il n'avait aucune Alexis, alors il ne s'était jamais offusqué car quelqu'un ne connaissait pas le 'romans des romans'.

Il se secoua la tête, il dérapait toujours quand il pensait au bébé qui n'était jamais venu au monde. Sa mère avait fait passer sa carrière avant son fils. Il avait toujours ressentit qu'il était de trop. Et comme il était sans père, c'était un abandon encore plus grand. Sa mère avait de loin regardé son fils grandir sans aide. Et comme il avait une imagination débordante, elle préférait lui hurler dessus que de prendre le temps d'avoir une vrai conversation avec son fils.  
Il y a cinq ans, il avait de nouveau lancé l'envie d'ou moins faire lire ses romans par un éditeur. Il avait demandé de l'aide a sa mère pour se faire dire que ça allait surement être décevant pour lui.

Ce n'est pas donner à tout le monde d'être un artiste chéri.

Il avait fait un faux sourire a sa mère et lui avait souhaité bonne vie. Martha avait tout simplement compris qu'elle perdait l'homme de sa vie, son fils. Mais ça elle n'avait jamais été capable de le dire à son fiston...Mais elle n'abandonnait il avait encore une fois mit ses rêves de côté pour être un bon citoyen. Il travaillait, gagnait bien sa vie, payait ses impôts, était un bon amant. Mais il n'avait aucun ami, n'était jamais tombé amoureux...oui une fois, mais il avait été la aussi abandonner. Il n'avait aucun plaisir dans la vie, sauf après ses journée de travail ou il s'assit à son portable et se mettait à écrire. Mais depuis quelques temps il s'ennuyait. Il n'avait plus de plaisir avec son personnage de plusieurs romans : Derrick Storm. Il déposa son manuscrit et malgré lui alla peser sur le bouton 'play' du répondeur. Et comme de raison.

« Ricky ! Merci, tu m'enlève un souci...Je ne voulais pas que n'importe quel avocat prenne le 12e. Ils ne pouvaient pas mieux tomber que sur toi...Il aura un dossier délicat que tu devras parler avec le capitaine Montgomery. Je lui ai dit que tu serais le meilleur. Tu aimes tellement faire des recherches. Parle-lui du dossier de Johanna Beckett. »

Rick fronça les sourcils. Beckett. C'était le nom du détective Beckett. Bah oui pauvre poire, elle s'appelle Détective Beckett. Il devait bien y avoir un lien. Et le deuxième message embarqua. Et Rick eut presque qu'envie de s'applaudir. Deux en deux.

« Richard...C'est moi...Ta mère. Je...Écoute je sais que tu ne retournes jamais mes appels. Mais...s'il-te-plait... »

Ça aurait été se mentir que de dire que ça ne lui faisait aucun effet. Mais il avait décidé, il y a cinq ans de se respecter et faire confiance a ses rêves. Il en était où aujourd'hui ? Rick détestait se remettre en question, alors il décida d'aller se prendre une bonne bière et de se faire un bon cinéma. Il n'avait aucun DVD, mais sa voisine oui. Il en même temps, elle l'aimait bien, alors il pouvait peut-être se faire faire a manger et ensuite terminer la soirée au lit. Mais le programme ne l'intéressait plus. Il pensait plutôt au détective Beckett, ah non pas au sexe, ami lecteur aux pensées cochonnes. Non il pensait plutôt au pauvre diable qui c'était fait passé un savon par la détective. Elle avait un bon dossier. Elle était excellente, la meilleure, elle était devenu détective en chef assez jeune. Elle avait 28 ans, jolie, dure, sexy. Elle avait tout ce qui pouvait plaire...Mais elle était froide, et même si elle était sans gêne, elle restait inaccessible. Et c'était ok. Il était debout dans son appartement a se faire plein d'idée quand le téléphone se mit a sonner. Il sursauta et répondit.

- Allo  
- Richard ?

Merde. Sa mère. Il ne pouvait évidement pas raccroché.

- Non c'est ton autre fils...  
- Comique...  
- Que me veux-tu ?  
- Euh...j'ai une amie...qui...qui a trouver une usine a chiot a côté de chez elle. Et il reste un petit saint-bernard, une femelle. Je me demandais...comme tu es seul...Si...Si tu pouvais t'en occuper.  
- Un chien ? Un saint-bernard dans un appartement de New York...j'aurais pas le temps pour elle.  
- Richard...Elle est bébé et a déjà beaucoup souffert...

Il eut une petite pensée pour lui. Il avait souffert beaucoup dans la vie. Et un chien...C'était un amour inconditionnel...Et il pourrait l'appeler Alexis. Il ferma les yeux.

- D'accord...  
- Oh parfait, je viens te le porter ?

Voir sa mère ? Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Que personne ne se trompe, il adorait sa mère, mais avait fait un choix de croire en lui. Et comme personne ne croyait en lui, il avait fait le vide. Ok vous allez dire qu'il n'a toujours pas publié un roman, et que surement il ne le fera jamais. Mais ça mes amis, il ne faut pas lui dire.

- Quand ?  
- La...si tu n'es pas occupé...  
- Depuis quand je le suis ?  
- J'arrive...

Sa mère avait une voix excitée. Après cinq ans sa voir son fils, c'était inespéré. Il sortit un drap d'une armoire pour le poser par terre, pour Alexis vous savez. Et la sonnerie se fit entendre. Déjà ! C'est a ce demander si Martha n'avait pas prit la chance de se déplacer jusqu'a chez son fils. Castle prit une grande respiration et appuya sur l'ouverture de la porte. Il fit d'abord la grosse tête du chiot, et les cheveux roux de sa mère. Elle lui souriait un peu nerveusement.

- Bonjour Richard.  
- Mère !

Il prit le chiot dans ses bras et déjà la petite lui lécha le visage avec passion. Et Rick se surprit à sourire lui aussi. Un saint-bernard devenait énorme, mais la petite chienne était déjà bien dans ses bras.

- Merci  
- Non, merci a toi...Elle ne pouvait pas mieux tomber...Tu lui donneras un nom ?  
- Oui...

Martha regarda son grand garçon. Cinq ans, ça faisait cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas croisé son regard bleu. Et il avait les yeux encore plus tristes qu'avant. Il avait toujours été ultra sensible et elle n'avait jamais été capable de faire avec. Elle n'avait pas été présente et avait toujours eu de la difficulté à dire se qu'elle ressentait. Il n'était pas heureux et elle se croyait totalement responsable. Castle remarqua le regard de sa mère se remplir d'eau, elle tendit une mains vers son visage mal rasé et le lui caressa.

- Fait attention a toi...Appelle moi de temps en temps ...ok ?

Il n'osa pas bouger, mais il hocha la tête. Martha lui sourit et tourna les talons et partit. Avant de disparaitre elle se retourna pour regarder son fils. Comme si elle redoutait de ne plus le revoir pour les cinq prochaines années. Castle resta la, la porte ouverte sa chienne dans les bras, regardant sa mère partir. Un petit pleure du chien le fit revenir sur terre.

- Aller...Voila ton lit.

Il déposa le chien sur le drap, mais la petite vit le lit, et trottina jusqu'a celui-ci.

- Alexis non !

Mais il la laissa faire, elle semblait si bien. Il n'avait pas encore de nourriture pour chien, mais se promit que des demain il ira en acheter. Demain. Il devait se rendre au poste 12 et il ne savait pas combien de temps ça lui prendrait. Il jeta un regard vers Alexis, qui avait son museau couché sur ses pattes de devant, le regardant déjà avec amour. Il n'aura qu'à l'amener avec lui. Oui c'était décider Alexis allait le suivre partout. Et en pensa au 12e, un sourire lui vient aux lèvres.

La détective Beckett.

Il s'assit devant son portable, ouvrit une nouvelle page et commença a écrire.

_Heat Wave_

_It was always the same for her when she arrived to meet the body. After she unbuckled her seat belt, after she pulled a stick pen from the rubber band on the sun visor, after her long fingers brushed her hip to feel the comfort of her service piece, what she always did was pause._

Il avait trouvé.

Nikki Heat.

* * *

**Donc c'était le chapitre 'Castle'..le prochain sera 'Beckett'...**

**Je voulais mettre un chapitre pour les deux, mais après je me suis dis que je devais montrer a quel point ils sont misérable l'un sans lautre...**

**Pour Alexis...je le voulais sans enfant...sans épouses...Car comme il n'est pas capable d'être ce qu'il désire...je ne le récompenserai pas en lui donnant sa fille...Mais il a son chien...Et Nikki Heat.**

**Qui pourra l'encourager de publier...?**


	4. BeCkEtT

**J'avoue que je suis agréablement surprise par le succès de cette fic ! Il a du monde qui n'avait jamais suivit ou du moin commenter mes histoires qui le font. Merci, cette fic est douloureuse a écrire, car je fais tout inversement. Mais elle a l'Air de vous plaire...Et je dois avouer que j'Adore particulièrement celui-ci. Je trouve Alexis craquante...Mais bon. Je suis habituellement pro Castle, et je le serai toujours...J'écris bien Beckett, mais ici, j'ai un plaisir fou. Elle est pas si différente, elle est juste moins froide et moins centrer sur elle même dans ma version qu'au début de la série. Merci merci...je crois que je ne le vous dirai jamais assez.  
**

**Tkoluigi: **On peut être décu d'attendre l'Excellence de mes histoires...jespère que je ne te décois pas trop ! Pas trop de problème pour Johanna, en tout cas pas pour l'instant...Et oui peut-être avec les soutient de Kate, notre avocat deviendra écrivain...peut-être**  
**

**Audrey1986: **merci merci...en espérant que tu aimes celui-ci autant...

**crazyserie76: **Merci de la trouver intéressante, j'y met beaucoup de cervelle dans cette histoire ! J'adore aussi l'Explication du nom d'Alexis, j'ai l'impression que c'Est plus ou moins quelque chose comme ça dans la série ! Il faudra consolé Beckett aussi :)

**NothingBeatLife : **elle est si intriguante que ça ? Mais merci merciiii...J'adore être mystérieuse...Et l'épisode était quand même pas si bon...Surtout en sachant qu'il est supposé venir APRES Still...Mais bon voyont ou Marlowe va nous amené et comment il va les faire se séparé.

**Thalex:** Je crois que comme la série, elle est déja sur le charme de Castle...Mais laissons lui le temps de le réaliser...Oui un chien, un beau gros chien...Mon éternel Saint-Bernard...

**Shoukapik : **Si tu veux me tuer, il n'Aura pas de suite a mes romans, et c'est les autres qui te tueront :p Alexis en chien, mais quoi, je ne pouvais pas lui donner sa fille, il n'a pas le courage d'être ce qu'il désire. Un homme qui écris 20 romans, mais n'en publie aucun, est un homme qui n'a pas confiance en sont talent, mais que l'écriture c ça vie, alors il écrit. Moi j'ai au moins 4 ou 5 romans de commencer...rien de publier :p Martha est ce qu'elle st décrite au début de la série, mais en moins présente. :p Alors voila le chapitre...en espérant que tu aimeras Alexis :) Tu verras elle est charmante

**Camlapro: **Si ont suit la logique, oui Kate devrait lire les romans et l'encourager...DEVRAIT dis-je bien. Mais je suis une sadique...peut-être tombera-t-il sous le charme de Lanie...;) Il a des choses qu'on sait...comme la découverte de Castle l'écrivain, mais le pus grand plaisir, c'est pas le s'avoir, mais le découvrir ;) Merci d'aimer

**Lisounini:** Merci, oui je trouvais ça parfait pour le changer...Mais même si Alexis est un chien...c'Est Alexis quand même. Je continue du mieux que je peux, merci d'encourager**  
**

**L-Fenice: **j'Adore le trophée que tu me donne...merci beaucoup. Je veux tellement que mes histoires se démarque des histoires qui se ressemble tellement, que parfois je me donne des migraine :p. Mais le résultat est la, et du monde comme toi me fait la remarque et ça me fait chaud au coeur. Je me suis longtemps poser la question aussi d'un Rick sans romans...donc Kate aurait eu quoi pour s,en sortir...Et voila pour moi ce qui ressemblerait le plus...Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, et merci d'aimer ce que je fais...ça fait chaud au coeur, vraiment.

**Madoka**: Nathalie, Nathalie...tu t'ai laisser bercer par Somnium...le rêve ! Tu aimes, car tu te laisse porter a un monde étranger a la série ! Comme plusieur fic avec des univaire alternatif, ils gardent presque toujours la même personalité. Ont est toujours les mêmes, mais avec des variante...Alors c'est juste mais différence ici. Tu sais ce que ma trilogie est pour moi, et plusieurs qui me suive, la suit aussi...Alors j'Adore mettre le clin d'oeil des chiens...Ils sont partout et le seront toujours. Merci de mettre fidèle, je t'aime.

**Tournesol : **merci professeur ( mauvais jeu de mot a cause de ton pseudo...vive Tintin ) Merci de prendre la peine de commenter

**Lacritique : **Pas tous, car le fait que Castle ne soit pas écrivain de touche que Castle...et Beckett. Oui Alexis en chien, tu l'aimeras tu verra. Pour Martha tout dépend de son fils non ? C'Est lui qui décide...non c'est moi mais bon ;) Merci d'aimer...je fais tout en mon pouvoir pour la faire le plus meilleur possible ( pas francais ça )

**Castle- BB156-Bones: **Normalement un chien adore son maitre...et comme Castle aura enfin son Alexis...je crois qu'ils vont s'adorer...Beckett c'est une évidence qu'elle sera importante, mais dis toi que le plaisir c'est de découvrir le comment ;)

**DrWeaver : **Tu aimes ? C'Est super :) je suis contente**  
**

**Leoune51 : **Oui mais il l'aura en chien...C'est tout aussi charmant lol J'aime pas trop Meredith non plus, mais elle a aimer vraiment Rick et lui plus ou moins...mais bon ont ne la connais pas trop Meredith...Alors ici je la fait avorter, plus car elle n'Est pas amoureuse de Rick, le fait qu'il était surement au étude et elle commencait sa carrière...Mais bon :p Une bonne mère existe que pour ses enfants...Mais une mère n'Est pas parfaite...Ma Martha a juste voulu protèger son fils ultra sensible a un monde féroce qu'Est le vedettariat. Oui Alexis ont va l'Adorer, ont la découvre dans ce chapitre...Merci d'être toujours fidèle !

**Mandou-Land : **L'affaire Beckett est en marche dans ce chapitre...Pas de tragédie pour Alexis...Elle sera toute mignon tu verras...Bon chapitre, que tu connais déja un peu non :p

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les commentaires.**

* * *

**Beckett** : _(on phone ) You were the only one who understood the obsession that drove me, who didn't tell me that I would get over my mother's murder and that she wouldn't want me to do this. (3x03_)

_Take me down to the river bend,_  
_Take me down to the fighting end,_  
_Wash the poison from off my skin_  
_Show me how to be whole again _  
_-'Castle of glass' Linkin Park_

Kate Beckett sortit de sa douche et prit une serviette avec laquelle elle s'enroula avec. Elle se passa la main dans ses cheveux court, et d'un pas rapide sortit de sa salle de bain. Il était soit très tard, ou très tôt. Il était en fait 4h37 a.m. Elle avait toujours été une petite dormeuse, sincèrement elle était victime d'un crime : l'insomnie. Pas difficile à comprendre, elle avait de la difficulté à dormir depuis ses 19 ans. Depuis la mort de sa mère. Rien n'était capable de vraiment la détendre. C'était devenu une habitude, mais aujourd'hui elle aurait eu besoin de dormir. Surtout que la journée c'était très bien dérouler. Elle avait échappé à un procès et elle avait fait l'amour avec un avocat qui lui était totalement étranger. Elle l'avait trouvé intéressant en si peu de temps. Beau, sûrement pas sont genre d'homme, un peu enrobé, une dizaine d'années plus vieux qu'elle. Mais il avait l'air sauvage, pas peigné, pas rasé...à peine propre. Mais il avait en lui une tristesse et une douleur qu'elle avait ressentit, a laquelle elle s'était sentit connecter.

- Bullshit

Elle avait envie de faire l'amour, et appeler son ami habituel aurait été trop long. En tout cas, elle essayait de se convaincre de ça. Trop compliquer de dire que Castle l'avait attiré sexuellement, que son côté 'bad boy' avait été tellement sexy qu'elle voulait voir a quel point il l'était. Il était bien, il lui avait fait l'amour avec une belle passion et surtout, il ne lui avait pas demandé de la revoir, ni son numéro de téléphone. Elle se permit de se sourire à elle même. Pas besoin de tout ça, ils allaient se revoir ce matin, il travaillait maintenant au 12th. Elle avait toujours l'avocat dans ses pensées quand elle alla se mettre en pyjama, qui se composait d'un short et d'un t-shirt. Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine et se servit une bière. Le temps de l'ouvrir et la boire il s'était écoulé exactement : 2 minutes. Elle avait soif. Elle s'en prit une autre, mais se promit de la boire moins rapidement. Verdict : 3 minutes 30 secondes. Elle n'avait pas vraiment un problème d'alcool, oui je sais tout les alcoolique disent ça. Mais elle c'était vrai, son véritable problème c'était la solitude. Ont créé sa propre solitude, Kate le savait, mais elle avait laissé aller les choses depuis neuf ans, qu'elle n'avait plus les moyens de s'en sortir. Ou elle ne le désirait pas. Encore la elle se mentait a elle même. Elle était incapable de s'attacher aux gens, comme si elle avait peur d'aimer et qu'elle ai a vivre un autre deuil. Comme celui vécu par la perte de sa mère. La douleur de la solitude lui semblait moins douloureuse que la perte d'un être cher. Mais nous avons que peut de temps pour vivre. Elle avait la preuve avec la mort de sa mère, partie trop tôt. Mais Katherine Beckett ne pensa pas comme ça. Elle avait au fil des années coupées peu à peu les liens avec son père. Ils s'appelaient qu'à leurs fêtes, à Noël et à la fête de Johanna, sinon c'était silence radio. Elle avait été pourtant heureuse quand son père c'était sortit de son alcoolisme. Mais encore la, elle avait une peur sans fin qu'il ne disparaisse lui aussi, donc elle essayait de jouer l'indifférente. Elle ne se rendait pas, que ce qu'elle pensait qui la rendrait moins malheureuse, la détruisait. Ou elle le comprenait trop bien et ne savait pas trop comment s'en sortir. Elle devenait trop agressive quand elle pensait à ça, alors elle se prit une troisième bière et la calla aussi rapidement que les deux autres. Elle se dirigea avec rage dans le coin de son salon qu'elle appelait sont gym personnel. Il y avait accroché son 'pushing bang' la source de tant de bonheur agressive pour elle. Il y avait aussi des barres parallèles, un ballon poire, question de ne pas perdre sa dextérité. Il y avait aussi un tapis roulant, question de garder son cardio toujours au plus haut. Et avec sa quatrième bière à la main, elle frappa de toutes ses forces sur son sac de sable accroché au plafond.

Un coup pour sa mère. Elle n'avait pas a mourir si rapidement et comme ça  
Un coup pour son père. Qui avait vite tombé dans l'alcool, comme s'il avait été le seul à être détruit par la mort de Johanna.  
Un coup pour elle même. De pas avoir compris que son père avait perdu l'amour de sa vie  
Un coup pour l'amour de sa vie a elle...qu'elle ne connaîtra sûrement jamais.  
Un coup pour sa solitude, pour qui elle avait de plus en plus de haine.  
Un coup...

Non elle laissa son poing en suspend.

Castle.

Elle donna une rafale de coup de poing pour Castle. Qui était sûrement rentré dans sa vie dans un mauvais moment. Qui serait sûrement source de problème et de douleur.

Elle était de nouveau en sueur, mais comme a chaque fois qu'elle frappait sur son sac, il avait un peu de paix en elle. Elle regardait l'heure, et c'était le temps de retourner à la douche et retourner au travail. Elle allait revoir Rick Castle, et surtout voir, s'il allait tenir sa promesse et se comporter normalement, même s'ils avaient fait l'amour la veille. Son corps était encore endolori par le combat d'hier, mais elle se lava avec aplomb. Elle aimait son travail, même si ce n'était pas sa passion, elle adorait aider les gens. Elle n'avait pas pu sauver sa mère, elle sauverait la mère des autres. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se brosser les cheveux, ils étaient assez court, alors il n'y aurait pas de problème. Elle arrivait au poste la première, avant même le capitaine Montgomery. Elle aimait voir le monde arriver, et deviner leur humeur. Tout le monde rentra assez tôt. Et le bruit de l'ascenseur lui fit instinctivement lever les yeux, vers un Castle...Un drôle de Castle.

Il était aussi négligé que la veille, il tenait a sa main droite un café, sur son épaule son sac en bandoulière et a sa main gauche, une corde qui a son bout se trouvait...Un bébé Saint-bernard qui en sortant de l'ascenseur s'assit et refusa de bouger. Rick mit alors son gobelet de café dans sa bouche et se pencha pour prendre le gros toutou sous son bras. Un tableau des plus charmants. En tout cas Kate se mordit la lèvre, mais comble de malheur l'avocat se dirigea vers elle, le visage neutre. Elle prit presque panique, tant qu'il ne l'appelait pas 'bébé' ou 'amour' tout irait pour le mieux. Mais il ne se passa rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

Non mes amis, Rick Castle déposa le chien sur la table de Beckett.

- Reste Alexis.  
- Euh...Kate !

Rick se pencha vers Beckett en fronça les sourcils.

- Je parlais au chien...surveille la pendant que je vais chercher les dossiers...

Avant même que Kate puisse se traiter de conne d'avoir pensé qu'il l'appelait Alexis et avant de réaliser qu'elle avait hérité du chien, il lui tournait déjà le dos. Il entra dans le bureau de Montgomery sans frapper, ce qui fit sursauter Roy. Le pauvre n'eut pas de réaction assez rapide pour cacher le flacon d'alcool qu'il tenait à la main. Le chien sur son bureau se mit à pousser de petit gémissement. Elle pleurait, le regard vers Castle. Kate jeta un regard vers le bébé chien. Pour un Saint-Bernard elle était plutôt jolie. Elle avait le poil plus roux que la normal, mais elle avait le cœur fendu d'entendre le bébé pleurer après son maitre.

- Alexis c'est ça ?

La chienne se tourna vers elle, la queue battante. Beckett fondit devant ce petit chien, qui déjà était plus gros que la plupart de chiot. Mais elle lui caressa le dernière des oreilles. Alexis se mit à faire un petit aboiement. Du bureau de Montgomery, la voix grave de Castle se fut entendre.

- Non Alexis, calme...

Au son de la voix de son maitre, la chienne se remit a faire ses petit gémissement. Ce qui fendit encore plus le cœur de Kate, qui se pencha vers elle. Erreur. Une langue vient lui mouillé le visage. Règle numéro un de bébé chien, pas mettre un visage trop près d'eux. Mais Kate s'en foutait, elle mit la chienne sur ses genoux et lui caressa tout le corps. Alexis se sentit bien, elle déposa son museau...sur les seins de la détective, au même moment ou Castle vient récupérer son bien.

- On se sent comme a la maison... ?

Il avait le regard soit sur son chien, ou sur les seins de Beckett. Il avait une pile de dossier sous les bras.

- Pourrais-tu me la mettre sous l'autre bras...Je serais plus maladroit et je te toucherais les seins si j'essais de la prendre moi même...Et au poste ce n'est pas approprié je crois.

Beckett ne sut trop quoi répondre, surtout quand il avait se sourire en coin qu'elle avait découvert hier. Elle se leva et mit Alexis dans le bras libre de Castle. La chienne réagit au quart de tours, elle se tourna pour pouvoir lécher le visage de Rick, qui se pencha pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre.

- Merci...

Et il se dirigea vers la pièce de conférence. Il n'avait pas fait allusion a rien, même pas un regard. Autrement dit il avait été parfait, peut-être trop. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. L'avait-elle déçu ? Elle lui jeta des coups d'œil de temps en temps. Il avait toujours ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et elle vit régulièrement Alexis mettre ses deux pattes de devant sur ses cuisses. Il ne perdit jamais patience. Il arrêta son travail et caressa le chien avec amour et tendresse. La chienne était tellement enjoué qu'elle lui lécha les lunettes, qu'il du retirer, pour les nettoyer. Et sans lunette, son regard sembla plus profond. Mais Kate était trop loin, pour bien voir cet homme sans son armure qui était ses lunettes. Et l'attitude de l'avocat l'avait intriguée qu'elle essaya par tout les moyens d'entrer dans la petite salle et aller voir de plus près. Et elle revit la chienne faire ses simagrées, et Beckett trouva son astuce. Elle alla chercher un bol et le remplit d'eau. Alexis allait avoir soif. Quand elle entra, Rick remit rapidement ses lunettes et plongea son regard dans le siens. Mais ses yeux tombèrent rapidement vers la source de l'arrivé de Kate.

- Oh merde...J'ai pensé a la bouffe, mais pas a l'eau...Merci.

Il releva ses yeux vers Kate, et elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas oublié hier. Non, il était tout simplement un pro et qu'il n'allait pas faire de débordement. Elle se dit que c'était quand même la première fois qu'elle pouvait comprendre le regard d'un homme. Surtout un qu'elle connaissait depuis presque 24 heure.

- Ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu as ton chien...

Kate s'était penchée pour caresser Alexis qui se laissait faire avec un plaisir évident.

- Depuis hier soir...Un cadeau de ...ma mère.  
- Pourquoi Alexis ?  
- Pourquoi pas !

Normalement elle détestait le monde qui répondait a une question, par une question. Mais il avait raison, de quoi se mêlait-elle, Kate lui jeta un sourire, auquel il lui répondit d'une grimace. Il semblait être le spécialiste des sourire en coin, mais un vrai sourire, il semblait avoir oublié comment faire. Elle s'apprêtait à partir, quand un nom attira son attention sur le dossier : Johanna Beckett. Elle se pencha sur son épaule et sentit son odeur. Une odeur d'homme, ses cheveux avait été lavé et sentit la cerise. Un shampoing de femme oublié chez lui ? C'était le même shampoing qu'elle, mais bon.

- Tu as fait une erreur dans le scénario de la mort de ma mère...  
- Ou ça ?  
- Ici...

Elle pointa la phrase qu'il avait écrite : _œuvre des gangs de rue ?_

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Car je connais par cœur ce dossier...Et ce n'est pas les gangs de rue, c'est un assassinat.

Castle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le bureau de Montgomery et se tourna vers Beckett.

- Serais-tu bien objective sur le dossier ?  
- Tu ne me connais pas...comment peux-tu juger ?  
- Tu es excessive...Tu as fais l'amour avec moi, sans me connaître...  
- Tu étais tout à fait d'accord.  
- Oui, car je suis moi même excessif.

Montgomery ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif vers Beckett.

- Détective ?  
- Je suis venue le remercier pour hier...

Montgomery fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait très bien sa détective. Et quand Castle était venu lui parler du dossier Johanna Beckett, il lui avait refilé un dossier secret sur Kate aussi. Sur son obsession sur le cas de sa mère. Il s'avait que Kate faisait bonne figure devant les hommes, surtout ceux qui pourrait l'aider avec sa folie. Alors il avait douté du bien fonder de la demande de Castle. Alors il était heureux de la voir dans la même pièce que l'avocat.

- Alors Castle, votre verdict ?  
- Tout semble pointer vers l'œuvre des gangs de rue ...

Il avait dit ça le regard lancé vers Beckett. Cette dernière avait sursauté et lui jeta un drôle de regard. Montgomery comprit à cet instant qu'il avait déjà partagé autre chose...qu'une entrevue. Roy connaissait très bien Kate, et il comprit que l'avocat venait de la décevoir.

- Kate vous avez un suspect qui vient d'arriver avec Esposito et Ryan...

Beckett avait toujours son regard vers Castle, et se retourna assez froidement. Elle passa le reste de sa journée à être enragé envers l'avocat. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte que la journée finisse pour qu'elle puisse se défouler sur quelqu'un. Elle appellerait sûrement Tom Demming son amant occasionnelle mais aussi son ami de combat Elle pourrait se défouler sur lui et lui faire l'amour, tout en maudissant Castle. Mais elle vit l'avocat faire des photocopie d'un dossier, il partit assez rapidement, sans lui lancer un regard. Kate resta que deux heures de plus, il faisait déjà noir mais elle n'était toujours pas défâcher. Mais un petit jappement la fit sursauter. Elle vit Alexis lui sauter sur les jambes, un sifflement rappela le chien. Beckett la suivit, prête à donner un coup de poing a cet avocat prétentieux. Mais quand elle le vit, Kate eut envie de rire. Il était en jogging, un kangourou et capuchon sur la tête. Ils étaient dans une ruelle très sombre, mais elle remarqua qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes et que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu magnifique. Il mit un doigt sur la bouche et lui fit un signe de tête, ils s'enfoncèrent plus profond dans la ruelle.

- Personne ne t'a suivi ?

La voix de Castle était un murmure.

- Non pourquoi ?  
- Chuuutt...

Il regardait partout et se retourna vers elle, il était beau, sa barbe était identique a hier, mais son visage semblait moins triste, ou plus excité. C'est sûrement au fait qu'il jouait a l'Espion

- Pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça ?  
- Pour passer incognito...  
- Oui ça fonctionne...

Il eut un vrai sourire qui éclaircit son visage et écarta les bras.

- Avoue que tu ne m'as pas reconnu...  
- Bah Alexis t'a vendu...  
- Alexis ne me trahis jamais ...

Mais la chienne était couchée par terre un morceau de viande entre les dents.

- ...Ok sauf quand il s'agit de nourriture...  
- Tu veux quoi ?

Elle essayait de revenir fâcher après lui, mais quelque chose en elle lui en empêcha.

J'ai fait photocopier ça...

Elle vit que s'était le dossier de sa mère, elle releva ses yeux vert interrogatif vers lui.

- ... Devant Montgomery je ne pouvais rien dire...J'ai lu ton dossier...  
- Lequel ?  
- Celui qui dit que tu es obsédé par le dossier...  
- Et ton opinion...  
- Que tu as raison...

Elle en restant bouche bée. Elle se pencha vers lui, laissa qu'une toute petite espace entre leur visage.

- Pardon...

Elle sentit le souffle de Castle venir lui caresser le visage, il sentait la cigarette, c'était pas désagréable car la cigarette se mêla a une odeur de cannelle. Rick prit sa voix sensuelle, ou du moins sa voix plus intime.

- Tu as raison...Ta mère a été assassiné...Il a des choses qui me fait pencher vers ça...  
- Comme ?

Quelqu'un qui passerait en se moment dans la ruelle, trouverait deux personnes tellement proche l'un de l'autre, avec une forte tension sexuel, qu'il tournerait vite les talons.

- Pas ici Kate...J'imagine que tu as d'autre preuves chez toi...Je veux les voir...

Kate leva le regard pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait les voir, mais elle planqua Rick sur le mur derrière lui. Et dans un sursaut de bonheur, car quelqu'un croyait en sa théorie, elle se colla a lui, pour la deuxième fois en 24 heure. Les mains de Rick trouvèrent leur place sur les hanches de Kate. D'une main elle lui caressa le visage et il déposa son front sur le sien.

- Viens a la maison...

Ils se décollèrent aussi rapidement, et d'un claquement de langue il appela son chien, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Kate. Elle se dit que la soirée serait sûrement plus intéressante avec Rick...Elle en oubliait son envie de se battre et avec Demming. Le dossier de sa mère avait un nouveau souffle et il s'appelait Richard Castle. Elle s'avait qu'il était entré dans sa vie pour quelque chose.

* * *

**J'adore toujours faire référence a ma trilogie, et c'est souvent les deux chiens...Ici comme le Saint-Bernard est roux, je trouvais approprié de mettre Alexis en Saint-Bernard et comme dans ma triolgie ce chien est Castle...ça allait de sois que c'était Alexis...**

**Et je ne vous dis pas comme c'est difficile de trouver le bon morceau de phrase dans la série et la bonne chanson pour chaque chapitre...Mais comme vous semblez aimer cette fic...Ça me fait un plaisir énorme de chercher pour vous...faire plaisir...Si tu moins vous aviez remarquer :) **

**Oh et Castle en espion a capuchon c'Est charmant non ?**


	5. LoNeLy BoY

**Je trouve ce chapitre moins bon, ou du moins moin développer que les autres. Je ne sais trop pourquoi, pourtant j'ai mis le même nombre de temps. Je me dis aussi que dans une saison de 23 ou 24 épisodes ils ne sont pas tous bon...Alors :.J'ai pensée et écris en espérant que ce chapitre sera a la hauteur des autres. Merci mes amies...les nouveau les ancien ou les future...  
**

**Tkoluigi: **La souffrance est en pause, pas en manque d'inspiration...Mais en manque de construction...Je m'Explique mal, mais je me comprend. Il ne sera pas très longue l'attente mais pour l'instant il n'aura pas de chapitre cette semaine. Merci de toujours aimer...Il a des moment en écriture ou on est pas sur...ce chapitre la que tu vas lire, en est un. Pour avoir une grande histoire d'amour il faut que les deux sois d'accord ! Alors lance des onde possitive.**  
**

**Audrey1986: **Jespère que tu aimeras autant :)

**Seve2904: **Oh une nouvelle personne ! Bonjour toi !Jespère que si ma fic est une bombe, que tu t'en ai sortit indem ? Je ne veux pas que personne ne meurt en lisant cet histoire. Oui j'aimais l'idée de ma fic ...et merci d'aimer...Voila le nouveau chapitre...en espérant que tu aimeras toujours autant.

**Guest :** Merci ! la suite est la :)

**Rach'Bou :**Alexis serait mignonne même en grenouille tu sais ! Et toi plus que d'autre tu sais ce que je penses de ce genre de fic la ! :p Mais il en faut pour tout les genre. L'espionnage :p je ne voyais pas ça comme ça. Mais tu as un bon point. J'aime beaucoup le fait qu'eux même ne se sente pas évoluer. Ici aussi je ne crois pas que cest aussi facile...La ils ne se pose pas encore trop de question...Mais ça ne sera pas toujours rose. Merci de me corriger.

**IFON91: **Merci merci...c'est un plaisir pour moi de l'écrire, et un plaisir de voir que ça plait !

**Thalex:** Ça pas été trop long ? Tu aimes toujours ? :p je ne suis pas trop sur de ce chapitre moi :/

**Shoukapik : **De un merci de trouver que mes histoire sont des merveille :) Tu aimes Castle en jogging, kangourou et capuchon :p il est comique, j'ai l'image dans la tête et je trouve ça drôle. Kate sait ce qu'elle veut, et tant qu'elle le désire, il sera toujorus la je crois :p Merciiii d'être fidèle a ma folle folie :p**  
**

**Camlapro: **Merci merci merciiii. Je vais les amener jusqu'a la folie moahahahah...et crois moi je suis une caskett pro castle...alors j'aime bien Lanie, mais je préfère Perlmutter ;) Alors ça te rasure...

**Guest 2 :** merci de trouver génial...je travail assez toute la semaine a construire mon chapitre dans ma tête...Que quand on aime c'Est vivifiant...merci

**Lisounini:** J'aime surprendre le monde...surtout quand c'est agréable...J'Adore moi aussi la partie de la ruelle...Je vais continuer tant que ma folie ne me quitte pas. Merci**  
**

**Sandrine:** Merci beaucoup...c'est pas toujours évident de rendre ce qui se trouve dans notre tête intéressant pour les autres...Merci beaucoup^.

**Madoka**: Oh attend...tu dis que tu préfère ma Beckett a celle de Marlowe...Ah non non tu ne peux pas dire ca toi...elle est différente, pas mieux :p mais j'accepte le compliment. Donc si je comprend bien...Somnium est ta 2e meilleur fic ? EEn quel honneur ? merci toi :p jespère que ca sera toujours le cas après ce chapitre.

**Lacritique : **Tu as fais de la pub...merci :) Je réserve beaucoup de surprise tu verra...ou plutot liras...bonne lecture chère amie :p

**Castle- BB156-Bones: **Merci de tout adorer de moi :) même cette fic que je trouve assez psychologique :p mais tu es toujours la...merci

**DrWeaver : **Pourquoi Castle devrait se raser ? Peut-être un jour...Il a rapprochement tu trouve ? :p mais eux le savent-ils ?**  
**

**Mandou-Land : **Oui j,aime bien moi aussi le combat qu'Elle fait...et qu'elle s'acharne quand elle pense a Castle. Oui elle pense a lui, elle croit aussi qu'il sera source de douleur, mais il va surement l'aider avec le dossier de sa mère...Jespère que tu aimera celui la.

**Alice :** Trois chapitre en retard...tu as moins attendu comme ça...La seule différence que je vois entre Alexis chien et humaine, c'est qu'ils n'aura pas de dialogue entre eux :p Pour savoir comment qui liras ses manuscrit fait confiance a ma tête :p Les autres personnage vont arriver bientot, je devais bien mettre les deux personnage...Ils ne sont pas plus rapide que ça...Ici c'Est un acte de désir...pas d'amour. Et s'aimera-t-il, la question ne se pose pas encore...du moins pour eux. Merci puce de lire :)

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les commentaires.**

* * *

**Ruthie:** _Mmm. Oh! Not that you need any help from me. I see you've got a big one on the line. Settle in, Katie. I hear he's a fighter._  
**Beckett** : _Um... Sorry, Castle?_  
**Ruthie:** _Oh, most of the girls on the register have tried to land him. Rich and handsome. We call him The WhiteWhale. (1x07)_

_I'm just a lonely boy_  
_Lonely and blue_  
_I'm all alone_  
_With nothin' to do_  
_-'Lonely Boy' Paul Anka_

Ils sortirent de la ruelle en silence, Alexis marchant devant eux, jetant des regards derrière pour voir si Rick la suivait. Ont dirait presque que c'était le chien qui les guidait. Pour le début d'automne il commençait à faire froid à New York, quand même exceptionnel. Castle se dit, que c'était surement du a son coeur. Il savait qu'il pouvait donner l'impression d'être agréable à fréquenter, mais il ne savait pas être sympathique. Pourtant n'avait-il pas été correct depuis 24 heures ? Quand il avait demandé les dossiers de Johanna Beckett à Montgomery et qu'il lui avait refilé le dossier de Kate, en le mettant en garde contre son obsession. Mais ensuite il avait vue les photos d'autopsie de Johanna. Dans ses cours a l'école il en avait vu des identique. D'un tueur en série non-identifié. Mais les trois morts oui, et il les avait retrouvé leurs noms dans le dossier Beckett. Il avait alors compris que l'obsession de Kate était réelle. Il ne pouvait pas rester à étudier le cas, sans avouer qu'il partageait ses idées. Il avait bien remarqué l'excitation de la jeune femme, et il la comprenait. Elle n'avait pas encore 30 ans et avait déjà perdu sa mère. Une mère qui avait du être présente, chaleureuse...Parfaite quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce la perfection? Il fut distrait par Kate qui lui posa la main sur le bras.

- Écoute … Il n'y à pas grand monde qui vient chez moi ... C'est un peu ...  
- Bordélique ? Vive la solitude non ?

Il avait vite comprit que Kate était du type 'seul'. Elle ne s'investissait jamais, c'est surement pour ça qu'ils avaient eu un bonne attente dès le début. Ils se plaisaient mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Rick vit que Kate comprit que l'état de son appartement lui importait peu. De toute façon pourquoi ça serait le cas ? N'était-il pas des étrangers un pour l'autre. Bon ok, pas tout à fait, il la désirait énormément et c'était réciproque. Que de mieux que du sexe sans rien attendre en retour. Ils s'étaient contenter de se sourire et Beckett lui indiqua son immeuble.

- C'est ici que j'habite, mais tu vois de l'autre côté ? Petit restaurant !  
- Tu as honte qu'on me voit monter avec toi ... A cause de comment je suis habiller.

Kate fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, pour finalement secouer la tête.

- Non je proposais d'aller chercher à manger et monter ensuite chez moi  
- Ah désolé ...  
- De quoi ?  
- D'avoir pensé ... Ah pis rien ... On va manger chinois, c'est bien, ont en prendra pour Alexis.

Il prit la corde d'Alexis et se mit à traverser la rue. Il ne voulait pas que sa petite traverse sans qu'il la tienne. Il avait laissé Kate seule, de l'autre côté. Rendu devant le restaurant il se retourna pour parler a Kate, mais l'a vit qui traversait a peine la rue. Elle courut légèrement pour ne pas se faire frapper par une voiture pressée et se trouva face à face avec Rick qui la regarda, le visage neutre. Il se savait difficile a déchiffrer et il devait avouer qu'il en était content en se moment. Car elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il trouvait ça charmant. Il l'avait vu faire quand il avait parlé à l'avocat de la grosse brute qui voulait accuser Beckett de brutalité policière. Et se mordillement de lèvre avait été une des raisons qu'il avait si facilement fait l'amour avec. Donc elle se trouvait devant lui, plus petite, lui sans lunette, mais il portait toujours son capuchon. C'était surement pour ça que Kate se mordit la lèvre si souvent en quelques minutes.

Il ouvrit la porte et passa en premier. Chose à mettre dans un petit cahier noir. Rick Castle n'était pas gentleman.

- Pla de chlien ... pla de chlien !

L'asiatique pointait vers Alexis qui lui répondit d'un jappement de petit chiot qui fit peur qu'a une vielle madame. Castle sortit du restaurant tout en critiquant le propriétaire en disant que de toute façon tout ne semblait pas toujours propre ici. Que s'était de la cruauté envers les animaux de les laisser dehors. Mais il attacha Alexis a une fontaine et tout en lui caressa la tête il lui promit de revenir le plus vite possible.

- Et papa va te ramener un de ses repas d'enfer ...

Alexis était tout excité comme à chaque fois que Rick, ou peut importe qui, lui parlait et la caressait. Mais elle avait un regard plus doux, plus fidèle envers Rick. Mais des que le principal intéressé retourna dans le magasin avec Kate, la pauvre Alexis se mis a hurler toute ses tripes.

- Elle croit que tu vas l'abandonner  
- Je déteste entendre ça ... Bon il a quoi de bon ici ...

Ils commandèrent leur nourriture et quand Castle et Beckett sortirent du restaurant Alexis fut extrêmement contente. Rick lui donna un egg roll, que la chienne avala tout rond. Quand Kate ouvrit la porte de son appartement elle réalisa que Demming n'était jamais venu chez elle. Que normalement aucun homme n'était entré chez elle. Ok, ici c'était pour le travail. Mais Castle ne regarda même pas l'appartement, il laissa Alexis se coucher par terre devant la porte.

- Dans la cuisine ?

Kate lui fit signe que oui.

- Je vais me changer et j'arrive ...

Rick ne lui répondit même pas et il prit le dossier qu'il avait imprimé. Il descendit son capuchon et de sa main il s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Il se sentait un peu démuni sans ses lunettes. Il se sentit nu, sans défense. Mais ce n'était que Beckett, il n'avait aucun danger immédiat non ? Mais bon, il se passa quand même la main au visage question de le réveiller quelque peu. Kate revient en jogging, question qu'il ne se sente pas seul.

- Tu m'as dis que tu avais d'autres éléments pour le dossier de ta mère ...  
- Oui, les voilà.

Elle lui ouvrit le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains. Les deux adultes le consultèrent tout en mangeant et donnant des petits bouts a Alexis qui fait le trajet entre Rick et Kate. Personne ne parla, pas besoin. Ils étaient tout deux convaincu qu'ils seraient capables de résoudre le crime de Johanna Beckett. Beckett n'avait pas beaucoup plus d'information, mais elle avait un témoin. Un jeune adolescent qui avait entendu ce qui se passait. Mais le jeune était maintenant adulte, et personne n'avait cru bon d'écouter la détective à l'époque. Mais Rick se dit qu'il était avocat. Qu'il allait faire une petite visite à ce jeune homme. Mais il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre 22:13 p.m. Le temps passait vite.

- Il se fait tard ...

Kate sursauta au son de la voix de Rick. Elle avait semble-t-elle presque qu'oublier la présence de l'avocat. Elle leva ses yeux verts vers les yeux de Castle. Il avait l'air épuisé.

- Il faut dormir la nuit maitre Castle ...  
- Comique toi, tu ne dois tellement pas dormir plus que moi ...  
- Moi c'est ... Je ne dors pas plus que quatre heures par nuit depuis ... Le meurtre de ma mère.  
- Bienvenue dans le club ... Je suis incapable de dormir plus que quatre heures aussi ... Pour aucune raison qui me vienne à l'esprit.

Les deux se sourirent en silence. Ils détestaient le silence, pourtant ils en étaient entourés dans leur vie de tous les jours. Il était devenu leurs amis le plus intime. Mais le silence entre eux ne les dérangeaient pas du tout. Car le silence était au moins partagé à deux ... Et non seul.

- Tu crois que le retrouvera celui qui a fait ça à ma mère ... ?  
- Sûrement, mais c'est le pourquoi qui est aussi intéressant a s'avoir ...

Alexis dormait paisiblement sur le divan.

- Comme tu ne dors pas beaucoup ... Tu prendrais une bière ?

Rick se retourna vers Kate. Elle ne dormirait pas c'est évident, elle semblait tellement exciter de ne pas être seule a croire a son complot. Au lieu de lui répondre il s'approcha d'elle.

- Si je n'avais jamais vu de cas similaires à l'école ... Jamais j'aurais cru à ta théorie. Le dossier est presque sans faille.

Kate s'avança aussi vers lui, combla l'espace qui restait entre eux.

- Je te remercierai jamais assez je crois ... Merci Rick.  
- Tu es folle tu sais ...  
- En quoi je le suis plus que toi ?  
- Tu sais ce que tu veux, ce que tu as envie ... et surtout tu sais comment l'obtenir.  
- Et je veux quoi ...  
- Tu veux retrouver l'assassin de ta mère et le torturer ... Mais à cet instant précis, là, au moment qu'on se parle c'est pas ça que tu veux.  
- Et je veux quoi d'après toi  
- Moi ...

Rick vit le regard de Kate devenir plus foncé. Il garda son visage neutre, mais dans sa tête il hurla : Bingo. Il aimait les choses pas compliqué. Du bon sexe de temps en temps avec une personne sans attache et surtout qui n'en voulait pas.

- Tu te crois si malin ?  
- Non ...

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Kate, nus. Tant qu'a ne pas dormir, pourquoi pas se faire plaisir. C'était leur nouvelle devise. Il n'y eut pas beaucoup de différence que dans la voiture la veille. Oui ok quand même un petit peu. Ils étaient dans un lit, et l'acte en sois avait duré plus longtemps. Mais en général ça resta sauvage, avec plaisir, mais pas de sentiment. De nos jours les femmes mêlaient toujours sentiment au sexe. C'était une des raisons pourquoi Rick n'avait jamais vraiment été en couple. Il ne s'appréciait pas beaucoup, alors comment être capable d'aimer une femme. Et il n'en avait aucune envie. Bien oui les amis, ils firent l'amour avec grand plaisir, pourquoi ce n'est pas décrit ? Car ça, eux ne le savent pas encore, mais ils auront au moins une occasion ou leur relation aura changé quelque peu. Et ou ça sera une belle surprise pour eux comme pour nous. Donc retrouvons les après l'acte, Castle assit sur le bord du lit, Beckett toujours couché. Elle se mit sur les coudes.

- Tu peux rester si tu as envie !  
- Non ... Merci, je vais retrouver mon appartement vide ... De tout façon je dois être tôt à la firme. J'ai encore un procès que je dois mener a terme, avant d'être a temps plein au 12th.  
- Un gros ?  
- Oui assez ... Je vais a New Jersey ...

Kate lui sourit. Elle était belle, jeune, dynamique et déterminé. Elle était presque parfaite ... Presque. Car elle était une femme, et il se dit qu'éventuellement elle voudrait avoir une relation sérieuse. Rick était content de partir quelques jours au New Jersey. Il serait comme ça disposé à ne pas la revoir. Il mit sont pantalon et il se mit à chercher ses lunettes.

- Tu ne les avais pas ...  
- Quoi ?  
- Tes lunettes !

Il plissa le nez, et finit de s'habiller. Il se retourna vers elle, Kate c'était elle aussi lever, mais n'avait que mit sa robe de chambre.

- Je vais aller dire bonjour à Alexis ...

Castle lui fit son sourire en coin. Ils allèrent réveiller le chien, qui dit au revoir à Kate en lui léchant tout le visage avec joie et force. Beckett, elle, lui caressa les oreilles et tendis sa main a Rick.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur l'avocat ! Ont se recroisera au poste ...  
- Oui ... De toute façon ce n'est pas fini cette histoire ...  
- Pardon ?  
- Je parlais du dossier de ta mère...  
- Oui oui ...

Ils s'échangèrent une bonne poignée de main. Tout deux semblaient soulagé qu'il n'y ait pas trop de malaise. Mais il en avait un. Pourquoi une poignée de main et non un échange de baiser sur la joue ? Kate avait peur de brusquer Rick avec l'avancement de ses lèvres vers ses joues. Et aussi elle n'aime pas se faire rejeter. L'aurait-il rejeté ? Oh je crois qu'on ne le saura pas la. Après un dernier merci pour tout et un au revoir, entremêler des « bons courages » de Kate et du « ne détruit plus de méchant » de Rick, notre avocat se retrouva dans le froid de l'automne. Il marcha en silence, en regrettant presque de ne pas avoir accepté l'invitation de Kate. Après tout, ça n'engageait à rien.

- Tu as froid ma puce ?

Alexis le regarda avec ses yeux mouillé.

- Ok ... Car c'est toi.

Il fit demi-tour et sonna en bas de l'immeuble.

- Oui ?  
- L'avocat est un imbécile, il a froid et il habite assez loin, il n'a pas le goût de prendre un taxi, et de toute façon avec Alexis ce n'est pas facile. Tu me reconduiras demain matin chez moi ?

Pour seul réponse, le bizz de la porte qui s'ouvre. Rick eut un petit sourire et monta les deux étages rapidement. Ils ne refirent pas l'amour, mais Kate l'initia au PlayStation. Ils ne dormirent pas plus que quatre heures.

* * *

**Et c'est pas si terrible ? Il n'est pas si mal je trouve finalement...  
**

**Alors...ceux qui me connaisse, connais mes saut dans le temps...Alors le prochain chapitre ont va les retrouver combien de temps plus tard :p**

**Sur ce merci beaucoup de votre fidelité...et a la semaine prochaine**


	6. JuSt GiVe Me A rEaSoN

**Je suis enragee par le sneak peek, comme toujours il est celui qui souffe. Mais bon, voila un chapitre en avance :p Merci beaucoup d'être toujours présent a aimer cette fic...Il n'a aucun mot pour d'écrire chaque mot que vous me laissez, je les adores tous.  
**

**Tkoluigi: **Je pense que même Beckett ne crois pas a son excuse, mais elle le respect et ne lui en parle pas :p Si ils deviennent un couple, je vais l'écrire, je ne le ferai pas sur le fait accomplis, et tu n'Es pas loin dans le un mois, mais il n'aura aucun avancement...car ils ne se seront pas vue :p Merci d'être présente **  
**

**Audrey1986: **Merci :) En voila un autre :)

**Rach Bou :** je taime ! Que tu aimes ce chapitre et cette histoire est ce qui est le plus important. Car somnium est le plus beau defit en ecriture et je ladore

**crazyserie76: **Oui des partenaire, un peu différent, mais ils commence a devenir un peu partenaire. J'aime bien aussi qu'il sois handicapé de l'engagement, ça fait de drôle de situation. Oui il a sa fille, sauf qu'elle ne parle pas et demande la porte pour aller faire pipi...Et j'aimais l'idées de faire en sorte que Beckett initie Castle a la playstation...Merci de prendre le temps de commenter.

**Guest : **Voila la suite...l'attente a pas été trop longue ?

**Leoune51 :** Bonjour toi ! Je ne pourrais jamais en vouloir a personne de pas laisser de commentaire, tout le monde vit la vie qu'il vit ( oulala, beaucoup de vie ici ) Tu as mélanger un peu les chapitre, mais au moins tu les a lu :p Oui les sentiments de Kate sont plus mis en valeur, car ici tout est le contraire de la série...Elle sera plus franche envers elle même a propos de ses sentiments naissant. Et c'est un peu avant dimanche :p Et désolée, je suis Nord Américaine alors si tu me dit que tu as eu 29, je ne comprend pas...no le 14.5/20. Ici nous on fonctionne en %

**IFON91: **Merci, et un nouveau chapitre tout neuf.

**Thalex:** Merci, si tu aimes c'est bien alors :) Oui tu sens que Kate craque non...Mais il est tellement craquant, surtout dans mon histoire :p Et pour le retour chez Kate c,est définitivement pour lui, mais chut ne lui dit pas . Merciii je me lire

**Camlapro: **Merci d'aimer quand même :p Oui elle lui apprend la playstation...C'est bien je trouve :p Oui j'aime beaucoup Perlmutter et sa façon d'apprécier Castle, en dissant qu'il ne l'apprécie pas...J'aime ce genre de relation.

**Madoka**: Non pas de panne d'inspiration, chaque chapitre n'a aucune obligation de faire 10 pages words. J'ai mit mon idées et ça donner un chapitre plus court. Il va avoir des chapitres ou il ne se passera pas grand chose ( j'en prévois un qui se passe dans le lit tout le chapitre alors) C'est le but e l'histoire leurs relation, et comme ^ca va lentement, c'est la vie :p Oui la Licorne arrive, comme elle est moins 'populaire' elle a été mit au carreau :p Merci d'être toujours la

**Lacritique : **Non tu n'As pas gagné :p mais c'est correct je t'aime quand même tu sais...Voila le nouveau chapitre.

**Castle- BB156-Bones: **Oui ils aiment être ensemble, mais je crois plus qu'il ne le réalise pas...Voila la suite.

**DrWeaver :** Merci d'aimer...chère amie Facebook :) **  
**

**Mandou-Land : **Oui l'équipe de choc. Alexis hurle plus car son papa n'est pas la :p Je pense qu'ils aiment bien se faire l'amour. Tu es la seule qui a remarquer que ses lunettes étais son 'mur' Merci d'aimer tout ce que je fais, et en particulier quand c'Est de la psychologie.

**Alice :** l'épisode 23 était bien...Ça annonce une grande décision la semaine prochaine...Et je suis tout a fait d'accord avec la réaction de Castle ( en tout cas, ce qu'ont vois dans la B.A.) car l'Abandon ca le connais. Ils ne sont pas des lapins, ils se désirent et calme cette envie :p Oui un bond dans le temps...et Alexis sera encore de plus en plus hot.

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les commentaires.**

* * *

**Castle** : _You'd be good at it. You're both controlling and disapproving. You should really try it._  
**Beckett :**_ I'm not an "if at first you don't succeed" kind of a girl, Castle. When it comes to marriage, I'm more of a"one and done" type._  
**Castle **: _Hmm. Any serious candidates? (1x02)_

_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_-'Just Give me a Reason' Pink_

Après deux semaines interminables, voila de nouveau Maitre Castle de retour au 12th. Il avait du faire face au plus gros procès de sa carrière. Il avait même faillit le perdre. C'était un sentiment nouveau, et ça lui avait fait plaisir. Le sentiment dans le ventre que tout t'échappe lui avait donné des ailes. Il avait mit en avant son charme, ses sourires en coin, et une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Il avait dégagé son visage. Et les jurys avaient pensé de son côté. Il avait gagné, le méchant fut reconnu coupable et tout le monde était content. Et Rick était de retour à New York. Il avait justement gardé ça nouvelle coupe de cheveux, qui avait fait fureur auprès de sa collègue féminine et les jurys de sexe féminin. Cette coupe de cheveux des plus normal constituait a avoir fait la séparation de ses cheveux vers la gauche, séparant ses cheveux sur son front. Il avait comme ça un visage totalement découvert, sauf cacher par ses fameuses lunettes. Quelqu'un qui le connaissait pouvait découvrir une toute petite cicatrice sur le devant du front. Sa barbe était toujours présente, mais il l'avait trimé pour qu'elle paraisse belle et assez courte. Mais déjà avec sa nouvelle chevelure, il paraissait plus en forme, ou du moins plus ouvert au gens. Il était encore en habit, propre, mais il avait laissé la cravate dans la voiture et avait déboutonné les deux premiers boutons. Sa chemise était entrée dans son pantalon ... ou du moins la moitié. L'autre moitié était bien fripée et sortit du pantalon. Une masse s'écrasa sur sa cuisse. Alexis avait grossit en deux semaines. Il lui gratta le derrière des oreilles tout en levant les yeux vers les étages, il arrivait. Il prit la corde d'Alexis, car comme elle devenait géante, il ne voulait pas qu'elle jette quelqu'un par terre car elle serait exciter. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il ne regarda pas trop ou il allait et il fonça sur quelqu'un.

- Oh pardon ...

Il leva les yeux et plongea son regard bleu dans ceux si vert de Kate. Mais attendez une minute ! Quelque chose ne semblait pas être comme dans son souvenir. Il fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux vers son corps. Elle était en robe, elle avait un sac rouge et elle ... Quoi ? En robe. Il remonta aussitôt ses yeux dans les siens, le regard interrogatoire.

- Salut toi. Dit-elle.

Elle semblait de bonne humeur, elle avait une robe bleu assez collée au corps. Ok, il avait fait l'amour avec elle deux fois il y a deux semaines. Mais il avait l'impression de la voir pour la première fois. Il n'avait pas à baisser les yeux, elle était presque de sa grandeur, du aux talons. Elle avait ses cheveux courts peignés d'une façon coquette et un maquillage discret. Elle était époustouflante.

- Wow ...

- Ça fait deux semaines qu'on ne c'est pas vu monsieur l'avocat et ... Oh mais dis donc tu as grossis toi.

Elle se pencha pour caresser Alexis, qui réagit avec toujours d'entrain. Elle s'était mis en petit bonhomme pour être à la hauteur d'Alexis. Le regard de Castle tomba automatiquement dans le décolleté de Kate. Normal chaque homme aurait fait la même chose. Mais il releva son regard assez vite, car s'il avait remarqué Kate, il avait aussi vu qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il salua l'homme qui était à côté de Beckett, lui aussi habillé très chic. C'était Javier Esposito un des partenaires de Kate. Rick lui tendit la main que l'hispanique accepta avec fougue.

- Vous sortez dans une soirée ?

Il n'avait pas de jalousie dans sa voix, mais il avait toujours été possessif de ce qui avait pu avoir été à lui, même que qu'une journée ou deux. Il avait toujours détesté connaitre quelqu'un qui couchait avec une femme avec qui il avait couché. Il savait les femmes très comparatives. Et s'avoir qu'un autre fait mieux l'amour que lui n'était pas ce qu'il appréciait le plus. Kate caressait toujours Alexis, ses seins à la vue de Rick, qui se força à garder son regard dans celui de Javier.

- Non ... On est sur un cas incognito ... Undercover.

- Ah j'ai déjà fais ça moi aussi.

Kate c'était lever durant l'échange des deux hommes. Elle avait bien sur retenu un sourire a ce que Rick venait de dire. Elle avait encore très clairement le souvenir de Castle en kangourou et capuchon dans une ruelle sombre. Elle n'avait pas eu à le détailler pour remarquer sa petite cicatrice, ni qu'il c'était peigner. Très vite les deux hommes ne savaient plus quoi se dire et elle eut très vite deux paires de yeux la fixaient. Même si elle avait une paire d'yeux bleus et une brunes qui la fixaient, elle avait le regard fixé sur la paire bleue.

- Tu es revenu ?  
- Oui madame, je suis officiellement qu'au 12th maintenant ...  
- Plus de gros procès ... sauf s'il en a un au 12th.  
- Oui ... je compte sur toi ...  
- Aller à bientôt ...  
- Oui ... toujours.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, sans regarder le duo entrer dans l'ascenseur. Il aurait aimé la voir de dos, vous savez, question de lui voir les fesses. Une femme est toujours magnifique de dos, surtout quand elles savent qu'il a des hommes aux alentour. Les seules fesses qu'il toucha pour l'instant furent celle d'Alexis, question de la caresser. Elle adorait cette partie sensible. Et il ouvrit les dossiers devant lui. Il eut envie d'éclater de rire, car le premier était un pour brutalité policière ... envers Katherine Beckett. En deux semaines elle ne s'était pas ennuyer la demoiselle. Pendant que Richard retenait son rire devant un autre cas de brutalité policière envers elle. Katherine elle se mit derrière le volant pour se rendre à la mission. Esposito la regarda presque qu'avec un sourire.

- Quoi ?  
- Rien ...  
- Esposito !  
- Tu n'es pas une fille facile ... Tu n'es pas toujours sympathique avec nous ... Tu ne restes jamais au Old Haunt ... Tu n'es jamais contente de nous voir ... Mais l'avocat reviens et tu bats des paupières et tu lui souris.  
- Pas vrai !  
- Oh détective Beckett, tu veux passer un détecteur de mensonge ? Et entre toi et moi ... Il n'a rien d'intéressant cet homme.  
- Rien ! ... Il cache une grande mélancolie ... Il est si doux avec sa chienne mais avec les humains il est ... Oh !

Elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'elle était tombée dans le piège Esposito. D'une main elle lui tapa le bras. Elle démarra en silence, malgré qu'Esposito sembla tout heureux de sa découverte. Mais il n'avait pas tout comprit. Il n'avait pas vu qu'ils étaient similaires, que l'avocat et la détective avait un présent identique.

- Il est intriguant ... Tu verras tu tomberas sur son charme aussi Javier Esposito.  
- Alors tu avoue il te plait ?  
- Non ... Il m'intrigue ...  
- Ce n'est pas pareil ?  
- Je t'intrigue moi ... ça veux dire que je te plais ?  
- Tu es forte ... Mais moi je ne te fais pas des yeux doux ...  
- Non mais tu en fais à la légiste Parish ...  
- Qui t'a dis ... Ah maudit Perlmutter ...

Elle éclata de rire devant l'air grognon de son collègue. C'est vrai qu'elle était rarement une fille d'équipe. Elle n'était proche de personne. Elle n'allait jamais boire un verre avec eux après les enquêtes. Elle n'avait aucun plaisir à être avec des gens. Même si parfois le contact amical lui manquait. Elle se posa la question : Avait-elle vraiment réagit comme ce qu'Esposito disait devant Rick ? Si oui, l'avait-il remarqué ?

- Ok, assez parler de Rick …

- Rick ? Un avocat avec un prénom pour Kate Beckett !

- Arrête s'il-te-plait … On en est ou avec l'enquête ?

Esposito lui rappela en gros ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il la taquinait beaucoup, car malgré qu'elle soit réservée et qu'elle ne partage pas ses temps libres avec les gars, Javier trouvait qu'elle avait quelque chose de vulnérable. Et si elle avait besoin de son Rick pour se sentir plus vivante il n'aura qu'à donner une bonne tape dans le dos à cet avocat des moins sympathiques qu'il avait croisé. Beckett avait raison, le gars dégageait du mystère, il avait une de ses façons de lever un sourcil quand il n'était pas d'accord. Esposito était un ancien marine, et durant les deux jours que Castle avait passés au poste deux semaines auparavant, il avait eu le loisir de l'observer. Il n'avait tout d'abord pas fait confiance à cet homme. Il avait vite deviné qu'il se cachait derrière une façade. Il avait cru, a tord, qu'il était plus le genre minable que bon avocat. Mais il l'avait googler, et après 245 'recherches' il avait vite comprit que l'avocat se donnait juste un 'air' de bad boy. Ensuite le jour deux, il était arrivé avec un bébé chien. Il avait bien sur fondu devant cette chienne, qui portait le nom d'Alexis, mais ça mes amis personne ne le sait, monsieur le détective Javier Esposito avait une réputation de macho à garder. Une chose est sur, c'est qu'Espo allait faire attention aux taquineries qu'il va maintenant dire a Beckett, car elle semblait au courant pour son attirance pour la légiste Lanie Parish. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bar et que Kate se mit en mode undercover, elle était imbattable. Pas compliqué, elle était la meilleure partout. Mais la, dans un bar, dans une robe et dans une autre peau elle était tout un numéro. Elle ondula les hanches, lui caressa le cou, tout en lui parlant bien normalement du suspect que se trouvait à leur gauche. C'était quelque peu difficile de garder la tête froide. Mais ils n'eurent aucun problème à prendre le suspect. Kate s'était déhanchée jusqu'au bar, et la voila entourer de plusieurs homme. Ça avait prit en tout et partout que deux petite heures. Ils retournèrent au poste, question de l'interroger et surtout être sur qu'il est vraiment le coupable. Des arrivé au poste, les yeux de Beckett de portèrent automatiquement vers le tout petit bureau, qui se trouvait a être la salle conférence, de Castle. Il y était toujours, le nez plongé dans ses dossiers. Il se passa la main dans la barbe et quand il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez il croisa les yeux de Kate. Elle ne baisa pas le regard, et poussa l'audace à lui sourire. Il lui répondit par un sourire en coin et il leva devant lui un dossier. Elle se mordit la lèvre, il avait évidement son dossier pour une autre accusation de brutalité policière. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire avec Esposito.

Castle tant qu'a lui, il replongea dans un dossier d'un certain Kevin Ryan, un détective du 12th. Il avait eu un dossier criminel quand il était avec les narcotiques, et Montgomery voulait savoir si le jeune pouvait sans problème être pour la criminelle. Rick n'y voyait pas ou était le problème et le dossier aurait pu être régler en dix minutes, mais il était presque minuit et il travaillait sur un autre dossier. Celui de Ryan n'était que pour cacher sur celui qu'il étudiait. Le dossier Beckett, la mère. Au New Jersey il avait demandé de l'aide à une personne qui lui en devait une. Il attendait les résultats, et pendant ce temps la, il préférait travailler ici quand il était seul. Question de ne pas attirer les regards sur lui. Il ne vit pas le temps passer quand il vit une paire de cuisse devant lui. : Kate Beckett. Il leva les yeux et croisa son regard et remarqua qu'elle c'était changer.

- Ou est ta robe ?  
- Oh la robe a disparu ... Je n'interroge pas les suspect en robe ...  
- Tu n'interroge personne la

Elle lui sourit. Elle était contente de le revoir. Ils n'avaient pas échangé beaucoup durant les deux jours, mais il ne la croyait pas folle, ou du moins il était d'accord avec sa folie. Et ça c'était plus important que le beau corps de Demming ou qu'une soirée avec n'importe quel autre homme.  
Alexis ronflait au pied de son maitre.

- Pourquoi avoir accepté le poste ici ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Je suis sérieuse.  
- Moi aussi …

Ils se regardèrent en silence, un combat silencieux ? Ou ils avaient besoin se s'apprivoiser après deux semaines ? Leurs premier contact avait été tellement facile que le malaise était évident aujourd'hui. Avaient-ils besoin de clarifier leur relation ? Mais devant le regard de Castle, elle céda.

- Je ne sais pas, tu dois surement te faire plus de plaisir avec n'importe autre cas ... que des brutalités policière.  
- Bah ... je ne me fais pas de plaisir ...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'Est comme ça !  
- Et l'argent ?  
- Toi Kate ... Pourquoi tu es détective ... Ça doit être une passion pour être détective si jeune, tu as quoi 30 ans ?  
- 28 ans ...  
- Et ça fait combien d'année que ...  
- Deux ans ... Et tu connais mon dossier ... tu sais que non, c'était pas mon premier choix.  
- Être avocat non plus ... Pour moi.

Rick posa ses pieds sur la table, ou Kate était encore assise. Elle comprenait qu'une intimité, autre que sexuelle, était entrain de se créer. Elle bougea quelque peu question que ses cuisses touchent les jambes de l'avocat. Castle porta une main à ses lunettes et les retira. Elle l'avait vu sans ses lunettes il y a deux semaines, mais elle n'avait pas trop porté attention. Mais avec sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux et sa barbe plus courte, le voir sans lunettes était une expérience en soit. Il était beau. Même avec lunettes, mais sans, c'était tellement évident. Ses yeux paraissaient encore plus bleus, plus vrai, plus franc. Elle était comme hypnotisée par ce regard. Aucun homme avait eu se pouvoir sur elle, il n'avait qu'a la regarder, sans parler, qu'elle était connecté. Il faut dire que personne, en dehors de son père, n'avait cru la théorie du meurtre calculé. Et lui, avocat de renom, arrivait se déguiser en sans abris et partageait son opinion. Dans ses rêves les plus fous elle n'aurait jamais espérer rencontrer quelqu'un qui partageait ce qu'elle croyait si évident. Même Montgomery, son mentor, la croyait quelque peu folle. Mais ça comme tout le monde sait un peu, elle va découvrir plus tard pourquoi Montgomery ne l'a jamais encouragé. Retrouvons a nos deux coincés des sentiments, le regard l'un dans l'autre. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, question de l'interroger un peu sur lui, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Tom Demming

- Tu es la, je te cherchais ...

Rick sursauta et il remit rapidement ses lunettes. Et jeta son regard vers l'intrus. Kate avait toujours son regard planté sur Castle. Elle avait comprit. Les lunettes étaient son bouclier, son mur de défense. Quand elle vit Rick se lever, elle fit de même, et lança finalement un regard vers son amant.

- J'étais venu souhaiter bienvenue a Castle ...

- Il ne t'a pas représenté il y a deux semaines ?

Avant que Kate puisse répondre, Rick fut un pas vers le détective.

- Vous avez une avance sur moi ... Vous me connaissez, mais moi, je n'ai jamais entendu parlez de vous.  
- Kate m'a parlez de vous la semaine passé ... Tom Demming, détective spécialiste dans les crimes où il a comme motif un vol ...  
- Rick Castle, avocat spécialiste en brutalité policière ... Ou du moins ces temps-ci ...

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main devant une Beckett pas trop a son aise devant les deux hommes qui avait partagé son lit dans les deux dernières semaines. Mais le regard souriant de Demming lui apprit qu'il n'avait aucunes idées à ce que Castle avait pu avoir été. Il avait un talent ce Tom, c'est de tout prendre a la légère. Il s'avait ce qu'il était et ce qu'il avait a offrir, et ce n'était pas un avocat, assez froid, et réservé qui pouvait lui faire peur. Kate eut presque envie de sourire. Si Demming pouvait savoir que les hommes comme Castle étaient totalement attirant justement par son indifférence. Elle fit un dernier signe de tête à Castle et partit avec Tom. Elle ne devait rien à Rick, et elle ne fit rien qui puisse laisser paraitre de la jalousie. Mais tandis que Demming lui parlait de sa journée, durant tout le trajet jusqu'a chez elle. Kate Beckett se promit une seule et unique chose : Elle allait avoir Rick Castle à l'usure. Son bouclier, que sont ses lunettes, elle allait les faire disparaitre. Et c'était encore a lui qu'elle pensait quand Demming se mit à l'embrasser.

* * *

**Je déménage bientôt, donc les week end sont prit pour le déménagement, la peinture, le montage de meuble...Et non je ne vais pas au comic-con d'Ottawa qui se trouve a ne pas être trop loin de chez moi...J'étais supposée y aller, mais nah j'ai refuser :p**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne final, et je reste convaincu qu'on sera surprit. Je vois tellement le genre de final, ou Kate va prendre sa décision, mais qu'en pleine mission il se passe quelque chose et BANG Castle se prend une balle... ( Car il faut avouer que le gars est super chanceux, en 5 ans il ne c rien passer )**

**Alors a bientot chère amis...Oubliez pas de me dire comment vous avez trouver le chapitre !**


	7. Si Tu VeUx M'eSsAyEr

**Je ne parlerais pas ici de mon sentiment sur la final de la saison 5, car vous n'êtes pas sur cette fic pour ça...Mais surtout vous ne voulez pas savoir ma vision ultra psychologique sur leurs handicap des sentiments qu'ils sont encore...BREF ! Voici un autre chapitre de SoMnIuM :) C'est un chapitre ou ça commence l'évolution...commencer est peut-être un gros mot ! Lueur d'espoir peut-être mieux :p Merci d'être toujours fidèle a cette folie qu'est cette fic !  
**

******Rach'Bou : **Je ne suis pas la plus grand pro-Castle...C'Est Katic la plus pro-Castle, comme elle est la plus pro-Caskett...Mais passons Tu es vendu a Alexis, et avec le chapitre suivant tu est encore plus amoureuse de se chien...Merci, car même si j'écris un super long commentaire, rien n'égal que petit mais sinc;ere merci pour tout.******  
**

**DrWeave**r : Pourquoi ne pas intégré Demming ? :p J'aime bien Demming, comme j'aime bien Josh...j'aime pas Sorenson par contre lol c'est pour ^ca qu'il n'Est dans aucune de mes histoire lol Et merci !

**Leonhugo: **Bonjour un nouveau ( ou nouvelle ?!) merci d'Avoir pris le temps de commenter...J'Essais toujours de faire dans l'originalité...et je crois que je réussis parfois :p Merci d'Attendre la suite, jespère que ça n'a pas été trop long.**  
**

**Lacritique: **Pas grave il aura d'autre saut dans le temps, tu pourras toujours tomber pile dessus ;) tu vois comment je t'encourage ! Espo/Castle sera encore un peu ici...et voila Ryan. Comme dans la série Ryan/Castle sont très proche, je devais faire quelque chose comme ça non ? Mais a la sauce de McCartney par contre. Oui Lanie arrive, comme dans la série elle sera beaucoup moins importante ici, surtout qu'elle n'Est pas amie avec Kate...Si tu as des questions hésite pas...et merci pour le déménagement, il reste encore entre 2 et 3 semaines avant que tout sois fini**  
**

**Manoon: **oh oh tu té laisser avoir par cette histoire :) merci de me lire et d'être fidèle a mon cerveau déranger.

**CrazySerie76 : **On a tendance a oublier que Rick aussi a un mur autour de lui... Le monde ne voit que celui de Kate, car il est plus évident. Ont la vue cette semaine qu'il avait un bouclier :p Mais moi aussi quand l'idée met venu pour cette fic j'ai adorée l'idée...Alors voila le résultat pour un autre chapitre.

**Mandou-land: **Oui je devais aller au comic-con d'ottawa, et tu sais pourquoi...Mais je déménage bientot alors mes week end sont prit pour ça... Une chance que mon ami comprend...Surtout qu'il doit venir aider dans pas long. Et je vais a celui de San Diego, le plus gros. Pour X-files pour leurs 20 ans...UMMMM MULDDDERRR. Euh bref...Espo a toujours été protecteur envers Beckett, alors même si leurs relation n'Est pas trop défini Espo protège sa patronne. lol grillé, mais elle l'apprécie comme dans la série des le début. Merci de toujours aimer...

**Thalex:** Après avoir presque qu'envoyer des ninja assassin au canada pour le tuer a cause du Trône, j'ai poster un nouveau chapitre pour toi, juste pour toi :p Dis toi qu'il n'aura pas de baiser...MAIS ta menace de grève ma fait très peur :p Oui Kate commence a tomber amoureuse...qui dit que Rick c pas la même chose ? Ah non que de question tu vas les envoyer les ninja assassin ?

**Seve2904: **merci merci merci...alors jespère que tu signe avec ce chapitre :p

**Castle-BB156-Bones: **LOL non ici c'est pas le retour de Demming...car il n'avait jamais été la :p Peut-être pas de la jalousie, mais du moins des explications qui n'a même pas lieux d'être...car ils ne se doivent rien ne jamais oublier...Merci a toi d.être toujours la...Oh dis moi comment as-tu trouver la final nunuche de Bones :p

**Tkoluigi**: Une histoire d'amour facile n'est pas interessante :p Oui les deux se rapproche les coquins...Merci d'être fidèle...La licorne...bientot, si je te dis que j'ai commencer a l'écrire :)

**Madoka : **On a eu tout faux pour cette final quelque peu bizarre...Elle commence un peu a percé ces defenses, je crois plutot que c'est instictif de sa part, qui viens surement du fait qu'elle perce ses defenses...rohhh compliquer tout ça :p Ah Demming :) crois-tu vraiment qu'il est un obstacle...comme dans la série, il n'a pas durer longtemps...:) Merci chère amie d'être toujours la

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les commentaires.**

* * *

**C_astle: _**_You know what? This isn't about your mother's case anymore. This is about you needing a place to hide. Because you've been chasing this thing so long, you're afraid to find out who you are without it._**_  
_B_eckett: _**_You don't know me, Castle. You think you do, but you don't__ ( 3x24 )_

_Si tu veux m'essayer_  
_Mes mots mes caresses_  
_Me prendre ou me jeter_  
_Sans que l'on se blesse_  
_Si tu veux m'essayer - Florent Pagny_

La détective Beckett se trouvait dans la salle de repos quand elle entendit un homme injurier un parapluie, qui n'avait pas semblé utile. En effet Castle entra dans la pièce, ses lunettes à la main, les cheveux mouillés dans le visage.

- Dur matin ?

Rick sursauta et remit ses lunettes avec empressement. Elles étaient encore à moitié mouillées. Kate fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il remit ses lunettes si rapidement ? Quelque chose avait changé depuis hier ?

- Pas plus qu'à la normale ... sauf qu'aujourd'hui il pleut ...  
- Et tu aimes pas la pluie ?  
- Je l'adore, elle est représentative de mon humeur de tous les jours ... Sauf quand il vente en plus. Avoir de l'eau dans mes lunettes c'est pas agréable.  
- Enlève-les ...

Il avait lui même amené la conversation sur ses lunettes. Il la regarda par dessus eux, car comme elles avaient encore de l'eau sur les vitres, il ne put bien la voir.

- Oui je vais aller les nettoyer dans les toilettes ...  
- Pourquoi pas ici, tu pourrais te faire un café ...

Elle avait envie de voir son visage ruisselant d'eau, de le voir se dégager le visage de ses cheveux mouillés. Elle voulait le voir lui sourire. Elle avait une drôle de sensation dans le ventre. Pourquoi semblait-il froid avec elle ? A cause de Demming ? Elle le vit lui tourner le dos, question de se faire un café. Il semblait vraiment morose aujourd'hui, elle se dit qu'Alexis pourrait ... Alexis ?!

- Où est Alexis ?

Rick poussa un lourd soupir et se retourna vers elle. Il s'était nettoyer les lunettes dos a elle. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle le voit sans. Il avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait. Mais elle ne put lui en vouloir longtemps, car il semblait triste.

- Elle est chez le vétérinaire ...  
- Oh elle à quoi ?  
- Rien, je la fais opérer, je suis trop jeune pour être grand-père.

Voila son éternel sourire en coin, au moins elle avait encore droit a celui la. Avait-elle alors halluciné son comportement ? Non, il avait été trop instinctif. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et posa une main sur son bras. Il regarda les doigts de Kate jouer avec un pli de son manteau et comme elle resta silencieuse il releva les yeux et les plongea dans les siens.

- Tu vas la chercher quand ?  
- Demain …

Elle adorait plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Rick. Il était toujours neutre, mais elle aimait le bleu de ses yeux. Elle aurait aimé être capable de déchiffrer son regard, elle aurait pu comme ça savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête depuis hier. Pourquoi ne pas vouloir enlever ses lunettes devant elle. Il l'avait fait si naturellement hier. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui en faire part, quand un jeune homme entra.

- Mon Dieu c'est vraiment pas beau dehors…

Kate se décolla de Rick et ce retourna vers l'intrus qui la dérangeait dans une situation quelque peu tendu avec l'avocat.

- Bonjour, je suis Kevin Ryan, nouveau a la criminel …  
- Ummm

Beckett n'avait jamais été du genre très expressif, sauf pour un grand avocat encore plus mystérieux qu'elle. Castle pour sa part, il était très accueillant. Son camouflage, car il était très expressif, sauf quand il s'agissait d'une détective trop belle pour lui. Il s'approcha en souriant au nouveau lui tendit la main que Ryan lui serra avec plaisir. Kate l'entendit parler d'un ton tout joyeux, elle comprenait que c'était ça aussi un masque.

- Bonjour … Elle est la détective Kate Beckett, en quelque sorte ta chef … Moi je suis l'avocat …  
- … Richard Castle … c'est ça ?  
- Voila …

Kate regarda derrière son épaule et remarqua le regard de Rick planter sur elle. Elle ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi il l'intriguait autant. Il n'était même pas son genre d'homme, mais ses yeux, son sourire, tout en lui hurlait le charme. Elle semblait vouloir percer sa carapace et s'avoir qui est-il sans tout ce déguisement. Qui était-il vraiment ? Et elle soutient son regard pour lui prouver qu'elle sera la première femme à réussir à démolir se mur si épais qu'il semblait avoir construit autour de lui. Bizarre se dit-elle, car elle avait construit un mur aussi depuis la mort de sa mère. Mais là elle voyait un autre mur, qui semblait mieux construit que le sien. Il ne baisa pas le regard, il était lui aussi déterminer à ne pas céder en premier. Mais le nouveau semblait, lui n'avoir aucune carapace. Il jasait et jasait encore, tellement que Rick du couper le contact avec Kate. Esposito vint s'assoir sur la chaise a son bureau. Combien de temps c'était écoulé ? Deux, ou trois heures ? Elle leva les yeux vers l'hispanique, le regard interrogatif.

- Yo !  
- Yo toi-même !

Esposito lui sourit. Il devait s'avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup cette toute jeune femme, qui se trouvait être sa patronne, après Montgomery. Il n'avait jamais été contre avoir une femme comme chef, surtout quand elle était aussi jolie, et inaccessible. Car mes amis Javier Esposito était un charmeur né. Il était amoureux, ou du moins intéressé pas la médecin légiste Lanie Parish. Mais il trouvait ça dommage qu'une femme comme Kate Beckett perdait son temps avec Tom Demming, ou encore l'avocat Ricky Castle. Surtout ce dernier, Esposito voyait une forme de compétition, qui se savait pourtant perdant … du moins aux yeux de Beckett. Il s'avoua finalement qu'il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes. Oh, faites que Lanie ne rencontre jamais cet avocat de malheur. Au cas où. Donc revenons à nos moutons.

- Tu a vu le nouveau ?  
- Pas trop, je l'ai vu ce matin, mais il est avec Montgomery et Castle.  
- Castle ?  
- Oui Castle … l'avocat …  
- Je sais, mais il n'est plus Rick ?  
- Esposito !

Depuis quelque temps Kate avait remarqué que Javier Esposito semblait vouloir entrer dans un cercle qu'on appelle l'amitié. Elle ne savait trop ce qu'elle pensait de ça. Esposito était un bon partenaire, légèrement macho, mais très compétent. Il ne m'était jamais en doute ses décisions. Elle était bien avec lui, il était sans pression, peut-être qu'elle devrait être plus ouverte, plus amical.

- Pardon !

Esposito et Beckett leva les yeux vers un Castle au visage suppliant.

- Je pourrais, je ne sais pas moi ... aller manger avec toi pour diner ...  
- Moi ? Demanda Esposito  
- Peu importe qui, tant que je ne suis plus avec Ryan.

Les trois se tournèrent en même temps vers un Ryan qui était, aujourd'hui, confiné aux archives, et qui s'était trouvé un petit coin, juste sur le même bureau où Castle travaillait. Quand il se sentit observé, Kevin Ryan leur fit un signe de la main tout sourire. Il semblait tout heureux d'être à la criminelle, et comme Rick avait été le seul gentil avec lui, le jeune avait décidé de rester collé à lui. Kate regardait toujours Ryan quand elle sentit le regard des deux autres plantés sur elle. Esposito semblait tout heureux d'avoir eu potentiellement raison pour Castle et elle. Rick lui, semblait juste désireux d'être ailleurs même s'il pouvait se faire bombarder de question par Kate.

- Moi je suis libre pour diner...  
- Pas moi malheureusement, mais ont se reprend Bro'

Esposito se leva et en passant derrière Castle il lui donna une bonne tape sur l'épaule. Rick grimaça tout en regardant Kate. Javier avait tendance a exagérer tout, comme le fait d'appeler tout les hommes Bro'. Ou c'était une façon d'avertir qu'il appréciait Rick finalement. Car qui pouvait se vanter de troubler Kate Beckett ? Rick s'assit quand même a la place d'Esposito, sur la chaise au côté du bureau de Beckett. Il ouvrit le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains. Et quand il vit du coin de l'œil Ryan s'approcher de lui il marmonna quelque chose que Beckett ne comprit pas.

- Bonjour !  
- Ummm

Kate aimait bien paraitre imposante devant les nouveaux. Elle avait toujours de la difficulté avec les gens trop gentil. Comme s'ils cachaient quelque chose. Mais ici, Ryan était tout simplement juste gentil

- Castle tu reviens, ou je me commande a manger seul ?  
- Non non je vais diner avec Beckett, question de discuter de son dossier ...  
- Oh, ok ... alors à bientôt bon diné ... Au revoir vous deux.

Et le voila repartit tout joyeux vers le bureau.

- Oula, parfois j'envie ce genre de monde.

Kate en fut surprise. Il semblait tout différent de ce matin. Ou encore la, elle se faisait des idées. Il la rendait folle. Comment une personne peut être aussi mystérieuse?

- Alors on y va monsieur ... J'ai faim moi.

Rick se leva, ajusta sa chemise et marcha jusqu'a l'ascenseur. L'habitacle semblait trop petit pour eux. Ou Kate se trouvait a être en manque d'avocat. Il sentait bon, il avait peigné ses cheveux depuis se matin, mais une petite mèche rebelle lui tombait toujours sur le front, même quand avec un brin de manque de patience il essaya de la replacer. Bref, il lui avait manqué physiquement durant ses deux semaines et un jour. Ils restèrent en silence. Pour lui c'était surement du au fait qu'il avait réagit un peu fortement ce matin. Mais il ne croyait pas la voir si tôt, et surtout il avait pensé a elle, et a ce détective spécialiste en quoi déjà ? Mais bon, il n'aurait pas du réagir comme un copain jaloux. Car il n'était pas un copain, et surtout qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. Elle ne lui devait totalement rien. Mais elle lui avait quand même mentit pour le gars. Elle était avec quelqu'un et lui avait été infidèle. Comme connecté a lui, sans le regarder elle dit tout simplement.

- Tom et moi ne sommes pas en couple ... Il fait du combat extrême et moi aussi. On s'entraine ensemble, et ont se fait du extra plaisir ... Et aussi, je ne savais pas que tu devais revenir hier.  
- Et ça aurait changé quoi, en sachant que je devais revenir hier ?

Kate allait répondre qu'elle aurait annulé avec Demming, mais elle su que ça aurait été faux. Elle aurait surtout paniqué de le revoir et elle n'aurait pas changé ses plans. Mais elle décida de ne pas lui répondre. Ils sortirent du poste, il pleuvait encore, et aucun des deux ne semblaient s'en préoccuper.

- Ma voiture est à deux coins de rue ...  
- La mienne ici, dans le stationnement du poste ... Tu devrais demander une place au capitaine.  
- J'aime marcher ...

Ils choisirent un restaurant tranquille, il avait peu de monde pour le midi. Rick sortit le dossier et l'ouvrit sur la table, en attendant leur repas.

- Je ne pense pas sortir la même théorie qu'il y a deux semaines, et je crois qu'il veut vraiment avoir justice.  
- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir une tache à mon dossier.  
- Tu ne penses pas à ça avant de frapper ?  
- Il le méritait ...  
- J'en doute pas Kate, le trou du cul reste trou du cul même si ont le défigure.

Beckett porta son verre de bière à sa bouche et lui sourit. Il la regardait souvent par dessus ses lunettes, il avait encore son sourire en coin si sexy. Il avait les premiers boutons de sa chemise détachés, comme c'était souvent le cas, mais elle voyait son cou. Et elle avait une envie folle d'y mordre la peau qu'elle voyait. Comment un homme pouvait-il vous faire autant d'effet avec un sourire et un regard ?

- Il n'est pas défiguré ...  
- Non je sais ... Mais il ne faut pas se faire justice ... Surtout sur ce dossier la.  
- Pardon ?  
- Il est relié au dossier de ta mère ... Tu crois qu'en me laissant l'étudier je ne connaitrais pas toute les personnes impliqués ?

Elle détestait être aussi découvert, elle n'était pas sur d'aimer ça, qu'une autre personne en sache autant sur le dossier de sa mère. Elle ne savait plus trop où se situer. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle croisait quelqu'un relié au dossier de sa mère, elle perdait la carte. Et cette fois-ci ça pouvait entacher sa réputation. Elle se passa la main sur le visage, et décida de faire ce qu'elle fait toujours, d'attaquer.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Tu crois ? Tu penses que depuis que je l'ai dans les mains, il n'a pas une journée ou je ne cherche pas quelque chose pour avancer.  
- Et tu ne m'en parle pas.  
- Pourquoi je le ferais ?  
- Pourquoi ... Po ... Pour qui tu te prends. Coucher avec moi ne te donne pas tout les droits.

Elle avait dit ça un peu plus fort, les quelques personnes présent dans le restaurant se tournèrent vers eux. Kate se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle y entra, côté femme, il y avait trois petites cabines, elle alla s'enfermer dans la dernière, celle collée au mur. Elle s'assit sur le siège, le visage entre ses mains. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait surement rien trouvé de nouveau et elle c'était défoulée sur lui.

- Tu crois que le sexe me donne toute les raisons du monde ?

Elle sursauta à la voix de Castle. Elle l'entendit qu'il poussait les deux autres portes pour être certain qu'ils étaient seuls. Elle vit ses pieds devant la porte de sa petite cabine. Elle ne cacha pas un sourire, de toute façon il ne la voyait pas. Il avait du courage d'entrer dans les toilettes des femmes.

- Tu réagis toujours comme une enfant quand il s'agit de ta mère ?

Il avait de la provocation dans sa voix. Elle l'avait pourtant sentit, mais elle tomba dedans a pied joint. Elle ouvrit la porte avec violence et lui fit face. Il avait le regard foncé, la bouche entrouverte.

- Comment oses-tu me juger ?  
- Je constate ...

Elle était en colère. Elle sortit de la cabine, le bouscula au passage. Il était maintenant dos à la porte de la cabine où Kate était sortie. Ils étaient en plein combat de regard. L'atmosphère changea drastiquement. Elle le poussa dans la cabine et y entra avec lui. Il trébucha légèrement sur le siège de toilette.

- Est-ce qu'une enfant a ce genre d'envie ?

Et elle s'attaqua à sa ceinture de pantalon. Il étouffa un grognement et lui arracha les mains de sur lui. Il lui empoigna les fesses, l'a prit dans ses bras et l'accota dos au mur. Elle encercla ses hanche des ses cuisses et ondula contre lui. Voila, deux semaines, et ça avait été trop long pour la jeune fille. Elle n'y avait pas pensé, mais la, maintenant qu'elle était contre lui, elle remarqua qu'il lui avait manqué. Il avait la tête penché sur ses seins qu'il caressait par dessus le chandail de Kate. Pour sa part elle lui mordit quelque peu les cheveux, question étouffer une envie de gémir. Il se frotta sur elle, sentant son désir monter a chaque frottement. Elle lui prit le menton pour échanger un regard avec lui. Il avait le même désir pressant qu'elle. Elle lui embrassa alors le cou, question qu'elle aussi puisse gouter a sa peau.

- On ... ne peut pas ... enlever les vêtements.

Kate reconnu pas sa voix tellement elle était gonfler de désir. Rick déposa son front contre le sien, question de calmer sa respiration qui ne semblait pas être en accord avec lui. Il la déposa par terre et la tourna face au mur. Il lui baissa le pantalon et avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui croyait pas possible, il lui caressa les fesses. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait le temps de la caresser. Ils n'avaient fait l'amour que deux fois avant celle-ci. Kate s'avait parfaitement quelle était la torture qui s'en venait. Elle posa ses bras sur le mur et s'y cacha le visage tandis que les doigts de Rick venaient d'entrer en contact avec la source de sa féminité. Se qu'il sentit sur ses doigts lui apprit que Beckett était aussi impatiente que lui. Il se déboutonna et baissa quelque peu sont pantalon, question de pouvoir jouir d'une liberté de mouvement. Il posa ses mains, une sur les hanches de la jeune femme et l'autre sur ses fesses et entra en elle avec un plaisir évident. Dans cette position elle put le sentir mieux, et se mordit la peau du bras quand il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient plus lent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude. Les mains de Rick se mirent à lui caresser toute la longueur du dos pour finir sa course sur ses fesses. Il avait les mains douces d'un homme qui n'avait pas un métier manuel. Il semblait oublier ou il était. Il ne pensait qu'a la jeune femme dos à lui. Il se coucha légèrement sur elle, et pour se faire il du se pencher quelque peu ce qui fit pousser un gémissement plus fort de la part de Kate. Il lui embrassa le cou avec ferveur. Les cheveux courts de la jeune femme étaient a ce moment la très propice. Il se remit droit et au passage il lui avait caressé les seins. Il lui empoigna les hanches et se mit à creuser les reins plus rapidement. Elle bougea elle aussi ses hanches a sa rencontre ce qui les propulsa dans un monde qu'eux seuls pouvaient partager. Kate se soutenait qu'avec un bras sur le mur, tandis que l'autre était étiré vers l'arrière pour qu'à chaque mouvement elle puisse lui toucher les fesses. Elle sentit qu'entre eux la peau commençait à devenir humide, elle sentit parfaitement chaque mouvement en elle. Kate n'en pouvait plus, elle sentit les doigts de Rick se crisper sur ses hanches et avec un mouvement puissant il laissa sortir un râle. Et quelques secondes après lui, elle se raidit à son tour. Elle se mit droite, et colla son dos contre la poitrine de Rick, qui l'entoura de ses bras pour déposer un léger baiser dans son cou. Elle remonta son pantalon, pendant qu'il faisait de même.

- Tu as tout un moyen toi pour prouver ton point !

Kate éclata de rire à ce qu'il venait de dire. Ils sortirent le plus discrètement possible des toilettes. Ils étaient de nouveau assit a leurs table et la serveuse vient de renseigner s'ils étaient correct et prêt a recevoir leurs repas. Rick replaça ses lunettes et fit son plus beau sourire à la serveuse. Il lui indiqua que tout était bien et qu'ils avaient faim. Kate sentait encore le plaisir dans son ventre. Mais il lui fallait mettre les choses au clair.

- Castle ?  
- Ummm

Il avait la bouche pleine de nouille à la carbonara. Il avait encore son regard assez foncé de désir.

- A chaque nouvelle piste ... pour le dossier de ma mère tu m'en parles !  
- Si toi a chaque fois que tu veux démonter quelqu'un qui a rapport au dossier de ta mère, tu m'appelles.

Ils mettaient tout les deux des conditions. Mais étais-ce vraiment pour le dossier Johanna Beckett ? Où c'était un sens cacher pour se dire de nouveau : C'est plaisant le sexe avec toi, mais pas d'attache. Une chose est sur, ils se promirent de rien ce cacher sur le dossier Beckett, et en même temps de leurs yeux, ils se promirent de ne pas s'attacher. Mais, si encore, ils sentaient le besoin de justifier cette relation pas orthodoxe c'est peut-être que c'était trop tard. Ou peut-être pour seulement un des deux.

* * *

**Alors ça avance a votre gout...LACRITIQUE :D il aura un saut dans le temps pour le prochain chapitre ! De combien ? :)**

**Le trône devrait être sortit au courant du week end et la LICORNE aussi...ici au canada nous avons un grand week end c férié lundi :) a bientot**


	8. SkIn

**Oui je sais il a plus de chapitre de Somnium qui sort c'est temps-ci. J'essais de prend la méthadone pour cette histoire, mais elle est ma drogue alors j'essais de rattrapper mon retard pour le Trône, je vous promet un autre gors chapitre pour le fou et la reine. Bah sinon, voila SoMnIuM...ça va devenir intéressant la. En tout cas c'est ultra plaisant pour moi de l'écrire.  
**

**Lacritique : **TU AS GAGNÉE ! Tu dois me dire ce que tu veux comme cadeau et je te le met dans un chapitre :p J'aime bien la relation ryan/castle alors je devais le mettre, mais elle ne sera pas aussi facile la relation. Voila Kate pas d'amis = Lanie n'Est pas son amie lol Il est superman c bon :p Merci de toujours lire.

**Mandou-land: **Mon Castle est juste plus triste :p il est pas si mystérieux. :) Oui ils s'attache ils le savent mais un ne veux pas :p

**Camlapro : **Ils avancent un peu plus ici :p merci de laisser un petit mot, c'est apprécié

**Eylla : **je préfère comment ton pseudo s'écrivait sur un autre site. Pour ce qui est de leur couple...qui sait p-e que oui p-e que non...Avec ce qui s'en vient...Merci de me donner des idées...et de toujours me corriger.

**IFON91 :** merci beaucoup de me lire :) tant que tu aimes c'est bien.

**DrWeaver** : Demming est peut-être la pour rester...et kate et rick ne savent pas qu'il sont fait l'un pour l'autre :p merci d'être toujours la

**Manooon :** Moi je t'adore, si tu dis que tu aimes mon esprit déranger je t'adore :p alors voila un autre chapitre :)

**lille76 : **que veux dire décalé ? je suis nord Américaine et je ne comprend pas trop cette expression :D, mais sinon WOW merci ! Tu as embarquer dans les 7 chapitres avec un plaisir évident...Alors moi je suis comblé...Merci encore.

**Tkoluigi :** Une promesse a la castle et beckett sauce McCartney donne pas toujours ce qu'on souhaite, mais il a un avancement oui en espérant que tu trouvera bien ce petit chapitre léger.

**Shoukapik** : REBIENVENUE...:p ma théorie super folle est un peu longue a d'écrire, si tu la veix je te fais un mp :p castré est pour les male, car c'Est le couille, alors il a stérilisé Alexis... J'aime bien ton frère, vive la levrette :p A bientot ma chère :) et merci de me suivre dans cette folie

**seve2904** : Merci, je fais tout mon possible pour qu'elle soit la meilleur que j'ai écris...En tout cas, elle est ma préférée a moi :p

**Thalex** : Peut-être un bissous...non j'aime pas UN bissous moi...Oui la scène d'amour avait plus de tendresse car ils commence comme tu dis a être fou l'un de l'autre, alord va les aider a comprendre. Je ne veux pas rejoindre les autre au bucher ( p-e Josh qui sait ;) ) Merci j'ai toujours pas eu de visite de Ninja ASSASSIN

**Madoka** : Castle n'a pas été plus con que Beckett dans la final...Juste eux même des handicapé des sentiments :p Mais bon, non non c'Est bien encore Beckett qui est accusé de brutalité...et pour mes scène de sexe, je n'écris plus comme a l'époque de l'Escargot :p Merci a toi d'être toujours la.

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les commentaires.**

* * *

**Castle : **_Undercover. I like it. You might want to pop another button just in case. (3x10)_

_Don't hold back,  
You know I like it rough.  
Know I'm feelin ya, huh.  
Know you liking it, huh._

_- 'Skin' Rihanna_

Un mois était passé depuis leurs ébats dans les toilettes du restaurant. Kate avait à peine tenu sa promesse de l'appeler avant qu'elle explose pour le cas de sa mère. Tout comme Rick, il ne lui disait pas tout ce qu'il pouvait découvrir sur le dossier Johanna. Mais encore une fois maitre Castle avait réussi un miracle. Le procès n'avait pas eu lieu. Elle avait reçu aujourd'hui une lettre lui annonça qu'on laissait tomber les accusations. Depuis les quatre semaines, ils avaient étés prendre un verre ensemble de temps en temps, mais il n'avait pas eu de séance sexe depuis celle troublante du restaurant. Mais elle s'ennuyait seule chez elle. Un samedi tranquille n'était pas fait pour elle. Demming n'était pas disponible, et sérieusement c'est lui qui l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer qu'il n'était pas disponible aujourd'hui. Car Kate s'en foutait royalement. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : voir Rick. Elle savait où il habitait par un heureux hasard. Il y a quelques jours il lui avait demandé de le reconduire lui et Alexis. Alors voila ont était samedi et elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait devant sa porte. Comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus elle cogna a la dite porte.

- Ne bouge pas ... J'ARRIVE !

Kate fronça les sourcils, était-il seul ? Où s'était à Alexis qu'il parlait ? Elle ne se posa plus trop la question quand il ouvrit la porte. Il était torse nu, jean détaché, sa poitrine imparfaite mais tellement agréable a caresser, était mouillée. Ses cheveux étaient défaits et légèrement mouillé aussi. Ses lunettes se trouvaient au bout de son nez, et d'un geste il les remonta. Il était excitant à souhait, mais surement pas seul.

- Oh Kate ... Dieu merci, un peu d'aide ...

Elle fronça d'avantage les sourcils, mais il lui prit le bras et la fit entrer. Il lui donna rapidement un baiser sur la joue, la débarrassa du manteau, et l'entraina ... vers la salle de bain. Alexis s'y trouva, elle était devenue assez grosse et Kate savait qu'elle n'avait pas encore atteint sa grosseur complète. Mais la chienne était elle aussi légèrement mouillée, alors Kate comprit et éclata de rire.

- Tu n'es pas capable de laver ton chien ...  
- Oh hé, ne sous-estime pas Alexis ...

Alexis était assit devant le bain, qui était rempli d'eau et de mousse, et la chienne semblait s'amuser au dépend de son maitre qui ne souhaitait que la laver. Kate éclata de rire, et Alexis se mit à aboyer d'excitation et se leva pour venir se frotter sur Kate. Elle ne semblait pas réaliser qu'elle était rendu assez grosse, et comble du malheur le plancher était glissant, elle fit tomber Kate.

- Alexis ... laisse la visite tranquille ...

Mais maitre Castle, avocat de renom, homme sans le sourire facile, avait à cet instant un mal fou de se retenir de rire, devant le regard débité de Kate. Cette dernière regarda son avocat, son amant, l'homme qui prenait trop de place dans sa vie. Il tenait son chien par le collier, debout, le regard presque trop rempli de larme, car il se retenait pour ne pas rire. Alexis elle, gémissait, elle voulait jouer et se faire flatter.

- Ok Rick ... A go ont la met dans le bain, tu la tiens et je la lave.  
- Oh merci merci ... Je ferai tout ce que tu veux ...

Avait-il vraiment dit ça ? Oui, mais il ne comprenait pas l'étendu du : je ferai tout ce que tu veux. Mais durant un instant leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. Durant ses moments, qui devenaient au fils des semaines de plus en plus fréquents, Kate se disait qu'ils allaient devoir faire un travail sur eux même pour être capable d'être ce qu'ils ont toujours voulut être. Mais durant ces longues secondes ou elle plongeait dans son regard bleu, elle se dit que tout peux arriver avec cet homme. Il était source de surprise, mais elle en était à chaque fois surprise. Elle savait qu'il commençait à devenir essentiel a sa survie a elle.

- On verra ça plus tard ... Alors ... GOOOO !

C'était presqu'un cri de guerre que Kate venait de lancer. Ou c'était le go pour Alexis pour courir partout. Ne jamais, mais jamais oublier qu'elle était un Saint-Bernard, qu'elle grossissait vite, et devenait lourde. Mais elle réussi a passé entre les deux adulte, qui se rentrèrent dedans. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kate touchait la poitrine de Rick, mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas le caresser. Lui ne semblait pas réaliser le trouble de son amie, non, il ne voyait que sa chienne qui se promène maintenant partout dans l'appartement, mouillant ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

- Va l'attirer vers moi, dès qu'elle entre dans la salle de bain, je la prends et je la mets dans le bain.

Kate se secoua la tête, troublée par la proximité qui n'était pas nouvelle entre lui et elle. Mais c'était la seule fois, ou il se trouvait si peu habillé, sans qu'elle soit par-dessus lui, et lui sous elle. Il sentait différent, ou c'était le fait qu'elle était près de lui depuis un mois sans avoir rien fait. Elle n'était pas venue ici pour ça, Kate était venue le voir pour partager une journée entre ami. Alors elle alla vers Alexis, qui a sa vu venait vers elle toute contente. Kate lui tapota le flanc, et lui flatta la tête. Elle adorait Alexis, comme faire autrement, Castle l'amenait toujours avec lui, et c'était une bonne chienne.

- Ok Rick ... tu es prêt ?  
- Toujours !

Alors Kate prit un jouet du chien et le lança vers la salle de bain, ou plutôt sur Rick. Alexis voyant ça courut et sauta sur son maitre, les faisant tomber dans la baignoire. Le gros 'sluch' et les jolis mots d'oiseau que Rick venait de dire, firent sourire Kate. Elle n'avait pas voulu le lancer sur lui. Mais elle avait son regard vers lui et il était tellement bien placer pour attraper Alexis, qu'elle avait tout simplement lancé le jouet sur lui. Quand elle entra dans la salle de bain, Alexis était déjà sortit de la baignoire et Rick essaya tant bien que mal d'en sortir. Il faut dire qu'à cause du savon, le tout était glissant. Alors toujours en riant Kate s'approcha de Rick et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir de la baignoire. Il sembla grognon mais il accepta sa main. Elle tira de toute ses forces, et une fois sortit du bain, tout deux tombèrent sur le plancher glissant. Beckett ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'essayer de laver le chien aurait pu être aussi fantastique. Rick la rejoignit dans le rire. Et tout deux était toujours assis, fesses sur le plancher mouillé, Rick tout trempé et Kate à moitié. Il était beau quand il riait, elle se surprit à lui regarder les lèvres. Elle n'avait encore jamais gouté à ses lèvres. Elle allait oser, mais Rick prit les devant, il mit sa main sur son cou et l'approcha de sa bouche. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, leurs bouches s'ouvrirent automatiquement et leurs langues firent enfin connaissance. Les mains de Rick plongèrent dans ses cheveux et le puissant gémissement qui sortit de sa bouche donna des frisson a Kate. Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement, ils se décollèrent juste le temps pour reprendre leur souffle et replonger vers les lèvres de l'autre. Elle se félicita d'être déjà à moitié mouillé, car sinon avec leurs gémissements sonores elle serait déjà mouillé. Mais un bruit d'eau les fit se séparer. Alexis était assit dans le bain, son jouet dans la bouche, et branla la queue, ce qui donna comme effet d'arroser les humains encore assit par terre. Rick poussa un grognement et se mit à genoux. Kate pour sa part rigola quelque peu. Vive Alexis, s'ils avaient su que pour la faire entrer dans le bain, il fallait l'ignorer, ils l'auraient fait avant. Rick se leva péniblement et Kate fit de même.

- Je t'aide à la laver ?  
- Ça ne sera pas de refus.

Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres tendrement sur les siennes. Elle avait des vagues dans son ventre. Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces, sa barbe tout autant, bizarre elle aurait cru qu'elle aurait gratté un peu. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer et agresser sa bouche, Kate se contenta de lui caresser les joues du bout de ses doigts. Il retira sa bouche, et avec un sourcil levé il regarda sa chienne.

- A nous deux Alexis...

Et le lavage du chien commença. Alexis avait tendance a se secouer souvent, ce qui avait l'avantage de ne pas mouillé encore plus nos deux handicapé des sentiments. Ils étaient déjà ultra mouillé. Pour avoir une bonne liberté de mouvement, Kate enleva sa chemise. Elle se retrouvait donc en soutien gorge. Rick qui parlait tout bas a sa chienne pour la calmer, dérapa en pleine phrase. Il avait les lunettes remplis d'eau, et comme il ne regardait que les seins de Kate, la tête penché, elles tombèrent à l'eau. Kate plongea ses mains dans le bain avant lui et en sortit les lunettes. D'un geste rapide elle les essuya avec la serviette qui se trouvait à sa porté et les mit sur son nez. Elle fronça les sourcils. Était-ce normal qu'elle puisse voir parfaitement avec ses lunettes ? Elle se retourna vers lui, en se força a loucher. Rick ne semblait pas vouloir rire, il lui prit les lunettes du nez et les remit.

- Elles n'ont aucune correction tes lunettes.  
- Je sais ...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je me sens mieux avec ...

Katherine Beckett avait toujours été de nature provocante. Ça lui avait souvent nuit, mais parfois ça l'aidait a avancer. Elle espéra qu'ici la deuxième option serait la bonne. Elle tendit la main vers le visage de Rick, et lui retira les lunettes. Il se laissa faire.

- Tu es beau, avec ou sans ... Pour ma part, je te trouve magnifique sans.

Au travers sa barbe elle le vit serrer les mâchoires. Alexis était couché dans le bain, le museau sur le rebord, semblait elle aussi admirer son maitre à l'état naturel. Rick eut un spasme au visage, comme si il essayait de paraitre naturel. Il se retourna vers son chien.

- Aller ont va finir de te laver ...

Kate se tourna vers Alexis a son tour et prit le visage de Rick entre ses mains et lui remit ses lunettes et lui sourit. Rick les rajusta et lui en fut très reconnaissant de ne lui avoir rien demandé. Donc ils finirent par venir a bout d'Alexis, elle fut bien laver et plus ou moins sèche. Mais a présent le soleil était couché, Rick avait prêté du linge a Kate en attendant que les siens soit secs. Ils étaient tout les deux assit, un verre de vin a la main et rigolèrent de leur journée avec Alexis. Cette dernière ronflait de son mieux, toute propre. Quand la laveuse que Castle fut terminé, annonçant que le linge était prêt, Rick lui proposa de rester souper.

- Je vais faire des pâtes, et j'ai toujours la difficulté d'en faire pour une personne, alors Alexis se retrouve a se sacrifier ...  
- Elle doit être malheureuse ... Je ne sais pas Rick, j'ai beaucoup de truc à faire.  
- Ok oublie l'excuse des pâtes ... Je veux que tu restes, pour te remercier pour ton après-midi perdu a essayer et réussir a laver Alexis.

Elle souhaitait rester, mais elle avait une peur bleue de ses sentiments. L'embrasser avait été mieux que dans ses rêves. Oh mon Dieu ses rêves, oui mes amis elle avait rêve d'embrasser maitre Castle, et ce a plusieurs reprises. Mais elle le vit retirer ses lunettes et les mettre sur la table.

- Je te promets de pas les remettre de la soirée ...  
- Rick ...  
- J'ai envie que tu restes ...

En pleine lumière, elle put voir ses yeux. Bleus, magnifiquement bleus. Il avait de longs cils ce qui le rendait tellement beau. Elle se sentit fondre a mesure que les lèvres de Castle s'étirèrent en un sourire des plus sexy. Elle avait déjà perdu, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il ai l'impression qu'elle fut facile.

- Il se fait tard ... Demain c'est ...

Le visage de Rick se referma d'un coup, il reprit ses lunettes et les remit sur son nez. Elle se maudit au plus profond d'elle même. Pourquoi se bouffer l'esprit avec des questions ou des peurs impossible a comprendre. L'avocat lui avait offert le plus bel après-midi depuis la mort de sa mère, et elle le remerciait par ses peur. Elle le vit lui sourire, mais elle avait un pincement au cœur, par la froideur de son regard. Kate se leva de la table, lui retira les lunettes.

- Tu ne les remets pas par contre ...

Une lueur passa rapidement dans le regard dénuder de Rick.

- Oui patronne.

Il ne semblait pourtant pas plus content qu'elle accepte. Mais il plongea son regard dans le sien et ce fut leur premier échange sans obstacle. Un échange silencieux, tranquille, mais intense, qui fut coupé par un Rick qui se leva de table.

- Tu aimes les crevettes ?  
- Oui ...  
- Parfait.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Kate sentit tout son être se mettre à trembler au touché humide des ses lèvres contre les siennes. Rick se décolla, mais il avait toujours son regard dans son âme. Sans son armure il lui semblait être encore plus dangereux. Il lui passa une main sur son visage, s'il sentait Kate trembler il n'en fit aucun commentaire. Elle lui attrapa le col de chemise et l'attira vers sa bouche avec violence. Je crois que le souper va attendre un petit peu, non ? Rick répondit pourtant avec douceur à cette agression. Il semblait trop content de découvrir la sensation de ses lèvres contre sa bouche qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher le moment par leur violence habituel. Kate quitta le col pour plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux, mais tout en gardant la bouche de Rick contre la sienne. Ils se séparèrent que le temps de reprendre leurs souffles et ils reprirent l'assaut de leur découverte buccale. Rick prit le visage de Kate entre ses mains et la décolla de lui.

- Je crois que je vais laisser tomber l'ail avec les crevettes ...

Kate éclata de rire, et lui rajusta la chemise qu'elle avait quelque peu défaite.

- Tu auras besoin d'aide ?  
- Non ... tu peux regarder la télévision, je déteste le monde qui me regarde travailler.

Sur ce il disparu dans la cuisine. Kate était encore troubler par le baiser passionner qu'il venait de partager. Que voulait dire toute cette histoire ? Était-elle entrain de tomber amoureuse ? Et comment pouvait-elle savoir, elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse. Elle entendit un gros bruit venant du salon, et elle vit Alexis courir vers la cuisine apeuré.

- Kate ... Alexis a fait tomber quelque chose, tu pourrais ...  
- Oui, oui je le ramasse.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon/chambre de Rick et découvrir la source du gros bruit. Une grosse boite était tombée, surement Alexis qui avait fouiné où elle n'aurait pas dû. Quand Kate se pencha pou ramasser le tout, elle vit que s'était des manuscrits, avec comme nom Richard Castle. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la cuisine, elle ramassa au plus vite la boite, mais garda un manuscrit : «_ Flowers for your grave_ ». Elle se retourna vers la cuisine, puis s'assit et commença à lire. Elle plongea dans la lecture dés les premières pages. L'écriture était fluide, excellente, parfaite quoi. Elle n'entendit même pas Rick l'appeler de la cuisine. Par contre quand il en sortit.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

Elle sursauta au son de sa voix. Kate se sentit légèrement coupable, mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Le chien avait fait tomber la boite, Rick lui avait demandé d'aller voir, elle avait vu ce roman merveilleux ... Mais elle ne dit pas ça. Non Kate était une rebelle.

- Et toi pourquoi avoir caché ça ?  
- Redonne le moi ...  
- Non.

Un regard totalement surpris apparut dans le visage de Rick. Il tendit la main vers son roman, que Kate cacha contre elle.

- Laisse moi le lire ... Il est excellent.  
- Ne te sens pas obligé ...  
- Tais toi, apporte le souper ... Mangeons.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son cœur n'avait jamais autant battu, il était tout heureux, le tout par la découverte d'un manuscrit caché dans une vieille boite. Elle n'avait réussi qu'a lire une vingtaine de pages, mais elle avait été conquit. Elle vit Rick retourner dans la cuisine et apporter les pâtes aux crevettes qui semblaient tout aussi excellentes que le roman écrit des mains de l'homme qui avait posé ses mains sur elle. Où avait-il été toute sa vie ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais publié ? Avec seulement une vingtaine de pages, elle était déjà comblée, et il venait de devenir son écrivain préféré. Exagéré ? Oui surement, mais Katherine Beckett n'avait aucune demi-mesure.

Richard Castle pour sa part, s'assit timidement à la table. Jamais personne n'avait mit les mains sur un de ses manuscrits. Mais il avait vu le regard de Kate. Elle semblait sincère, elle l'avait instinctivement caché contre elle quand il avait voulu le reprendre. Il était totalement sans défense devant son regard autoritaire. Les premières minutes du repas se passèrent en silence. Lui regardant ses pâtes, Kate elle, le regard plongé dans la lecture de ce roman.

- Tu l'as écris à quel âge ?  
- C'est lequel que tu as pris ?

Elle lui montra la première page. Elle était tellement excité, il y avait dans cette histoire un meurtre sordide, où le cadavre avait des tournesols sur les yeux et des pétales de roses partout sur le corps. Un romantique le meurtrier, ou l'écrivain.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas trop, il y a peut-être six ou sept ans ...  
- Ils sont tous de toi dans la boite ?  
- Oui ...

Kate se mit sur le bout de sa chaise, le regard pétillant, le doigt tapant le manuscrit de Rick.

- Tu sais que c'est excellent ...

- ...

- Rick ?  
- Personne ne les a lus ... Du moins avant toi.  
- Sacrilège ...

Rick se leva nerveusement de la table. Il avait construit sa vie en fonction du cocon qu'il s'était créé autour de lui. Personne n'était supposé entrer dans ce nid. Et voila qu'il avait permit que sa mère lui donne un chien. Il jeta un regard vers Alexis qui était couché tout près d'où il était assit à l'instant. Depuis qu'il avait son chien, sa vie avait déjà changé. Il adorait ce chien au delà de ce qu'il croyait capable. Il se dit que si Meredith avait gardé le bébé, ce dernier aurait eu 15 ans aujourd'hui. Et maintenant il avait aussi Katherine Beckett. Une femme merveilleuse, tête de cochon qui était prête à tuer tout le monde qu'elle croyait responsable de près où de loin du meurtre de sa mère. Elle était une bonne détective, trop belle, trop attirante. Et la voila dans sa cuisine, avec la partie de sa vie qu'il aurait aimé que personne ne découvre. Elle semblait captivée par ce qu'elle lisait. Jamais personne n'avait été si proche. Où avait-il perdu le contrôle de son existence ? Lui répondrait depuis qu'il est au 12th, mais nous lecteur, ont comprends qu'il a perdu le contrôle de sa vie, le jour ou il a mit l'écriture en second plan et son travail qu'il déteste, en premier plan. Et la qu'une personne lui dise que c'est excellent, il venait d'être troublé. Une chance qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'existence du dernier qu'il avait commencé. Nikki Heat, calqué sur elle. Sa première muse ... Il se retourna vers Kate, qui semblait faire des aller/retour entre le regarder et lire. Il sourit à cette vision. Et pis merde pourquoi pas ce dit-il. Il revient a la table, s'assit devant Kate, lui arracha le roman, car le combat avait été gagné par la lecture.

- Arrête ... Redonne le moi.  
- Mange ...

Elle grogna, mais mangea ses pâtes avec appétit. Rick avait lui aussi perdu un round. C'était 1-0 pour son cœur. Il allait faire quelque chose qu'il ne croyait être jamais capable de faire. Et ca le rendait confus. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne se posa pas trop la question, Kate avait fini son assiette et le regarda, son regard lui réclama le manuscrit.

- Tu le prends ... Tu l'amènes chez toi ... Et on en parle plus.  
- Vrai ? Je peux ?!

Elle sauta de la chaise et vient l'embrasser. Ils prirent un café en jasant de pas grand chose. Elle avait eut des cours de guitare a l'école, et lui de basse. Vers 20h Kate sonna l'heure du départ, le roman serré contre elle. Après un dernier petit baiser, Kate se retrouva très vite dans son lit, couché sur le ventre, le roman ouvert devant elle. Elle se sentait toute fébrile, comme une enfant devant le sapin de noël, le jour le plus important de l'enfance. Tout le long de la lecture elle avait cru découvrir le meurtrier, mais à chaque fois elle fut bernée. Jamais un roman policier n'avait été aussi bien construit. Et elle se rappela qu'il l'avait écrit il a presque une décennie. La découverte du meurtrier la fit pousser un petit cri de surprise.

- Quel génie ce mec !

Elle regarda l'heure. 2 am. Elle avait lu tout le manuscrit. Impossible. Non. Quoi faire ? Il était l'heure où justement Rick réussissait à dormir ses quatre heures et se réveiller à 6 am. Merde. Et pis pas grave. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se rhabiller, elle était en jogging et chandail beaucoup trop longs. Elle prit un taxi et 2h30 am elle se mit à frapper frénétiquement a la porte de Richard Castle. Elle vit même une voisine ouvrir sa porte et regarder celle qui semblait vouloir défoncer la porte.

- Oui ?  
- Oh Rick ouvre viiiiite.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement devant un Rick endormi, au visage paniqué. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui dire d'entrer qu'elle prit l'initiative. Elle poussa son audace à aller jusqu'à la boite qu'elle avait rangé plus tôt dans la soirée. Rick arriva derrière elle.

- Tu fais quoi ?  
- Où son les autres ...  
- Kate ?

Elle en prit un au hasard, sans lire le titre, ouvrit le première page et se retourna vers la porte de sortie, déjà en pleine lecture. Rick la regarda passer tout surprit. Il lui attrapa le bras et l'arrêta.

- Tu as quoi ?

Elle lui lança « _Flowers for your grav_e » et elle brandit l'autre roman qu'elle avait prit.

- Je viens faire l'échange ...  
- Tu as déjà fini de lire ... ?

Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle avait les yeux rouges explosés d'avoir trop lu, un visage euphorique d'avoir presque découvert oùu se trouve l'Atlantide. Rick lui caressa le visage et la ramena vers la chambre, l'assit presque de force sur le lit.

- Dis-moi ...

Il était nerveux, mort de trouille. C'était bon signe quand une personne venait kidnapper un de ses manuscrits.

- Te dire quoi ? Que c'est le meilleur roman à vie ? Il est plus que ça, il m'a jeté par terre, j'ai jamais pu savoir qui était le meurtrier. Tu construis tes personnages avec tellement de finesse que c'est troublant. Ton écriture est tout simplement divine. J'ai besoin d'un autre ... Et de ta boite.  
- Kate !  
- ...Tu me permettras de lire toute ta boite dis ?  
- Kate !  
- Oui ?  
- J'ai trois boite comme celle la !

Les yeux rouges de Kate s'ouvrirent très gros, elle ouvrit la bouche avec un cri silencieux et un large sourire s'étira sur son visage. Elle tendit sa main et prit le rebord du boxer de Rick et l'approcha d'elle. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur son nombril. Elle sentit son ventre se contracter a son toucher. Elle avait tout simplement envie de lui faire l'amour, pour lui remercier d'avoir écrit cette merveille et de lui permettre de le lire.  
Les mains de Rick lui forcèrent à lever la tête vers lui. Il plongea vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Son cœur avait envie de sortir de sa poitrine et aller danser dans le salon. Il y avait au moins une personne qui aimait ce qu'il écrivait. Tendis que pour Kate, son corps de lui appartenait plus. Elle avait été si comblée par la lecture du roman qu'elle avait une audace qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle entra ses mains dans les shorts de Rick et lui caressa les fesses. Ils avaient envie de faire l'amour. Ils étaient ailleurs, dans un autre monde, avaient-Ils conscience de ce qu'il se produisait ? Il avait eu pour la première fois de bons commentaires sur ce qu'il croyait être un torchon. Elle avait découvert un auteur de roman qui la captivait par de simple mot posés sur une page blanche. Ni un ni l'autre n'avait envie de se poser des questions qui pourraient venir ternir le moment magique que se passait dans cette chambre dans un appartement dans New York. Personne ne pouvait se préoccuper de ce que tricotait ici, car c'était totalement rendu dans un autre monde. Et s'il avait été écrivain, l'aurait-il rencontré un jour ? Aurait-elle attendu des heures pour se faire autographier un roman. Ont ne saura jamais, cette histoire n'avait jamais été écrite. Mais une était entrain de s'écrire ici. Ils firent l'amour pour la première fois. Ils prirent le temps de bien se caresser, de s'embrasser. Ils se rendirent fou avant qu'il puisse penser à rentrer en elle. Elle avait les cuisses autour de ses hanches, leurs ventres se frottèrent a mesure du va et vient de Rick. Elle le tenait serré contre elle. Sa poitrine à lui écrasant celle de Kate. Quand il se libéra en elle, Kate s'en foutait, car le corps lourd de Rick contre elle était beaucoup plus important. Ils se couchèrent un a côté de l'autre, les paupières lourdes. Ils s'endormirent comme des masses, en sachant parfaitement que quatre heures plus tard ils allaient se réveiller. Il était 4 am, et quand Kate ouvrit ses yeux il était 2 pm.  
Ils avaient dormit dix heures. Comment expliquer cette réussite ?  
Pas par l'amour, non !  
Elle avait découvert l'écrivain Richard Castle ...  
Il avait, durant une nuit, cru en son talent

* * *

**Ok j'avais promis la suite de mes autres histoires...La j'ai un autre chapitre de Somnium d'avance ( oui oui le prochain est déja écris, quand je dis que je suis folle de cette histoire ) Alors je vais finir la chapitre de la souffrance réel ( oui oui il est déja commencer ) et écrire le Trône...**

**Merci d'aimer SoMnIuM je ne croyais pas qu'elle allait être aimer...Merci**


	9. StOp AnD sTaRe

**Vous savez que vous tous, les personnes qui seront nommé plus bas,vous fait vraiment le bonheur de la personne qui écris cette histoire...Ce qui veut dire moi ! Il a des nouvelles personnes qui découvre ma folie légendaire :p J'ai tellement d'idées pour cette fic que c'Est fou ! Pour le trône j'en ai, mais je dois avouer que SoMnIuM prend toute la place dans ma tête de folle fini ! J'ai peu de mot, je vous remercie pour le bonheur que vous me donner.  
**

** Castle-BB156-Bones : **Je crois que plusieurs personnes avait deviner que Kate serais fan, pour ce qui est de le pousser a publier...je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle va vouloir garder les roman a elle. Merci d'être toujours présente.

**Thalex :** Je savais que j'allais avoir une déclaration d'amour de ta part...Ils se sont embrasser...Et plus qu'une fois :D Jespère en écrire d'autre qui seront tes préféré aussi...Laissons les découvrir qu'ils sont fou l'un de k=l'Autre...Alors je m'en sors pas si pire ? Pas encore de contrat sur ma tête ?

**DrWeaver :** Je crois que la confiance n'apparait pas aussi facilement...Pas après autant de doute...Mais c'est sur que le fait que Kate adore ses romans, est un bon pas vers sa guérisson...Merci d'être fidèle...Même a mes vieux écris.

**Mandou-land: **Oui vive Alexis...c'Est un bon chien. C'était le chapitre que j'Avais le plus hâte d'écrire...la découvert des romans avec la folie de Kate...Dans la série elle prend un bain au chandelle pour lire le Nikki Heat...ici elle devient folle...:p la il reste la découverte de leurs sentiments, ça pourrait être drôle.

**Camlapro: **Oui 10h ils sont paresseux non ? :p Elle ne fait pas juste les commencer les romans, elle les dévore...Merci de laisser un mot a chaque fois :)**  
**

**CL : **Wow ...merci beaucoup...dévore pas tout laisse en au autre ;) Merci de prendre le temps de laisser un mot :D En espérant que tu aimes toujours

**Guest :** Voila la suite, en espérant que tu aimes ...

**BirdyLo67 :** Oui vous êtes plusieurs a aimer cette fic, mais quand des nouvelles personne comme toi, le spécifie c'Est tout aussi flatteur et agréable...Merci d'aimer...et d'avoir dévoré 8 chapitre...la tu vas devoir attendre a chaque semaine comme les autres :p

**RESCATOR:** Wow...je suis toute contente...Merci. Quand j'écris j'ai la folie de toujours faire en sorte que la psychologie des personnages marche...Ici dans cette fic, c'Est l'inverse que je fais...Je renferme leurs psychologie...et c'est pas toujours facile. Et que tu trouve que c'est bien...Ça me fait chaud au coeur...Merci merci...Voila la suite :D

**Eylla : **Elle est addictive a lire, tu sais ce qu'Elle est a écrire...Je ne pense qu'a ça :p Je n'avais jamais été populaire alors pourquoi ça aurait été pareil pour cette fic...Je ne sais pas, mais c'est très plaisant. Tu as beau dire n'importe quoi, tu es une menteuse :p tu préfère MON Alexis :p merci de toujours me corriger

**DS3: **Tant que la folie qu'elle t'apporte est bien, je vais essayer de te donner cette folie tout le temps. Merci de prendre le temps de le spécifier que je rend fou les gens :p

**Tkoluigi: **Merci merci ! Normal qu'elle les adores, je devais quand même pas les faire si différent...Ils doivent avoir des point commun avec le caskett qu'on connait. Pour les autres histoire...La trilogie est poster, mais toujours avec peu de personne qui la suive...Et le trône peut-être Dimanche :p

**Margaux** : Bonjour toi, nouvelle personne découvrant cette folie :D Il aura encore des surprise...Et merci, merci beaucoup de prendre le temps d'écrire un petit mot, c'est très touchant.

**Lacritique :** Un happy ends ! Ummm, peut-être que oui, peut-être que Non...J'aime torturer comme tu dis :p Jespère que ma magie pourras toujours fonctionner et que tu aimeras toujours cette histoire. Le trône est bon aussi tu verras, pour ce qui est du reste...j'en ai supprime quelque unes...J'étais pas populaire a l'époque lol mes écris était assez sombre :p Mais bon...Voila, la suite, il est arriver assez vite ?

**Sev2904 :** Je ne savais pas que j'étais la perfection ?! ;) merci énormement tu sais...Merci...Voila la suite, aussi bon ?

**crazySerie76**: Je ne crois pas que le mur de Castle sois plus petit...Il est aussi gros...Il est d'après moi plus solide qu'elle...Mais oui, dans mon histoire Castle commence a s'ouvrir...Mais pas aussi vite, sinon ou est le plaisir :) Merci d'être fidèle

**Manooon:** :D j'Adore les fan moi :D Aimons l'esprit déranger de Kim, car j'écris de si bonne histoire :D...En tout cas merci d'écrire des commentaires chaque fois

**Madoka** : Toi tu es accroc non ? :p Pas autant que la trilogie...Mais tu aimes bien cette vision d'un autre monde version Kim ! Ça devient sérieux, le mec sera un peu jaloux :p

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les commentaires.**

* * *

**Alexis**:_ Does she make you happy?_  
**Castle:** _Yeah, she does. (4x01)_

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be_

_- 'Stop and Stare' One Republic_

Après avoir prit conscience qu'elle avait dormi 10 heures, Kate prit sentit enfin le corps collé sur elle. Elle n'osa trop bouger de peur de réveiller le corps. Elle était encore chez Castle. Elle était revenue chez lui ? Oh oui, les romans. Elle s'assit rapidement sur le lit, question d'aller chercher le deuxième qu'elle avait a peine eut le temps de lires quelques phrases avant que Rick l'empêche d'aller plus loin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil a ses côtés. Le corps qui avait été collé sur elle était Alexis que ronflait et Castle qui avait le visage cacher dans les poils de sa chienne. Elle devrait trouver sa bizarre d'être dans son lit, mais elle se leva, nue, elle prit le long t-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté la veille, empoigna le manuscrit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Rick pour sa part s'était réveillé en même temps que Kate. Il avait fait le même constat, ils avaient dormit une nuit entière. La dernière fois qu'il avait dormit aussi longtemps il avait 12 ans, avant que sa mère ne le mette en pension. Il avait remarqué qu'Alexis s'était faufilé entre eux et il en avait profité pour se coller contre son gros toutou. Comme Kate était partit dans la salle de bain, en prenant le livre avec elle, il installa les oreillers derrière lui pour attendre son retour. Il se sentait tellement fatigué, comme l'expression populaire qui dit : quand tu dors trop c'est comme pas assez dormir. Son corps n'était pas habitué de dormir autant, ou il n'était tout simplement pas habitué de se réveiller dans le même lit qu'une femme avec qui il avait fait l'amour. Il était encore confus quand Alexis s'étira et posa son museau sur le ventre nu de Rick. Kate sortit des toilettes le nez plongé dans le roman, elle leva les yeux pour voir ou elle pourrait se mettre dans le lit. Elle remarqua que le petite famille Castle était réveillé.

- Allo ...  
- Salut ...

Alexis leva le museau vers Kate tout en branlant la queue. Beckett mit un genou sur le lit, de sa main caressa les oreilles au chien et de ses lèvres celle de Rick. Elle se coucha la tête sur le flan d'Alexis et ouvrit le manuscrit. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, lire lire et lire. C'était dimanche et la journée était gâchée car ils s'étaient levés trop tard. Rick pour sa part cherchait ses lunettes et se rappela qu'il avait promit. Ok une promesse pour une soirée, la c'était un autre jour, mais comme Alexis était museau sur lui et que Kate était couché sur le chien, il se donna comme excuse qu'il ne pouvait plus se lever. Kate était tellement captivée par la lecture que sa tête se levait à rythme de la respiration du chien. Et comme Alexis venait de lever le museau et haletait, la tête de Beckett semblait toujours faire oui. Comme si elle approuvait la lecture. Rick l'observa. Elle semblait vraiment apprécier ce qu'il écrivait, et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il avait faim alors il du se lever du lit, ce qui fit grogner Alexis et Kate.

- Pardon...Tu veux du café ?  
- Ummm

La chienne se remit dans le lit, Kate pour sa part se bougea et se coucha sur le ventre, laissant le chandail se relever sur ses jambes. Rick lui, se passa la main dans ses cheveux en se demandant ou tout ça pouvait être normal. Comment avait-il pu permettre ça ? Malgré son questionnement, il prépara le déjeune, même s'il était passé 2 pm, pour deux. Il prépara en même temps le café et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de vanille. La vanille pour qui ? Kate ? Elle prend de la vanille ? Comment pouvait-il avoir retenu ça ?

- J'ai pas de vanille...

Il avait dit ça, en espérant presque qu'elle lui réponde qu'elle ne prenait pas de vanille. Mais la réponse fut autre.

- Pas grave, j'en mourrai pas ...

Il avait un drôle de malaise en lui. Il n'était pas encore capable de mettre un nom sur ce sentiment, mais il n'était pas trop sur d'aimer ça. Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi appréciait-il la situation quand même. Il entendit du grabuge dans la chambre, mais fini quand même le déjeuner et apporta le tout sur la table de cuisine. De toute façon ça lui aurait été impossible de manger sur le lit. Kate avait trouvé les trois boites de livres et avait fait plusieurs petites piles. Et il l'entendit marmonner de temps en temps des ' oh oui lui en premier' , 'J'aime le titre' …

- Tu compte lire tout ça aujourd'hui ?

Elle sursauta et échappa un livre.

- Non, mais je les mets en ordre de lecture ...  
- C'est une blague ?  
- Non pourquoi ?

Elle c'était levé, sans le livre qu'elle lisait, il faut le spécifier et vint le rejoindre a la table a manger. Il secoua la tête tout en mangea. Le tout mangé, les assiettes lavées et rangées, ils décidèrent d'aller promener Alexis. Enfin Rick décida.

- Tu peux rester lire, pendant que je promène Alexis ...  
- Non non je viens, ça me donneras un sentiment d'impatience pour la suite de ma lecture.

Pendant que Kate partit se préparer Rick remit ses lunettes pour finalement les enlever et les mettre dans son étui. Par contre il les mit dans sa poche de pantalon. Les adultes sortirent promener bébé. Mais ici c'était un chien. Castle resta silencieux, il ne savait pas trop comment les gens allait les interpréter. Lui voyait Kate comme une amie...avec bénéfice. Arrivé au parc à chien, Rick s'assit sur un banc et laissa Alexis courir. A cette heure la, un dimanche, il avait plein de monde. Quand Kate s'assit à ses côtés, il était content qu'elle soit venue. Il n'aurait pas à répondre aux questions de jeunes femmes qui trouvaient ça dommage qu'un maitre d'un si beau chien soit célibataire. Justement la jeune femme en question était la, venait de le voir en compagnie de Beckett. Oui définitivement merci Kate.

- Pourquoi avoir jamais publié ?  
- Kate !  
- Non, mais c'est un sacrilège ...  
- Parle pas, écoute juste le bruit des chiens ...

Elle lui sourit et elle remarqua le regard d'une femme braqué sur Rick. Elle devait ne l'avoir jamais vu sans lunette. Kate posa alors sa main sur la cuisse de Rick, et du coin des yeux elle remarqua son fameux sourire en coin. Il avait comprit qu'elle provoquait l'intrus. Elle décida de se lever jouer avec Alexis.

- Je laisse mes truc ici ... Si ça sonne répond. Mais il ne sonne jamais.

Après un clin d'œil, elle lança une balle a Alexis, et les quatorze chien présents partirent après. Plus rien n'existait que les chiens et l'humaine qui s'amusaient avec eux. Toutes les personnes dans le parc rigolèrent a la vue de Kate tomber, et se faire laver par tout les chiens. Même l'impassible Castle eut un sourire. Mais un téléphone sonna. Celui de Kate. Car bien évidement quand on annonce qu'il ne sonne jamais, il doit bien entendu sonner. Richard jeta un coup d'œil vers Kate, elle était trop loin, alors il répondit.

- Allo ?

Il eut un silence a l'autre bout de la ligne, alors il répéta,

- Allo ?  
- Kate ?  
- Est-ce que ma voix ressemble à celle de Kate ?  
- Non ... Kate n'est pas loin ?  
- Oui un instant.

La mâchoire serré, il avait reconnu Demming. Il l'avait vu qu'une fois, entendu pas longtemps, mais il reconnaissait les voix facilement. Comme connecté, ou elle avait sentit un vent glacial passé prêt d'elle, Kate jeta un coup d'œil vers Rick. Il lui fit un signe de la main. Elle eut le cœur serré, son téléphone ne sonna jamais, sauf quand Demming appelait. Et elle le maudit car ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Kate s'approcha de Rick, qui avait un visage totalement fermé. Il lui tendit le téléphone.

- Beckett  
- Kate ?  
- Que puis-je faire pour toi Tom ...

Kate ne porta pas trop attention à ce que lui disait Demming, car son cœur venait de se serrer de nouveau. Castle venait de mettre ses lunettes. Un recule. Elle eut envie de maudire Tom Demming. Elle coupa sa très rapidement. Il n'était pas question qu'ils se voient, et elle n'avait rien a lui expliquer du pourquoi elle était avec l'avocat un dimanche après-midi. Mais elle sentit que la journée était gâchée. Rick était revenu l'être caché derrière ses lunettes. Elle s'assit a ses côtés, silencieuse. Elle le regarda, lui son regard était planté sur son chien, qui s'amusait à sentir le derrière de tout les chiens. La scène était comique, pour tous, sauf Kate et Rick. Ils étaient au croisement de la route. Ils étaient en combat silencieux, qui allait céder en premier. Katherine Beckett évidement.

- Il voulait qu'on aille s'entrainer...

- Je lui ai dis que j'étais occupée.

- Rick !  
- Oui  
- Dis quelque chose.  
- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Tu aurais pu aller le rejoindre. Un de nuit et un de jour.

Il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait aucun droit de juger Kate. C'était quelque peu insultant ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais elle vit les choses autrement. C'était peut-être une façon maladroite pour lui dire qu'il tenait à elle. Du moins la remise des lunettes et les mâchoires serrées de Rick lui montraient justement ça. Elle eut le cœur un peu plus léger. Car elle venait de découvrir qu'elle n'aimait pas ça avoir un froid avec lui. Alors elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Tom était un bon compagnon de combat, il le restera surement. Mais il était plus aussi, car il était ce qui me fallait a l'époque. Je ne suis plus tout à fait la même. Mes gouts ont changés ...

Rick se passa la main dans la barbe. Il détestait le sentiment qu'il ressentait. Kate elle reçu a ses pieds une balle apporté par Alexis. Elle aurait adoré avoir une réaction de la part de Rick. Mais elle le connaissait un peu après tout. Elle avait le cœur un peu plus léger par la réaction vive de Rick. Même si elle ne se doutait pas que justement cette réaction lui amenait encore plus de questions douloureuses. Mais Kate se leva et se remit à courir avec les chiens. Juste la que Rick se permit de respirer comme il faut. Il retira de nouveau ses lunettes et regarda Kate s'amuser avec Alexis. Il était content d'avoir apporté son ordinateur portatif, il le sortit et cliqua sur : Nikki Heat.

Beckett remarqua qu'il était de nouveau sans camouflage, ses lunettes se trouvaient sur le banc, a ses côtés. Il était tellement plus beau comme ça. Elle s'approcha de lui avec Alexis à ses pieds. Il écrivait. Elle était excité un autre manuscrit qu'elle pourra éventuellement lire. Kate était rendu prêt de lui et s'assit par terre pour le regarder écrire, lui tellement absorbé par son écriture qu'il ne remarqua pas du tout Kate assise a ses pieds. Mais encore une fois le téléphone de Kate sonna, du même coup Rick sursauta.

- Beckett !

Elle avait son regard planté dans celui de Rick, qui soutenait son regard.

- La ... oui oui capitaine, j'arrive.

Elle se leva et s'épousseta, pour sa part Rick ne bougea pas.

- Je dois retourner au poste ... Tu ...  
- Je t'apporte les manuscrits demain oui ...

Ils étaient bizarrement connectés pour certaine chose et totalement pas sur la même longueur d'onde pour d'autre. Comme a cet instant. Kate était debout devant lui, le regard toujours dans les yeux bleus de Rick. Personne ne parla, et cette fois-ci c'est Castle qui céda.

- A demain !  
- Oui ... Bye Alexis ... Fais attention a toi Rick ... Et oublie moi pas demain.  
- Non t'inquiète ...

Il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers elle. Il se dit que si elle se retournait et le vit entrain de la regarder elle se ferait des idées. Mais quel genre d'idée ? Il se passa la main dans la barbe. Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça au téléphone de Demming, ce que Beckett fait et avec qui ne le regardait pas. Il commençait a se faire tard, Alexis était couché sur ses pieds et ne voulait plus jouer, signe qu'il était tard. Il se leva, sa chienne a ses pieds, il marcha tranquillement jusqu'a chez lui, se posant des questions sans réponse. Pourquoi était-il jaloux ? Qu'avait-elle de plus que les autres ? Pourquoi elle était si merveilleuse, tout en étant si désespérante. Il ne s'était jamais investi avec personne, car il ne désirait pas du tout souffrir. Et l'attachement va apporter de la jalousie, qui apporte de la souffrance. Il vivait une douleur constante depuis longtemps...Le poids qui pesait continuellement dans son ventre semblait être disparu ! Non, non ce dit-il. Il monta chez lui, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il plongea son regard dans le sien dans le miroir. Normalement il détournait le regard. Aujourd'hui non. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ou était la douleur de la vie ? Pourquoi en si peu de temps, une toute jeune femme, qui n'avait pas encore 30 ans quand même, avait été capable de lui enlever cette boule dans le ventre ? C'était traitre, et il le savait. Il ne souffrait pas, mais ça va venir...Cette Beckett égalait douleur, c'était écrit partout. Même sur son visage la, sans lunette, c'était écrit douleur éventuelle. Il se passa la main dans sa barbe et sans trop s'avoir ce qu'il se passait, il prit son rasoir, et commença a la raser. Il soutenait son regard. A la moitié de son visage de raser, il prit quelques secondes pour se comparer. Il était de toute façon trop tard, mais il pu voir que c'était vrai qu'une barbe cachait bien un visage. Il redécouvrait sa mâchoire carré, son large cou. Qu'allait-elle penser de lui au naturel ? Il fini par se raser, et réalisa qu'il avait oublié qu'il avait des fossettes. Il entra dans sa douche, avec cette fois-ci un drôle de sensation au ventre.

Qui est Tom Demming pour Kate ?

L'eau chaude lui coula sur la tête, et sur son visage sans armure.

Il avait enlevé tout son masque ... Pour une femme. Pas n'importe laquelle, une qui semblait raffoler de son écriture. Il se promit de ne pas oublier les romans demain, mais aussi de ne pas paraitre trop heureux de la voir.

Heureux, quel est ce mot ? Il était bien, peut-on déjà parler de bonheur. Avec elle il était bien, il avait moins l'impression d'être un imposteur. Avec elle ...  
... Il n'était pas grand-chose ...

Seulement lui.

* * *

**Voila un chapitre ou Castle voit le danger de Kate...que fera-t-il ? est-il déja trop tard et il ne se l'Avoue pas ?**

**Et Kate elle...est-elle prête a lui montrer l'amour ? Elle n'y connais rien non plus...**

**Ah vive les questions...**

**Je déménage demain soir, jespère reprendre l'écriture pour samedi soir ou Dimanche !**

**Je vous aimes...Vous m'avez redonner confiance en mon petit coeur ! J'écris pas si mal !**


	10. I'm A lOsEr

**Je n'étais pas morte, enfin pas ce que je sache ! Mais bon je suis déménagée mais il reste tellement de truc a faire...Voici SoMnIuM. POur le trône j'essais aujourd'hui, enfin de l'écrire :p C'Est un chapitre...vraiment pas terrible. Mais je crois essentiel...Enfin dite le moi...et j'irai me pendre :p  
Merci a tous d'être fidèle.  
**

**Olympe : **MERCIIII beaucoup beaucoup ! Que des nouvelle personne adore, et prenne le temps de lire et de commenter me donner chaud au coeur. Merci beaucoup

** Castle-BB156-Bones : **Oui pour plusieurs la jalousie= amour...Ici pour Rick ça égal qu'il ne comprend plus ses sentiments. Oui les deux changent sans trop s'en rendre compte. Lui a quand même couper sa barbe :)

**Thalex :** Ma très chère toi ! Ils sont deux peureux des sentiments, normal qu'ils se trouvent tout plein d'Excuse ! Oui oui l'amour est un danger pour ceux qui en veule pas. Et lis bien, il a un bisous quand elle reviens des toilettes...Mais dans ce chapitre il n'a pas de bisou :) J'aime avoir un contrat en haut de ma tête.

**DrWeaver :** Oui Castle rasé, il est presque comme dans la série...mais au travail il a toujours ses lunettes. Oui les question tu tout...Laisson les chose aller :p

**Mandou-land: **Tu peux toujours te répèter tu sais :) merci d'aimer la psychologie :p

**Camlapro: **Oui ils s'enviennent les amoureux. Merci pour le déméagement, le pire a été les chats ça prt une semaine entre l'arrivé de Mulder et celle de Belzebuth hier, mais tout ce passe assez bien**  
**

**IFON91: **merci merci...que tu trouve toujours ça génial

**Rachel :** Merci d'apprécier mes écris :) ...Tu sais que dans L'illiade De Homère, il a des fautes a chaque chapitre !? Que parfois dans du Marc Levy aussi. Personne n'Est parfait, et c'Est mieux comme ça ;)

**lisounini:** merci, je fais mon possible pour bien faire rescentir les sentiments...Et l'amour peut faire très peur...surtout le leur. Merci, je vais toujours continuer tant que j'ai du bon jus dans mon cerveau :)

**Eylla : **Tu donne de bonne idée parfois tu sais :p Beckett est folle c dans sa nature que ça sois dans la série ou dans ma fic, elle est folle :p merci de ne pas toujours savoir quoi dire quand je pose une question :p

**sev2904: **Moi tant que tu adore toujours ça veut dire que j'écris pas si pire...merci

**Tkoluigi: **Toute histoire compliquer deviennent de grand histoire d'amour...Et le Caskett c'Est quand même ça...:) Merci d'être fidèle

**CL** : Wow merci...que tu trouve extraordinaire me fait chaud au coeur...Voila la suite

**Lacritique :** Tu as raison c'Est pas une bonne idées d'être dans ma tête, tu serais aussi folle que moi ! Et voila le chapitre...en retard mais présent.

**Eden:** Wow wow...la meilleur fic ? Elle a quoi de plus que les autres pour toi ? Jespère qu'elle n'a pas été trop longue la suite...Il ne faut jamais faire attendre les fan :) Merci milles fois

**SerieAddict76**: Oui le pauvre il est tout déboussoler...Il se laisse aller, mais se laissera-t-il aller a l'amour ? Oui son mur semble être son côté enfant, car on vois le vrai castle dans des moments plus intense que c sois avec sa fille, sa mère et Kate. As-tu deux compte ? car il me semble que tu as un autre pseudo :P

**Manooon:** Sans marche arrière c'Est ps le Caskett, mais crois moi je déteste les marche arrière alors :p Et pour les fautes, j'en fais beaucoup aussi...c'Est pas la fin du monde...ont est entre amis :p

**Madoka** : Attend viens-tu de vraiment dire que tu aimes autant cette histoire a la trilogie...a ton amant MA trilogie...Oula...Ça doit vraiment être quelque chose SoMnIuM...Oui il a commencer Nikki Heat depuis un moment...et oui ils sont accroc mais chut il faut pas leur dire trop fort...Je suis heureuse que tu adore cette fic.

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les commentaires.**

* * *

**Castle: **_Beckett. How do you know when you're in love?  
_**Beckett:**_ All the songs make sense._ _(3x04)_

_What have I done to deserve such a fate  
I realize I have left it too late  
And so it's true, pride comes before a fall  
I'm telling you so that you won't lose all_

_- ' I'm a loser' The Beatles_

- C'est pas de ça que j'aurais aimé te parler ...

Demming s'arrêta en plein milieu du stationnement. Il avait toujours son attitude d'homme joyeux. Il prit Kate par les épaules et la força à le regarder.

- Kate ... dis tout simplement ce que tu as à dire ...

Elle ouvrit la bouche prête à parler quand elle entendit un chien japper pour finalement voir Alexis courir vers le détective Ryan qui venait d'arriver.

- Alexis ... laisse Kevin tranquille ...

Elle vit Castle trottiner derrière la chienne. Kate prit panique et empoigna Demming et l'amena derrière le poste. Tom se laissa faire sans comprendre, Beckett pour sa part jeta un coup d'œil pour être sur que Rick ne les avaient pas vu. Ça avait été assez intense hier au parc, qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de revivre ça. Demming la regarda faire avec un sourire. Quand Kate rapporta son regard vers lui, et reconnu son sourire.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois ?  
- Ah oui...  
- Tom...  
- Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ce matin ?

Elle était très nerveuse. Ils étaient dans une relation libre, elle le savait parfaitement. Alors pourquoi avait-elle peur de ce qu'elle avait à lui dire ? Peut-être ce n'était pas de sa réaction, mais du pourquoi ?

- Kate ?

Demming la tira de ses pensées, et elle se lâcha.

- J'aimerais qu'on arrête de se voir ... Pour ... pour le sexe je veux dire. Je ne souhaite pas te perdre comme ... ami de combat.  
- Pour quelle raison ?  
- Euh ...

C'était pourtant évidement à dire non ? Mais surtout elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer.

- Je ... je vois quelqu'un d'autre ...  
- Et depuis quand c'est un problème ? ... Je vois une autre fille et je n'ai pas arrêté avec toi.  
- Demming...  
- Mais quoi ... Dis les mots sur ce que tu ressens.

Elle secoua la tête, incapable justement de mettre les mots sur ses sentiments.

- Kate ... Écoute moi. Tu n'as aucune raison à me donner. Que tu sois amoureuse c'est formidable. J'ai justement rencontré ...  
- Amoureuse ... non ce n'est pas ça ?  
- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas Castle ton 'quelqu'un d'autre' Et c'est pour ça que tu as joué a la cachette ?  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- C'est évident non ? Tu veux couper les liens sexuels entre nous, c'est parfait Kate, ont se doit rien. Mais tu coupe les liens en me disant que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Oui, c'est le même arrangement que moi et toi ...  
- Vraiment ?

Beckett fronça les sourcils. Demming était un poison, un ami. Mais il ne devait pas avoir raison.

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et j'en suis tombé amoureux ... Alors ça ne me dérange pas Kate que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Comment tu sais que tu tombe amoureux ?

Tom Demming lui fut un merveilleux sourire, les yeux dans le vide.

- C'est attendre un texto d'elle qui n'arrive pas, la joie qui m'envahit quand elle m'appelle. J'ai envie de crier et de répéter : « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aimerai à jamais » et tout ça sans jouer un jeu. Je n'ai pas peur de me livrer à elle. D'être vulnérable. J'adore nos baisers interminables, j'ai presqu'envie de pleure en la serrant contre moi. Et après j'ai peur de la perdre, de mourir, ou que tout s'arrête. Car Kate, je me réveille chaque matin en pensant a elle, comme une vague chaude qui me pousse a sortir du lit, J'ai envie d'être plus beau, je me rase, je me peigne. Je le sais, parce qu'enfin la vie a un sens.

Kate l'avait écouté et a mesure que Tom s'enflammait dans son explication de l'amour, elle se sentit mal. Elle se passa nerveusement la main au visage.

- Voila pourquoi je sais que je l'aime ... Et toi avec Castle c'est comme ça ?  
- Non ... Je te l'ai dis ... C'est la même situation que nous.  
- Explique-moi, car tu ne t'es jamais cacher avec moi.  
- Rick et moi ... c'est des moments qu'on vit cachés. Dans une voiture, dans une ruelle ... On ne laisse ni traces, ni preuves. Ont est enflammé par l'impossibilité d'imbriquer nos vie ensembles. C'est un casse-tête dont il manque trop de pièce pour que l'image soit possible a réaliser. Ça nous fait courir à notre perte.

Tom s'approcha de Kate et la prit dans ses bras.

- Justement, ce n'est pas la relation que nous avons ... Kate, si courir a ta perte de rend heureuse. Vis-le. Vis cette relation destructive. Mais écoute moi: L'amour qu'on pense pouvoir vivre mille fois au cours d'une vie ... Toi elle ne passera qu'une seule fois. Et si c'est ce que tu vis avec Castle, ne laisse pas cet amour passer le temps d'une étoile filante qui explose en plein ciel !

Kate éclata de rire dans les bras de Tom. Il avait toujours été bon conseil. Elle se décolla et leva les yeux vers l'étage du 12th ou elle savait Castle rentré, et replongea le regard dans les yeux bleus pâles de Tom.

- Tu es prêt a te jeter sans corde, a risquer ton coeur, l'ouvrir pour elle. Lui offrir ton âme a pleines dents ? A pleins corps ? A pleine bouche ?  
- Oh oui...  
- Saute ... je prendrai des notes ...

Demming lui sourit et lui prit les épaules et tout les deux se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du 12th. Quand elle s'assit à son bureau elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas jeté de regard vers Castle. Kate était trop dans ses pensées pour justement penser à lui. Un sac brun atterrit sur son bureau ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle leva les yeux vers l'intrus, un Castle rasé, et son regard redescendit vers le sac, pour aussitôt revenir vers le visage nu de l'avocat.

- Tu n'as plus ta barbe ...

Rick se toucha les joues et son regard devient quelque peu paniqué.

- Mon Dieu ou est ma barbe ...  
- ... Tu es beau. Tellement.  
- Merci ... c'est les manuscrits, comme prévu.

Kate en oublia tout à coup toutes ses belles résolutions, toute la conversation d'avec Demming, elle en oublia même le visage si magnifique de l'avocat. Non, non, non il lui avait amené CES livres. Elle ouvrit le sac avec soin et réalisa qu'il avait prit soin de les laisser en ordre de préférence de lecture. Kate Beckett fut touché par cette attention si délicate de la part de Rick. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et se permit durant quelques secondes de le regarder. Il avait ses lunettes, mais il avait rasé sa barbe. Ses lèvres étaient fines. Elle les avait peut-être embrassées, mais elle ne les avait jamais vues. Et sans la barbe c'était maintenant si évident. Il avait une toute petite cicatrice sous la lèvre inférieure, en haut du menton. En plus de celle sur son front, Kate se promit un jour de lui demander d'où venaient ses blessures. Sans sa barbe son nez paraissait moins large. Il avait un phlitum très prononcé. Vous savez le petit creux entre la bouche et le nez. Kate se surpris à penser que l'ange qui s'était penché sur lui bébé avait du appuyer fort pour le faire oublier toutes les connaissances du monde. Il devait, même bébé avoir protesté d'être comme tout le monde. Elle sourit à elle même.

- Quoi ?

Castle avait remarqué son examen et son sourire.

- Rien...  
- Non, dis moi, je veux sourire aussi ...

Il s'assit sur la petite chaise au bureau de Kate. Alexis s'assit elle aussi, mais au pied de son maitre, le regard vers Kate, elle aussi impatiente d'entendre l'histoire.

- Rien ... Te voir sans barbe et voir ce tout petit creux que tu as entre la bouche et le nez, me fait penser a une histoire que ma mère me contait enfant.

Rick porta un doigt sur le petit creux

- Ma mère me contait que le petit creux était du au doigt d'un ange. Qu'à notre naissance nous avions la connaissance humaine, mais que l'ange se penche vers nous pour qu'on oublie tout.  
- Wow, cette histoire est mieux que celle de ma mère.  
- Ta mère ?  
- Oui moi elle me disait que c'était un ange qui se penchait vers nous en posant un doigt sur notre bouche pour qu'on puisse s'endormir. Elle disait qu'elle était profonde car je ne m'apaisais jamais.  
- Moi on m'a dit que plus c'est profond, plus la personne serait capable d'aimer. Mais je crois que cette histoire n'est que légende.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je ne serai pas capable d'aimer  
- L'es-tu ?

Est-ce que la vrai question était : serais-tu capable de m'aimer, mais Kate Beckett n'y avait même pas pensé. Mais elle le vit se figer, et il sembla vraiment y réfléchir. Elle l'avait eu dans son propre jeu. Il se contenta de la regarder, de lui sourire et de se lever.

- Eh bien Détective Beckett, j'ai apporté les manuscrits comme prévu ... Je retourne travailler.  
- Castle ?

Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

- Merci ... d'y avoir repensé. Tu ... tu veux aller prendre un verre ce soir ?

Elle le vit prendre une grande respiration, il tourna son visage vers elle. Définitivement, elle le trouvait si beau sans sa barbe, il serait parfait sans lunette.

- Non Kate...J'ai un rendez-vous...

Et sans plus de cérémonie il retourna à son petit bureau, Alexis à ses pieds. Il avait un rendez-vous ! Avec qui ? Voyait-il une autre fille ? Était-ce a cause de Demming ? Elle sentit une douleur au ventre. Pourquoi avait-elle mal ? Elle l'avait su, il était dangereux pour son état mental. Ils avaient passé de bons moments, et maintenant il la jetait comme une vulgaire guenille ? Elle déposa ses mains sur le sac brun contenant les manuscrits et essaya de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait rien perdu. Qu'elle aurait toujours un Rick que peu de monde connaissait.

Rick lui, avait été troublé par l'histoire de Kate. Elle l'avait regardé avec beaucoup de désir et de tendresse. Et la tendresse était source de danger. Quand ont devient tendre, gentil ... c'est la que commence les problèmes. Alors quoi, il n'aurait pas du amener les manuscrits. Elle va se faire des idées. Comme quand son regard avait changé quand il lui avait dit non pour ce soir ? Aurait-il du annuler son rendez-vous ? Non, jamais. Elle devait réaliser qu'il ne lui appartenait pas. Pas parce qu'ils faisaient si bien l'amour ensemble que ça voulait dire plus. Et il eu un peu de chaleur quand elle avait semblé jalouse. Normalement il aurait du lui dire que son rendez-vous était avec Martha Rodgers sa mère. Qu'il allait manger avec pour la première fois depuis cinq ans.

Il se fit un pari : D'ici deux jours Katherine Beckett allait lui demander qui avait été son rendez-vous.

Ce qu'il ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'il la connaissait mal, bien mal. Deux jours ! Trop long pour la détective. Elle fait son métier, elle détecte.

* * *

**Je vais essayer de tout poster la semaine prochaine ! Merci d'avoir été patient je vous aimes :)**


	11. NiNe MiLlIoN bIcYcLeS

**Un jour tout redeviendra normal...Enfin jespère. Je suis sur le bord de mouuuurrriiiir tellement que je suis épuisée. Je crois que je ne suis pas fait pour le déménagement. Et a mon âge ça peu être mortel ;) Donc voila le nouveau chapitre, je me botte le cul et j'essais de tout remettre en ordre ma vie...et je vous écris les chapitre de façon régulière. Merci malgré tout d'être la.  
**

**Lacritique: **Et as-tu tout relus ? C'Est toujours aussi bien ? Le déménagement est terminer, mais ici il a deux semaines ou il a deux jours férié. La fête du Québec et la semaine d'après celle du Canada, donc peut-être que je vais écrire plus vite...Et oui frappe leur deux tête ensemble, ca les fera avancer plus vite :p

**SerieAddict76: **Tu n'Es pas un des deux, mais les deux :p tu as un dédoublement ;) Oui Castle joue avec Beckett, et comment elle le découvre est en sois assez cocase aussi :p Merci d'être fidèle peu importe le nom qui apparait :p

** Castle-BB156-Bones : **C'Est pas un gros mensonge...c'est un petit jeu taquin qu'il lui fait...Et tu lis toute mes vieille histoire :p merci pour ton commentaire sur mon Castle amnésique :p

**BirdyLo67 :** Oui oui vive les handicapé des sentiments :D Moi je les zaime quand même en tout cas...Merci d'aimer autant :p

**DrWeaver :** Si tu as pu apprendre quelque chose, merci a moi :p lol merci de ta fidelité...et tu vas pouvoir impressionner tes amie a leur dissant, mon philtum me gratte... :)

**Mandou-land: **Mais c une fic AU, :p donc je fais le contraire...j'aime bien aussi que Kate cours après Castle. POur toute la douleur qu'elle lui a fait subir dans la série...Tu sais ont est team Castle nous !

**Ophélie: **Wow, que tu dis que c'est une de tes préférée j'adore :p vrai on écris du mieux qu'on peu en espérant plaire a certaine personne. Et SoMnIuM plais au dela de ce que j'Aurais espérée...Alors merci beaucoup. Pour de ce qui est d'Alexis, merci...j.'en suis pas mal fière de ce gros chien...Et comme j'Adore faire un clin d'oeil a ma trilogie, je devais mettre le Saint-Bernard...**  
**

**RESCATOR : Merci** j'Essais de bien d'écrire l'amour...et laquel tu trouve la plus belle, celle de Demming, ou celle de Beckett pour Castle :p Oui ils doivent surmonter leurs peur, mais c'est plus douloureux et épeurant l'amour. Merci de me lire :)

**tournesol: **Elle a rien a voir avec la série...sauf les personnage qui sont légèrement différent :p Mais pur moi l'important c'est que tu la trouve sympa :p

**Eylla : **Tu corrige, tu donne des idées, et en plus tu ne commente pas le bon chapitre...Alors j'ai ton commentaire pour le chapitre présent merci :p

**Thalex: **Je ne vois pas ou ils s'éloigne...Moi je vois un Castle taquinant une Beckett jalouse :p...Ma chère...:) tu sais que je t'adore, tu deviens aussi parano que Beckett et Castle réunis :p. Voila la suiite...Alors je vis toujours dangereusement ?...

**seve2904: **Il a aucun retard. Chaque personne vie sa vie :p Et tu lis tojours, tu adore toujours, c'Est ça l'important. Le commentaire est un bonus :D alors voila un nouveau chapitre

**Tkoluigi: **Oui il adore la voir jalouse...Et tu vas découvrir la réaction de Kate a la découverte d'avec qui il va diner. Moi j'Adore ta fidèlité et tes commentaire...Merci...

**Olympe9: **Oui Beckett adore le cinéma alors elle se fait pleiiiin de film. Et sa jalousie la pousse a faire de drôle de truc. Elle se sait amoureuse de son avocat, mais n'Arrive pas a l'Exprimer. Merci de me lire et de prendre le temps de commenter :p

**Shoukapik**: J'allais envoyer l'interpol bientot. Merci d'être fidèle même si parfois le silence est le meilleur remède. Si mes chapitres ont pu te faire sourire, j'Aurai au moins gagné ça. Ma théorie pour la saison 6. Elle va lui dire non, partir a DC et revenir car même si elle veut être indépendante, elle ne pourra pas être loin de son père ses amis, son poste...et son amoureux...Mais jespère que l'amoureux ne sera pas amadouer facilement...qu'il se respect le rick...Elle lui as trop mentit :p Voila la théorie :p

**Eden: **Wow merci beaucoup. J'ai durant deux ans approfondis mon écrire sur internet...JEt maintenant j'ai un groupe de personne qui suivent mes histoire et m'Adore, tout comme je les adores. Tu sais les auteur ne savent ps toujours que ce qu'ils écrivent c'Est bon. Parfois le monde crois qu'on recherche l'approbation, mais en tout cas dans mon cas, c'Est totalement un manque de confiance...Et que cette fic soit ce succes...ca dépasse mes espérance. Bon revenon au chapitre :p Je trouve que Beckett se l'Avoue un peu plus que Castle...Mais pour les deux qui sont si ancré dans leur solitude s'avouer amoureux peu faire extrêment peur...Mais oui les mur commence a se construire, et ça va débouller dans les prochains chapitre. Merci beaucoup d'aimer ce que j'écris...du moins cette histoire.

**camlapro : **Si j'étais un homme dire que c'est court je l'aurais pris mal ;)...Mais voila un chapitre un peu plus long :p et merci d'être fidèle.

**Manooon:** Tu aimes pas Demming en plus :p Voila la suiiiite :p bonne lecture

**Madoka** : Le riquiqui c pas mauvais tu sais :p Et la vrai Kate Beckett est assez maladroite ici :p Jespère que tu l'As trouvera drôle

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les commentaires.**

* * *

**Montgomery**:_I could've kicked Castle to the curb years ago, anytime I wanted to. The only reason I kept him around this long is because I saw how good he was for you. Kate, you're the best that I've ever trained, maybe the best that I've ever seen. But you weren't having any fun before he came along. ( 3X24)_

_There are six BILLION people in the world  
More or less  
and it makes me feel quite small  
But you're the one I love the most of all_

_- ' nine million bicycle' Katie Melua_

Elle aurait aimé que le refus de Castle ne lui fasse rien. Mais impossible. Avec qui avait-il rendez-vous ? Elle n'avait que de la paperasse à faire, et son regard dérivait continuellement vers Castle. Il semblait être en grand conversation animée avec Ryan. Mon Dieu qu'il la rendait folle, et même de loin, quand il ne lui souriait pas, Kate le trouvait irrésistible. Il n'était tellement pas son genre, mais elle le désirait. Elle était absorbée par l'embêtement du rendez-vous de Rick, quand elle sentit le museau d'Alexis lui forcer le bras pour qu'elle la caresse. Kate lui caressa les oreilles et Rick se pencha vers elle. Elle sentit son parfum d'homme si naturel.

- Bonne lecture détective Beckett ...

Il se remit droit et avec un clin d'œil il commença à se diriger vers la porte. Il avait un sourire en coin que Beckett ne put voir et tout bas il se mit à faire le décompte.

- 4 … 3 … 2  
- Rick ?

Il eut tellement envie de s'applaudir, mais il se retourna vers elle, retenant un sourire et le sourcil levé.

- Tu vas manger avec qui ?  
- Oh oh Beckett tu es meilleure que ça normalement !  
- Non, tu te trompe, je … je désire juste faire la conversation.  
- Oui oui ... A demain Kate ...

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était de bonne humeur. Il devrait avoir peur de la réaction de Kate, mais bizarrement il l'avait espéré. Et elle ne l'avait pas déçu. Il prit sa douche avec entrain, il avait hâte d'aller souper avec sa mère, fait étrange. Beaucoup de choses semblaient avoir changé dans sa vie et il souhaitait donner une nouvelle chance à sa mère. Il s'habilla même en sifflotant.

Kate se sentit pour sa part quelque peu honteuse. Jamais elle n'avait fait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais quand elle le vit sortir de chez lui, le visage serein, les cheveux fraichement lavé, un jeans et une chemise ultra sexy …

- Oh focus Kate ... Focus.

Elle se dit que s'était louche. Il ne devait pas être aussi joyeux avec une femme. Voila le problème ! Elle l'aimait bien morose, mais le voir aussi bien et souriant en partant, elle en avait eu mal au ventre. Il ne devait pas s'épanouir avec une autre. Une autre femme ne devait pas récolter ce que Kate Beckett avait semé. Il ne prit même pas de taxi, ni de voiture mais il se mit à marcher vers l'est tout en trottinant de bonheur. Ok peut-être que Kate exagère l'humeur de Rick, mais c'est vrai qu'il semblait plus léger. Mais revenons à notre fileuse. Elle avait tellement le regard encré sur Castle, qu'elle ne regarda pas où elle mettait les pieds. Elle venait de traverser une rue ou un taxi se mit à klaxonner violement. Rick se tourna vers le bruit agressant, se demandant qui pouvait bien traverser sans regarder. Kate se mit brusquement dos à lui, pour ne pas se faire découvrir. Elle en profita pour se taper le front tellement elle se trouvait ridicule, et quand le chauffeur de taxi se mit à l'injurier, elle lui montra son badge. Quand elle se retourna elle le remarqua assez loin, alors oubliant sa honte de le suivre comme ça, elle se mit presque à courir pour le rattraper. Elle poussa même l'audace à traverser et se mettre derrière lui, sur le même trottoir. Son téléphone sonna et il eu un sourire en regarda l'écran.

- Oui madame ... Non je ne t'ai pas fais faux bond ... Non je suis là dans deux minutes.

Madame ! Elle avait raison. La douleur à son cœur lui était désagréable. Pourquoi était-il comme ça avec une autre. Il semblait hésiter devant la porte du restaurant. Normal cet arrêt, il avait la sensation d'être suivit. Il avait beau regarder partout, il ne réussit pas à enlever son malaise. En entrant au restaurant il su qu'il était suivit car il vit une frimousse se cacher quand son regard croisa le sien. Une chaleur monta dans son ventre. Elle était terrible. Katherine Beckett n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de le suivre. Et elle n'était pas très discrète.

- Vous avez rendez-vous ?  
- Oui ... Pardon. Richard Castle ... pour deux.  
- Oui, la dame est arrivé, suivez moi.

Mais au lieu de le suivre il fit un pas en arrière et se buta sur ... Kate.

- Oh pardon ... Ah Rick, quelle coïncidence.  
- Bah oui ... Que fais-tu ici ?  
- Je suis venu manger ...

L'hôte se retourna quand il remarqua que Castle ne le suivait pas. Il revient sur ses pas.

- Madame vous avez rendez-vous ?  
- Il faut un rendez-vous ... ?  
- Oui ...  
- Non non c'est bon elle est avec moi ... Mettez une chaise de plus à ma table.

Castle pénétra son regard perçant dans celui de Beckett. Elle comprit qu'elle avait été découverte, elle devint rouge. Rick pencha sa tête sur le côté et tendit une main sur sa joue pour la caresser.

- Tu es prête ... à rencontrer ma mère ?  
- Ta mère ... la rencontrer ... Comment ... Oh.  
- Quoi tu pensais que je rencontrais une fille, dans un restaurant chic. Et tu t'es sentit trahis car je ne t'ai jamais amené dans un de ses restaurants ?  
- Non ... non. Je ... je ne sais pas pourquoi je ...

Elle avait honte, comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il allait être différent avec une autre femme. Il lui avait dit ne pas vouloir de relation, elle ne put se bouffer l'esprit trop longtemps. D'un signe de tête il lui indiqua le chemin à prendre, et de sa main il la poussa légèrement vers une table, où était une femme d'un certain âge, cheveux roux. Un visage connu. Oh ! Kate s'arrêta rapidement, ce qui eu pour conséquence que Rick lui fonça dessus.

- Ta mère est Martha Rodgers ?  
- Tu l'as connais ?  
- Tu veux rire de moi ... Ma mère l'aimait beaucoup.

En plus de l'avoir imaginé avec une femme, sa mère était Martha Rodgers. Elle se tourna vers lui le regard paniqué, elle ne pensait pas que sa petite poursuite se terminerait comme ça. Elle lui marmonna plusieurs 'non' mais il la força à marcher vers la table. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, que quand elle arriva à la table elle tendit la main vers la chaise.

- Voici votre table monsieur Castle.

Voila, maintenant elle se la jouait hôtesse. Elle entendit le rire sonore de Rick et il déposa sa main sur son dos.

- Come on. Bonjour mère.

Martha était déjà débout, elle avait le regard interrogatif vers son fils. Kate elle était rouge de gêne, et Rick se retenait pour ne par éclater de rire. Martha prit son fils dans ses bras légèrement tremblant. Même Castle sembla oublier son amusement et se réjouit d'être dans les bras de celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Kate fronça les sourcils, elle avait peut-être grillé sa couverture en le suivant, mais elle sentit qu'elle était témoin de retrouvailles.

- Mère, je te présente détective Kate Beckett.  
- Détective ?

Kate ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une lueur passa dans les yeux de Rick, une lueur qu'elle avait déjà vu. Très rarement. Il la taquinait, il faut dire qu'elle le méritait. Beckett donna un léger coup de coude à Rick, qui l'ignora avec un plaisir évident. Il était totalement bien. Il avait été quelque peu insulté qu'elle le suive comme ça, mais ça l'avait intrigué. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de faire ça ? Il n'était pas capable d'arrêter de sourire. De un, Kate était honteuse et sa mère semblait de bonne humeur, donc pas de moral a l'horizon.

- Oui une détective maman...

Martha en ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Il l'avait appelé maman, il ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi depuis ses 12 ans. Mais elle s'était promis de pas le brusquer. Alors elle essaya de ne pas trop montrer à son grand fils indépendant qu'elle avait changé. Même si elle avait une envie extrême de le serrer dans ses bras, le bercer et lui dire milles merci de lui redonner une chance. Martha Rodgers se promit de pas la gâcher.

- Tu as eu besoin de chaperon !

Martha décolla son regard de son fils et le plongea dans celui de Beckett. Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main. Kate n'osa pas trop la contredire, mais surtout elle aimait trop le sourire de Rick. Le trio s'assit, et prit le menu. Kate n'était pas tout a fait à son aise, Rick lui semblait tout a fait normal, son regard taquin plongé dans le menu. Martha elle, regardait Kate.

- Vous êtes détective en ?  
- A la criminelle.

La mère jeta un regard de panique vers Rick, qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Oh Mon Dieu que le côté dramatique de sa mère lui avait manqué. Il put presque voir ses pensées dans son regard.

- Elle me suivait ... dévoila Rick.  
- Castle ! S'indigna Kate.  
- Pardon ? Demanda Martha.

Les trois éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Ils riaient tellement que le serveur leur laissa un peu plus de temps pour choisirent leur repas. Quand tout le monde se calma, ils commandèrent avant d'expliquer à Martha pourquoi une détective de la criminelle le suivait. Ce n'était surement pas le genre de retrouvaille que Martha aurait préféré, mais elle devait avouer que son fils semblait détendu, et que la détective de la criminelle, Kate, semblait lui procurer un grand bien. Le souper arriva rapidement, Martha en oublia les années sans son fils, le vin l'aidant à se lancer dans ses choses intimes.

- Richard a toujours été un enfant curieux, tellement qu'il expérimentait des choses qui ne faisait pas toujours mon bonheur.  
- Oh non, tu ne vas pas conter se genre d'histoire. Ça n'intéresse personne.  
- Je suis sur que détective Beckett est intéressée.  
- Oh que oui ...

Kate voyait en ces histoires l'occasion de un : mieux le connaitre et de deux : lui rendre la pareil et le mettre quelque peu mal a l'aise. Elle avait raison, Rick lui lança un regard avec ses gros yeux, mais elle l'ignora, se pencha sur la table prête à écouter Martha.

- Il devait avoir dans les cinq ans, je lui donnais encore le bain ... Et il sort d'un bond de la baignoire et se met à courir partout dans l'appartement. Il mouillait tout, j'avais beau lui dire d'arrêter, vous savez ce qu'il m'a répondu ?  
- Non ...  
- Je me sèche avec plaisir ... et essais maman il a du veeennnt.

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire, et devant l'imitation de sa mère, Rick en fit de même. La soirée se passa à merveille, mieux que ce que Castle aurait pensé et au delà des espérances de Martha. Kate parla avec la mère Rodgers de certaines pièces de Théâtre qu'elle avait vu avec sa mère, plus jeune. Martha en fut touchée. Quand l'heure du départ fut sonnée, personne ne semblait avoir le désir de partir. Mais Rick se leva et alla payer, Martha put en profiter pour être plus sérieuse avec Kate.

- Comment va-t-il ?

La question déstabilisa Kate. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question, mais surtout elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'avait pas d'antécédents avec Richard Castle.

- Je ... je ne sais pas ... Il semble correct.  
- Je veux dire, est-il heureux ?  
- Je ne sais pas ... Je ... je suis incapable de bien vous répondre ... Je ne le connais pas beaucoup.  
- Il vous laisse entrer dans sa vie ?  
- Il m'a fait lire ses écris.  
- Oh ! Oui ok, vous êtes à ce point la ...

Rick revient, alors Kate ne put demander à Martha que voulait dire cette réplique. La mère n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils.

- Promet moi de rappeler avant cinq ans ...  
- Je te promets ... Et tu dois rencontrer Alexis elle a changée.  
- Oui ... Et vous ma chère Kate, faite en sorte que ce grand garçon n'oublie plus sa mère.  
- Comptez sur moi ...

Martha prit son fils dans ses bras et tout deux se serrèrent très fort. Kate eut une pensée pour son père, mais ne se sentait pas prête à le voir. Elle se retrouva très vite avec Castle seul, et sans un mot ils se mirent à marcher en silence. Rick brisa le silence en premier.

- C'était une soirée merveilleuse.  
- Oui, ta mère est une source d'histoires plus comiques les unes que les autres.  
- Oui, j'avais oublié ça.

Ils marchèrent en silence, mais tout deux avec sourire. Kate ne s'en voulait plus de l'avoir suivit, elle trouvait que la soirée était riche en émotion et en découverte sur petit Richard. Castle lui, n'avait jamais été réellement en colère envers Kate, il avait trouvé le geste charmant. C'est plus ça réaction à lui qui le troublait. Comment pouvait-il trouver ça charmant ? Il ne se posa pas trop la question, il entendit Kate crier son nom, quand il leva les yeux il vit trop tard le cycliste qui fonçait droit sur lui. L'impact fut violent. Le cycliste tomba lourdement avec Rick. La chute de Castle fut encore plus violente, puisque sa tête percuta le sol assez solidement. Le bicycle, pour sa part termina sa course sur le ventre de Rick.

- Castle !

Kate se mit à genoux à ses côtés. Elle remarqua que son regard sembla perdu. Beckett toucha doucement le derrière de sa tête et quand elle sentit un liquide poisseux, elle sortit son téléphone.

- Urgence ... Il a eut ...

Tout semblait au ralenti pour Richard Castle, il se dit que c'était la mort qui l'appelait, l'impact avait été violent avec le sol. Tout était flou, il commença à voir Beckett au travers d'un voile. Il comprit qu'il tombait sans connaissance. Il ferma les yeux devant le regard paniqué de Kate.

- Non ... Rick ... reste avec moi ... Ne me fait surtout pas ça. Je t'ai enfin trouvé, laisse moi la chance de te prouver que je suis à toi aussi ... Riiick !

Elle lui caressa le visage sans arrêt. Il avait fermé les yeux si lentement. Kate prit son pouls, vivant, faible, mais présent. Elle entendit l'ambulance arrivée, elle lui prit la main.

* * *

**Alors...vous n'êtes pas trop inquiet pour Castle ?! Et la déclaration de Beckett, l'aura-t-il attendu...je vous coupe le mystère...je ne voulais pas faire un remake de la saison 3...donc non il ne la pas entendu...il était sans connaissance le pauvre :p  
**


	12. SkYfAlL

**C'Est surement du au férié, mais j'Ai envie de vous donner la suite de SoMnIuM tout de suite. De un, ont m'a traiter de sadique de finir le précédent sur l'Accident de Rickou ( mon nouveau surnom pour l'homme sans couille de la série...Oh je suis team Castle, mais je suis convaincu que Beckett lui dira non et qu'elle partira sans lui, qu'elle reviendra et qu'il sera un petit homme soumis.) Et de deux...Car j'aime bien ce chapitre avec quelque découverte sur les sentiments. Je voulais aussi vous remerciez d'aimer cette fic AU et pas bisounours a 3 sous. Je n'oublie pas les deux autres...je les commences des que ce chapitre est poster...Donc la. Mrci beaucoup  
**

**Lacritique: **Et tu en a un autre chapitre assez rapidement ! J'aime pas être trop gentille, je dois faire souffrir nos deux héros après tout. Et la, tout va devenir encore plus compliquer après ce chapitre lol Oh oui, il faut faire mal a Beckett...elle ne souffre pas assez...SOUFFFRE KATHERINE BECKETT pour toute les douleur que Rick a endurer...:p alors voila la suiiite...et ton verdict ?

**SerieAddict76: **Oui elle devient folle, peut-être qu'elle l'Aime...qui sais...Et attend de voir qui lui a foncer dessus :p Merci d'être fidèle, toi et ton dédoublement de profil ;)

** Castle-BB156-Bones : **Tu as lu assez de mes histoire pour savoir que je suis cruela ! Mais oui inquiète toi pas...Il va pas si pire :p Merci d'être fidèle.

** rebbeccaleballe.104 :** Bah pas grave pour les commentaires, je n'en fais plus de cas, les gens commente ou non , moi j'écris et si les gens aime ça c'Est parfait. Mais je ne sais pas moé si en Gaspécie il a toujours de l'électricité tu sais looooll La pêche dois pas être forte cette année a cause de la température de marde qu'on a. Et colise...vive la vie et BONNE FÊTE MA MAUDITE TOÉ...Vive le Québec...ça fête chez vous ? Ici c'Et gris, humide, mais je ne monte pas a Québec cette année, je vais me contenté de regarder le feux d'Artifice a Montréal...Oh a Guy A Lepage encore cette année. Je connais les chute de Rawdon :p Et merci de dire que je suis un Dieu, partons une nouvelle religion le Kimisme ! Mais sincèrement merci beaucoup, j'ai du mieux que je peux...Et mon histoire je l'a fait aussi bonne que je suis capable...Merci Tabarnak

**DrWeaver :** Toi tu es optimiste...et c'Est bien. C'Est qu'une toute petite chute lol. Aller voila la suite, a-t-il beaucoup souffert ?

**Mandou-land: **Elle est pas moins doué elle est amoureuse...lol Bah oui elle s'invite presque qu'oubliger ! Bah oui elle devra lui dire en pleine face...les yeux dans les yeux avec la peur qu'il éclate de rire...Oui Team Castle...la série s'appelle comme ça après tout.

**Ophélie: **Le cycliste est pas partie, son bicylce est tomber sur Rick en plus...J'aime bien le chapitre présédent, mais celui-ci l'est encore plus...Mais il a un ombre au tableau, j'aime pas faire tout beau tout frais moi :)**  
**

**RESCATOR : **Je voulais faire une avancer dans leur histoire, sans que ca sois totalement volontaire...Alors Martha et le fait que Kate espionne Castle était de mise. Mais j'aime mettre des évènement qui pourrait séparer les amoureux. Je trouve quand dans la série ils sont tellement axé que sur Beckett que ca me fait presque détester le personnage. La série s'appelle Castle et il nous le montre encore comme un enfant immature. Il a des bonne passe comique, mais quand on découvre le vrai Castle, ont ne le comprend pas trop. Il a un mur, un côté sombre que vois que deux épisodes par année...Tout est tellement Beckett...Et le culte Katic est totalement que Francais...ici en Amérique, c'Est plus lui...ou le crew en entier... Mais bon, je ne partirai pas encore sur ce sujet...Oui la fin est quelque peu triste, mais voila la suite :)**  
**

**CL: **Ton CL représente quoi ? :p Oh ne te sens pas obligé de commenter a chaque chapitre...Je ne force personne. Mais j'apprécie quand même ;) Tu vois il a été rapide ce chapitre non ?

**Eylla : **Maintenant c'Est aussi au 2e et au 10e mot de chaque phrase pour encore plus d'embrouillé la petite soie. Je ne te croyais pas si facile a mélanger, alors j'En ai rajouter plus d'hypnotisant pour voir si tu va m'écrire dans une autre langue, ou encore commenter une autre de mes histoires moahahaha, tu es une cobaye. Normalement j'aime bien que mes nouveau chapitre sois meilleur que celui qui précède, car normalement l'histoire dois devenir meilleur...alors je trouve normal qu'avoir commenter le chapitre 11 pour le chapitre 10, que tu trouve le 10 moins bon que le 11...tu me suis ou tu es perdu a cause de hypnotisant ? Quel chapitre on est rendu ? :p Merci de me donner des idées, enduré mon humeur de cul...et de corriger. Je t'aime

**Tkoluigi: **Rickou a besoin de douleur pour vivre :p Dans la série il a été au côté d'une femme qui le faissait souffrir, et il souffrira encore dans la saison 6. Alors moi il ne souffre pas de la même façon. Si je te dis que ça serait Rick qui devrais faire attention a Kate...je te dis ca mais je ne te dis rien :p

**Olympe9: **j'adorais l'idée aussi que Beckett suit Castle. Car je trouve qu'une trop belle soirée est propice au accident ! :p Et que j'Adore compliquer encore plus les choses...Alors la suite aura pas été longue, et je dois te faire une confidance...j'Adore cette histoire je dois parfois me retenir et aller me reposer, car je suis faitiguée c dernier temps. Mais je promet que ca ne sera plus aussi long.

**camlapro : **Oui je fini ça comme ça...Et c'Est pas le plus sadique ;) Je vais en finir un chapitre ultra sadique tu verras juste pour toi :p J'aime bien aussi le petit qui cours nu, mais l'idée n'Est pas de moi...Quelqu'un m'A dit : Tiens fais dont une histoire ou il court nu...Et voila lol Merci d'être fidèle

**Manooon:** La fin est pas si sadique ? Oui ? Merci alors, je croyais avoir perdu mon sadisme :p Je dois toujours faire du dramatique après la comédie. Merci d'être fidèle.

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les commentaires.**

* * *

**Castle:** _This isn't funny. What if firing that blaster made me infertile?_  
**Beckett**: _You want more kids?_  
**Castle**: _Well, I'd like the option. (5x06)_

_Where you go I go,_  
_What you see I see_  
_I know I'll never be me, without the security_  
_Of your loving arms_  
_Keeping me from harm_  
_Put your hand in my hand_  
_And we'll stand _  
_- ' Skyfall' Adele_

Ensuite le tout ce passa rapidement. Les ambulanciers mirent Castle dans l'ambulance, l'homme qui avait percuté Rick était lui aussi dans l'ambulance. Il avait du sang sécher sur le front, mais il était penché sur Rick, tout en l'examinant. Il était le docteur Joshua Davidson. Il était mignon et avait un beau sourire. Il l'avait rassuré en lui disant que son amoureux allait s'en sortir.

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ...

Kate ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait répondu ça devant le beau cardiologue, mais c'était aussi vrai. Elle et Castle n'était point un couple. Elle semblait apprécier les hommes qui ne pouvaient rien représenter pour elle. Quand elle a vu Rick tomber, elle avait été affolée, ensuite quand il était tombé sans connaissance elle avait été terrifiée. L'amour était douloureux. Amour ? Oui, pouvait-elle encore se mentir ? Non, mais elle ne désirait pas vivre cet amour. Premièrement le principal intéressé ne voulait pas de relation ... et qui dit que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Et deuxièmement, personne ne pouvait être plus important que de résoudre le meurtre de sa mère. Alors elle devait vraiment faire un travail sur elle même. L'aimait-il car il l'aidait avec le dossier ? Elle vit les paupières de Rick battre, et elle vit deux prunelles bleues regarder le plafond.

- Que c'est-il passé ?  
- Je vous ai foncé dessus ...  
- Oh, j'ai mal a la tête ...

Et mes amis c'est au tour de Kate d'avoir un malaise. Elle savait Rick en vie et correct. Josh se précipita vers elle. Ils n'étaient pas loin l'un de l'autre, car une ambulance c'est quand même petit. Il l'examina et lui fit promettre d'accepter de se faire examiner par un médecin une fois rendu à l'hôpital. Juste le temps de le dire, que les voila arrivés. Rick se débattait presque de sa civière en protestant qu'il était maintenant réveillé et qu'il était capable de marcher. Mais comme il avait reçu un coup à la tête, les infirmiers ne voulaient pas prendre le risque. Josh fut lui aussi prit en charge, il avait quand même causé l'accident. Même Kate se retrouva dans un petit cabinet, après quelques tests. Dans l'urgence elle entendit que Rick ne voulait pas rester couché ici. Elle apprit par lui même, derrière un rideau qui était mince, qu'il n'avait eut que deux points de suture. Elle vit sa tête brune passer justement entre les rideaux, un magnifique sourire.

- Tu as quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas ... J'attends le doc.  
- Je t'attends en bas ...

Et sans plus de cérémonie son beau visage disparu. Kate ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Elle ne pouvait plus ce cacher que l'avocat lui plaisait, qu'elle l'aimait même. Mais elle le savait pas disposer à être en couple. Pourtant il lui avait présenté sa mère. Oui, oui elle le suivait alors il aurait du faire quoi ? Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi d'autre que lui présenter sa mère. Il lui avait fait découvrir son œuvre. Ok c'est a cause d 'Alexis, mais il lui avait permit de l'harceler pour avoir tout ses romans. Et il l'attendait actuellement. Elle porta une main à sa bouche et se mit à mordiller l'ongle du pouce. Que l'amour faisait peur. Une autre tête brune passa les rideaux. Mais ce dernier avait les yeux foncés, et un beau sourire et elle le connaissait que depuis quelques heures.

- Comment ça va, vous m'avez fait peur dans l'ambulance ...  
- Je vais bien, j'attends mes résultats du docteur ... Et vous pas trop de casse ?

Kate fronça les sourcils et se secoua la tête. Pourquoi la santé de ce mec sexy pouvait lui importer. Peut-être parce que lui contrairement a Richard Castle était totalement son genre. Josh entra tout son corps et s'approcha de Kate. De sa main il lui passa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Kate eut un petit mouvement de recule.

- Votre non-copain, n'a pas été de tout repos à ce que j'ai pu entendre.

Elle ne put que lui sourire. Pourquoi était-il arrivé dans sa vie après Castle. Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Elle ne devait rien à Castle ... Sauf qu'elle en était amoureuse. Maudit Rick. Katherine Beckett allait répondre au docteur Davidson quand son médecin arriva.

- Bon mademoiselle Beckett ... Euh Davidson tu fais quoi ?  
- Rien j'accompagne une amie ...

Il lui fit un sourire mielleux.

- Bon, félicitation mademoiselle votre bébé se porte bien.

Si nous étions dans les dessins animé, la mâchoire de Kate serait tombée par terre et ses yeux seraient sortis exagérément de leur orbite. Mais elle enlava avec difficulté.

- Pardon ?  
- Le bébé va bien !  
- Mais quel bébé ?  
- Oh ... Vous êtes enceinte de quatre semaines ...

Quatre semaines ? Un mois ? Un mois ! Oh non ! Elle était tout à fait enceinte de Richard Castle. Oh merde ! Comment pouvait-elle être aussi malchanceuse. En plus de réaliser d'être amoureuse de lui, elle devait en même temps gérer le fait qu'il l'a mit enceinte. Ok il faut être deux pour faire un enfant. Mais il n'avait qu'à pas aussi bien lui faire l'amour. Kate était toujours sans mot que Josh lui posa une question qui ne le regardait pas.

- J'imagine que c'est l'œuvre de celui qui n'est pas votre copain.  
- ... Oui ...

Elle aurait eu plutôt envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas de ses putains d'affaires, mais elle était trop sous le choc pour avoir un caractère qui lui ressemblait le plus. Elle leva finalement les yeux vers le médecin annonceur de mauvaise nouvelle.

- Vous êtes sur ?  
- De votre grossesse ? Oui.  
- A combien ?  
- Quatre semaines  
- Non ... combien de pourcentage sur ?  
- 100 %.

Elle était vraiment dans la merde. Kate se leva comme un automate, se dirigea vers la sortie, Josh sur ses talons. Il semblait être le type collant, mais il avait surtout vu une femme qui lui plaisait, qui en plus était enceinte d'un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Ou du moins c'est ce que Josh avait cru comprendre. Dans l'ascenseur, elle semblait perdue, quand il lui toucha l'épaule elle leva ses yeux apeurés vers lui.

- Comment lui annoncer ça ?  
- Vous ne lui dites rien ... Il n'est pas votre copain.  
- Oui je sais, mais il est le père ...  
- Un père n'est pas toujours celui qui donne la vie ...

Elle plongea son regard dans celui brun foncé de Josh. Il était gentil, très beau, mais elle remarqua qu'il ne dégageait aucun charme. En tout cas pas comme Castle. Rick était unique. D'un simple sourire il donnait l'envie à son cœur de sortir de sa poitrine et d'entrer dans la sienne. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la proximité qu'elle avait avec Castle à cause d'une hypothétique grossesse. Elle ne voulait pas encore faire face à cette nouvelle. Alors elle allait attendre quelques jours, question de voir si ses menstruations allaient arriver avec un mois de retard. Ensuite, elle verrait si elle voulait garder le fœtus.

- Pour l'instant docteur Davidson, il n'a pas encore de père car le bébé n'est pas encore visible ...

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle remarqua tout de suite Rick. Il se leva rapidement, chancelant quelque peu, mais lui fit un sourire en coin tellement irrésistible. Il avait un petit carré de cheveux rasé et un pansement qui cachait ses points de suture. Josh déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Kate, lui dit quelque chose que la jeune femme ne comprit pas, trop occupée à plonger son regard dans celui si bleu de Rick. Elle ne comprit peut-être pas ce que Josh lui disait, mais elle vit la mâchoire de Rick se contracter. Il tenait à elle. Cette constatation donna envie de lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser, mais elle se contenta de s'arrêter devant lui. Il fit le même geste que Josh un peu plus tôt, c'est à dire replacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Si elle avait eu un mouvement de recul avec Josh, s'était qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Au touché de Rick, elle sentit tout son corps devenir chaud. Les hormones ou l'amour ? Le désir plutôt se dit-elle à elle même. Rick se pencha vers elle et déposa délicatement ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. Le geste fut rapide.

- Ce n'est pas le mec qui c'est jeté sur moi pour que tu le remarque ?  
- Qui ?  
- Celui qui te caressait si doucement l'épaule.  
- Josh ?  
- Vous en êtes au prénom ... Ça réussit son truc.  
- Tu sais pour ta gouverne je vais bien ... dit-elle énervée.

Le visage de Rick devint blême. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir perdu patience. Mais Josh lui rappelait qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Elle prit la main de Castle entre la sienne et la porta à sa bouche. Pour sa part Rick prit le visage de Kate entre sa grosse main de libre.

- Il t'a dit quoi le doc ?  
- Je travail trop ... Je dois ralentir ...

Son mensonge sonnait tellement faux à ses oreilles qu'elle se dit qu'il comprendrait qu'elle lui ment. Mais non, il se repencha sur sa bouche, et lui murmura sur ses lèvres.

- Tu veux venir te reposer à la maison ?

L'idée était excellente elle devait se l'avouer. Elle avait une envie folle de lui faire l'amour. Selon le docteur elle n'avait pas de chance de tomber enceinte si elle fait l'amour avec Rick ce soir. Elle l'était déjà. Mais elle avait besoin de calme pour bien faire le calcul et être vraiment sur de qui est le père. Même si sa tête lui disait que c'était à 99.9% sur que c'était Castle. Il lui restait 0.01 % de chance que ce sois Demming. Mais la proximité de Rick, sa bouche caressant la sienne lui faisait perdre la tête. Mais son besoin de réconfort était plus fort, et Rick aurait besoin de soin aussi. Avec la bouche de Rick qui l'agaçait, elle lui happa ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois en public. Mais ils étaient dans un taxi direction chez Rick. Elle aurait aimé qu'il passe chez elle, question d'aller chercher le roman de Rick, mais il grogna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas et elle était trop fatiguée pour avoir une discussion musclée. Des que Castle ouvrit la porte de son appartement Alexis atterrit entre les deux adultes en gémissement. Elle avait la tête du côté de Rick et les fesses du côté de Kate. Pas bête cette chienne, comme ça toute les parties de son corps pouvait être caressés. Mais son maitre avait d'autres plans. Il partit faire couler un bain chaud à Kate.

- Aller hop hop ... Va dans le bain tendit que je prépare le lit.  
- Non ... C'est toi qui a eu l'accident ...  
- Oui mais ce n'est pas moi qui invente des excuses de fatigue quand je tombe dans les pommes.

Le sang de Kate fit un tour entier dans son corps. Elle resta figée. Il avait comprit ! Comment ?

- Pardon ?  
- Oui oui ...Tu vois beaucoup de cadavre, de sang ... Mais tu dois avoir cru que j'étais mort, et voir quelqu'un mourir ta fait peur, et quand tu as vu que je n'étais pas mort ... La pression est tombé.

Elle eu presque qu'envie d'applaudir sa grande imagination, elle ne lui fit qu'un signe de tête. Il semblait tout heureux de sa découverte. Pour sa part Kate se dirigea vers la salle de bain en se demandant si ça n'aurait pas été mieux de lui dire tout de suite. Elle se déshabilla et quand elle mit ses pieds dans l'eau chaude, elle fit glisser son corps dans la baignoire de Rick. Kate sut qu'elle faisait bien de pas lui en parler tout de suite, elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait le garder. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions quand elle remarqua Alexis assise a côté du bain. Kate sortit un bras de l'eau chaude et vient caresser la grosse chienne. Alexis déposa son museau sur le rebord de la baignoire et gémit quelque peu. Comme si elle communiquait avec le fœtus dans son ventre. Kate se laissa bercer par le bien être qu'elle ressentait a cet instant. Un courant d'air lui fit lever les yeux. Rick entra avec une bière à la main. Il s'assit par terre, a côté du bain, tassa quelque peu Alexis, et mit une main dans l'eau, pour caresser la cuisse de Kate. L'acte n'était pas sexuel en soit, mais la main de Rick sur elle l'excitait. Lui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Kate le trouvait toujours beau, mais là, le regard perdu, il était tout simplement splendide. Elle sortit de nouveau sa main de l'eau et vient lui caresser le menton de Rick. Elle touchait la peau de sa mâchoire pour la première fois. Rick plongea son regard rendu bleu clair dans celui plus foncé de Kate. Elle le désirait et il le comprenait très bien.

- Comment va ta tête ? Lui souffla Kate.  
- Bien ... les antidouleurs font leur travail. Lui répondit Rick sur le même ton.

Kate continua à lui caresser le menton et la mâchoire de ses doigts mouillés, Rick lui se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle nue dans le bain de Rick, et ce dernier assit hors la baignoire, c'était leur moment le plus intime jamais partagé a deux. Faire l'amour est très intime, mais c'est une action à deux personnes. Tout le monde bouge, a du plaisir par le toucher, le gouté et les sensations du corps de l'autre. Ici seuls leurs doigts touchaient un petit bout de peau de l'autre. Sinon ils étaient vulnérable l'un pour l'autre. Et ils le permettaient. Rick ne fermait pas la barrière imaginaire de son âme, et Kate lui permit de la voir aussi dans sa vulnérabilité. Ok il ne savait toujours pas pour sa paternité future, mais il y avait peut-être de l'espoir pour Kate que son amour soit partagé.

Évidement que son amour était partagé. Mais notre charmant avocat ne le voyait même pas. Oui il le voyait, mais il avait gagné la bataille contre son cœur. Il avait une peur atroce de l'abandon que les retrouvailles de sa mère avaient déjà été assez éprouvantes, qu'en plus il ne devait pas vivre l'amour. Quand il avait remarqué l'espionne en herbe il aurait du être en colère, mais il avait sentit tout son corps fondre devant le ridicule de la situation. Il avait eut l'extrême urgence de la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il était a elle. Mais dés que cette idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit, il l'avait battu a mort et rangée dans un coin de sa tête. Et les mots étaient sortit seuls de sa bouche, la rebelle. Il lui avait proposé de venir manger avec lui. Il eu presque un sourire au mot penser : Proposer. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Et la rencontre avec sa mère avait été extra. Le petit sursaut de panique de Kate, mais tout avait été parfait. Et l'accident avait eu lieu. C'était une bonne chose ou non, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais elle était la, dans sa salle de bain, dans sa baignoire. Elle lui caressait toujours le visage et lui était toujours sur sa cuisse. Il désirait cette femme à en avoir mal à la poitrine. Il se mit à genoux et se pencha vers elle. La main de Kate plongea alors dans ses cheveux et elle sortit son autre main de l'eau pour venir attirer son visage vers le sien. Elle semblait impatiente, il mit une tension dans son cou pour arrêter la progression de son visage vers elle. Kate grogna et sortit le haut de son corps de la douceur de l'eau chaude pour venir faire le reste du trajet que restait pour que sa bouche puisse être en contact avec celle de Rick.

- Viens ici toi ...

La voix de Kate était d'une sensualité déconcertante, qu'il en était hypnotisé. Il sentit un gémissement monter de son ventre et sortir par sa bouche dans un bruit assez sonore quand la langue de Kate pénétra dans sa bouche. Comme a chaque fois qu'il partageait des fluides, le tout devient rapidement plus intense. Rick se retrouva bientôt sans chemise, et dans la baignoire avec elle. L'eau qui aspergea Alexis la fit trottiner hors de la salle de bain. Les deux humains s'en foutaient royalement de mettre de l'eau par terre, ils avaient une soif intense l'un de l'autre. Rick remarqua un détail, il aurait du enlever son jeans avant d'entrer dans la baignoire avec Kate, car la c'était presque qu'une mission impossible. Kate l'aida avec un plaisir évident, de un le mettre nu et l'avoir en elle et de deux, qu'il ait de la difficulté à enlever le tissus mouillé. Le commando d'élite d'enlevage de jean réussit leur mission et quand il entra en elle, le bonheur était encore plus grand.  
Jamais il n'avait eut l'impression d'être aussi bien en pénétrant une femme. Oh ne pas se tromper, notre avocat adore le sexe, comme chaque personne dans ce bas monde non ? Mais il avait lu plusieurs trucs qui dit que quand ont trouve la bonne personne, le sexe devient tout simplement magique. Et il faisait cette expérience avec Kate. C'était comme une évidence d'être en elle. Ils n'avaient jamais un bras mal placé, jamais l'un ne jouissait avant l'autre. Ils étaient en harmonie. Du moins sexuellement, pour le reste, il ne faut pas trop le perturber avec ça, il aura bien assez vite une bombe atomique qui lui explosera en plein visage.

Pour sa part Kate, n'eut aucune envie de penser au bébé déjà en route, elle n'eut qu'une envie lui faire l'amour comme jamais ont lui avait fait. A cet instant elle ne voulait pas penser que son amour n'était surement pas partagé, non. Elle voulait croire à son prince charmant, qui venait de la réveiller d'un baiser magique, et comme ils étaient au 21e siècle, avec le baiser vient le sexe. Et cette partie avec Rick Castle était toujours fantastique. Alors Kate ferma les yeux et se dit que les problèmes viendraient bien assez vite. Leurs gémissements et leurs petits cris étaient peut-être le prélude d'un plus gros problème qu'une bonne attente sexuelle. Feront-ils confiance a l'amour, ou leur peur sera plus grande ?

* * *

**J'aime compliquer les histoires d'amour ! Moahahahahah...bon ok ok...je promet de pas mettre le prochain chapitre que dans deux semaines comme vous en avez eu deux en une semaine...  
**

**Et je promet aussi d'écrire le trône le plus vite possible...**

**Vous me pardonnez :p ? **

**Vous êtes mieux de dire oui, car c moi qui contrôle l'histoire et plein de chose sadique peuvent arriver :p**


	13. Ho! HeY !

**A vous mes fidèles lecteurs/lectrices, je sais ce que vous vous dites : « Déjà un nouveau chapitre ?! » Et moi, je vous réponds « Oui ». Tout simplement.  
Mais la raison de cette mise à jour si rapide est Oh combien comique. Voyez-vous, j'ai eu ma première critique négative. La première en douze chapitres. Je peux déjà vous dire que je suis très fière de pouvoir dire qu'en douze chapitres, je n'ai une qu'une seule critique négative. Bien sûr, toutes non pas été positives en tout point mais aucune n'a été que négation. Sauf celle de bien comprendre mon hilarité, je vous mets ce que ce 'J' m'a écrit :**_ « Je suis team Castle". Tu es fan de la série sinon ? Les autres personnages, ça va ? Désolée mais rien que ça ne me donne pas envie de te lire. Je ne vois pas comment on peut faire ce genre de commentaires et se permettre d'écrire des fanfictions ensuite. »_**La raison de mon hilarité est que … et bien, il/elle n'a critiqué que mon commentaire de début de chapitre. Début du 12ème chapitre, je tiens encore une fois à le préciser et pour vous remettre dans le contexte, voilà ce que j'avais écris : «**_ Rickou, mon nouveau surnom pour l'homme sans couilles de la série ... Oh je suis team Castle, mais je suis convaincu que Beckett lui dira non et qu'elle partira sans lui, qu'elle reviendra et qu'il sera un petit homme soumis. »**  
**_**Alors J, comme pour tous ceux qui laissent un commentaire/critique sur mon histoire, voici ce que je te réponds : Si tu dis que mon commentaire ne te donne pas l'envie de me lire, sache au cas où tu n'aurais pas appris à compter au delà de 10 que SkYfAlL est le chapitre 12 et que donc tu en as lu 11 avant. C'est que ça ne devait être pas si terrible comme histoire non ? Tu n'es pas d'accord, malgré ce que je pense de la série ? Ensuite ... Oui je suis une une fan ... une terrible fan. Et je viens d'un monde ou aimer donne le droit de critiquer. Je pense que critiquer c'est exprimer une opinion, peut importe laquelle. Si demain quelqu'un venait commenter ici qu'il n'aime pas mon histoire, c'est son choix. Si quelqu'un venait commenter ici qu'il adore cette histoire malgré quelques défauts, c'est son opinion. Qui suis-je pour critiquer une opinion ? Qui es-tu pour critiquer mon opinion ? Je suis libre de m'exprimer et de dire ce que je pense de la série, tout comme tu es libre de penser ce que tu veux de la série. Mais de là à allez jusqu'à critiquer mes opinion … Je trouve que ton monde doit être bien triste. Car la vie est faite pour être critiquer.**** Oh et sache que ceux qui me connaissent savent que j'ai souvent, très souvent les bonnes théories ... Et ceux qui me connaissent personnellement savent pourquoi j'ai de bonnes théories.  
****Sur ce, mes cher(e)s ami(e)s ... Profitez bien de ce chapitre nouveau. Je vous aime ..**_**.**_

**Lacritique: **Ma chère amie...Tu ne pourras même pas être capable d'imaginer comment elle va lui dire...Et dis moi ton prénom je te met dans l'histoire au prochain chapitre, alors tu sera la sur papier...Et oui un bébé ! Oui Castle sera surement content, car il a pas aimer que Meredith se fasse avorter, mais Kate ne sait pas ...elle ne connait même pas l'histoire :p Merci d'être toujours présente !**  
**

**Lorine: **Bonjour toi ! J'adore découvrir de nouveau fan...et qui en plus me le disse :p Il aura pas été long a écrire :p Car j'Adore tellement cette histoire, qu'elle est toujours dans ma tête :) Merci de lire, et de prendre le temps de commenter.

**Caro86: **Merci merci merci...quand le gens adore quelque chose et qui le disse , surtout a moi ;) ça me fait chaud au coeur. Le trône est bien, mais je dois t'Avouer que je suis en amour avec cette histoire...Une chance que la personne qui partage ma vie adore tout autant SoMnIuM, sinon ça aurait presque que de l'infidelité.Merci de trouver que j'ai beaucoup de talent, je doute souvent...et pour ce qui est de ma folie, je me retiens parfois, car sinon ca serait pas beau...merci beaucoup de ton commentaire.

**BirdyLo67: **Oh oui Josh est super beau, et sexy, mais il ne dégage aucun charme, contrairement a Castle :p Oui Kate voulait savoir ou allait son couple, mais une demande de mariage la fera fuir...pour mieux revenir, mais elle va fuir sans lui...Car elle lui a quand même mentit, et elle lui a encore dit que c'était sa vie a elle. En couple ont devient un tout...et elle n'a pas ce concepte, par peur. Elle est folle de lui, mais elle a peur de son amour pour lui...Tu verra ;) Voila le prochain épisode, tu es pas trop décu ?

**SerieAddict76: **Tu es la seule qui a penser qu'Elle pouvait se faire avorter :o...je suis sadique mais pas a ce point la :p, sinon il n'a plus d'histoire...Mais la réaction se épic lol

** Shoukapik : **Pourquoi j'Abuse ? Tu trouve ca trop la grossesse ? Oui abus de pouvoir pour moi...ouiii JOOOOSSSHHH, et il reviendra te hanté dans quelque chapitre :p trop d'swagg dans ton écriture, ca veut dire quoi ca :o mais merci d'aimer lol Shouka :p c'était pas traumatisant d'être présente avec eux, c'était bien non :p Merci bcp d'être fidèle, même si parfois tu ne va pas très bien...je suis la tu sais :p

** rebbeccaleballe.104 :** Je crois que pas grand monde a vue la grossesse venir, car dans ma trilogie j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle fasse une fausse couche. :p Je suis assez baveuse dns mes histoire :p Moi je vis dans un Rez de chausser, et la chaleur n'Entre pas...mais ca pète en tabarnak les estie d'orage lol Je m'appelle Kim, donc si je ne suis pas asiatique, je suis une fille :p Si tu as fini ton secondire tu n'As pas en age de boire...mais on sans crisse :p merci de prendre le temps de laisser un commentaire

**DrWeaver :** Tu me connais, j'aime les histoire compliquer :p Josh sera pas la longtemps contente :p

**Mandou-land: **Tu me connais si bien, tu m'As presque vue mourir a Disney, alors tu me connais, je devais mettre Josh :p Oui sans Castle dans sa vie...elle aurait été avec Josh...et p-e dans l'histoire aussi lol Oui ils s'aiment...mais c'est terrifiant aimer...surtout pour eux...Elle devait être sur a 100 % d'être enceinte...Je ne t'ai pas envoyer ce chapitre car...j'y parle de Panda, tu sais les maudit ! Je t'Adore mon amie...

**Ophélie: **Tu l'Adore a ce point la :p ? Il ne faut pas détester Josh, pauvre crevette il fait pitier :p Oui moi aussi j'ai hâte d'écrire la réaction de Rick et quand il lui parleras de l'avortement...Merci de prendre le temps de commenter.**  
**

**Guest :** merci beaucoup...beaucoup**  
**

**Eylla : **Je ne répondrai pas a ta folie, car je vais encore plus de mélanger...merci merci bcp et tu sais pour quoi et pour toi...

**Eden: **Wow a ce point la, ton préféré ! Je suis contente :D. Mais jespère que tu apprécieras les autre chapitre :p Je ne te cache pas que la réaction de Rick j'ai hâte de vous l'écrire :p Il ne faut pas détester Josh, pauvre petit écureil :p Cette fic est ma préféré aussi, elle me harcèle en plus dans ma tête la maudite :p Mais merci d'être fidèle...et de prendre le temps de commenter :)

**Tkoluigi:**Tu trouve que 0.01 % est un doute :p ? Il ne faut pas perdre les mots...oui oui perd les souvent, ca va valoir dire que mes chapitre son extra. Et oui je devais mettre Josh...on le revois dans deux autre chapitre moahahahah ;) C'Est pour le prochain chapitre sa réaction :P Et non pas deux semaines...**  
**

**Olympe9: **Je sais que tu as hâte de voir la réaction de Rick, mais il va faloir attendre deux chapitre...car rien ne dit qu'elle le gardera :p Oui Josh le destructeur de Caskett...Il ne sera pas la longtemps, chut c'Est un secret entre toi et moi ;) Merci d'être fidèle.

**camlapro : **Je ne torture pas moi voyons :p mais tu as raison, c'est pas toujours rose la grossesse...lol Merci d'être fidèle a SoMnIuM

**Manooon:** La bombe a été lancer...la c'est les conséquence que j'ai hâte d'écrire. Il est un peu plus drôle celui-ci...Merci beaucoup.

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les commentaires.**

* * *

**Castle:** _I was pretty close._  
**Beckett:**_ If by close, you mean opposite. ( 5x23)_

_(Ho!) So show me family_

_(Hey!) All the blood that I will bleed_

_(Ho!) I don't know where I belong_

_(hey!) I don't know where I went wrong_

_(Ho!) But I can write a song_

_(Hey!)_

_1,2,3_

_I belon with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_

_- Ho ! Hey !' The Lumineers_

Deux jours s'étaient passés depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse. Elle avait prit le temps de bien réfléchir et elle n'avait pas revu Rick durant ses 48 heures de réflexion. Kate avait décidé de marcher jusqu'au poste 12, le froid s'était levé sur New York et une fois rendu dans le stationnement elle vit la source de son problème : Rick Castle. Il portait ses lunettes, comme il était de mise au travail, mais il n'avait pas Alexis. C'est ce fait bizarre qui poussa Kate à aller à sa rencontre. Quand il la vit, Rick lui fit un signe de tête, comme entre deux amis. Ils s'étaient dit d'être prudent au poste, de ne pas faire aucune illusion qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Mais ça agaçait Kate, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient proche que nécessairement les gens allaient croire qu'ils couchent ensemble. Mais elle lui répondit pas par un signe de tête, elle attaqua.

- Où est Alexis ?  
- Bonjour à toi ... Mon chien est peut-être plus sympathique que moi, mais Montgomery m'a dit que je n'en aurais pas besoin pour deux à trois jours.  
- Bizarre ...

Et elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur. Elle avait la nausée et elle ne se sentait pas trop de d'humeur taquine. Castle lui se mit à courir pour la rattraper, il lui prit le bras avant qu'elle n'entre dans l'ascenseur.

- J'ai fais quelque chose ?  
- Non ... Pourquoi mon humeur serait reliée à toi ?

Il la regarda les sourcils froncés, le cœur serré. Pourquoi était-elle comme ça ce matin ? Il était loin de se douter que s'était dû à ses hormones de grossesse. Mais elle semblait tellement sur les nerfs qu'il la laissa tranquille. Kate prit son silence comme s'il s'en foutait de son état. Et le comble du malheur quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, ils étaient les derniers arrivés. Elle vit rapidement que plusieurs clins d'œil furent échangés, et même quelque sifflements. Rick serra les mâchoires, il détestait être le centre de l'attention pour des raisons aussi ridicules. Sa vie privée ne regardait que lui. Kate fut plus agacée par l'agacement de Rick. Dans le fond, son humeur était totalement liée à lui. Tout le poste, ou du moins la criminelle, était la, assit à leur bureau et le capitaine Roy Montgomery était au milieu.

- Écoutez moi tous ... Nous avons eu l'ordre de ressouder notre esprit d'équipe qui fait énormément défaut. Chaque départements doit envoyer dix membres de l'équipe, que ce soit les détectives, les avocats, les policiers, ou les légistes. Et ce à chaque week end, jusqu'a ce que tous les membres soient passés. Rendu à l'endroit où vous devriez être, vous allez recevoir vos instructions, et vous allez avoir 48 heures pour revenir au point de d'arrivé. C'est un travail d'équipe, vous aller être cinq par équipe et le tout vous aller être huit a neuf équipes. Si un membre de votre équipe est touché par les fusils peinture que vous allez avoir, c'est toute l'équipe qui est éliminée. Alors protégez vous, c'est ça le travail d'équipe.

Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Kate elle pour sa part, se prépara mentalement à faire son équipe, elle prendrait les meilleurs tireurs. Si elle était obligée de faire ce séminaire, elle le gagnera.

- Je choisis les deux équipes qui partiront pour le premier week end. Team A chef d'équipe : Kate Beckett, qui fera équipe avec Kevin Ryan, Richard Castle, Javier Esposito ... et Lanie Parish.

Quelque personne éclata de rire. Pour ça part Kate en resta figé, et Montgomery nomma le Team B, qui n'avait qu'un 'non grader' Perlmutter.

- Capitaine, ce n'est pas juste, j'ai deux civils moi ...  
- Merci beaucoup détective Beckett de désaprécier des collègues devant tous.

Lanie Parish. Elle avait tout un caractère, mais elle réussit à faire rougir Kate, qui se dépêcha de jeter un coup d'œil vers Rick, qui avait le visage totalement fermé. Elle eut mal à l'estomac. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Car Beckett était super compétitive, elle ne voulait pas faire ce séminaire, elle était enceinte et les premier mois le fœtus est fragile. Elle aurait pu le dire au capitaine, mais elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire du bébé. Et avec Castle et Parish dans son équipe, elle n'allait pas durer deux heures. Mais le regard froid de Castle, le visage hautain de Parish, lui apprit que ça ne sera pas de tout repos. Surtout que Lanie était maintenant aux côtés de Rick, et que tout deux éclatèrent a rire. Javier se bomba la poitrine et Kate eut un pincement au cœur. Et quand son équipe et elle descendit pour, le comble du ridicule, embarquer dans un autobus scolaire jaune délavé, elle remarque que Tom Demming était dans le même bus, dans le même week end. Du fond de l'autobus ou Rick et Lanie était assis, elle entendit crier Rick.

- Attention Beckett va flirter avec l'ennemi, question d'échanger un de ses civils.

Elle ferma les yeux tout en asseyant a côté de Tom. Il y eu quelques ricanements, et elle remarqua que Demming aussi souriait.

- Non pas toi aussi, dit-elle entre ses dents  
- C'est 1-0 pour lui ... Tu l'as un peu cherché a levant le nez sur eux.  
- J'ai pas ...  
- Je sais ... Moi je sais. Mais Kate, Tom leva les yeux et pencha sa tête pour baisser la voix, tu couches avec lui, tu l'aimes, et tu te comporte comme ça ...

Kate leva rapidement le regard derrière son siège et remarqua que Castle détourna le regard rapidement pour replonger dans la conversation avec Lanie, qui était à ses côtés. Ryan et Esposito étaient devant eux, a genoux sur leur siège, question de parler aux civils de la Team A de la criminelle. Y avait-il juste elle qui était pas inclue dans la Team ? Mais elle n'appréciait pas le regard glacial de Castle. Elle devait, une fois rendu ou ils devaient être, lui parler. Mais lui dire quoi. Le trajet dura quatre heures, où Kate s'endormit sur l'épaule de Demming. Les équipes débarquèrent et ont leur attribua une couleur. Le Team de Beckett eu la couleur rouge. On laissait 20 minutes à chaque équipe pour se disperser. Ils étaient tous habillé comme des commandos, et Esposito se mit à compter des anecdotes de guerre. Personne n'entendit un petit bruit, sauf Castle.

- Chut !

Tout le monde se figea et quand Kate se retourna vers Rick, elle ne vit que ses pieds disparaitre dans le feuillage d'un arbre. Tout le monde fut surpris par son agilité, et Kate elle en eut mal au cœur. Elle avait douté de lui, pour être dans son équipe. Elle attendit une rafale de balle et Rick lancer un juron. A leur gauche une personne se mit à courir, au moment où la tête de Rick sortit de l'arbre.

- Je ne suis pas bon tireur, il est partit a neuf heure.

Esposito et Ryan partirent en position eventaille, question d'encercler l'ennemi et de tirer. Lanie se cacha derrière l'arbre, question de ne pas être une cible facile. Kate était en position, sans vraiment porter attention qu'il connaissait les codes d'attaque. Au loin les trois qui étaient resté entendirent les balles de peinture atteindre leur cible, et le petit cri de victoire de Ryan. Les deux hommes revinrent avec le bandeau d'un détective du Team B de la criminelle, et ça avait été Streit, le meilleur tireur de leur équipe. Il avait vu Castle, qui était le plus grand, et avait cru a une cible facile, car si leur chef d'équipe croyait pas en eux c'était mal foutu. Alors il avait foncé vers la Team A, mais Castle avait disparut, il avait été la, et plus maintenant. De la peinture rouge atterrit à ses pieds. Merde, il avait fuit, mais il avait été 'tuer' Le Team A ne sera pas le premier à tomber au combat. Ils avaient, sans vraiment le savoir, fait un travail d'équipe. Et le résultat était la : une équipe de moins. Beckett eut une fierté quand elle vit Castle sauter en bas de l'arbre et que tout le monde vient le félicité. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui, avec un sourire déposa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je m'incline, je m'excuse de t'avoir sous estimé ...  
- Oui, madame ... Castle et moi, somme plus indispensables que tu crois.

Kate ne porta pas au ton provocateur de Lanie, mais elle lui prit aussi les épaules et elle lui dit.

- Et toi ... ton talent caché c'est ?  
- Pour tout te dire ... je n'en ai aucune idée ...

Les cinq éclatèrent a rire. La chimie commençait à prendre sa place. Et elle découvrit le talent de Lanie.

- Il va bientôt faire nuit, si ont veut monter nos tentes de fortune, c'est vers ce côté là qui faut aller. La végétation est plus dense.

Le groupe se mit à marcher, et Kate laissa glisser sa main de l'épaule de Rick, jusqu'à sa main. D'une légère pression ils se serrèrent rapidement la main. Un contact intime dans cette forêt hostile d'équipe en fusil de peinture, prêt à vider leur chargeur sur la première équipe vue. Ils trouvèrent leur place, et ils construire deux tentes. Une grosse pour les trois hommes, et une plus petite pour les deux femmes. Castle se mit à genoux et fit le feu. Dans le ciel, déjà quatre feux était allumé, et un cinquième apparut quand la Team Beckett s'installa pour manger. Poisson, l'œuvre de Kate. La nuit tomba rapidement, les plaisanteries se transformèrent en stratégie.

- Pourquoi le commissaire veut-il qu'on fasse ce séminaire ?  
- Pour nous préparer a l'invasion de Pandas qui deviennent de plus en plus des ninjas assassins.

Rick avait parlé, d'un ton calme sérieux et une lampe de poche sous le visage. Le silence s'installa, avant l'explosion de rire du groupe. A chaque fois qu'une personne se calmait, il porta son regard sur un Castle immobile, la lampe de poche toujours sous son visage, un sourcil levé. Et c'était repartit de plus belle pour le rire. Kate en eut mal au ventre et aux côtes, aux travers ses larmes de plaisir, elle regarda Rick, qui éclata de rire a son tour. Il était tout à fait détendu, comique, et impressionnant. Elle regardait aussi le nouveau, Ryan, qui était totalement dévouer à son équipe. Esposito lui, était toujours à son pareil, légèrement macho, mais tout aussi heureux d'être la, surtout qu'il jetait des petits coups d'œil coquin au docteur Parish. Lanie elle, Kate la connaissait peu, mais elle avait bien aimé son tact et sa répartie. Elle c'était très bien entendue avec Rick, même si Kate avait eu un pincement de jalousie dans l'autobus. Elle comprit que par les regards que Lanie lançait a Javier, que l'hispanique ne la rendait pas indifférente.

Tout le beau monde se calma, et tout le monde prit la décision que c'était Rick qui allait faire le premier tour de garde. Le principal intéressé gronda quelque peu, mais Esposito lui donna les derniers marshmallow. Les quatre autres allèrent se coucher, mais Kate fut incapable de dormir, elle attendit que Lanie ronfle pour se lever et accompagner Rick. Mais a l'arrivé au feu, ce dernier ronflait a plein poumon la joue accoté sur son fusil de peinture. Kate prit une minute pour le regarder et se dire encore a quel point il était beau. Qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit entré dans sa vie, même si c'était compliqué. Elle arriva a ses côtés et donna un petit coup sur le banc apprivoiser de Rick : une buche de bois. Le résultat fut immédiat. Le fusil tomba par terre, et Castle se leva d'un bond.

- Oui chef à votre service !  
- Calme toi c'est moi ... et chut tu vas réveiller tout le monde.

Rick se rassit et Kate s'assit entre ses jambes devant le feu. Ils avaient l'air d'un couple en camping profitant du beau feu de joie. Il posa ses mains dans son cou, et Kate joua avec les doigts de Rick. Ils restèrent comme ça silencieux devant le calme de la nuit.

- On aurait pu avoir une attaque surprise et tu ne l'aurais pas entendue ...  
- Bah voyons j'ai des oreilles bioniques ...  
- Hmmm ...

Kate se retourna et se mit à genoux, toujours entre ses cuisses. Il avait l'air d'un G.I. Joe habillé en militaire, le visage un peu salie. Elle le désirait tellement, faire l'amour avec lui la, ça rentrait dans le sujet du séminaire, le travail d'équipe ? Elle sourit à ses pensées, mais elle jeta quand même un coup d'œil à la tente, et leva son cou pour venir embrasser G.I. Rick. Il pencha sa tête et ils s'embrassèrent chastement. Des bruits et des cris leurs apprirent qu'une équipe était entrain de se faire attaquer. Kate se leva à temps, car Lanie et les deux autres sortit de leur tente.

- On lève le camp ... Il va faire jour dans deux petites heures, prenons de l'avance.

La chef avait parlé. Après leur première nuit, la Team A de la criminelle, celui avec deux civils était encore dans la course. Lanie était maintenant la chef pour les diriger dans la foret, Castle était souvent dans les arbres pour regarder si un groupe les suivait. Kate était définitivement heureuse de ses deux civils, tout les gens qui avait rit d'elle, quand les cinq se trouveront a la ligne d'arrivée, plus personne oseront rire de ce quintette. Dans l'après-midi, ils décidèrent de se reposer, et Lanie montait la garde quand Rick sauta de l'Arbre et tomba au pied de Lanie. Elle sursauta et par réflexe tira un coup de fusil.

- Aie ...

Rick se mit à sautiller sur un pied, tandis que Kate se réveilla en sursaut. Elle crut d'abord à du sang dans ses mains et sur son pied, mais quand elle vit Lanie lui prendre la taille. Elle comprit.

- Je suis désolée, tu m'as fais peur...  
- Ça ne compte pas ça, c'est un tire ami... ?  
- Non, non c'est écrit sur le papier, ça compte pas, mais ... ce n'est pas bien ce que j'ai fais, à bout portant en plus ...

Rick vit Kate s'approcher, alors il eut comme tout à coup beaucoup plus mal. Il gémissait beaucoup, Lanie jeta un coup d'œil vers Kate et revient vers Rick, et avec un sourire elle comprit. Kate se mit par terre au pied des deux, et tout en prenant le pied de Rick pour lui enlever le soulier elle demanda.

- Que c'est-il passé ?  
- Il est descendu de l'arbre comme un singe et, j'ai sursauté, alors le coup est partit tout seul.  
- ... Elle m'a tiré sur le pied ...

Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Le haut du pied de Rick était rouge, mais il n'allait pas mourir. Quand Kate toucha la partit blessée, il retient un petit cris, ce qui donna encore l'occasion de Kate de se mordre les lèvres. Et ce petit geste Castle en raffolait. Kate remarqua son regard assombrit de désir, et elle lui lança un regard noir. Un bruit les fit sursauter, Rick posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et se leva, bizarrement sans boiter. Il avait une personne de la Team jaune, du département du vol et du nom de Tom Demming. Il n'était pas armé, il semblait chercher des branches sèches pour faire un feu. Rick vit la sa planche de salut. Il sauta devant lui et tout en hurlant a la Rambo il déchargea son arme sur lui. Le pauvre Demming cru que c'était une équipe entière qui lui tombait dessus, quand Castle eut vidé son chargeur, et que Tom fut rempli de peinture rouge, il plongea son regard bleu, dans celui aussi bleu de Rick.

- Vous êtes toujours dans la course ...

Kate, Javier, Kevin et Lanie sortir de leur emplacement, et remarquèrent Demming tout en rouge, et un Castle tout essoufflé. Lanie tira un coup sur Demming.

- Désolé ... Je voulais être sur de toucher quelqu'un d'autre que Castle.

L'équipe de Demming sortit à leur tour de leur cachette, et un de ses collègues lança son fusil par terre en colère. Mais ils étaient éliminés. C'était de bonne guerre. En passant à côté d'elle Tom lui annonca qu'il ne restait que deux équipe, la sienne et le Team A de l'équipe d'assaut. Les pros du fusil. Kate lui sourit et se tourna vers Rick et elle remarqua le regard assassin vers Tom. Elle trouva ça mignon, même si elle devait lui avoir spécifié qu'entre Tom et elle s'était terminé.

- Parle moi de ça bro', tu as éliminé Demming ...

Rick avait un regard tout fier, le nez en l'air et la poitrine bombé. C'était le moment de monter les tentes, car c'était la dernière journée demain, et ils leurs restait une équipe à éliminer. Ok leur équipe en avait 'tué' que deux, mais quand même, ils devaient être plus intelligent que le squad. Esposito menait la garde, et en plein milieu de la nuit, Kate se réveilla et se retrouva seule dans la tente. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit Espo' et Lanie glousser. Elle aurait aimé avoir Castle contre elle, mais à défaut de Rick, elle caressa son ventre encore plat. Elle s'était décidée, elle le garderait. Elle veut ce bébé, un enfant qui pourrait ressembler à son père. Son papa ! Castle. Elle avait prit la décision de le garder, mais elle ne savait pas encore comment l'annoncer à Rick. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il soit dans la vie du petit, mais elle ne le forcerait pas. Mais en même temps elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre à cause de la grossesse. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas non plus de débarrasser du bébé pour garder Castle. Elle ne savait même pas si le gars avait des sentiments autres qu'amical et sexuel pour elle. Kate tomba endormit sur cette pensée, pour se faire réveiller par un bout de gazon frotter sur son nez. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Rick et Ryan penchés sur elle, en souriant.

- Ok elle est réveillée ...

Ryan donna le go du départ, part le réveil de Kate. Castle resta penché sur elle quelques instant de plus, toujours le bout de gazon dans les mains lui caressant le visage.

- Tu es magnifique quand tu dors ...

Il lui avait soufflé ces mots. Ils se mirent en marche en silence, ils étaient presque qu'au but, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas croisé la dernière équipe. Et tout à coup Esposito fit un petit bruit d'oiseaux. Et du bout de son fusil il pointa un petit reflet argenté qui luisait entre les buissons. Un membre de la Team d'élite. Tout le monde se cacha derrière un arbre assez gros pour justement les cacher. Kate et Rick, un peu plus loin Ryan était seul, et pas trop loin Esposito et Lanie. Les murmures qu'ils entendirent fit comprendre a Kate, qu'eux aussi avait été découverts. Rick pour sa part était en petit bonhomme essaya de repérer au moins un gars pour pouvoir lui tirer dessus. Beckett lui jeta un regard. Il était en sueur, mais il voulait lui aussi être le gagnant. Elle lui tira le bras pour qu'il se mette debout. Il la regarda le regard interrogateur, le sourcil levé.

- Écoute, je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dis de toi et Lanie ... Je n'aurais pas voulu avoir aucune autre équipe que vous quatre ... Et toi en particulier. Tu saute dans les arbres comme si tu étais Tarzan, lui murmura-t-elle.  
- C'est correct ... tu avais raison, ça aurait pu être catastrophique ... Mais ça ne l'a pas été.  
- Ce que je veux dire ... C'est que ce n'est pas grave si on ne gagne pas ... J'ai ... j'ai passé de bons moments avec toi ... et les autres.

Rick l'embrassa doucement, mais elle se colla à lui. Il perdit quelque peu le contrôle, il la plaqua contre l'arbre, les mains sur le tronc, question de pouvoir coller son corps à elle. Un bruit plus loin les fit se décoller, et quand Rick regarda d'où il venait ... C'était Javier qui embrassa Lanie.

- Je ne suis pas le seul Tarzan qui embrasse une Jane ...

Kate se pencha par dessus lui, et vit le couple s'embrasser. Une balle de peinture les effleura de peu. Kate poussa un petit cri de surprise et Rick tomba assit par terre.

- Les salauds ...

Castle était redevenu Rambo Rick. Il grimpa dans l'arbre, dérangeant Esposito dans son opération lavage de la bouche de Lanie Parish. L'action était de donner l'assaut de les surprendre ... Peu importe s'il perdait, au moins ils auraient foncés. Et de sa grosse voix il hurla.

- CHARGER. FEU.

Les quatre sortirent de derrières les arbres et se mirent à tirer vers lui buisson. La réplique fut rapide, personne fut toucher encore, car personne avait de vrai bon visuel. Mais enfin un se mit dans le champ de vision de Rick, qui en tombant de l'arbre hurla de nouveau.

- A 6 HEURE

Et le groupe se tournèrent d'un même élan, tirant a l'aveuglette. Et la cible fut touchée. Le Team A-avec-à-son-bord-deux-civils venait de gagner le premier week end du séminaire travail d'équipe. Ils étaient connectés au delà des espérances. Il y a de l'amour, et de belles amitiés qui c'étaient formés. Kate se vit remettre les cinq petites plaques pour son équipe. Et c'est avec joie qu'elle les remit à son équipe ... Non à ses amis. Elle avait pour la première fois de sa vie fait confiance à un groupe d'étrangers pour l'aider à gagner quelque chose. A part Castle, les autres, elle travaillait avec eux, mais ne les connaissait pas. Et quand les cinq de l'équipe gagnante se mirent a sauter tous ensemble, bras par dessus épaules, tous collés, Roy Montgomery se dit qu'il avait bien fait de construire cette équipe. Il venait de créé un monstre, une équipe indestructible ... Mais il avait maintenant l'exemple même du travail d'équipe.

Les gagnant eux était totalement épuiser. Quand tout le monde embarqua dans l'autobus pour revenir à New York, Demming fut seul sur son banc. Kate était assise sur le même siège que Lanie et Ryan. Le Team A était ensemble pour revenir.

- On devrait tous aller au Old Haunt pour fêter la victoire de l'équipe avec deux civils ... lanca Ryan.

Kate ne savait pas comment répondre non, pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas, mais parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas boire d'alcool. Mais Lanie déclina, et tout le monde fit de même. Mais il avait ici promesse de récidive par contre. C'était que partir remise. Kate avait maintenant des amis ... et un bébé en route. Quand elle jeta un coup d'œil a Castle, assis sur le siège devant elle, il avait la tête contre la fenêtre et dormait paisiblement. Comment allait-elle lui annoncer ? Et s'il n'en voulait pas ? S'il ne l'aimait pas ?

* * *

**moahahahaha...comment l'avez-vous trouvez ? Le prochaine NE PRENDRA pas deux semaines :p et c de la grossesse...PATACLOW !**

**Oh et j'ai oublier de dire Amérique ce genre de séminaire ce fait...Voila celui du québec : **

**/www.**

**/**

**Paintball-Entreprise.**

**html**

**sans espace biensur**


	14. WhErE i Go

**J'aurais aimée faire un intro sarcastique..**_**. **_**Mais je suis en va****cance ont approchait du 40 degré, et nous avons vécu une catastrophe. Un train a exploser en plein centre-ville d'une petite ville ****ici. Et avec tout ça...Je suis en retard...Ma correctrice étant en vacance j'ai demander a Madoka, qui sait sacrifier ;) Je ne peux pas promettre l'autre chapitre cette semaine, mais je vais tout faire mon possible. Pour le reste de mes histoires...Comme il me manque du temps pour celle la, les autres sont un peu aux carreaux. Mais elles ne sont pas oublier ! En plus j'ai Dexter a chaque dimanche ;) Merci d'être fidèle malgré mes difficulté a poster au temps que je dis...et c pas par manque d'idées croyez moi !**_**  
**_

**Jeanne12 : **Wow merci ! Je dois t'Avouer que pour moi elle est loin d'être parfaitre...Mais je l'Adore. Pour l'idée elle a été développé avec la personne qui partage ma vie...Bah enfin la personne adore se le faire croire ;) J'avais toujours cru avoir de la difficulter avec l'humour. Mais je crois que ça vient tout seul. Jespère que tu aimeras la facon tordu qu'Elle lui annonce :p Merci encore de prendre le temps d'écrire un message

**Lacritique: **Et...finalement ça été deux semaines...Cybèle, c'est pas rare, même ici tu sais :p Ton nom n'es pas dans ce chapitre mais bientot...et tu ne seras pas la fille du couple, car je leurs donne un garcon :p J'ai rien contre les fanatique moi...moahahah je les aimes bien :p Tu vois...pour avoir été dans le domaine des fou assez longtemps...Je crois que quand on aime, on deviens justement plus critique plus exigeant...et plus méchant. Nous sommes des êtres humains, les être les plus cruel et méchant du règne animal :p Mais je ne ferai pas une analyse de tout ça ici...Séminaire paint ball...j'en ai vécu. Bizarrement ici c surtout dans les compagnie...les policier pompier...hopitaux...J'Adore que tu écris beaucoup c'est la preuve que ma folie te pasionne et que tu te laisse aller a la tienne :p Voila la suite...

**Madoka:** Tu as rattraper ton retard...et en plus merci d'Avoir corriger celle la. C'Est comme dans le bon vieux temps, quand tu avais tout les exclusivité de lAveu :p Ici ce genre de séminaire ce fait...J'ai déja participer a un...Nul, car moi j'Aime pas trop le travail d'équipe...je suis plus travail de duo...avec mon métier c normal...merci d'être toujours fidèle :)

**Caro86: **Oui une Beckett plus ouverte que Castle, car sans trop le voir, c'est aussi comme ca dans la série ! On ne connais pas grand chose de Rick...Les fan plus que Beckett :p Merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire..voila le chapitre de l'annonce

**SerieAddict76: **Oui le week end paintball, tu sais le plaisir en écriture c'Est quoi ? Laisser les amoureux s'approcher...et BANG les éloigner les faire douter moahahah, et je suis la pro de ça ! Rick va prendre la nouvelle comme Rick :p Je n'ai pas revue ton dédoublement de personnalité :p Merci d'embarquer dans cette histoire tordu

** Shoukapik :** Ah que toiiiii je t'adore. Ton commentaire décousu est de loin un des meilleur que tu as jamais écris... Ce genre de folie la j'en rafolle...Je suis l'Auteur de cette fic, et je suis moins même totalement folle. Si tu savais le nombre de saute d'humeur que je peux avoir dans une journée, c'Est a ce taper la tête sur les murs pour la personne qui m'aime ! Fais pas de cauchemar a cause de Josh...imagine le en crevette :p oh et Josh est un tout petit peu la dans ce chapitre ! Continue a ne jamais refouler ta folie...et mp moi...ou facebook moi...:p

**lisounini: **ne dévore pas trop laisse en au autre :p nah dévore tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu adore autant...et en espérant que tu vas dévoré le prochain

**Tournesol : **C'Est courant ce genre de séminaire ici...donc pour moi normal que ca sonne réaliste...Bah j'ai fait ça plus beau. Mais j'oublie que 90 % des francophone sur ce site son européen. J'ai tendance a mettre des chose nord américain ( comme le tutoiment ;) ) Mais tu as tout as fait droit a ton avie, et désolé de t'avoir décu. En espérant qu'ici sera mieux pour toi...

** rebeccalabelle.104 :** Je me croyais comme Rodger Brulotte dans le temps des Expos et dire LE BALLLLEEE ESSSSTTTT PARTIIIIIEEE ;) Tu ne savais pas que j'étais une criss de folle, une ostie de tabarnak de folle :o Et je sais que tu n'Es pas en ¸age, car on fini le secondaire a 17 ans :p je suis p-e vieille mais je sais quand on fini le secondaire...Tu vas au cegep ? en quoi ? Merci d'aimer ma folie dans cette histoire.

**Castle-BB156-Bones :** Le roi est en vacances :p je suis déborder c temps-ci vive les vacance quoi ! Mais jespère le reprendre bientot :/ Ça été dure, mais oui elle garde le bébé...pour voir l'annonce...C'est un peu plus bas :) Merci bcp !

**DrWeaver :** Vive les séminaires :p voila la suite, avec du retard mais présente. Merci

**Aurelyse :** Une drole de famille...ils doivent avant tout s'avouer leur amour...mais sont-ils normaux ? J'ai de la difficulté a poster au date que je dis...Pour l'instant j'ai pas trop le temps pour aller lire ton histoire...Mais j'irai promis, quand j.'aurai un moment de libre avec ma tête de folle.

**Mandou-land: **JOSH JOSH est la :D Je l'aiiiime moi ! :p Voila le chapitre ou Castlou sais qu'il sera papa ! Le manque des livres de Rick a bouleverser tout le monde...Même Ryan :p car dans la saison un et deux il en avait toujours un dns les mains...merci d'être une bonne amie :p

**Ophélie:** NE M'EN VEUX PAS ! Il a Josh ! Un tout petiiiiit peu :p C'Est trouvé oui et non...c'Est courant ici ce genre de séminaire ! Merci d'aimer :p en espérant que l'annonce de la grossesse sera te plaire.**  
**

**Guest :** ça pris deux semaines, si c pas plus ! Mais bon je suis une éternel bohème...Merci beaucoup. Voila la suite**  
**

**CL : **cHLOÉ Latour ? Claude Lefont ? Carl lepetirond :p je suis folle :p La réaction de Rick est un petit peu plsu bas :D

**IFON91 :** merci ! j'Essais de faire de bon revirement...pas trop nunuche...si tu aimes, alors j'ai bien réussi. Merci infiniment !

**Eden: **Oui je sais je suiiiis une sans coeur ! Et en plus j'ai pas de bonne excuse ! Peut-être les vacances :p Oui moi aussi j'aime bien Ryan. Je trouvais que les 3 première années ils ne l'Avaient pas bien développé. Mais depuis la 4e je le préfère a Esposito... Alors voila la suite :p Merci de ton impatience ;)

**Tkoluigi: **Je dois t'avouer que je suis loin d'être une fan de L'Esplanie...pour des raison que je dirai pas ici...car ça peu choqué de pauvre petit yeux...Mais bon. Ils font partit de l'univers de Castle, alors :p La souffrance est partie en vacance...elle ma dit : tu faiiiis souffrir castle. moi : Normal ca s'appelle la trilogie de la souffrance . souffrance: pas grave ! le pauvre ( elle a claquer la porte et est partie) Elle m'a dit qu'Elle reviendrait bientot, avant le mois d'aout :p Merci d'être fidele. Et de la grossesse est ici :p**  
**

**Olympe9: **Tarzan, mais il était habillé...Kate a pas pu se rincer les yeux :p C'Est le chapitre annonciation de grossesse ( c'Est francais ça ? ) Jespère que ça sera au dela de tes attentes...merci ! :D

**camlapro : **Oui j'ai déja fait du paintball. En séminaire comme eux...et pour le plaisir entre amis ( car en séminaire c'est pas vraiment pour le plaisir tout le monde est trop sérieux) Je remercie beaucoup, car je suis surprise du succès de cette fic...j'Ai jamais été le genre d'auteur 'populaire' et ça me chaud au coeur...alors les plus fidèle sont remerciez souvent...alors merci...ou par chez nous Marci !

**Manooon:** Oui Rick-Rambo-terminator :p Tu es un personne très fidèle a mes folie...Merci ! Et avec ce chapitre je crois que tu va bien rigoler :p.

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les commentaires.**

* * *

**Alexis:** _I don't want to let fear win. (5x24)_

_Tell me the story, of the life before me_

_Go back to it and set yourself free_

_Erase all the trouble, and then the struggle_

_Like the struggle to split sand from sea_

_- 'Where I go' Nick Gardner_

Depuis que le capitaine Montgomery l'avait fait s'assoir dans son bureau, Kate était plus trop sur de son plan. Le séminaire était assez loin derrière, quatres semaines pour être exact. Un mois, son corps commencait a changer. Elle n'était déja pas grosse d'avance, que déja son ventre commencait a s'arrondir. Et elle ne l'avait toujours pas dit au principal intéressé. Depuis deux semaines, elle trouvait toutes sortes d'excuses pour ne pas se trouver seule...et nue avec lui. Ils avaient été au cinéma, et monsieur Castle avait décider tout a coup d'être affectueux. Il c'était collé a elle, et avait caresser sa main durant tout le film. Elle était au ange, peut-être que son amour était partager. Mais il avait toucher son ventre. Kate avait sursauter. Et depuis ce jour ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Presque trois semaines. Et elle avait eu l'idée de son plan pour lui annoncer la grossesse. Mais elle n'avait pas penser que Montgomery prendrait le dossier avant Rick. Mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment regarder, la première page lui avait été suffisante. Pour l'instant Roy était sortit de son bureau, et était entrer dans celui de Rick comme un enrager. Comme le bureau de Montgomery les murs était en vitre, et comme Castle était toujours dans la salle de réunion,elle put le voir sursauter a l'arriver du capitaine. Il devait se poser des questions, mais quand Montgomery lança le dossier sur son bureau, elle vit le visage de Rick se fermer.

Définitivement pas l'idée du siècle son plan. Mais elle savait que lui annoncer comme ça c'était vraiment ce qui leurs ressemblait le plus. Ou du moins c'était comme ça que leur yeux c'étaient rencontrer pour la première fois. Kate sentit quelque chose de froid et humide sur son bras, elle baissa les eux et vis qu'Alexis était assise devant elle, le regard humide d'une attente trop longue. Comme Roy n'avait ni fermer la porte, ni celle de Rick, la chienne avait fuit le bruit, pour venir voir la fautive. Elle n'eut pas le temps de la caresser que déja Rick entrait dans le bureau de Montgomery.

- Tu veux rire de moi ?

- Non...

- Voyons Kate...pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me parler comme on s'était convenus ?

- Ça c'est passé trop vite...

Castle s'assit sur le bureau du capitaine, totalement décourager, il semblait attendre quelque chose, ou juste le capitaine. Et justement le voila qui rentrait a son tour. Il s'assit a son bureau, et regarda Kate dans les yeux. Castle lui, était toujours assit sur le bord du bureau, le regard planté vers Kate.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas pris au sérieux ce qu'ont t'a dit Castle et moi a propos de ce comportement.

Rick Castle était en colère, pas juste a cause du dossier, mais Kate se comportait bizarrement depuis le séminaire. Il aurait pu faire croire a n'importe qui que c'était a cause que Kate se trouvait toute sorte d'excuse pour ne plus se trouver seule avec lui. Même quand elle lui redonnait ses romans elle le faisait au poste. Et fait encore plus enragant, il y a quelques jours en promenant Alexis au parc, il avait vue Kate...et ce docteur Josh. Ils étaient au kiosque de journaux entrain de discuter. Quand Alexis l'avait vut, elle s'était mis à japper, et Kate était devenu mal, en disant qu'elle avait croiser Josh par hasard. Il l'avait bien regarder et il avait comprit qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'avait même pas jeter un regard au cardiologue et avait tourné les talons avec sa chienne. Elle le fuyait pour pouvoir être avec lui ? Pourquoi tout simplement pas lui dire, ils ne se devait rien. Il avait le coeur dans un étau, presque les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait pas vue que Josh avait essayer de s'approcher de Kate, mais que cette dernière l'avait gentillement repousser. Mais à cet instant dans le bureau du capitaine et avec un autre dossier pour brutalité policière entre les mains, il se demanda bien ce qu'il avait bien pu se passé avec Kate Beckett. Et surtout qu'avait-il fait

- Qu'en pensez vous Castle ?

Il fut tirer de son questionnement par Montgomery. Il se leva et se retourna vers le capitaine.

- Pardon ?

- Je disais au détective Beckett, qu'a la prochaine plainte, elle serait suspendue, à la deuxième renvoyée.

Rick ne lui répondit pas. Il trouvait le capitaine un peu trop émotif, mais il ne voulait pas lui même se montrer aussi émotif sans griller ses sentiments. Définitivement l'amour n'était pas pour les faibles, mais pour les fous. Qui pouvait supporter autant de douleur ? Il souhaitait n'avoir jamais fait la rencontre d'une femme aussi merveilleuse et aussi douloureusement cruelle. Il quitta le bureau sans un mot et la main serrant fortement le dossier, il se dirigea vers son propre bureau.

Beckett pour sa part, elle aurait aimer dire au capitaine ce qui en était, mais c'était annoncer sa grossesse. Et elle voulait vraiment que Rick sois le premier. Elle sortit a son tour après avoir promit de ne plus jamais battre un suspect, ou qui que ce sois, même une mouche. Elle s'assit a son bureau, avec tous les autres détectives, mais son regard était porté vers Castle. Il étudiait son dossier. Elle avait bien vue qu'il se possait des questions sur son éloignement, mais elle voulait poser le pour et le contre. Elle retint son souffle quand justement Rick leva devant les lumières son échographie qu'elle avait si habillement glisser dans le dossier. Il fronca les sourcils, le retourna de bord, le mit droit devant ses yeux et le remit dans le dossier. Il avait toujours son visage neutre, et le regard toujours plonger dans le dossier. Kate en revenait pas, il ne savait pas faire la différence entre une échographie et une radiographie ? La différence était pourtant si évidente, et surtout que dans le coin gauche c'était écris son propre nom. Rick se leva brusquement de sa chaise, le visage toujours sans expresion. Le sang de Kate fut un tour complet en se disant qu'il allait lui faire une scène devant tout le monde. Lui annoncer que pour rien au monde il voulait un enfant avec une agressive, abonner à la brutalité policière. Ou, il allait tomber a ses pieds et lui dire qu'elle réalisait son rêve le plus fou, qu'il l'aimait. Mais aucun des scénarios se déroulla devant elle.

- Ce Tyler Souv t'as fait quoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Pour qu'il porte plainte...Il ne semble pas avoir eu de coup, ni de blessure. Le dossier est aussi mince que le nombre de prix que j'ai gagné avec mes romans.

- Je...je ne comprend pas.

- Il n'a eu aucune blessure...

- N...non

- Alors pourquoi porte-t-il plainte ?

Merde ! Elle avait cru qu'il comprendrait que la plainte était fausse, que c'était qu'une distraction pour lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Mais une partie de son cerveau lui disait de lui annoncer, mais sa bouche lui contait autre chose.

- Car j'ai...eu...des propos...racistes.

- Et pour lui c'est de la brutalité ?

- Je...

- Laisse faire, je vais aller voir par moi même !

Elle était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Quel idée sans génie. Elle déposa sa tête sur le bureau et avec un sursaut de lucidité elle prit rapidement le téléphone.

- Tyler ? Oui c'est Kate...écoutes, il a un avocat qui va venir te voir. Non non c'est pour ce que je t'ai demander...Oui ! Écoutes, il sera peut-être quelque peu pas

antipathique, mais ne lui dis rien...Oui essais. Merci...

Elle raccrocha, honteuse. Pourquoi avait-elle entrainer son voisin dans cette histoire ? Décidément ce Castle la rendait folle. La grossesse la rendait folle, et aussi le manque de son corps commencait a devenir impossible a soutenir. Elle pria pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. Rick trouva le jeune Tyler Souv à son travail. La station d'Essense était vide, et quand il croisa le regard du jeune homme, il comprit qu'il était du genre impressionnable. Il réussit a cacher son sourire quand il vit le jeune blêmir.

- Monsieur Souv ?

- Oui...

- Je suis l'avocat du détective Beckett. Je m'appelle Richard Castle...

- Euuuh o...ok

- Explique moi en détail ce que la détective t'a fait...Si ta version n'est pas la même...Je pourrais te poursuivre...Pour parjure.

Rick adorait terrifier les gens. Surtout les jeunes qui ne connaissait pas trop les lois. Et surtout que ce dossier sentait mauvais, si le jeune voulait juste ternir la réputation de Kate. Souv devint encore plus blême, la bouche ouverte de peur. Rick lui le regardait avec son regard le plus mauvais.

- Non...monsieur...c'est Kate qui m'a demandé de faire ça...

C'était au tour de Rick d'être totalement surpris. Lui aussi ressemblait a un poisson qui reste trop longtemps hors de l'eau.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, elle est venue hier chez moi...Elle ma offert 200 $ pour que je l'accuse de brutalité policière...mais que dans deux jours j'allais retirer ma plainte...

- Pardon ?

- Elle m'a offert...

- Non non j'ai compris...

Castle s'accota sur le comptoir totalement choqué, mais totalement en admiration devant la grande imagination de Kate. Tyler lui apporta un verre d'eau et le tendit a Rick, qui le prit le buvant en entier. Il plongea son regard bleu dans celui du pauvre jeune homme.

- Merci...Et n'appelle pas Kate pour lui dire que tu m'as tout dis.

- Non...elle serait capable de me redemander ses 200 $...Et bah je les aies déja plus.

L'avocat sourit à la réflection du jeune homme et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il allait se rendre au poste question de reprendre Alexis. Il irait manger avec sa mère comme convenue et il irait confronter Kate chez elle. Même si dans sa tête il aurait des chances pour que Joshua Davidson soit chez elle entrain de lui faire sauvagement l'amour. Il se secoua la tête, question de se retirer cette image de la tête. Il préférait quand il pensait a elle et lui dans un lit. Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, il remarqua que Kate se tournait vers lui, il se forca a garder son visage neutre. Alexis lui fit une scène, elle était toute exciter. Ryan vint même lui parler, mais son regard était sur Kate, qui avait rebaisser la tête en faissant semblant de travailler. Dieu qu'elle lui manquait.

Kate brulait d'envie d'aller le voir et tout lui expliquer. Mais comme son plan était tombé à l'eau elle ne savait plus trop comment lui annoncer. Le voir parler avec Ryan le rendait tellement sexy qu'elle décida de se lever et se dirigea vers lui. D'un geste de la main Rick enleva ses lunettes, et avec un regard vers elle, il entra de nouveau dans l'ascenseur qu'il venait pourtant de quitter. Mais il avait avec lui sa chienne. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et jura tout bas, mais Ryan lui jeta un coup d'oeil surpris.

- Ça va ?

- Non pas vraiment...

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non...merci...

Kate se retourna vers son bureau quand Ryan lui lanca d'un ton joyeux,

- Tu peux toujours en parler a Rick...sinon la meilleur personne pour écouter c'est toujours les parents.

Beckett sursauta. Les parents. Elle avait vue Castle se réconcillier avec sa mère et il se portait bien. Il avait quelque fois gémit du fait qu'elle ne changerait jamais. Mais il avait reprit contact avec. Kate se leva rapidement se dirigea vers le bureau de Kevin Ryan et lui déposa la main sur l'épaule.

- Merci !

- Pour ?

- D'être ce que tu es...

Le jeune détective la regarda surpris, mais avec un large sourire. Mais déja Beckett était partit. Elle était déterminée, mais quand elle eu prit le téléphone dans les mains, et qu'elle eu composer les premiers chiffres, elle raccrocha. Elle était nerveuse, elle avait peur. Et si son père n'était pas disposé ? Si elle le dérangeait ? Elle ne connaissait pas le principe qu'on dérange jamais les personnes qui nous aimes, qu'ils trouvent toujours une petite place, même s'ils sont déborder. Mais elle avait fait en sorte durant si longtemps d'éloigner tout le monde. Mais depuis Rick...depuis le bébé...et le sé Beckett avait envie d'être entourée. Pas de plein de monde. Mais d'avoir des bras de réconfort...Et si nous avons un amoureux, qui se trouvait ne pas être vraiment notre amoureux. Quand nous avons des collègues qui commencent a devenir de vrai amis, mais qu'elle soit encore maladroite. Il reste une personne au monde qui nous connait malgré tout. Pour elle, c'est son père. Elle avait honte, car elle ne l'avait même pas appeller a Noël, ni a son anniversaire, en fait ça faisait plus d'un an qu'elle n'avait pas eu de contact avec son papa. Kate déposa sa main sur son ventre, et de l'autre composa un numéro si longtemps oublier.

- Allo !

- Papa ?

- Katie ? Tout va bien ?

Elle sentit tout son être trembler. Elle avait cru a des reproches, a un rejet. Il s'inquiètait pour elle. Et ce malgré qu'elle est été ingrante. Elle n'avait été qu'une jeune femme blessée, incapable de pardonner à sa mère d'être morte. Avec une peur attroce que son père puisse mourir, ou l'abandonner. Elle avait décidé de tout quitter. Mais là, avec la voix si inquiète de son père, elle eut honte d'elle même. Elle ravala sa salive.

- Oui...Je...je voulais s'avoir comment tu allais...

- Je vais bien...Mais Katie...ta voix...

- Je suis enceinte...

Elle l'avait dit. C'était peut-être pas au père, mais c'était au grand-père. Elle avait tellement eu envie de le dire, qu'elle se sentit totalement soulager.

- Et c'est une bonne nouvelle ?

Kate éclata de rire. Son père n'Avait pas changer. Il la connaissait toujours aussi bien. Il retenait sa voix pour ne pas sauter de joie au fait que sa fille unique l'appellait, mais aussi sur le fait qu'il allait être grand-père. Il avait tellement de questions. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas brusquer sa fille.

- Je ne sais pas...Je crois.

- Et le père ?

- Papa...

- Quoi ?

Kate se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Je...je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- ...Je...

- Et lui ?

- Je ne sais pas...Parfois j'ai l'impression, et d'autre fois non. Il a tellement peur de perdre sa liberté.

- Peut-être qu'il sera heureux...

- Je ne sais pas...

- Lances toi, sinon tu ne le sauras jamais.

- J'ai tellement peur.

Elle était totalement, irréversiblement terrifié d'avoir un bébé, d'être en couple, de ne pas être en couple. Elle avait peur d'aimer Rick, peur de ne pas l'aimer. Elle aurait mal s'il ne l'aimait pas, et autant si il l'aimait. C'était plus fort qu'elle, Kate était sur le bord de le névrose.

- Comment tu l'as pris toi ?

- Tu étais voulu, ta mère et moi étions déja mariés quand elle m'a annoncer sa grossesse. Mais ça fait peur. L'homme ne vit pas la grossesse comme la femme. La mère a le lien durant neuf mois.

Son père fut très habille. Il la fit parler de Castle, elle avait une voix ultra énervée quand elle parla de lui. Elle le décrivait comme étant un semi-Dieu au tempérament imprévisible, totalement énervant et prétencieux. Qu'il avait le plus beau sourire avec des yeux très sexy et un corps imparfait qui la rendait folle de désir. Jim Beckett fut totalement heureux que sa fille ai trouver l'amour, il leva les yeux au ciel et pria sa femme, Johanna de faire en sorte que ça soit partagé, et que Kate se laisse totalement aller a cet homme qui semblait la rendre folle d'amour. La conversation dura quelque plus que deux heures. Kate raccrocha seulement car quelqu'un cogna a sa porte.

- Papa...Je te rappelle très bientôt.

- Promis ?

- Oh oui...Je t'aime

- Moi aussi Katie je t'Aime.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir reprit contact avec la seule famille qui lui restait. Kate s'avait qu'elle allait devoir avoir une bonne vrai converation avec son paternel. Mais lui avoir dit qu'elle était enceinte lui avait fait du bien. Alors c'est avec le coeur léger qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entré. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder qui cognait a cette heure avancer. Alors quand elle se trouva devant un Castle quelque peu glacial, elle se figea.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Il entra sa tête dans l'appartement et sembla examiner l'intérieur. Comme pour vérifier si elle était était sous le choc, elle ne s'entendait pas à le trouver ici, à cette heure, surtout le jour où elle avait mit une échographie dans un faux dossier de brutalité policière. Il avait sa chemise fripé, et les deux premiers boutons détachés, la cravate tout autant. Il semblait épuiser.

- Je te dérange peut-être ? Tu n'es peut-être pas seule ? Ton docteur est là ?

- Pardon ?

- Ton Davidson ?

- Quoi ? Tu es fou ? Je l'ai croisée une fois au parc. Attends une minute, tu crois que je couche avec ?

- Tu as le droit...

Rick se savait grillé en pleine jalousie mal placer, qu'il fit un pas pour partir, mais Kate le retint pas le bras. Elle avait totalement oublier le mensonge qu'elle avait commis pour l'annonce du bébé. Elle le fit entrer, elle souriait.

- Tu es jaloux dis donc...

- Moi ?

- Oui !

- Jamais...

Il ne semblait tellement pas convaincue, mais son visage se referma aussitôt.

- J'ai vue ton mec...

- Quoi ?

- Ton cas de brutalité policière...Tu l'as vraiment amochée. Le pauvre, je ne crois pas pouvoir te sortir de ce pétrin là cette fois-ci.

- Euh...tu...

Rick se dirigea vers le réfrégirateur, l'ouvrit et se pris une bière. Il devait avouer qu'il adorait la voir totalement déboussolée. Elle ne comprenait pas comment le jeune avait pu être amoché. Mais il avait tellement de questions qu'il ne put tenir trop longtemps le suspens.

- Pourquoi avoir mentit ?

- Rick...je.

- Tu crois que Montgomery va le prendre comment, quand il apprendra que c'est du bidon ?

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça...

- Tu aurais du...Tu sais, tu n'avais qu'a me montrer l'échographie. Pas besoin de le mettre dans un dossier pour me dire que tu es encei...

Rick s'Arrêta avant d'avoir fini le mot. Enceinte. Elle était enceinte. Vraiment ? De qui ? De lui ! Comment avait-il pas pu le comprendre là au poste. Comment avait-il pu le comprendre que là ? Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la détective, et son regard terrifié lui appris qu'il n'avait pas tord.

- De...depuis quand.

- Huit semaines...

- Hui...tu étais enceinte durant le séminaire...tu...Pourquoi pas me l'avoir dis ?

- J'avais peur.

Il se mit à marcher en long et en large dans l'appartement de Kate. Elle était enceinte, elle avait un bébé. Son bébé. Le calcul, huit semaines c'est deux mois. Oui le bébé était le sien. Oui ?

- Le bébé est...

- ...De toi ? Oui.

- Oh

Kate était nerveuse devant ses cents pas. Qu'il explose, qu'il hurle, mais qu'il réagisse. Elle détestait le silence, et le bruit de ses souliers sur son plancher. Il s'arrêta brusquement, se retourna.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis ?

- J'avais peur...

-Kate voyons...

- Écoute je ne savais même pas si je voulais le garder, alors pour ce qui es de t'en parler.

- Tu...le garde.

- D'après toi, si j'essais de t'en parler.

Il semblait soulager, il retrouva même quelques couleurs aux joues. Il avait même un léger sourire aux lèvres. Kate fronca les sourcils.

- Je te dis que je suis enceinte..et toi tu souris.

- Oui...

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu m'en parle, c'est que tu veux que je sois dans la vie du petit...Et oh de toute façon je ne t'aurais pas laisser le choix.

- Tu veux être dans sa vie ?

Il voulait être le papa du petit. Il voulait le bébé, mais pas elle ? Il semblait content, il s'approcha timidement vers elle, la main tendu vers le ventre. Kate effaca sa douleur du fait qu'il voulait le bébé mais pas elle. La main de Kate prit celle de Rick et elle la posa sur son petit ventre arrondit. La bouche de Rick fit un : oh. Il caressa tendrement le ventre, tout en plongea un regard remplis de tendresse à Kate.

- Merci...

Il avait murmurer de telle façon que Kate ne fut pas convaincu de l'avoir attendut. Elle accota sa tête sur celle de son amant.

- De quoi ?

Elle décida de chuchoter tout comme lui. La main de Castle quitta le ventre et il vient prendre son visage entre ses mains.

- De me l'avoir dis, et de pas me tenir a l'écart.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi...

Il était encore sous le choc, mais elle ne voulait pas tuer leur bébé. Il était amoureux fou de cette fille. Mais pour le bien de l'enfant il ne faut jamais qu'elle le sache. Elle avait été bien clair, elle le voulait comme père, mais pas comme amoureux a temps plein. Il avait son regard planté dans le sien. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Et pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, elle se laissa faire. Elle prit même les devant question de le déshabiller comme il se doit. Il se promit de lui parler de Meredith, de l'avortement...Et peut-être de son mal de vivre. Mais ce qui lui passa par la tête pendant que Kate lui embrassait le cou était tout autre chose.

- Je vais devoir déménager et avoir une chambre pour le bébé...Mon bébé.

Kate éclata de rire et lui coupa la parole en lui fauchant les lèvres avec passion.

* * *

**Qu'ils sont con ! Ils pensent que l'un n'aime pas l'Autre !**

**Je promet que ça ne sera pas toujours rose...**

**Et pour le prochain chapitre...j'Essais de faire ça le plus viiiiiite :)  
**

**N'oubliez jamais que j'aime ceux qui m'Aime ...euh nah pas ça que je dois dire...Kim reprend toi...**

**(raclement de gorge)**

**N'oubliez pas que je vous aimes ...**

**Voila !**

**Merci de tout coeur**


	15. I GoT mY mInD sEt On YoU

**C'est la tabarnak de canicule, et ici la canicule c'Est du 40 degré, il a fait 44 aujourd'hui (mercredi) Mais bon. Voila déja un chapitre ! Oui je vous ai fait tellement attendre, alors je vous en donne deux en une semaine :p Qui est la plus gentille ? Il n'Est pas énorme, mais pas minuscule...Il est comme il est :p Comme moi peut-être...Un peux bizarre :p Merci beaucoup d'****aimer cette folie.**_**  
**_

**BirdyLo67 : **ça n'A pas été si long la :p Ça aurait été trop facile qu'elle lui disse : je suis enceinte et je T'aime lool j'aime être sadique avec eux ! Merci de me lire...et il a été rapide ce chapitre ?

**Eylla :** 50 morts ici pour le train...une 10e de maison et commerce totalement évaporé par l'explosion. Monsieur L'oréal c'est de l'Albertain Victor Webster A.K.A Josh Davidson que tu parles ? ou de l'Albertain Nathan Fillion A.K.A le maudit fou de Castle qui ne comprend rien ? Les lèvres de Rick son t dans la bouche de Kate, mais elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas les digéré question qu'il ai des lèvres nos digéré...Merci pour la correction et pour ton autre travail esclave !

**Lacritique: **Les vacance en plus chaleur extrême je te dis que c pas agréable. La violence...c une bonne idées...frappons les...p-e qu'il réaliseront. Même la, c'Est peut-être un cas perdu. Je voulais les faire comme dans la série...ils ne communique pas :p J'aime mélanger les gens ! et Dexter est génial cette année. Je ne réalise pas qu'il en reste que 9 a vie ! Et j'ai hâte que Deb et Dex fassent équipe. Merci d'être toujours présente.

**Madoka:** bah en vacance mais 44 degré...ca fait pas bon ménage...ok mieux que 44 degré et travail. :p Ils sont con, mais c pour ça qu'ils s'aiment encore pour la correction. Maintenant ce chapitre tu ne le connais pas :p

**Caro86: **Plus c'Est long mieux que sais non ? ;) Oui les handicapé des sentiment c Castle et Beckett lol Il n'a pas été aussi long a attendre celui la non ? Merci bcp d'aimer ma folie**  
**

**SerieAddict76: **Le marquis de Sade est peut-être l'inventeur du mot Sadisme...mais je le performe bien lol Oui il est con le gars...mais elle avait a être plus clair :p L'amour rend aveugle, ils sont fou lun de lautre..mais l'ignore...comme la série quoi lol Merci beaucoup de prendre le temp de laisser un commentaire.

** Shoukapik :** Si je devais croire en Dieu, peut-être que ça serais toi :p J'ai fais fort avec la cas de brutalité, mais j'Adore :p Si ils étaient capable de voir leurs réciprocité de leur amour, ca serait nul non ? Moi j'aime Josh...et peut-être qu'ils appelleront leurs fils Josh :p moahahah...Aller ami FB :p bonne lecture.

**Tournesol : **merci bcp :) les conversation entre kate et rick sont toujours agréable a écrire...merci d'être fidèle

**Castle-BB156-Bones :** Pour fair ca simple quand on peut faire ca compliquer...:p C'Est Beckett et Castle quand même ;p

**DrWeaver :** Oui elle lui a dit...voila...la suite :p

**Mandou-land: **J'adore les façon folle qui me passe par la tête durant se moment la...lol Castle est heureux :p et ca serait trop facile de savouer leurs amour, car ne leur ressemblerait pas. Castle reste Castle...il est jaloux de toute personne de sexe masculin. Voila le nouveau chapitre !

**Sandrine: **Car je suis une sadique ! Il ne sera pas seulement écris Marquis de Sade a côté du mot sadisme, mais Kim aussi :p Tu vois je t'ai écouter, j'ai pris mon ordi et voila deja la suiiite. Merci de la trouver génial mon histoire, je l'adore beaucoup alors qu'on l'aime me remplis de joie. Bonne lecture :D

**Tkoluigi: **Ils vont se l'Avouer avant la fin, ou du moin a la fin de l'histoire...si je ne l'oublie pas ;) Merci d'adorer ce monstre que j'ai créée.**  
**

**Olympe9: **pourquoi Brétigny ! Je suis Nord Américaine Canadienne québécoise...et je suis en vacance en terre Nord Américaine Canadienne québécoise. :p Elle est bien mon idée...fausse brutalité :p Je crois qu'il ne savent même pas ou vient leur comportement...car je ne le sais même pas d'Avance, avant de l'écrire :pTu vois je pense a toi, je ne veux pas que tu te fasse crier après...Voila le nouveau chapitre.

**camlapro : **Tu es fan...et moi j'Adore mes fan...Tu les veut ou tes autographe ? Jespère que tu aimeras celui la aussi :p Merci d,être fidèle

**Manooon:** oui le plan de merde de Kate :p Il va avoir encore de la folie... mais un peu de noirceur avant.

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les commentaires**

* * *

**Castle:**_You're just saying that because you've never been scorned._**  
Beckett_:_ **_What makes you say that?_**  
Castle_:_ **_Oh, come on. What man has ever turned you away? ( 2x05)_

_And this time I know it's for real_  
_The feelings that I feel_  
_I know if I put my mind to it_  
_I know that I really can do it_

_- 'I got my mind set on you' George Harrison_

Kate était contente que Rick soit heureux d'être papa. Elle appréciait le temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui à se trouver un nouvel appartement. Question d'avoir deux chambres, une pour lui l'autre pour le bébé. Elle avait bien comprit qu'elle n'était pas dans ses plans, ou du moins comme étant sa compagne. Pourtant ils avaient passé un moment magique à peindre les murs des pièces. Il avait mit sa main dans la peinture bleue pâle et l'avait posée sur son ventre, y laissant son empreinte. Ils avaient fait l'amour dans chaque pièce. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de le confronter. De lui demander ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Ça lui faisait atrocement mal de ne pas savoir, mais elle avait peur que la réponse soit négative. Mais a la fin de journée Rick lui avait proposé de rester dormir chez lui cette nuit. Car de un, ce nouvel appartement était vide et de deux tout le monde venait ici le lendemain pour le déménagement. Car c'était pour aujourd'hui. Ils avaient prit soin d'annoncer leur futur paternité à leurs nouveaux amis, question de tout remettre en ordre. Rick lui, avait dit :

- C'est l'idéal non ? Deux amis qui ont un bébé ensemble, jamais de dispute.

Kate avait sourit au groupe. Mais une seule avait comprit le regard que Kate lançait souvent a l'avocat et c'était Lanie. Les deux femmes s'étaient rapprocher a un point que Kate aimerait qu'elle soit la marraine du bébé. Jim Beckett avait lui aussi été invité pour le déménagement. Kate lui avait présenté Rick comme étant le père et un très bon ami. Mais pour l'instant Rick était sous la douche et Kate avait remarqué que l'ordinateur portable de Rick était ouvert. Et comme Kate était de nature curieuse, elle le prit et parcourut rapidement les lignes. Un nouveau roman. Rick était en train d'écrire un nouveau roman. Elle était toute excitée, mais quelque chose dans la description du personnage la fit sursauter. Nikki Heat lui ressemblait, un peu trop. Et elle avait une forte tendance à faire de la brutalité policière. Elle jeta un regard à la porte de la salle de bain, avec colère. Ou du moins elle essaya de s'en convaincre. Mais comme le fautif ne sortit pas, elle décida de son plein gré d'ouvrir la porte. Rick sursauta. Il avait une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux défaits, beau à souhait et désirable à mort. Donc elle se força vraiment pour avoir un regard fâchée.

- Quoi, j'ai fais quoi ?  
- Nikki Heat !  
- Oh ...

Il avait même un sourire en coin, il la regardait et leva les épaules.

- Juste oh ? Tu te bases sur moi pour écrire un roman ... et tu dis oh.  
- Kate ... c'est un gros mot : roman. C'était un petit cadeau pour toi comme tu semble aimer ce que j'écris ... Alors j'ai créé Nikki pour toi.  
- C'est un nom de prostitué.  
- Bah non, c'est un nom de policier.

Elle n'était pas vraiment en colère, elle était même extrêmement flattée. Mais elle ne voulait pas trop lui montrer.

- Je veux lire ce que tu as écris ...  
- Si tu es mal a l'aise avec ça ...  
- Non ... mais je veux lire, question ... d'intégrité.

Pendant qu'il lui prépara à manger, elle se mit à lire le roman presque entier qu'il avait écris avec elle en Nikki Heat ... et lui en Jameson Rook. La scène de sexe à la page 105 était parfaite, ils l'avaient même expérimenté il n'y a pas trop longtemps. Durant tout le souper elle lui parla du chef d'œuvre qu'il venait encore d'écrire. Cette fois c'était poussé plus loin. Il était au top de son art. Et en plus il s'était inspiré d'elle.

- Tu le fais publier.  
- Tu es folle ?  
- Non ... Tu envois Heat Waves à toutes les maisons d'édition. C'est temps que tu réalise ton rêve.  
- Tu es vraiment folle ... La grossesse te va à merveille, mais côté hormone c'est fou.  
- Ok ce n'est pas le temps d'en parler ... Après ton déménagement. Je t'avertis Richard Castle je ne te laisserai pas m'exploiter pour rien.

Le reste de la soirée se passa à merveille. Il s'était un peu renfermé quand Kate avait parlé de publier le roman. Elle commençait à comprendre ses peurs, elle était tellement folle de lui qu'elle savait presque comment son sang circulait dans ses veines. Elle ne le connaissait pas tant que ça, car elle était toujours incapable de déchiffrer son amour. Le matin arriva rapidement avec les amis, tous heureux de déménager. Tout le monde ne pouvait venir, alors le choix n'a pas été difficile, les deux femmes resteraient dans le nouvel appartement et les quatre hommes déménageraient les meubles entre les deux appartements. Lanie venait de faire assoir Kate dans la chambre peinte en bleu et jaune du bébé, tandis qu'elle finissait de monter le berceau.

- Vous savez le sexe ?

Kate éclata de rire.

- Par accident ... A l'échographie de la semaine passé, l'écho du quatrième mois, Rick a hurlé comme un fou : C'est un pénis que je vois la ... Alors l'infirmière a confirmé.  
- Donc tu vas ... Vous allez avoir un fils ?  
- Oui ...

Je dois ici demander pardon, les trois femmes étaient dans le nouvel appartement. Oubliant durant quelques secondes Alexis, qui vint se coucher aux pieds de Kate.

- Alexis sens bien qu'il va avoir un nouveau membre dans sa famille ...  
- Comment vous aller faire ... Tu sais ... Vous n'êtes pas ensemble.  
- Je ... vais faire l'aller retour entre les deux appartements.  
- Pourquoi pas lui ?  
- Lanie ...

Le médecin légiste ne connaissait pas encore assez bien la détective Beckett pour lui brasser le cocotier. Mais elle voyait bien que son amie était totalement folle de cet avocat. Lanie ne se bernait pas, Rick Castle était magnifique, surtout quand il souriait. Son sourire illumine toujours la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, et tout les gens autour de lui ne peuvent s'empêcher de sourire à leur tour. Elle serait menteuse de dire aussi que le gars ne semblait pas heureux d'avoir le petit garçon.

- Oh, c'est quoi le prénom que vous aller lui donner ?  
- On ne voulait pas le genre de nom que tous les petits garçons d'aujourd'hui ont.  
- Vous connaissant quand même un peu, vous avez du passé une soirée entière à discuter de ça.  
- Et quelle soirée. C'est une des plus belle de ma vie tu sais ... Nous étions assis chez moi, mes pieds sur ses jambes, tranquilles. Et nous choisissions des noms.  
- Tu l'aimes non ?  
- ...Tu ne voulais pas savoir le prénom ?  
- Oui.  
- Aedan Castle.  
- Aedan ? Comme le chevalier médiéval ?  
- Oui ... Mais c'était Aedan ou Skywalker Castle. J'ai opté pour Aedan.  
- Skywalker ?  
- Ne pose pas de question ...

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire. Le museau d'Alexis, qui à l' instant d'avant était bien callé sur les cuisses de Kate, se releva d'un mouvement sec.

- Les hommes sont là, premier voyage ...

Et comme de raison, Esposito et Castle apparurent avec le gros fauteuil brun si confortable de Rick. Ils furent suivit par Ryan et Jim qui montaient quelques boites. Alexis toute excité, se faufila entre les jambes des hommes questions que quelques mains la touchent. Lanie vit Rick se rendre jusqu'a Kate. Il n'était pas rasé depuis deux jours, il avait abandonné ses lunettes depuis quelques semaines. Il avait un peu de saleté sur la joue, que Kate effaça d'un geste tendre. Leurs lèvres fusionnèrent avec une rapidité étonnante. Ils étaient magnifiques. Elle pouvait croire qu'il formait un couple en temps complet. Ou si elle les connaissait mieux, elle aurait vu deux personnes totalement folles l'une de l'autre, mais aveugle à l'amour de l'autre. Lanie trouva ça dommage de souffrir en silence, mais quand elle jeta un coup d'œil à Esposito, qui semblait donner un cours de fenshiu à Castle et Ryan, elle se dit que son histoire d'amour n'était pas mieux que celui de Kate et Rick. C'était justement le temps aux hommes de repartir pour un deuxième voyage. Mais Rick revint vers Kate. Il la prit par les épaules, et la regardant directement dans les yeux. Le cœur de Beckett se mit à battre à toute vitesse, il semblait si passionné qu'elle espérait qu'il lui avoue son amour en hurlant a la lune. Ok il faisait encore soleil, et Richard n'était pas un loup, mais elle aimait l'image. Et même s'il fait soleil, là lune est toujours présente se dit-elle en l'imaginant hurlant.

- Je taquinais tu sais...  
- Euh pardon ?  
- A propos d'Aedan ... Ta première idée ma plus tout de suite, mais ... je voulais te faire marcher.

Sur ce il la serra fortement dans ses bras et se mit à trottiner vers la sortie, mais il sursauta violement. Il semblait s'être fait peur tout seul. Il avait même faillit tomber sur les fesses, ce qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres des deux femmes. Il revient vers Kate, mais il se dirigea vers la chambre du bébé, et revient tout essoufflé. Il avait dans les bras une boite énorme.

- Ouvre-la quand je serai parti ...

Il lui tourna le dos, mais se ravisa encore, et vient l'embrasser sur la bouche et sur le ventre. Et il disparut derrière la porte. Kate ouvrit la boite, et elle vit un gros 'J' et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il était d'accord pour le prénom qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Et elle savait que derrière le 'J' ce cachait un 'A' et le reste des lettres du prénom de Jakob. Lanie la vit bouleversée, et elle eu envie elle aussi d'avoir les yeux pleins de larmes. Derrière ses airs un peu maladroits ce Rick Castle savait comment faire ses effets. Et la il avait réussit.

Pour sa part Rick écouta d'une oreille discrète ce que Javier lui conta a propos de quelque chose qui n'intéressait pas Castle. Dans le fond pas que ça ne l'intéressait pas, mais il avait un peu l'esprit ailleurs. Il était toujours aussi paralysé devant Kate, devant l'aveu qu'il aimerait lui dire. Il aimerait tellement avoir la force de lui dire : Kate je t'aime à la folie. A la folie, oui car il faut être fou d'aimer. Mais il semblait prêt pour vivre la douleur engendré par l'amour. Mais le rejet le terrifiait. Ou plutôt le rejet de Katherine Beckett, car il avait un bébé maintenant en jeu. Et s'il lui avouait son amour et que ce n'était pas partagé, elle pourrait disparaitre avec le bébé et il ne pourrait jamais voir la binette de Jakob. Et vivre sans le petit lui était impossible depuis qu'il lui avait le pénis, dans le ventre de Kate. Alors il prit une respiration et décida d'intérioriser ses sentiments. Son fils était plus important qu'un petit sentiment d'amour. Même si se sentiment le rendait euphorique, à la limite d'être heureux. Esposito arrêta le camion en bas de l'ancien immeuble. Il venait à peine de descendre qu'un homme lui sauta dessus, et le rua de coup de pied. Le temps qu'Esposito, Ryan et le père de Beckett réagissent, l'agresseur avait déjà disparu.

- Castle ! Hurla Ryan.

Esposito pour sa part se mit à courir après l'homme, qui avait déjà une bonne longue d'avance. Jim se pencha vers Rick, qui avait le front posé sur la rue, tandis qu'il crachait du sang. Ryan lui prit les aisselles et le fit s'assoir sur le trottoir et l'examina. Il avait la lèvre supérieur fendue, sa joue droite était ouverte, et il avait un hématome qui semblait vouloir pousser sur son ventre. Jim ramassa une enveloppe qui trempait dans le sang de Castle.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Rick ne regarda même pas l'enveloppe, il secoua la tête. Il avait mal partout et se demanda qui avait bien voulu le tuer. Esposito revient, en sueur et sans le suspect.

- Bro tu vas bien ?

Javier se pencha aussi devant Rick et réalisa les dégâts.

- Il faut l'amener a l'hôpital ...  
- Non ... je vais bien ...  
- Arrête. Monsieur Beckett fermer chez Rick et retourner avertir les filles.

Jim tendit l'enveloppe ensanglanté à Ryan les mains tremblantes. Il n'était pas terrifier par l'attaque, il était choqué, mais c'était plutôt le nom et l'écriture qu'il avait sur l'enveloppe qui le terrifiait. Il aida Ryan à porter Castle jusqu'à la voiture de se dernier. Rick ne protesta plus, il se laissa attacher par Jim, qui avait un drôle de regard à son égard. Tellement bizarre qu'avant de fermer la porte il dit à Rick :

- Dans quoi Kate vous a embarquez ?

L'avocat se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux. Jim ferma la portière, et se décida d'avoir une bonne conversation avec sa fille. Il regarda la voiture partir au loin.  
L'atmosphère dans la voiture était assez nerveuse. Rick avait réussit a baragouiner une phrase, qui mit en ordre, sans le problème d'articulation que Rick avait à cause de la blessure à la bouche et au visage, ressemblait a : lis moi ce qu'il a dans l'enveloppe.  
Alors Ryan qui se trouvait a l'arrière avec le blessé, tendit qu'Esposito conduisait a toute vitesse, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et la lit a voix haute.

« Ne gâchez pas votre carrière ou votre vie pour ce dossier. Il est classé qu'il le reste. »

Ryan replia la feuille et avec un regard interrogateur il regarda Rick, qui ne fit que lever les épaules et lui pointer son visage, question de lui rappeler que ça lui était impossible de parler. Quand Jim arriva chez Castle, de la porte d'entré il vit en grosse lettres JAKOB. Il comprit qu'il aurait un petit-fils, mais s'il voulait que cet enfant ait un père il devait parler avec sa fille. Kate avait justement entendu la porte et arriva le sourire aux lèvres, accompagnée par Lanie. Mais devant le regard de son père, et les traces de sang sur son chandail elle devient blême.

- Papa tu vas bien ?  
- Moi oui ... Mais Rick est a l'hôpital ...  
- Pardon ?

Kate était devenue totalement sans couleur, Lanie s'était elle aussi approché.

- Quel hôpital ?

Elle se dirigea déjà vers le salon question de récupérer son sac à main.

- Kate attend ... Je dois te parler  
- Plus tard ...  
- Tu lui as demandé de t'aider avec le dossier de ta mère ?

L'effet magique, elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée toujours ouverte. Elle se retourna vers son père, le regard terrifié.

- Il te la dit ?  
- Pas besoin ... Celui qui l'a attaqué lui à laissé une enveloppe. Et sur cette enveloppe c'était l'écriture de ta mère et ton nom écrit dessus. Le tiens. Comment peux-tu l'expliquer ?

Kate sentit le sol s'ouvrir en dessous de ses pieds.

- Papa c'est impossible ...  
- Pourtant c'est le cas. Et pourquoi rouvrir ce dossier ?  
- Car ... Parce que c'est une erreur de l'avoir fermer.  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais c'est dangereux. Tu es enceinte ... et tu viens de mettre la vie du père de ton fils en danger. Remet tes priorités à la bonne place. Tu es adulte maintenant.

Elle savait que son père avait raison, elle l'à toujours su, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Kate ne pouvait pas abandonner le dossier Johanna Beckett, et l'agression de Rick lui fit mal, très mal. Mais elle lui apprit qu'il devait déranger. Elle devait à partir de maintenant le protéger. Kate ne répondit pas à son père, elle lui tourna le dos et n'avait qu'un vœu le voir et lui demander pardon.

Rick lui était couché sur une civière, le regard au plafond. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'ils seraient remontés jusqu'a lui. Ces derniers mois il avait bien parlé avec le détective Raglan, qui avait semblé vouloir se confier. Il lui avait remit un dossier en béton qui démontre qu'il avait mentit sur le dossier de la mère de Kate, mais aussi sur quatre autres meurtres. D'autres personnes mortes en quelque temps d'intervalle et de la même façon que Johanna. Il avait bien vu aussi que les gars se posaient des questions, mais ce n'était pas à lui d'en parler. Rick avait eu cinq points de suture sur la joue, et la il attendait pour des radiographies. Il grimaça, quand il entendit quelqu'un dire son nom. Kate. Il leva péniblement la tête et il la vit, tellement belle, le cherchant du regard. Finalement ses yeux rencontrèrent ses yeux bleus.

- Rick ... comment vas-tu ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Le salaud, attend que je l'attrape, ça ne sera pas de la brutalité mais un meurtre.

Rick éclata de rire devant le comique de la situation, mais aussitôt il s'arrêta et posa une main sur son ventre, question d'essayer de calmer la douleur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ça lui faisait mal, alors Kate lui interdit de parler.

- Je déménage avec toi. Je dois te protéger. A cause de moi tu es en danger, je vais veiller sur toi.  
- Thuf esf enfeinte.  
- Quoi ?  
- Thuf ...  
- J'Avais compris ... je te menais en bateau. Pas grave que je suis enceinte, j'ai un fusil, et un long passé de brutalité policière.

Rick lui sourit, ou du moins grimaça un sourire, comme son visage lui était atrocement douloureux. Mais il était joyeux qu'elle lui propose de venir vivre avec lui, même si ce n'était que pour le dossier de Johanna. Il l'aurait au moins à chaque jour dans son lit. Même si avec la morphine, ou du moins les antidouleurs il l'avait trouvé extrêmement passionnée et agressive dans sa déclaration de guerre. Il avait cru durant quelques secondes qu'elle avait réagit comme ça, car qu'elle était follement amoureuse de lui. Il avait remarqué son regard amoureux et durant quelques secondes il avait une joie intense qui lui monta du ventre jusqu'à son cerveau. Mais il réussit à tasser le nuage de plaisir dû a la drogue anti-bobo. Kate l'appréciait énormément, mais jamais elle pouvait l'aimer. C'était l'imagination de la drogue. Maudite drogue. Kate pour sa part, avait remarqué son regard heureux et totalement fou d'amour. Mais son regard se porta sur l'intraveineuse qu'il avait au bras. Elle comprit que c'était l'effet des antidouleurs qui prenaient le dessus.

- Je suis sérieuse ... Je ne te laisse pas le choix, je déménage chez toi ...

Elle était heureuse qu'il ne put trop parler, et aussi qu'une infirmière l'amena faire ses radiographies car il ne put lui répondre non. Elle lui lança la main et le regarda partir. La personne qui avait osé l'agresser ne savait pas l'erreur qu'il venait de faire. Il avait maintenant une ennemie redoutable.

* * *

**Non mais il faut que je vous aimes pour vous faire un chapitre si rapidement...  
**

**Vive les handicapé des sentiments !**

**Les personnes qui me connaissent personnellement savent pourquoi leur fils s'appellera Jakob :)**

**Je ferai peut-être pas aussi rapide, je retourne travailler lundi :/**


	16. LeT mE rOlL iT

**Je suis sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. Mon ordi est tellement lent que je suis très agressive. Juste la écrire le message je pogne les nerfs...Il a fait 8 degré la nuit passé, ça fait changement de 45 de la semaine passé. Oh e****t j'ai presque eu une tornade devant ma fenêtre. La tempête du siècle...enfin le siècle est encore jeune...Mais mes amis la terre est malade. Donc voila le nouveau chapitre...Jespère que vous aller l'aimer...il est plus petit, mais je crois qu'il est assez intense. Merci pour tout...**_**  
**_

**Lorine :** Oui ils faut être stupide...lol vive leurs amour quoi...dans la série ils ont attendu 3 ans pour lui et 4 ans pour elle...mais je ne suis pas aussi cruel...merci de suivre et prendre le temps de commenter

**CL** : merci beaucoup...voila la suite, elle n'a pas été trop longue l'attente :p

**Eylla :** I got my mind set on you, I got my mind set on you,I got my mind set on you,I got my mind set on you, Je meurs d'envie que de laisser ça comme commentaire...Mais tu es trop importante...Alors merci pour tout...et tu sais ...je t'aime ...oh et : I got my mind set on you,I got my mind set on you,I got my mind set on you,

**Guest : **Merci merci beaucoup de me trouver génial...ah non c'est mon histoire...bah MER-CI :)

**Lacritique: **Je dois t'Avouer que j'avais un faible pour la faire battre même enceinte...mais je me suis dis, je préfère encore plus torturer Rick et la voir réagir :p Il fait froid la :p vive la fin du mort moahaah. Merci d'aimer ce que je pond :p Alors il est plus petit celui la, mais oh combien super :p enfin je trouve :/

**Madoka:** Bah Nathou, si leurs amour serait facile, il n'y aurait plus d'intéret :p aller tes vacances fini bientot, alors voila un bon chapitre que ton coeur de bisounours sadique va apprécier :p

**Caro86: **Non merci a toi...je travail fort pour vous donnez une bonne histoire...et merci de me dire que tu apprécie ce que j'écris...**  
**

**Jeanne12: **Oh voir de l'Action ca s'en vient...Moi aussi je n'aime pas trop le bisounours...car c'est dans la douleur qu'on voit le vrai amour :p Alors, c'est pour ça qu'il aura de l'Action et des hormones :p

**SerieAddict76: **Tu as raison...ceux qui touche a castle mérite la mort...selon Kate Beckett...et c encore pire en pleine grossesse remplis d'hormones :p Merci beaucoup d'être fidèle a cette folie

**Castle-BB156-Bones :** Leurs aveuglement se soigne...et merci d'être la depuis le début...et merci pour le prénom...il est très important pour moi

**DrWeaver :** Pour le prénom je crois que tu as raison...:p tu le sais :p car tu es mon amie non ? :p Je crois que tu vas bien aimer ce chapitre toi :p

**Mandou-land: **Merci merci merci ! Il aura fallut du sang pour leurs faire ouvrir les yeux :p

**IFON91: **mERCI MERCI ...de prendre le temps de commenter...c'Est très apprécier :p

**Tkoluigi: **J'ai p-e céder a ta demande ! Et merci beaucoup d'aimer, même si je blesse Rick :p**  
**

**Olympe9: **Tu vois je pense toujours a toi, je publie vite :p merci d'aimer ma fic a ce point lol

**camlapro : **Demming ? D'ou te viens cette idée...tu es presque qu'aussi folle que moi :p Jakob a été ce que je t'ai écris en pv :)

**Manooon:** Tu ne peux jamais être trop fan...car je crois que tu le seras un peu plus ici :p Merci beaucoup a toi de prendre le temps de laisser un commentaire.

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les commentaires**

* * *

**Castle : **_Kate, I love you ... I love you, Kate ( 3x24)_

_I want to tell you  
And now's the time  
I want to tell you that  
You're going to be mine_

_- ' Let me roll it' Paul McCartney :)_

Kate était assise dans la salle d'attente. Lanie et les gars étaient partis, seul Jim était resté, gardant la main de sa fille dans la sienne. Elle se caressa le ventre pour se calmer. Kate avait pourtant vu Rick avant d'être emmené à la radiographie, mais elle était nerveuse. Elle avait les yeux fixé sur l'endroit où Castle avait disparut, mais a sa gauche un mouvement la fit tourner la tête. Alexis tirait sur la corde que Martha avait dans les mains.

- Pas de chien madame ...

Mais Alexis avait vu Kate, et la mère de Rick était incapable de retenir la chienne. Kate montra son badge et avec une vitesse folle, elle inventa qu'Alexis avait été témoin de l'agression de son maitre et qu'elle avait besoin d'être avec elle. Bizarrement tout fut ok. Jim pour sa part souri seul devant l'invention de son unique fille. Kate était trop occupée à caresser Alexis que de faire la présentation entre les deux parents. La réaction de Martha à son futur petit-fils fut extraordinaire. Elle retrouvait son bébé, mais ce dernier allait lui aussi avoir un bébé. Elle était comblée. Mais présentement elle avait le visage inquiet. Son bébé. Son fils. Son Richard avait été maltraité. Esposito l'avait appelé, c'est à savoir si ce gars était capable de se mêler de ses affaires. Après que Jim et Martha se furent présentés eux même, les trois retombèrent dans le silence. Mais Alexis se mit à gémir. Elle avait sentit Castle. Qui comme de raison, passa les portes battantes. Il marchait avec difficulté. Il remarqua le petit groupe, avant d'être accueilli par une Alexis plus qu'excité.

- Bah oui ma grosse ... Je t'aime.

Martha vient presque lui sauter dans les bras, mais elle se retient et lui caresser la joue non endolorie.

- Fais donc attention quand tu marche ...

- Ce n'est pas ...

- Je ne veux pas savoir la vérité Richard ...

Il sourit et serra sa mère dans ses bras, même si il avait mal à la poitrine. Sa mère avait toujours été de nature inquiète. Il savait que là elle ne voulait pas savoir, mais que bientôt il allait devoir lui raconter d l'histoire. Kate elle se tenait un peu en retrait. Elle semblait nerveuse. Il lui sourit et elle vient se pendre à son cou.

- Tu me dis tout ... mais a la maison.

Kate lui avait murmuré cette phrase à l'oreille. Rick adorait la sentir contre lui, elle était tellement douce et elle sentait tellement bon. Il frotta sa tête contre la sienne et ils se décollèrent. Il tendit la main à Jim, le remercia pour la journée et il lui demanda pardon pour l'agression. Martha avait voulu aller avec eux et passer la nuit à surveiller son grand garnement. Mais Kate et Rick l'avait convaincu de retourner chez elle. Que Castle allait l'appeler rendu chez lui, et demain matin, après-midi et soir. Elle était légèrement névrosée, mais c'était son charme. Alors notre couple, ou plutôt notre non couple se rendit chez lui. Car comme Kate lui avait annoncé, elle déménageait avec lui. Il était content, et il fit exprès pour ne pas le ramener sur le tapis, car il avait peur que Kate change d'idée. Elle disparut dans la salle de bain. La moitié de l'appartement était déjà rendu dans le nouveau, mais l'essentiel était encore ici. La cuisine était encore complète, tout comme le lit. Rick s'assit sur une chaise dans la cuisine quand Kate revient.

- Ton bain coule ... Non non monsieur pas se sourire. Le bain coule pour toi la, mais c'est la dernière fois.

Elle se pencha vers lui et vient l'embrasser. Castle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux courts de Kate.

- J'ai eu peur quand mon père m'a dit que tu étais a l'hôpital.

- Chut ... je vais bien ...

- Non ça va pas bien.

Elle déposa son front contre le sien. Après l'avoir embrassé elle le poussa vers le bain chaud qui coulait. Il allait en avoir besoin pour décompresser. Kate pour sa part elle allait essayer de faire quelque chose à manger. Elle commençait a peine à faire bouillir l'eau qu'elle entendit Alexis gratter a la porte de la salle de bain. Kate alla cogner à la porte.

- Je fais entrer ta fille ?

- Oui oui ...

Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, la chienne alla se coucher au pied de la baignoire et ferma les yeux. Elle voulait se rassurer que son papa allait bien. Rick avait la tête en arrière pour pouvoir voir Kate, il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle lui répondit par un sourire. Elle referma la porte, et y déposa son front. Dieu qu'elle avait été a deux doigts d'aller le rejoindre dans le bain, et lui faire l'amour tellement elle avait eu peur pour lui. Mais une fenêtre du salon explosa sur l'impact d'une roche. Kate sursauta violement, Alexis se mit à japper comme jamais elle avait fait, et Rick jura comme un déchainé. Beckett se releva, car a l'impact elle c'était mis à genoux, Castle sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille, le visage totalement transformé par une haine féroce. Alexis avait pour sa part de la bave qui lui sortait de sa bouche.

- Tu es correct Kate ?

- Oui ... oui.

- C'était quoi ça ?

Le téléphone cellulaire des deux se mit à sonner en même temps. Et pareil pour le téléphone de la maison. Kate trouva la situation un peu trop terrifiante, comme dans n'importe quel film d'horreur, mais Rick ne vit pas la situation comme ça. Il décrocha le téléphone de la maison

- Quoi !

- On espère que vous avez appris votre leçon. Lâchez le dossier Beckett.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que déjà le téléphone fut raccroché, et que les deux cellulaires ce turent. Rick raccrocha avec violence. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre brisé, et se pencha vers les éclats pour ramasser la roche, ou en rouge c'était écris : 'En avez-vous eut assez ?' Les personnes qui prenaient plaisir à menacer Rick ne le connaissait vraiment pas. On ne menace pas quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à perdre et encore moins quand ce genre de personne avait depuis peu découvert qu'il allait être papa. Il ne se bat pas que pour lui ou Kate, mais aussi pour le petit Jakob qui doit venir au monde dans un milieu ou il a le moins de danger possible. On est au 21e siècle et c'est devenu impossible de promettre a nos enfants d'avoir un monde sans violence. Mais il savait parfaitement que Kate n'allait pas arrêter car elle était enceinte. Elle avait construit sa vie en fonction du dossier de sa mère, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça changerait parce qu'elle était enceinte. Pour sa part, Richard Castle avait toujours été pour la justice. Les criminels sont destiné a être derrière les barreaux, et non dans la rue a vivre comme les gens bien. Alors dès qu'il avait été approché pour être dans le dossier Beckett. Il s'était promit que ce dossier ne serait pas son premier échec. Il n'allait pas arrêter, car il allait devenir un papa. Il aimait déjà son fils, mais les sentiments qui avait pour sa mère, étaient pour l'instant concrets. Elle était la, tremblante de rage et de peur. Elle avait la même détermination dans le regard. Et le même sentiment que Rick. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle se promit de faire tout son possible pour arrêter les coupables. Elle pensa arrêter car elle savait que Rick ne lui permettrait pas de les tuer. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et s'excusa à Jakob de ne pas arrêter pour lui. Elle lui parla dans sa tête.

- Sans ton papa tu ne serais pas mon ventre. Et s'il disparait ... Je serai perdu. Tiens-toi bien ...

C'est quelque peu compliqué le pourquoi Beckett ne souhaitait pas protéger l'enfant a naitre. Car si a cet instant ont lui annonçait qu'il n'avait plus de bébé, elle pourrait survivre. Mais si ont lui annonçait qu'il n'avait plus de Rick, ça serait inimaginable. Tellement douloureux qu'à cette simple pensée elle sentit les larmes lui embrouiller la vue. Alors personne n'avait le droit de venir détruire ce qu'elle avait toujours cherché. Elle commençait une famille, et elle avait le papa. Une famille sans le papa, était pour elle pas une option.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé ... pour … que ...

- Raglan.

- Le détective qui a fait l'enquête ?

- Oui ... Il m'a dit qu'il avait des renseignements important à me dire a propos du dossier de ta mère. Mais d'aussi de quatre autres cas.

- Les collègues de ma mère ... Pourquoi pas me l'avoir dis ?

Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer qu'il ne voulait justement pas lui en parler. Car elle était enceinte, car elle était tout pour lui. Qu'il lui en voulait d'être si compliqué, si bornée. Mais qu'il était amoureux d'elle justement car elle était sauvage, imprévisible. Qu'il voulait résoudre le dossier seul, pour qu'elle puisse l'aimer librement, si du moins elle pouvait l'aimer un jour. Il décida de pas lui répondre, de seulement la regarder. Mais Katherine Beckett était du genre assez possessive du dossier de sa mère. Alors elle regarda Rick.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ... C'est mon enquête pas la tienne ...

-Je suis avocat, pas flic...

-Justement, de quoi tu te mêle ?

-De ce quoi tu m'as demandé ...

Il avait raison. Elle avait été totalement heureuse quand il l'avait cru. Mais elle avait peur qu'en si peu de temps, grâce à lui elle avançait. Il était déjà indispensable dans son lit, dans son cœur que maintenant il était indispensable partout. Même pour le cas de sa mère. Était-elle prête à le laisser entrer dans sa vie à ce point la ? Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il avait aussi la question : Avait-elle vraiment envie de conclure le dossier Johanna Beckett ? Elle avait une drôle d'impression que si elle réussissait à trouver les responsables, elle allait oublier sa mère. Kate ne comprenait pas sa colère envers Rick. Il c'était mit lui même en danger pour l'aider, mais elle avait vraiment peur de pas être capable de vivre sans sa mère. Même morte elle restait présente, car durant toute ces années elle ne les vivait que pour que justice soit faite. Maintenant, presque dix ans plus tard, elle se trouvait a être bientôt maman a son tour, amoureuse folle d'un avocat têtue et elle avançait sur le meurtre de Johanna. Quoi demander mieux. Elle savait ça, mais sa tête ne cherchait qu'à fuir, retrouver ce qu'elle connaissait le mieux. La solitude.

- Je t'ai demandé de m'aider oui, mais pas de tout faire toi même. C'Est ma vie ... Pas la tienne

- Pas ma vie ... Si tu ne voulais pas que ce sois ma vie, tu n'avais pas à toujours venir me faire du charme pour que je t'aide ...

- Te faire du ... Mon gars tu sauras que je ne t'ai fais aucun charme ... Où tu imagine ça ?

- Toutes les fois ou tu m'as dis d'enlever mes lunettes, car tu me trouvais plus beau. Tout tes beau sourire, toutes les fois ou ont a fait l'amour ... C'était pour le cas de ta mère.

- Oh ... Moi je ne cherchais qu'à être gentille pour les lunettes.

Castle serra les mâchoires. Elle ne cherchait qu'à être gentille. Elle le voulait que pour le dossier de sa mère. Et quand il réussit à avoir de l'avancement, elle l'accusait de vouloir avoir le crédit.

- Tu as dû être totalement dégouté d'être enceinte de moi, non ?

Kate porta une main à sa bouche. Comment pouvait-il penser cette horreur. Rick avait les yeux plein d'eau. Il retourna dans la salle de bain, car ils avaient oublié tous les deux qu'il n'était qu'en serviette. Elle l'avait vu retenir ses larmes. Comment leur conversation a pu dégénérer au point qu'il pense qu'elle était dégouté d'avoir son enfant. Kate se connaissait, elle avait tendance à attaquer les gens quand elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle. Il était la personne qu'elle ne voulait pas du tout attaquer. Elle alla cogner à la porte.

- Rick ?

Elle se doutait bien qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Kate se laissa glisser au sol, la joue sur la porte.

- Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas que tu crois que le fait d'avoir ton enfant me dégoute. Dès ton arrivée tu as comme été le miracle de ma vie. Que tu croies à la conspiration du dossier, m'a été comme une révélation. Je ne devais pas te laisser partir.

La porte s'ouvrit violement, mais Kate resta par terre, levant les yeux vers lui. Rick avait les yeux rouges, il avait pleuré. Et le cœur de Kate explosa en morceau, elle se leva presque d'un bond. Et éclata en pleurs. Elle se sentait tellement coupable de l'avoir fait pleurer. Kate tendit une main vers les joues de Castle, mais il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle leva le visage au ciel, et laissa ses larmes couler. Comment pouvait-elle détruire cet homme qu'elle aimait à la folie.

- Richard ... attend ...

Mais il revient et lui tendit un dossier.

- Tien madame ... tout le dossier est la. Raglan demandait une rencontre pour cette fin de semaine, je t'en aurais parlé après le déménagement ... Maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, la porte est la.

Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te voulais dans ma vie ...

Pour quoi alors ? ...

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Mais quand il l'ouvrit pour montrer la sortit a Kate, elle referma la porte avec violence. Mais Rick explosa.

- Tu me veux quoi encore ? Tu ne vois pas que tu me fais tellement mal. Que je suis tombé amoureux fou de toi sans le demander. Et maintenant j'ai tellement mal que je souhaite mourir parfois. Que vivre sans toi est totalement impossible, et toi...

Il ne put continuer car il se fit voler les lèvres par Kate qui lui était littéralement tombé dessus. Il l'aimait. Il l'avait vraiment dit ? Richard Castle était amoureux ... non amoureux fou d'elle. De Katherine Beckett, pas de la voisine ? L'élan de Kate était tellement passionné qu'ils se trouvaient à s'embrasser comme des déchainés sur la porte d'entrer. Rick qui avait été l'agressé, devient l'agresseur. Il prit Kate dans ses bras et l'accota sur la porte. Son ventre commençait à peine à arrondir, mais elle encercla les hanches de l'amour de sa vie avec ses cuisses. Castle se perdit dans son cou, il laissa aller ses émotions. Avec sa bouche, sa langue, et ses frottements il lui montra à quel point il l'aimait.

- Je suis désolée Rick ... - Chut ... - Non ... je ...

Elle ne put continuer car il lui faucha les lèvres d'un baiser fougueux. Kate colla son basin encore plus contre celui de Rick, mais de ses mains elle lui prit le visage. Il avait les yeux fermé et fusionna son front contre le sien.

- Si tu savais à quel point que je t'aime aussi ... Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer avoir un homme plus parfait que toi ... pour moi.

Il lui sourit, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua que ses yeux bleus brillaient comme elle ne les avait jamais vus. Nos amoureux avaient enfin réussit à libérer leurs sentiments, mais ce n'était que le commencement. Ils devront apprendre à se faire confiance, à s'ouvrir à l'autre. Mais aussi, les faire comprendre que parfois quand quelqu'un dit d'arrêter d'enquêter il faut écouter. Tout l'amour du monde peut-il les sauver ? Ne gâchons pas leur déclaration et retrouvons nos amoureux. Où sont-ils ? Nous les avons laissé à la porte d'entrer ... Ils sont rendu dans la chambre. Ils n'osèrent parler, ou plutôt, parler serait tellement accessoire par rapport à leurs émotions présentes. Les respirations saccadées, le bruissement des vêtements enlevés a la hâte. Le bruit juteux de leurs lèvres et leur langue qui ne pouvaient se lâcher. Ils avaient un besoin vital de se retrouver nu, coller l'un à l'autre, lui en elle. Ils firent l'amour, comme jamais ils n'auraient pensés être capables de le faire. C'était presque une dance, un slow par moment, et parfois une dance endiablée. Ils n'avaient pas mit de préservatif, c'était déjà trop tard. Ils n'étaient pas le genre de couple à avoir besoin de toujours se dire leur amour, mais en se moment, ils avaient surtout besoin de se prouver que tout était vrai. Qu'ils s'aimaient.

- Tu viens avec moi voir Raglan ?

-Tu me veux vraiment, la taquina-t-il ?

-Oui ... Je ne te quitte plus.

Elle lui fit promettre de publier Nikki Heat, qu'il avait le droit lui aussi de vivre son rêve. Il promit ... d'essayer. La vie n'est pas aussi belle, ni aussi parfaite qu'ils le pensaient à cet instant. Car c'est ici que la vraie histoire commence.

* * *

**Voila, l'Action peut commencer...Ceux qui connaissent mes écris, connaissent mon amour du drame :p Mais je vais essayer de pas trop faire ca noir...car oubliez pas qu'elle attend un petit Jakob.  
**

**Merci d'être fidèle...a très bientôt. Je vous aimes**

**Je ferai peut-être pas aussi rapide, je retourne travailler lundi :/**


	17. SoLdIeR oF fOrTuNe

**J****e m'Excuse d'Avance a ceux qui quittera le navire a ce chapitre ! Je suis loin de croire au bisounours moi. Je suis de ceux qui crois que de la douleur, et des drames renforce les caractère et l'amour. Mon dragon ne sera pas aussi gentil que dans la série. Ok, je dois dire que personne d'humain ne va mourir. Mais j'ai envie de retrouver un peu de colère et de pleure. Mais c'est pas complètement sombre comme ma trilogie...Mais les habituer me connaisse. Merci d'Avoir suivit si vous quitter ici...Pour les autres...ça sera tellement super la suite :p Retrouvons un peu l'ambiance de ma trilogie de la souffrance !**_**  
**_

**BirdyLo67** : Il est jamais trop tard pour l'Amour...Le drame c'Est mon deuxième prénom, après c'Est sadique...Mais j'aime le Caskett aussi moi...ils ne se séparont pas :p Merci de prendre le temps de commenter.

**Eylla :**Arrête tu adore cette chanson. Oui je voulais que leurs amour sois dévoiller a la fin, mais la ca va me permettre de faire autre chose, et de ramener mon côté sombre...Et c'Est bien ! Merci d'être la

**Guest : **merci a toi de prendre le temps de commenter :)

**CAVE CANEMX: **Merci énormément...C'Est plaisant d'avoir ta phrase. Et je te répond : Personne a deux pied et parlant ne sera tuer. Merci de prendre le temps de commenter

**Ophélie :** C'Est pas grave tu sais...tu vois la preuve, tu as lu trois chapitre sans attendre :p La suite ne sera pas aussi noir que ce que je suis habituée, mais je dirais gris foncé lol Bon retour alors...et jespère que tu resteras la :p

**Lacritique: **Je vais voir si je viens sur canada..attend, je fais le cris du québécois, si personne me regard tout croche c que je suis au québec : Ah ban tabarnak il annonce encore de la crisse de puie durant le calise de week end...Oui je suis au Canada :p. Je ne tuerai personne qui a deux pied et marche debout...pour ceux a quatres poate et poilu je ne garanti rien...Merci d'être fidèle même en montagne :p

**Madoka:** Oui enfin...dis toi que je voulais leurs faire avouer leurs amour qu'a la fin...Mais comme mon histoire a changer dans ma tête :p Les voila amoureux, avouer et officiel. Mais tu me connais, on va retrouver un peu de ma trilogie ici:p

**Leoune51: **Une revenante...allo toi ! Bravo pour ton brevet, même si ont me la réexpliquer c'était quoi :p Merci de reprendre le gout de lire cette fic dejoncter...et Rick n'A pas encore accepter de publier Nikki Heat...et ah oui Alexis va me manquer :p

**SerieAddict76: **Un chapitre parfait :p wow merci :p Mais je suis sadique moi...mais je vais essayer de pas faire aussi fort que ma trilogie

**Castle-BB156-Bones :** Tu dois commencer a me connaitre, j'aime faire peur au gens...mais les prochain chapitre te feront les même sensation :p

**DrWeaver :** Moahahah tu me connais bien toi :p de la souffrance pour de l'amour a la fin :p Merci de lire et commenter.

**Mandou-land: **c'Est plaisant avoir un chapitre quand on j'Attend pas en avoir un. Oui ils se l'avoue...et voila SoMnIuM...qui va devenir un peu plus sombre..

**Tkoluigi: **Oui ils se sont dit je t'aime...Je n'aime pas écrire une histoire ou je met un couple ensemble pour les séparer. Je suis moi même en couple et il a toujours des disputes, mais ils faut être capable des régler...et c ce que je fait pour Rick et Kate. Les faire souffrir...moi ? Bah voyons ;)**  
**

**Olympe9: **Moi j'Adore les déclaration d'amour dramatique...en hurlant lol Je fais souffrir pour mieux donner de l'Amour :p Tu savais que le mot sadisme a été inventer a cause du Marquis de Sade...Sade= Sadisme. Mais ont devrait mettre aussi mon nom. Dis moi comment tu trouve le sadisme de ce chapitre...Et c'Est pas grand chose ici :)

**camlapro : **Oh...mais donc tu me quittes :(...Je suis une personne qui aime le drame...jespère que tu vas aimer quand même...

**Manooon:** Oui l'amour rend les gens heureux, mais pour moi amour=bobo lol alors faissons les un peu souffrir, question de renforcer leurs amour quoi :p Jepère que tu aimeras quand même ?.

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les commentaires**

* * *

**Beckett_ :_**_Thank you. For having my back in there._**_  
_Castle:**_ Always._ _(3x13)**  
**_

_I can hear the sound  
Of a windmill goin' 'round  
I guess I'll always be  
A soldier of fortune  
_

_- ' Soldier of fortune' Deep Purple  
_

La nervosité de Kate augmenta en flèche quand elle entra dans le restaurant avec Castle. Ils se tenaient par la main, les doigts entrelacés, mais elle était incapable de se calmer. Quand son regard tomba sur Raglan, elle sentit sa colère prendre le dessus. Quand ils arrivèrent à la table, l'ancien détective leva les yeux, et son regard plongea dans celui de Kate en premier. Rick s'assit en premier, question que Beckett soit en face de celui qui lui avait annoncé la mort de sa mère, presque dix ans plus tôt.

- On était supposés être seuls maitre Castle.

- Oui, mais j'avais promis un déjeuner a ma petite amie.

- Petite amie ?

Oui ... et ont est bientôt parent.

Le regard de Raglan tomba sur le ventre de Kate, juste avant qu'elle ne s'assoit.

- Donc, vous me connaissiez déjà, quand vous avez prit contact avec moi la première fois.

- Je savais qui vous étiez oui ...

- Depuis combien de temps vous m'espionnez maitre Castle ?

Beckett remarqua une expression inconnue sur le visage de Rick. Il avait un sourire, mais un peu cruel, presque méchant. Il pouvait facilement ressembler a un tigre, ou pire à une hyène. Il semblait regarder sa proie mourir avant de pouvoir se régaler du corps sans vie.

- Je dirais que c'est vous même qui vous êtes vendu mon cher détective Raglan. J'étais juste venu vous parlez du corps de la mère du détective Beckett.

- Rick ... John, je suis venu avec lui car je devais entendre ce que vous aviez à dire.

Castle jeta un regard en coin vers Kate. Elle fixait Raglan avec froideur, mais la main qu'elle avait posé sur sa cuisse, et la pression qu'elle y mettait lui démontrait qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle. Raglan pour sa part regardait à tour de rôle Richard et Katherine. Il voyait dans les yeux du couple une détermination qu'il leur enviait. Il avait été faible il y a si longtemps, et de voir qu'une jeune femme comme Kate Beckett ne lâchait pas prise, mais qu'en plus était aidé par un des plus grands avocats de New York, lui démontrait peut-être que le dragon n'était plus en sécurité.

- Je suis condamné ... Je vais mourir, c'est pour ça qu'à votre visite j'ai décidé de tout vous dire. Ou du moins vous révéler ce que je savais.

Raglan était assez intimidé par le regard sauvage de l'avocat. Il savait qu'un homme qui protège sa famille pouvait être comparé à un lion, ou encore pire à un aigle. Alors avant de se faire dévorer tout rond par un animal qui protège sa famille, il préféra trahir un autre genre d'animal. Un genre peut-être encore plus dangereux que protéger sa famille. Protéger sa liberté. Alors Raglan se mit à parler. A dire d'où ça remontait, bien avant Johanna Beckett. Les erreurs qu'il avait commises, lui et deux autres flics. Il leur parla de rançon, de flic pourri, et d'un certain Dragon intouchable. Et de l'arrivée d'une certaine avocate du nom de Johanna Beckett, qui défendait un homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais du défendre.

- Vous les avocats honnêtes vous êtes les plus redoutables, car rien ne vous arrête. Même pas la peur. Pas vrai Monsieur Castle ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas le sujet de conversation ...

La pression sur la cuisse de Rick se fit plus présente, mais cette fois c'était pour le calmer. Kate le vit serrer les mâchoires. Ils étaient collés sur la banquette assez petite. Leurs épaules étaient collées, tout comme leurs jambes, et leur hanche. Cette proximité rassurait Kate, mais mettait Raglan mal à l'aise. Rick et Kate ressemblait a un corps géant a deux têtes. Une métaphore, mais pas tant que ça. Ils étaient peut-être un couple officiel depuis moins de 24 heures, mais ils ne semblèrent former qu'un. Comme des soldats en pleine guerre qui doivent toujours être dans l'ombre de l'autre pour se sauver mutuellement la vie. Le vieux détective se disait que si quelqu'un pouvait arrêter le Dragon c'était bien eux. Alors il reprit son monologue, quand tout à coup les trois à la table sursautèrent. Raglan se tue à jamais, Kate était déjà a genoux le fusil sortit, pointé vers la fenêtre. Trop tard le tireur était déjà partit.

- Appelez l'ambulance ... et la police ...

Elle se tourna vers Raglan, il avait la tête vers l'arrière, les yeux ouverts. Mort avec sont secret. Il n'avait eu que le temps de raconter le début. Le silence l'inquiétait. Rick ? Elle avait toujours le regard sur Raglan, se disant que Castle avait du se mettre en sécurité, qu'il allait venir par derrière. Mais rien. Il ne lui répondit pas. Non non non, tout son être hurlait ce petit mot de trois lettres. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur la table, ou ses doigts rencontrèrent des cheveux. Les cheveux qu'elle avait caressés avec autant de plaisir la nuit passée. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Elle se tourna et regarda Rick, tout le haut de son corps, couché sur la table, son sang coulant vers l'autre bout de la table. Signe que cette table n'était pas droite.

- Rick ... Non ... tu ne peux pas me faire ça ...

Elle oublia les bons usages, de ne pas toucher au corps. Le corps, non elle se refusait que l'homme qu'elle aimait, et qui l'aimait en retour puisse mourir. Comme ça, sans avoir vu son fils, sans avoir fait l'amour ensemble aussi souvent que possible. Sans avoir eu de vraies disputes pour une paire de bas sous le lit. Elle le remit assis droit sur la banquette. Il avait le visage blême, le sang qu'il avait au visage était dû à l'écoulement de son propre sang. Mais où avait-il été touché ? Tout son côté droite était en sang, donc il était touché la. Comme ils étaient collés sur la banquette et que Raglan était entre les deux, le tireur avait tiré sur Rick pour atteindre sa cible. Elle posa sa main sur son bras, et un liquide chaud lui coula bientôt sur la main. L'épaule. Elle fit pression sur la blessure d'une main, et de l'autre elle prit le pouls. Il était faible, mais pas alarmant. Il avait du perdre connaissance, douillet comme il était. Kate riait nerveusement devant la situation. Il avait une belle prune qui lui poussait sur le front, c'était surement du au choc avec la table, après avoir perdu connaissance.

- Beckett ?

La voix d'Esposito la fit presque éclater en sanglot. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent derrière Javier et prirent en charge Rick. Beckett leur donna quelque directive. : '' Faites attention a son visage'', '' Ne lui donner pas trop d'eau'', '' Faites que son bras fonctionne, il en aura besoin pour écrire''. Les ambulanciers levèrent les yeux au ciel, l'hormone combinée à la peur de l'Avoir perdu et l'adrénaline nous donne une Beckett pas stable du tout. Elle lui semblait qu'il y avait un bruit d'enfer autour d'elle. Quand elle vit Montgomery entrer dans le restaurant Kate identifia le bruit. Alexis. Elle jappait à la mort depuis le coup de feu. Avait-elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Beckett ! Kate n'écouta personne et sortit du restaurant passant a côté du corps de Raglan. Les policiers avaient mit une couverture sur le cadavre, et les clients étaient tous en train de se faire interroger ou ils étaient soignés pour choc nerveux. Beckett s'approcha d'Alexis, qui ne se calma pas plus à la présence de Kate. Elle jappait toujours vers une ruelle sombre. Le chien était tellement enragé qu'elle avait presque réussi à briser le poteau ou Rick l'avait attaché. Kate voyait même du sang sur le cou du chien. Alexis c'était fait mal à force de tirer sur sa laisse. Mais quand les ambulanciers sortirent Rick du restaurant, sur une civière, il était toujours sans connaissance. Alexis se mit à gémir à la vue de son maitre. Kate porta sa main à son ventre.

- Ryan ! RYAN !

Le jeune détective arriva en courant au cri de Beckett.

- Ramène le chien a un lieu sur ... je dois aller avec Rick

. Et sur ce elle le laissa seul avec Alexis. L'ambulancier refusa tout d'abord de la laisser monter. Mais elle lui montra son badge, son ventre de femme enceinte et lui dit d'un ton formel qu'elle était la compagne du blessé. Elle vit Esposito sursauter tout autant que Montgomery. Rick avait été à l'hôpital il y a même pas 24 heures, et ça faisait encore moins d'heure que Rick et elle était en couple.

- Kate ... tu vas devoir me dire ce que tu faisais ici ... seule avec un avocat, pour rencontrer Raglan.

- Plus tard capitaine.

Et les portes de l'ambulance se refermèrent devant un Montgomery plus que nerveux. Qu'avait-elle apprit ? Pourquoi vouloir tuer Raglan, c'est qu'il avait parlé ? Roy Montgomery devait s'avoir ce que Richard Castle avait apprit. Il s'était jurer de protéger Beckett dès son arriver au 12th. Elle c'était acharnée sur le dossier de sa mère, mais il était de béton. Puis l'Avocat était arrivé, il avait vu la brèche, ils étaient tombés amoureux ... et la, ils allaient être parents. Roy pensa à sa propre famille. Il devait protéger Beckett et son amoureux. L'amoureux lui était presque en hémorragie, le sang ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter.

- Est-il hémophile ?

- Je ne sais pas ...

- A-t-il des allergies ?

- J'en sais rien...

Il la regardait bizarrement. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire, qu'elle était avec depuis un moment, du moins dans son cœur, mais qu'elle ne savait pas grand chose sur lui.

- A-t-il des maladies ?

- Je ne sais pas …

- Pourtant vous êtes sa petite amie.

- Oui ... et je ne connais même pas sa chanson préférée ...

Le ton de voix de Beckett était sans équivoque, froid et sans attente de réponse, ou d'un commentaire de n'importe quel genre.

- Soldier of fortune...

La voix était rauque et faible, mais c'était bien celle de Rick. Kate se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Quoi ?

- Soldier of fortune ... Ma … ma chanson préférée ...

- Pardon ? De Deep purple ?

- Oui...

- Je croyais que tu adorais les Beatles ?

L'ambulancier se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler sa présence, Kate lui jeta un regard noir et elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux légèrement froid de Rick.

- Monsieur, restez calme et ne parlez pas. Nous sommes incapables d'arrêter le saignement.

- J'ai ... pas ... pas d'allergie ... Je ... vois ... les oiseaux ...

Kate vit Rick faire un spasme, il avait les yeux dans leurs orbites, et il semblait faire une crise. Beckett tenait toujours la main de Rick, qui avait les doigts bien droit tellement ils étaient raides. De sa main libre elle la porta à sa bouche, où elle sentit les larmes lui couler sur les doigts. Elle prit conscience qu'elle n'entendait plus le bip bip régulier du cœur de Rick, mais un bip bip rapide et irrégulier. Katherine Beckett ferma les yeux et pria sa mère de ne pas lui faire ça. Qu'elle avait besoin de cet homme comme elle avait besoin de respirer. Il était tout pour elle. Elle entendit l'ambulancier dire quelque chose au chauffeur, mais elle ne comprit pas. Elle était trop occupée à avoir les yeux fermés. Car pour prier c'est mieux, mais aussi elle ne voulait plus voir son visage de mort, bouche ouverte et yeux tout blanc. Ensuite tout se passa rapidement. Arrivée à l'hôpital. La sortie de l'ambulance à une vitesse folle. Une infirmière vient aider Kate. L'arrivée de Montgomery et d'Esposito pendant que Kate essayait temps bien que mal de remplir les papiers. Et finalement l'arrivée de Martha et la finalisation des papiers par la mère du blessé, prit en gros ... dix minutes. Beckett était assise dans la salle d'attente de chirurgie, épuisé, en larme. Martha n'avait pas posé de question, car de toute façon Kate était elle aussi dans un état critique, la personne la plus importante de sa vie était en salle d'opération et elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Alors la mère prit la main de Kate et la garda entre ses deux mains tout en fredonnant une chanson. Soldier of fortune ...

- C'est ... la chanson préféré de Rick.

- Oui je sais Kate ...

- Pas moi ... je viens ... je viens de le savoir ...

Et elle éclata en sanglot. Elle ne connaissait tellement rien de cet homme que ça lui faisait tellement mal. Elle ne serrait pas capable de vivre si il avait le culot de mourir. Martha continua à fredonner la chanson de son fils, et réconforta Kate en même temps. Montgomery essaya de se faire petit, il était venu ici dans l'espoir de pouvoir parler avec Kate, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Esposito lui faisait les cent pas, espérant que Lanie arrive bientôt pour consoler Kate et lui tenir compagnie. Car il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de retrouver le responsable et de lui faire tellement mal qu'il lui demanderait de le tuer rapidement.

- Adolescent Rick avait envie d'aimer ... comme dans cette chanson ... d'aimer, même si ce n'était pas réciproque. Il était convaincu qu'il serait l'homme que d'une seule femme ... Je viens de reprendre contact avec lui, depuis quelques mois ... Mais je connais mon fils. Tu es cette femme Kate. Il ne la pas eu facile. Il a du survivre à ce qu'une femme lui a fait ... un avortement ...

- Pardon ?

- Oh ...tu ne le savais pas ...

- Non.

Kate comprit la joie immense de Rick quand elle lui avait annoncé la grossesse. Mais l'arrivée du médecin apprit à Kate que ce n'était pas à Martha qu'elle devait poser ses questions, mais a son fils. Si du moins il était vivant

. - Il a perdu beaucoup de sang ... Mais il est correct. Il reste faible et présentement il dort.

Martha et Kate se prirent dans les bras, Esposito et Montgomery se sourirent. L'avocat avait été sauvé. Seule Martha et Kate, la famille, fut autorisé dans la chambre. Mais Martha se trouva une excuse bidon pour laisser Kate seule quelques temps avec son fils. Le docteur avait bien dit qu'il dormait, mais il se réveillait et grimaçait de douleur.

- Aïe ...

- Pauvre petit gars ...

- Bah la ... ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais fait tirer dessus.

- Bah non voyons, c'est que moustiquo qui t'a piqué ...

- Viens ici toi ...

Elle se força a ne pas courir, mais elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle adorait le sens de l'humour de Rick, et elle était heureuse de participer à cet humour. Mais la elle était encore plus heureuse de l'embrasser et de sentir sa langue chaude et vivante dans sa bouche. Quand ils reprirent leur souffle, Kate en profita pour le gronder un peu. La peur était passée, du moins quelque peu passé.

- Ne me fais plus ça ...Tu ne trouve pas que deux fois en deux jours c'est assez ?

- Kate, je n'ai pas demandé : tirez moi dessus je suis en manque de douleur ...

- Arrête de tourner ça en blague.

- Je ne peux rien y faire ... C'est arrivé, tout simplement, je ne peux rien y faire.

- Oui tu peux faire quelque chose, pour qu'au moins ça ne se reproduise plus.

Le regard de Rick se rétrécie, il la regarda bien dans les yeux et le regard de la jeune femme était tout ce qu'il a de plus sincère. Mais a quel point elle l'était ?

- Non Kate je n'arrêterai pas ...

- Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fait le pour ton fils ...

- Pas de chantage Kate Beckett ... Tu as peur la, mais dans quelques semaines, tu vas faire quoi ? Foncer encore la tête basse dans le dossier de ta mère. Tu commence à être de plus en plus enceinte ...

- On arrête. J'ai tout ce que j'ai besoin ... J'ai toi, et nous allons avoir notre fils. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander de plus ...

- La vraie conclusion du dossier Johanna Beckett.

A cet instant Kate le détesta. Comment pouvait-il la connaitre aussi bien. A cet instant Kate se détesta. Pourquoi avait-elle autant besoin de réponse. Elle ne pourrait pas ramener sa mère à la vie. Elle prit place sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit, et se prépara mentalement à mentir à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle allait lui dire que c'était fini le dossier Beckett. Kate ouvrit la bouche, et sortit tout ce sale mensonge. Que plus jamais elle n'allait penser au dossier, que c'était un dossier fermé pour elle. Qu'il n'y avait plus de place dans son cœur pour ça, que c'était triste, mais qu'elle devait tourner la page sur sa mère, car elle commençait une famille. Elle souhaitait tellement que sa voix de la trahisse pas. Les yeux bleus de Rick semblaient scruter son âme, il ne dit rien se contenta que de l'écouter. Ses yeux était indescriptibles, elle ne réussit pas à savoir se qu'il pensait. Mais il lui sourit, et même si ce n'était pas légal, il tapota la place à ses côtés et Kate vient se coucher tout contre lui. Elle avait peut-être réussit à le convaincre, mais le dragon n'est pas le genre de personne a laisser tomber, même si pour l'instant les gens qui le menaçait n'était plus une menace. La prochaine fois ce dit-il en quittant l'hôpital ou Rick Castle avait été admit, il devait peut-être frapper plus fort.

* * *

**Pourquoi le monde a si de la difficulté avec le drame et le sadique ? Oui je sais que la vie n'Est pas toujours belle...Mais c'est tellement plus transporteur d'amour et d'émotion. C'Est surement que j'Adore tellement la nature humaines que je la déforme autant.  
**

**Je suis déja a l'écriture du nouveau chapitre...Mes amis...Qui s'en sortira sans trop de dégat ?**

**Merci d'être toujours fidèle**


	18. SeVeN dEvIlS

**Certain ont quitter le bateau. Je suis désolée, mais je ne dois pas me renier aussi. Je vous aimes quand même. Si dans ma trilogie Kate a fait une fausse couche...j'avais promis qu'ici elle accouchera. Mais vous me connaissez non ? Moahahah. J'ai découvert la série Haven. C'Est pas un chef d'oeuvre, c'est pas X-files, ni Twin Peaks, mais c'est intéressant. Je vous laisse sur ce chapitre légèrement bizarre :p mais il en faut non ? Il faut bien amener l'histoire vers d'autre lieux non. Bonne lecture mes ptit choux  
**

**Jeanne12: **Je ne m'étais jamais cru comique dans mes é.cris. Je croyais même que c'étais impossible a mettre dans du drame. Mais ça va bien, j'arrive a être drôle, même dans de gross situation. Moi je ne crois pas au bisounours, car la vie ne l'est pas. Je crois que c'est pour ça que les gens commente et adore trop ce genre d'histoire tellement pas...mais bref passons. Ici ont parle d'âme soeur...donc peu importe les drame ou les douleurs...Ils seront toujours réunit. Je ne les fait jamais séparer...:) Alors un peu de drame ?

**castle-BB156-Bones** : Pas tout de suite que ca va finir mal...:p ou p-e jamais qui sait :p

**Eylla : **Comment ca pu te mettre une chanson des Beatles dans la tête ? Laissons venir le sadisme...pourquoi mettre le somum tout de suite...laissons les souffrir petit peu par petit peu...**  
**

**Guest : **Oui l'amour = souffrance...et la vie aussi. Et le tout renforce toujours les amours. Tu aimes toujours ? Alors go pour ce chapitre :p Merci beaucoup**  
**

**Olympe9: **j'aurais aimer être a l'origine du mot sadisme...je serai riche aujourd'hui...lol Bonne vacance tu auras deux chapitre a ton retour :) Merci d'être fidèle

**Aurelyse:** Certain personne te diront que je les connais par coeur...Tout leurs psychologie...déformation professionnelle j'imagine...Merci de commenter.**  
**

**Lacritique: **toi de toute façon tu es vendu a cette histoire :p Alexis n'est pas trop grosse pour les appartement a NY. Regarde celui de Kate et Rick dans la série...Je ne fais pas mourir les personnage principaux moi...juste les secondaire qui donne beaucoup de souffrance au perso principaux...Bonne lecture**  
**

**Madoka:** Ont dirait tellement que tu me connais trop toi. Il est trop tôt pour Jakob...eh oui trop tôt...donc sadique non ? Moahahah ;) Ils devraient s'Acheter une chambre d'hopital...du moins pour quelques semaines :). Voila le chapitre que tu m'As demandée aujourd'hui.

**SerieAddict76:** Pas besoin de tuer du monde pour être sadique :p Mais je te promet de tuer ni Beckett ni Castle...c'Est bien ? J'ai toujours eu l'impression que ca serait lui qui aurait fait cavalier seul...Sur ce bon chapitre :)

**DrWeaver : **Oui tu vois, j'ai glisser les Beatles...avoue que je suis super :p. Le sadisme fait partit de la vie, et comme je le maitrise pas si pire, j'aime bien en profiter :p Bonne lecture de ce chapitre . Et ça coute trrrrrès cher venir au States surtout toutes les ville que tu veux faire**  
**

**Mandou-land: **Oh non pas lui qui devrait prendre une chambre...p-e Beckett :p Tu sais comment la mort n'Est pas mon fort, moi c'est plutôt la souffrance lente. C'Est pour ça que j'aime Dexter, même si je trouve qu'il tu trop vite ses victimes. Dans le 5x01 Kate voulais arrêter, mais Rick la pousser...C pas trop de la série. Ok j'ai fais un bond de 5 ans, mais mes personnage n'ont pas le même chemin :p**  
**

**Tkoluigi: **Moi faire du mal a Rick ? Oui, car Beckett comme ça souffre tout j'ai un plaisir extrême a torturer Beckett :p Ok promis j'Essais de plus leurs faire trop de mal ? Alors j'ai réussi ? :p

**Shoukapik:** Oui un peu comme ma trilogie...mais ici pas de fausse couche :p. Je dirais que c'est peut-être pire. Du drame du sadisme de l'Amour et de l'humour...ca me ressemble un peu non ? Alors toi comment vas-tu ?

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les commentaires**

* * *

**Castle:**_ (...) If you're stubborn enough to keep going, I'm stupid enough to go with you. ( 4x17)_

_Seven devils all around me!  
Seven devils in my house!  
See they were there when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done_

_- 'Seven Devils' Florence & The machine_

Ensuite tout se déroula assez rapidement. Ils avaient bien tentés d'arrêter l'enquête, mais dans un drôle de hasard Rick avait découvert que le capitaine Roy Montgomery avait été la recrue d'un certain Gary McCalister et John Raglan. Le premier était introuvable, Castle avait alors sortit a la blague qu'il devait être mort. Mais quand Beckett et Castle avait essayé d'aller en parler au capitaine, il était bizarrement jamais disponible. Mais Kate avait réussi bien vite à enlever de la tête de Rick l'idée que Montgomery pouvait être associé au cas de sa mère. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été la recrue de Raglan qu'il était coupable. Et comme ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver McCalister, ils laissèrent tomber. La grossesse de Kate se déroula à merveille, pareil pour sa cohabitation avec Rick. Après s'être avoué qu'ils s'aimaient et que Rick fut sorti de l'hôpital, il l'amena à un premier rendez-vous. Kate avait été charmée. Leur histoire n'avait pas débuté normalement selon lui, alors il l'invita au restaurant. Tout était parfait, peut-être trop au vu d'une parano comme Kate Beckett, mais elle profitait du bon sexe que Rick lui donnait et à son fils qui commençait de plus en plus à l'empêcher de dormir. Elle était à 26 semaines de grossesse. Un soir elle était en train de regarder la série The X-files avec son amoureux. Ils en étaient à la saison 5 quand le téléphone de la maison se mit à sonner. Rick fronça les sourcils et en grogna alla répondre.

- Allo...

- Détective Beckett s'il-vous-plait.

- Qui la demande ?

- Gary McCalister ...

Castle regarda vers Beckett, le visage blême tout en lui tendant le téléphone et souhaita de tout cœur que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. Que ce n'était pas un Raglan de sequel. Kate fut en apparence tout à fait neutre, elle c'était promit de pas trop s'énerver. Leurs belle promesse de : on pense à nous et au bébé, était très vite tombé à l'eau. Mais comme durant quelques semaines rien n'avait avancé elle avait cru que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Quand elle raccrocha elle avait une promesse de rencontre au courant de la semaine, il avait aussi promesse d'explication, ou du moins ce que Raglan n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler. Kate était tremblante quand elle leva les yeux vers Castle.

- Je m'Excuse ...

- De ?

- D'avoir fait une fausse promesse ...

- Écoute Kate ...

- Non, je croyais sincèrement que Jakob et toi allaient m'être suffisant, mais je dois vraiment s'avoir ce qui s'est passé avec ma mère.

Rick lui sourit et la força à se lever. Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

- Tu ne dois pas te mentir à toi même. Tu es fait comme tu es, rien au monde ne doit t'empêcher d'être cette femme. Avant de me rencontrer, toute ta vie était axé sur le cas de ta mère, tu n'avais aucun ami, ton cœur était fermé comme une huitre. Regarde-toi. Tu as des amis sincères, tu as moi, qui t'aime plus que tout, et surtout tu vas avoir à ton tour une famille.

- Mais je ne dois pas ... te forcer à te mettre en danger.

- Je t'ai connu comme ça. J'ai embarqué dans ce dossier avant même d'être amoureux de toi. Et pour l'instant il n'a aucun danger.

Kate posa une main sur son ventre arrondi, et le regard de Rick tomba lui aussi sur la maison de son fils. Il y déposa alors une main aussi, et entrelaça ses doigts a ceux de la jeune femme têtue qui se trouvait être l'amour de sa vie. Quand son regard remonta pour plonger dans le regard de Kate, il n'avait plus le regard d'un futur père de famille, mais un regard noir de désir, de celui qui a créé le bébé qui se trouvait dans le ventre de sa maman. Quand Kate vit le regard de Rick elle était totalement heureuse. Qu'elle adorait être l'objet de désir de cet homme. Les hormones de Kate l'aidaient en plus à avoir une libido extrême. Ok pas que sans les hormones son désir était nul, mais elle avait un appétit sexuel sans limite. Elle avait toujours envie de Rick. Alors quand Castle l'embrassa c'était comme s'il venu de jeter une allumette dans une poubelle remplis d'essence. Elle explosa. Malgré que son ventre de femme enceinte arrivé au dernier trimestre, elle était agile, et quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle réussissait toujours à l'avoir. Et là, elle voulait Rick Castle nu, dans leur lit, entrain de lui faire l'amour aussi bien que toute les autre fois. Et comme à chaque fois, Castle se laissa faire. Elle était comme une sirène, elle chantait, l'hypnotisait et elle ne semblait tellement pas réelle, qu'à chaque fois qu'elle lui sautait dessus il avait l'impression qu'elle allait tout lui sucer le sang et le transformer en statut. D'autre fois elle donnait l'impression d'être une veuve noir, et il cherchait mentalement un cadeau qu'il pourrait lui donner pour la distraire, pour ne pas qu'elle ne le mange quand la jouissance sera terminé. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Elle était plus le genre désespéré. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils allaient faire l'amour. Cette fois c'était lui qui prit le contrôle. Ils n'avaient jamais été le genre préliminaire, ça venait peut-être de leur début plus que bizarre et dans les endroits où ils avaient alors tendance de faire l'amour. Ou peut-être qu'ils avaient tout simplement hâte de sentir leur fusion. Alors cette fois-ci ne fut pas exception. Rick la coucha sur le lit délicatement. Il avait établi une nouvelle routine par contre. Il adorait caresser le ventre de Kate. Il avait une vie sous cette peau, et il appréciait que c'était lui le responsable. Ses lèvre vint remplacer ses mains, mais il remonta très vite sur la poitrine de Beckett, qui avec les semaines avait pris du volume. Beckett lui tira les cheveux, impatiente de gouter sa langue. Elle connaissait le gout par cœur, tellement même qu'elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux et elle réussissait à avoir le gout de Rick au fond de sa gorge. Mais là c'était vrai. Elle le gouta en direct et non en pensées. La grossesse avancer de Kate rendait l'acte sexuel plus confortable quand c'était elle qui se trouvait sur le dessus. Elle le coucha donc sur le dos, impatiente comme à chaque fois. Et comme toujours à chaque fois qu'elle le prit en elle, Kate se permit alors de l'embrasser de longue minutes. Il était en elle, alors il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Les mains de Rick trouvèrent refuge sur les fesses de sa partenaire. Tandis qu'il sentit sur son ventre son fils lui donner un coup de pied, il força Kate de bouger ses hanches. Et comme à chaque fois elle résista le plus longtemps possible. Il n'avait qu'à bouger sous elle, et lui mordilla les lèvres qu'elle ne résista plus. Ils faisaient toujours l'amour en se regardant dans les yeux, mais pas aujourd'hui. Ils avaient les yeux fermés, leur front collés et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent souvent, pendant qu'elle bougeait ses hanches au même rythme que lui. Quand il se libéra en elle, leurs cœurs battaient à une vitesse folle. Kate se retira de sur lui, et se coucha a ses côté.

- Je te baptise Jakob Castle

- ... Beckett ...

Rick fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête pour regarder Kate. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la joue collé sur son épaule. Elle avait les joues rosées et elle semblait bien, mais il était hors de question que son fils porte deux noms de famille.

- Tu veux appeler notre fils Jakob Castle Beckett ?

- Bah non, c'était pour voir ta réaction ...

Elle leva son cou, et vient l'embrasser.

- ... Et elle est bien ta réaction.

- Pff...

Castle était sur le bord de dormir, quand un coup de coude de Kate le réveilla en sursaut.

- Quoi ?

- Tu dois aller promener Alexis ...

Rick s'assit sur le lit et remarqua qu'Alexis avait sa laisse dans la gueule. Il poussa un soupir et se leva pour s'habiller sommairement pour aller promener son chien. Avant de quitter la chambre il jeta un regard vers la magnifique femme qui avait décidé de partager sa vie. Elle était tout pour lui.

- Aller je reviens ... Laisse-moi un peu de sommeil s'il-te-plait.

Kate lui sourit et se tourna sur le côté tout en caressant son ventre. Pour sa part, Rick se retrouva dans le froid de la nuit de New York, en train de regarder sa grosse chienne tourner en rond. Sa respiration faisait de la fumer. Il sautilla sur place pour se réchauffer et pressa Alexis de faire ce qu'elle devait faire. Castle vit parfaitement l'ombre arriver à toute vitesse vers lui, mais il se força à garder son regard sur le Saint-Bernard.

- Maitre Castle c'est ça ?

- Qui êtes-vous?

- McCalister ...

Rick se tourna vers lui.

- Non, ne me regardez pas, rester les yeux sur votre chien ...

Castle fut pris de tremblement, il avait froid et il remarqua qu'Alexis avait arrêté de renifler le sol et montrait ses crocs vers l'intrus. Il savait Kate à l'étage dans l'immeuble et il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas, qu'elle l'attendait.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Vous êtes partenaire de Raglan ...

- Oui et ?

- Vous étiez au courant des rançons et des …

- Des enlèvements ? Oui j'ai participé aussi ...

- Que faisait Roy Montgomery avec vous ?

- Ah non Maitre ... Laissez les choses comme elles sont. Vous allez être papa ?

- Ce n'est pas de vos affaires ...

- Tout comme ce qui s'est passé il y a des années.

- Je crois que vous vous trompez.

- On était trois ... nous sommes tous complices de ce qu'il a fait.

- Qui ça 'il' ?

- Le responsable...

Une poubelle qui tombe dans une ruelle fit disparaitre McCalister, et Rick jura violement. Alexis regarda son maitre et se remis à chercher une place pour pouvoir faire ses besoins. Castle se maudit lui-même de ne pas avoir été plus allumé quand McCalister était à ses côtés. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit juste en haut de lui.

- Castle ?

- Rentre j'arrive ...

Kate c'était inquiété de la lenteur de la commission d'Alexis. Quand la chienne eut à faire ce qu'elle devait faire Rick le ramassa avec un sac, le jeta et remonta tout raconter a Kate. Elle était fatiguée et elle ne voyait pas matière d'avoir peur, la preuve il ne c'était rien passé a Castle. Elle le força à se coucher et éteindre la lumière. Kate réussit à s'endormir presque qu'aussitôt, dans le fond elle s'endormit après avoir dit une dernière phrase à Rick. - On ira au poste demain, on en parlera à Montgomery.

Ils ne se rendirent jamais à destination. On les retrouva le lendemain matin, dans une voiture légèrement, ou plutôt bien amoché. Les pompiers avaient réussis sans difficulté à sortir Rick de la voiture. Il était assis sur une civière prête de l'ambulance. Assit est un gros mot, il était plutôt attaché, et un ambulancier préparait une seringue, question de calmer Castle. Il était ultra agressif, il hurlait en direction de la voiture, où Kate était toujours prise a l'intérieur. Il avait une plait superficielle du au pare prise de brisé, mais quand il sentit la seringue entrer dans son bras, il explosa de rage. Hurlant qu'elle était enceinte, qu'il devait être là pour elle, qu'il ... Et il s'endormit. Les pompiers étaient toujours à essayer de couper la voiture en deux pour sortir Beckett. Elle était consciente, et elle semblait n'avoir rien de bien grave aussi. Kate était coincée entre son siège et le volant. Elle parlait même avec une infirmière qui était présente pour la garder éveiller au cas où elle aurait une subite envie de dormir. Mais pour l'instant la seule chose qui inquiétait Kate c'était le silence drastique de Rick.

- Que...que ce passe-t-il avec mon copain ?

- Ils l'ont endormit car il était un danger pour lui comme pour les ambulanciers.

- Vous lui avez dit que j'étais ok ?

- Vous n'êtes pas ok madame, vous êtes dans une voiture accidentée.

- Oui, mais il est dramatique, vous auriez pu lui dire que je jouais a la corde à danser dans la voiture, ça l'aurait calmé.

L'infirmière se contenta de lui sourire, elle devait la trouver ridicule, mais elle connaissait Rick, il aurait trouvé ça drôle et il aurait compris qu'elle était correct, coincée, mais ok. Un des pompiers arriva avec une grosse scie mécanique pour couper l'acier de la voiture, quand elle sentit sa première douleur. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de bouger sa main pour toucher son ventre, Jakob devait tenir de son père pour le drame facile. Mais son ventre était presque incrusté dans le volant et son bras lui était trop douloureux pour le bouger. Quand une douleur encore plus forte la fit devenir blême l'infirmière fit arrêter le pompier d'un signe de la main.

- Vous allez bien madame ?

- … Je ne crois pas...

- La vibration de l'Acier est normal, ça peut causer quelques inconfort.

- Non ce n'est pas ça...Je crois...

La douleur l'empêcha de parler, et le liquide chaude qui s'écoula sur ses cuisses lui appris ce qu'elle commençait a douter.

- ...Je suis en train de commencer le travail...J'accouche.

C'était au tour de l'infirmière de devenir blême. Le pompier reprit son travail, en faisant ça le plus rapidement possible. Kate la seule chose qui l'inquiétait c'était qu'elle accouchait à 26 semaines. Beaucoup trop tôt. Jakob serait un grand prématuré. Il avait des chances de survie, mais c'était déjà un mauvais départ dans la vie. Beckett se mit à pleurer, elle aurait tellement apprécier avoir Rick a ses côté, mais les ambulanciers le lui avait mis K.O. Quand elle fut sorti, et placé confortablement, l'infirmière lui indiqua comment respirer, et tout bas, elle fut une grande erreur de dire à son collègue que la patiente, donc Beckett, était de un trop stressée et de deux qu'elle accouchait trop tôt.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas...Vous mettez le père de mon enfant avec moi à l'hôpital, et assurez-vous qu'il soit sur pied, car si son fils meurt sans qu'il l'ai vu, je ne donne pas cher de vos peaux.

Ils avaient mis le bras de Kate dans une écharpe, mais de sa main droite elle caressa le ventre, en pleurant et en suppliant tous les Dieux possible de faire en sorte que tout ce passe bien. Laissons Kate se rendre à l'hôpital et survolons un peu la scène de l'accident. Tout avait été la faute d'une cycliste qui avait zigzagué sans regarder et que Kate avait essayé d'éviter. Elle avait réussi, mais elle n'avait pas pu éviter l'arbre qui l'attendait au détour. C'était juste un banal accident qui va surement avoir de grave conséquence. Le destin certain diront, d'autre diront le karma. Mais une chose de sûr c'est que quand Roy Montgomery reçu un appel de Rick, car ce dernier c'était réveillé et avait pris conscience de l'état de Kate, il était convaincu que c'était de sa faute. De ce qu'il avait fait il y a des années. Vous voyez, le Karma. Alors il se dirigea vers l'hôpital, prêt à se rendre au buché et se laisser bruler. Lanie elle avait été avertie par Esposito, et Ryan de même. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous a l'urgence de la maternité en attente des nouvelles de la mère.

Mais le père restait introuvable, du moins pour leurs amis, car il était en plein contrôle de ses envies de meurtre. C'était tellement facile de se transformer en 'Dexter' qu'il devait prendre de grandes respirations. Il n'avait pas eu l'autorisation d'être avec Kate durant l'accouchement prématuré. Là encore, il avait été à deux doigts de tuer quelqu'un. Rick s'assit donc par terre, dos contre le mur de la salle ou se trouvait Kate. Il pouvait l'entendre avoir mal, seule. Pousser un bébé qui arrivait beaucoup trop tôt, seule. Elle pleurait, seule. Castle accota sa tête contre le mur et se mit à pleurer à son tour. Pourquoi le mal s'acharnait sur eux ? Ils ne demandaient qu'à s'aimer. Il avait raison depuis le début, l'amour était trop douloureux, et la en plus il aimait son fils, qui pouvait ne jamais respirer seul. Il se frappa la tête sur le mur, question de pouvoir ressentir une douleur similaire a son cœur. Et la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, sur le médecin. Castle se leva d'un bond, sans prendre la peine d'essuyer les traces de sa douleur qui coulaient encore sur ses joues. Il ressemblait a un Zombie, pas les Zombie tout beau des films du 21e siècle, mais bien de ceux des année '80.

- Vous pouvez entrer monsieur ...

Il ne se fit pas prier, il entra en courant, se jeta au pied du lit de Kate, qui pleurait le regard vers un petit incubateur, qui sortait déjà de la pièce entouré de plusieurs infirmières. Le regard de Kate plongea ensuite dans celui bleu pâle de son amoureux.

- J'ai même pas pu le toucher ...

Elle éclata en pleurs. Rick déposa sa tête contre la sienne, quand ils furent dérangés par des infirmières qui amenèrent Kate dans une chambre seule. Castle était totalement vider d'énergie, mais quand on leurs apprit que d'ici une heure ou deux, ils pourront venir voir le petit Jakob, Rick et Kate eurent espoir. Qui fut très vite briser par l'honnêteté de l'infirmière en chef.

- Votre petit garçon est né à 26 semaines, son pronostic vital est engagé. Il devra rester dans l'incubateur quelques semaines. S'il survit aux prochains jours vous pourriez peut-être le prendre dans vos bras d'ici une ou deux semaines. Pour aujourd'hui vous pourrez le toucher dans l'incubateur, mais qu'avec les gants inclut. Gardez espoir, s'il tient un peu de vous deux, il sera un battant. Maintenant monsieur, je crois que plusieurs personnes attendent des nouvelles..

. Elle les laissa à leur désespoir. Rick prit le temps de sécher les larmes de la femme de sa vie, et lui dire que Jakob tiens surement d'elle, qu'il avait une tête de cochon, qu'il avait voulu sortir plus tôt, car il était excité de voir le monde. Elle lui sourit quelque peu et s'endormit. Elle avait eu une journée stressante et avait donné naissance à son fils. Rick lui embrassa le front, et prit une grande respiration et sortit de la chambre. Un ombre passa devant lui, elle se dirigea dans le sens contraire. Le dragon était toujours ou les menace étaient. Et comme dans la salle d'attente il se trouvait un Roy Montgomery prêt a se rendre, il devait rôder. Le dragon n'était jamais loin de Kate et Rick.

* * *

**Je crois qu'il aura un papa qui va partir en croisade contre le Dragon. Castle reste quand même un Ronin :p**

**Un chapitre plus court, et pas si dramatique ( comme ont me la fait remarqué :p ) mais le drame arrivera bien assez vite. Avec un Jakob qui survivra surement pas...et un dragon qui rode toujours...**


	19. WeIgHtY gHoSt

**La meilleur critique n'est-elle pas la phrase classique : Tu manque d'imagination ? Pour moi ici ramener les même personne du complot de Johanna n'Est pas un manque d'imagination ( j'en ai trop :/) Je fais un AU oui, mais dans le même univers...Mes personnage ne sont pas a l'université et ils ont ici le même nombre d'âge de différence. Le retard est du a plusieurs truc...Le travail et...mon roman :p Comment c'Est passé votre été ? AOh et plusieurs m'ont parler du Trône mon autre histoire...elle sera continuée après SoMnIuM. Voila un autre chapitre  
**

**Eylla**: Je ne ferai pas le même sorts a ce Jakob qu'au vrai. Pourquoi il menotterait son père...C juste Beckett qui fait ça :p Normal que tu sais qu'il arrive, c toi qui le corrige :p

**Olympe9**: Tu avais peur que je tue Jakob que tu mis deux review...tu veux me faire du lavage de cerveau :p Tu verra pour le petit...Merci d'être fidèle...

**Lorine** : Ça renforce les liens la souffrance ;). Mais non, il a tellement de personne qui ont des bébé prématuré, c'Est mon homage a ces personne ultra courageuse :) Je vais essayer de faire plus de joie ;) Merci d'être fidèle

**Lacritique**: Tu aime que je sois sadique ? Ok un secret juste pour toi...dans ce chapitre Jakob est pas mort ;) Mais dans le sadisme je suis bonne...mais il a deux chose que je ne fais pas : dévoiler d'avance ce que je veux mettre dans mon histoire...et tuer des animaux :p Merci d.'être fidèle

**Ophélie**: Oui la menace est toujours présente...ça le restera tant que sois le dragon ou Beckett soit mort ...moahaha ;) Merci bcp d'être la et de lire cette folie

**Tkoluigi:** La souffrance ce fera après somnium...je suis déborder, mais j'ai pas oublier...tout est dans ma tête. Pourquoi l'Avoir fait accoucher si tôt. En homage au parent de si jeune prématuré, c'Est pas facile a vivre pour des parents...alors j'Avais envie de faire que Jakob sois si jeune prématuré...:) Merci d'être la...et d'être patiente pour la souffrance.

**Mandou-Land: **Je savais que tu aimerais la chanson GOT :p Non non l'accident c le karma lol Tu es fan depuis l'Escargot alors je sais que tu aimeras toujours...tu as vue mon style d'écriture se créée...c'Est pour ça que mon roman tu en auras une copie...Merci d'être la depuis le début.

**Guest :** tu dois pas écrire beaucoup pour trouver que la qualité de l'écriture baisse...tu as le droit a ton opinion sur l'histoire mais tu sera que plus tu écris plus l'écriture devient meilleur...et cette histoire est loin d'être ma première...Mais bonne continuation en d'autre lieu, et merci de ne pas laisser de nom...

**Manooon** : Oui les maudite job d'été...j'en suis loin maintenant et Amen...Oui je sais que tu es toujours la, même si c'est dramatique :p Alors a bienttôt avec ce nouveau chapitre

**Shoukapik** : Mon amiiie ...Moi je vais comme je vais :p entre le travaille qui me fait chier :p et un roman que j'écris pour une fois avec sérieux je suis déborder...Oui elle accouche, je ne pouvait quand même pas faire une 2e fausse couche...on m'Aurait accuser de pas avoir d'imagination :p Le sadisme ce fait aussi en d'autre forme, et la j'ai envie que ca sois physique :p mais on verra. Alors voila un nouveau tout chaud. Pas trop dur le retour a l'école ?

**DrWeaver** : Aller profite de NY city ma fille...Et il n'a pas de sadisme ni de gros drame dans ce chapitre...et te voila sur mon continent. Profite de tes vacance...et p-e que je vais mettre Dexter ou Lost dans e prochain chapitre ;)

**Serieaddict76** : J'aime mettre une phrase qui détruira tout espoir...;) je suis comme ça moi...Je dois avouer que je m'ennuis de ton dédoublement de personnalité :p merci d'être fidèle

**Castle-SPN156-Bones** : c'Est quoi SPN ? Non j'Arrête pas la fic du fou...juste que je termine Somnium avant :p mais ne t'inquiète pas, l'histoire est toute dans ma tête ...merci a toi être bisounours de suivre moi qui suis être sadisque :p

**RESCATOR:** Je crois qu'au dernière nouvelle j'écrivais sur Castle...que ma fic est AU, mais qu'elle est dans l'univers de la série. Comme dans la série, certain évênement arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe...Rien n'Est facile a écrire...et encore moins quand on se colle a la série...et pour dire un manque d'imagination...c'Est un peu facile comme commentaire. Mais ton opinion est a toi, et c'est correct. Mon histoire est loin d'être du drame pour du drame...mais encore la, c'Est correct :) Ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire...tout comme toi, ne pas me lire ne t'empêchera pas de vivre...Bonne continuation de lecture...Ont ne se recroissera pas, car c'est toujours sur le même genre de style que j'écris... Merci pour tout :)

**Madoka**: Il a rien de si terrible d'être prématuré...j'ai pas de haine pour les parents...:p juste qu'il a tellement de parent qui ont des enfants si jeune...que je voulais faire un défi d'écriture et de m'y attaquer : Nathou...fais moi confiance...et je connais un Jakob qui est mort...pas deux :p Merci chef...

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les commentaires**

* * *

**Castle:** _You know, I still remember … when Alexis was born they handed me this tiny person, all bundled up. She just … stared up at me. And when I looked down at her, this feeling hit me. Like I'd been struck by lightning. It was love. That instant, inexplicable love you can only feel for your child. ( 5x15 )_

_Are you some kind of medicine man?_  
_ Cut the demons out of my head_  
_ You cant kill something thats already dead_  
_ Just leave my soul alone_

_- ''Weigthy Ghost'' Wintersleep_

Rick n'avait aucune envie d'aller avertir le monde. Mais il devait au moins les rassurer. Quand il poussa les portes battantes de la salle d'attente, son regard tomba sur le petit groupe du 12th, le père de Beckett et sa mère, Martha. Il ne sentit plus du tout l'ombre du Dragon et la présence de Montgomery ne le dérangeait pas. Il comprit qu'il y a certaines choses qu'il ne pourra jamais résoudre sans conséquences. Le Dragon, Johanna Beckett étaient des choses peut-être importantes, ou cruciales pour Kate. Mais lui Richard Castle comprit à cet instant, en croisant tout les regards, que la vie de son fils était plus importante. Que toute son énergie devait être pour lui. Alors il put sourire aux amis et parents venus les réconforter. Castle s'avança et il fut très vite entouré des personnes qui l'aimaient et qu'il aimait. Tout s'était vite déroulé depuis son arrivée au poste, mais il ne regrettait rien. Il avait juste prit conscience qu'il méritait d'être heureux.

Alors il leur expliqua que Jakob Castle était vivant, qu'il était un battant et que Kate dormait. Il savait qu'il allait devoir passer plusieurs mois à l'hôpital pour le petit. Que c'était ça son combat. Rick voyait bien que le capitaine souhaitait le prendre à part et surement lui parler du dossier, mais il évita la discussion seul à seul avec lui, car Jim Beckett était venu s'entreposer.

- Comment va Katie ?

- Elle dort ... elle est forte, physiquement elle va bien, le moral c'est autre chose. Mais quand elle verra demain que son fils est encore en vie, elle ira mieux.

- Il est hors de danger ?

Tout le monde pouvait bien voir la contraction des mâchoires de Rick. Comment dire que les jours à venir allait être crucials ? Que le bébé né beaucoup trop tôt pouvait soit mourir ou avoir un handicap. Il était un homme qui aimait le drame, qui ne croyait pas au miracle. Mais il avait en quelque mois trouvé l'amour, chose qu'il croyait totalement impossible. Et le voila papa. Chose qui croyait tout autant impossible à avoir. Alors il sourit à Jim et essaya de la rassurer. Lanie lui tendit un ourson bleu qui tenait entre ses pattes un gros cœur rouge. Elle avertit bien Rick que c'était pour le bébé et non pour lui. Castle éclata de rire pour la première fois de la journée. Espo et Ryan lui avait gentiment donné une bonne tape sur l'épaule. Martha devait partir, car Alexis était chez elle, mais elle serait là demain dés là première heure. Seul Roy ne voulait pas partir, ce que Rick redoutait.

- On peu se parler ?

- Non capitaine ... Pas tout de suite ... et pas juste à moi.

- Je dois vraiment ...

- Pour être franc a la minute qu'on se parle, je m'en fous. Je crois, et vous aller être d'accord avec moi, j'ai des choses plus importante à penser.

- Je ne crois pas qu'Il pensera la même chose.

- Je dois avouer que je suis fatigué que les gens ne soient pas capable de dire son nom. 'Il' ne me dit rien, et vous m'excuserez Capitaine, mais la mère de mon fils m'attend.

Rick était assez fier de lui, il avait eut le courage de rabrouer le capitaine, même si c'était une action assez stupide. Pour l'instant il s'en foutait. Seul Kate et Jakob avait de l'importance aux yeux de Rick. Il ne semblait pas conscient qu'ils avaient trop fait de recherche pour que le dragon les laisse tomber. Ou du moins ce que Montgomery pouvait penser. Il pensait tellement que la jeune famille était en danger, qu'il décida de dormir dans un coin, dans l'urgence. Rick lui retourna auprès de Beckett.

Elle dormait toujours, mais son sommeil était agité. Elle semblait être en plein cauchemar, il ne pouvait pas la sauver de ce rêve, et il se savait pas assez puissant pour la sauver de l'enfer ici bas. Il se coucha dans le lit d'hôpital de Kate, s'était interdit, mais avec un fils né à 26 semaines les infirmières étaient un peu plus permissives. Kate se colla instinctivement contre lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à ce tout petit bébé, qui lui était impossible de respirer seul. Rick tourna son visage vers l'amour de sa vie, déposa légèrement ses lèvres contre son front, et avec le plus de douceur il se retira de ses bras. Il devait aller voir son fils. Il était tard dans la nuit, mais il se dirigea vers la pouponnière, d'un pas lourd, le cœur serré. Il ne pouvait pas mieux rêver, il avait une copine formidable, qui l'aimait aussi passionnément que lui l'aimait et là ils avaient un enfant, un bébé à eux. Du moins s'il pouvait survivre à sa naissance prématurée. Rick arriva devant la vitre qui le séparait des nouveau-nés. Il chercha du regard le sien. Il y avait plusieurs bébés entourés de couvertures bleu ou rose, mais aucun bébé Castle. Rick se mit à paniquer, mais que légèrement. Le genre de panique légère qu'un père pouvait avoir. Il courut jusqu'au bureau des infirmières, et hurla presque que son fils s'était fait enlever.

- Monsieur du calme.

- Du calme ? Mon fils n'est pas dans la pouponnière, et vous me dite de me calmer.

- Vous savez que les visites sont terminées, vous allez devoir partir.

- Pardon ? Oh non non, j'ai l'autorisation de rester.

- Le nom de la mère ?

- Katherine Beckett ...

L'infirmière regarda dans l'ordinateur avec un calme olympien. Un sourire lui éclaircit le visage.

- Votre poupon est en isolation ... Suivez moi.

Le cœur de Rick voulait lui sortir de la poitrine et courir devant lui pour voir le petit avant lui, question de se serrer avant qu'il puisse poser ses yeux sur lui. L'infirmière lui fit mettre une combinaison et des gants. Il entra dans la pièce. Dans une couveuse, des fils partout sur lui, se trouvait un bébé, où le bonnet était trop grand pour lui et qui semblait tomber sur les yeux. Les yeux de Castle tombèrent sur le nom écrit en grosses lettres sur la couveuse. : CASTLE, Jakob. C'était son fils. Sa vue se brouilla rapidement tellement ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, mais un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Le petit sembla si bien, qu'il avait eut l'impression de le voir sourire. Si ce n'était pas de sa taille microscopique il aurait pu croire que Jakob était en pleine forme. Il s'approcha doucement de la couveuse, et entra ses main dans l'emplacement pour les mains, et mit un doigt dans la main du petit. La toute petite main se resserra autour du doigt de son père. Jakob Castle avait son premier contact avec son père. Derrière ses yeux clos, Rick vit ses yeux bouger. Le petit était toujours vivant, et il trouva même que la pression de la petite main était assez forte. Comme chaque nouveau père, il se dit mentalement que son bébé était le plus beau. Il était perdu ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Kate arriver.

- Il est si petit ...

Castle sursauta, et se retourna vers Beckett. Il retira ses mains de la couveuse comme s'il n'avait aucun droit de toucher au bébé.

- Tu fais quoi debout ?

- Je suis venue voir ou tu étais.

Kate vient se blottir dans les bras de Rick, le regard sur son tout petit fils. Castle déposa son menton sur la tête de Kate.

- Tu crois qu'il va survivre ? S'inquiéta Kate.

- Regarde-le ! Il a déjà ton caractère ... Oui j'ai confiance qu'il survivra.

C'était un sentiment nouveau pour Richard Castle. Il était rendu optimiste. Il n'avait été ce genre d'homme pourtant là, dans cette situation presque impossible, il sentait que son fils allait vivre. Les parents étaient totalement en transe devant leur poupon qu'ils ne virent pas Montgomery arriver.

- Il ressemble déjà à son père ...

Beckett et Castle sursautèrent au son de la voix du capitaine. Kate lui sourit et elle se laissa prendre dans ses bras. Une infirmière arriva en courant.

- Monsieur vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ... c'est que pour les parents, revenez aux heures de visite.

Montgomery devait à tout prit s'expliquer avec Kate et Rick, alors avec son visage le plus froid il montra son insigne à l'infirmière, qui ne broncha pas du tout. Elle en rajouta en pointant la porte au capitaine, qui ne put que sortir.

- Je vous attends dans la salle d'attente.

Kate fit un mouvement pour le rejoindre, mais Rick la retient par le bras. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Tu sais que je t'aime ... et que même si Jakob a que quelques heures, je ne peux me passer de lui.

- Oui je sais ...

- Tu sais donc que tu as une famille maintenant.

Kate Beckett sourit devant ce grand gaillard qui essaya avec maladresse de lui dire qu'elle a des responsabilités. Elle s'approcha de lui, se mit sur le bout de ses pied et l'embrassa tendrement. Même si elle savait au fond de son cœur qu'elle devait abandonner le dossier de sa mère, le regard de Montgomery la poussait à aller voir. Elle ne voulait pas pour tout l'or du monde décevoir Rick, mais elle devait avancer aussi dans ce dossier. Alors elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers son capitaine, mais la voix de Castle l'arrêta.

- Ne fais pas ça ...

- Viens ... Viens avec moi.

Elle lui tendit la main. Kate ne s'était pas retourner, car elle ne voulait pas voir ses yeux. Elle voulait juste lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de lui dans toutes les étapes de sa vie. Beckett ferma les yeux quand elle sentit les gros doigts de Rick s'entremêler au siens, et c'est avec une force nouvelle qu'elle alla rejoindre son mentor. Elle avait encore beaucoup de difficulté à imaginer que Roy Montgomery pouvait faire partit du complot, mais Kate arriva devant lui, avec un Castle froid comme les plus longs hivers de la Sibérie. Roy se leva et d'un geste de la main leur montra les chaises. Kate s'assit, mais Rick tourna autour du capitaine et de la détective. Montgomery avait tout de suite vu en Rick Castle une source de danger pour son secret, encore plus quand il prit le dossier Johanna. Mais il avait laissé faire, il avait accepté l'avocat pour Beckett. Il était tout à fait heureux de son choix, car Kate était magnifique et surtout elle n'était plus seule. Alors avec une grande respiration il jeta un regard vers Rick.

- J'ai fais équipe avec Raglan et McCalister ... J'étais une recrue ...

Il était parti dans son monologue. Il leur raconta l'histoire qu'il avait toujours gardée en lui. Une histoire qui n'était pas reluisante, qui le mettait en danger pour sa carrière. A mesure que Montgomery expliquait son implication dans ce qui amènerait à la mort de Johanna Beckett, Kate elle sentit la pression sur ses épaules se lâcher quelque peu. Rick pour sa part c'était arrêté de tourner autour du duo et c'était assit à côté de Roy. Il comprit que le capitaine avait manqué de jugement, qu'il avait tout fait par la suite pour protéger Kate.

- Qui a donné l'ordre de tuer ma mère ?

- Non Kate ... Je ne te le dirai pas. - Tu iras le voir, et il te tuera.

- Pas si c'est moi qui le tue en premier ...

Rick baisa la tête, elle avait raison. Elle devait en finir avec ça une bonne fois pour toute, mais il avait Jakob. Il pouvait servir de menace pour eux. Alors dans sa tête il avait deux solutions. Le tuer le plus rapidement, et le tuer. Oui c'est la même solution, mais pas avec le même empressement.

- Kate à raison ... Il doit mourir ...

Par cette simple phrase Kate comprit qu'elle avait entrainé tout le monde dans son mode de vengeance. Elle venait de voir que Rick avait été envahit par sa propre haine. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Je suis fatiguée ... Rentrez chez vous, le Dragon n'a aucune crainte à avoir de moi, j'ai un fils qui se bat pour vivre ... Il est pour l'instant ma priorité.

- Si c'était aussi simple Kate ...

- Roy. Vous devez avoir des moyens pour leurs faire comprendre que je suis épuisée.

Montgomery lui sourit, mais aux yeux de Rick il venait de comprendre que ce n'était pas terminer. Qu'ils avaient été trop loin. Mais quand Kate se leva et prit le capitaine dans ses bras, il se dit qu'il devait lâcher prise aussi. Que Roy Montgomery n'avait qu'un désir : protéger Kate et sa famille. Alors il serra la main tendit du capitaine et suivit sa copine. Roy était plus qu'heureux que Richard Castle soit dans la vie de Kate. Il la supportera dans tout. Il n'était toujours pas en sécurité de les laisser seul, alors il retourna dans le coin et se coucha sur deux chaises. Le couple après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil a leur plus beau chef d'œuvre : Jakob, ils retournèrent dans la chambre.

- Rick j'aimerais ...

- Non ... là pour l'instant au dodo ... On parlera du capitaine demain matin.

Elle était trop épuisée pour argumenter avec lui, surtout quand il avait son regard ultra sérieux. Il était magnifique, advenant, parfait. Elle se coucha dans le lit d'hôpital, et il vient lui poser la couverture sur elle.

- Je vais avoir la même décision que toi Kate. Car je ne me vois pas te regarder te battre et rester a l'écart. Car tu es entré dans ma vie comme un train, et il est hors de question que tu quitte la gare sans moi.

- Un train ?

- Oui un TGV en plus.

Elle lui sourit et déposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Kate s'endormit aussitôt la tête déposée. Elle rêva de son fils. De son premier mot, de ses premier pas, les mains accrochées sur le poil d'Alexis. De son visage qui en vieillissant prendrait la même expression émerveillé que son père. Qu'il aurait les yeux bleus et une mèche rebelle sur son front. Elle rêva d'espoir, de bonheur. Elle remercia sa mère aussi de lui avoir permit de rencontrer le meilleur avocat, un amoureux fantastique et attentionné, et un père des plus fort à devenir. Rick lui s'assit sur la chaise à ses côté, les yeux fixé sur la porte. Il attendait l'affront. Il attendait le dragon.

* * *

**Le chapitre est court volontaire...Il n'a pas grand chose a rajouter a ce chapitre, ni a leurs décision :D Je ne promets pas de poster plus vite :/, mais je promets de pas prendre presque qu'un mois ...Merci de lire :p  
**


End file.
